The Nanny
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Kate Beckett is the new nanny for Richard Castle's young daughter, trying to pay back loans and attending Community College as a way to build up credits for her entrance into the Police Academy. She takes the job as delightful Alexis's nanny thinking that it would just be that; a job. But she finds herself falling for her charge's father and finds his affections returned. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm starting a new story. Again. This will be one of two stories that I'm started. The other is called "Missed Moments" and it is another M-rated fic. It should be out soon. Look out for it. This one, though, is an AU in which young single father Castle needs to find a nanny for his young daughter, Alexis, since he has a full schedule with Black Pawn meetings and Book signings and launches. Then he finds Kate Beckett, recent Stanford to Community College transfer trying to pay her loans and working on getting enough credits to make it into the Police Academy. She gets the job as the Castles' nanny to pay off her student loans and begins to fall in love with Castle. In this fic, Castle is 28, Alexis is 5, and I place Kate at around 19 years old. Kate is a new fan to Castle's books, but tries to hide it, afraid that she would seem unprofessional. The rest you have to read.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Andrew W. Marlowe, nor am I any Associate of ABC so sadly I do not own anything.**

Chapter One

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Rick Castle could feel tiny hands on his cheek and opened one eye to see his tiny, blue-eyed and redheaded daughter, standing there, smiling up at him.

"What?" he asked. "Did you have another nightmare?" She'd been having this recurring dream about giant gummy bears coming after her that had frightened her so much that she wouldn't sleep in her own bed or eat any candy at all for two weeks. "I thought they were over."

"They are!" Alexis said, climbing up on the bed, scrambling over him and kneeling behind him. She flopped her body over his and smiled at him. "But you have to get up now! You have the nanny interviews today and it's already ten AM!"

Castle's eyes widened as he looked at the clock; she was right! His first interview was at eleven and it was already a quarter past ten.

Castle practically fell out of bed, landing on his knees on the floor before standing and running into his bathroom. Alexis hopped out of bed after him, making her way back to her own room to get dressed, shaking her head. "You need to learn how to be more punctual, Daddy!" she called over her shoulder. Punctual was one of the new words he'd been teaching her. She was proud to have used it correctly.

Kate was late; very, very late. Her interview was scheduled at half past eleven and it was already 11:29. She raced down the street, swerving between mothers with strollers, businessmen, and street vendors, skidding to a halt in front of 595 Broome Street. She took a second to catch her breath before entering the building.

The elevator was thankfully already on her floor by the time she reached it and it was only a few seconds until she reached the top floor and was knocking on the door of…

"Richard Rodgers," Kate read, reading the newspaper ad in her hand about a single father looking for a nanny for his five-year-old daughter. He was offering five hundred a week, which was great money, considering she would still be able to go to all her classes and she would be a live-in nanny, meaning she wouldn't have to pay ridiculous rent fares or travel too far. She also wouldn't have to live with her father and she felt guilty about being relieved. But she just couldn't take-

"Hello!" Kate almost didn't notice that the door hand opened and a little redheaded girl was standing there, smiling brightly up at her. Kate smiled back, softly.

"Hi there," she greeted, "you must be Alexis, am I right?" The little girl nodded. Kate smiled and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alexis. My name is Kate."

Alexis took her hand. "Likewise," she said. "Would you like to come in?"

Kate nodded. "Don't mind if I do." Alexis led her into the Loft's stylish living room, where about a dozen other applicants were sitting, covering every surface of the room. Kate tried to find a place to sit but could find none.

Alexis noticed this at once and led her into the adjoining kitchen. "You can sit at the counter with me," she said. Kate thanked her and took a seat next to her at the high counter, where a few papers and some crayons were laid out. Alexis had been drawing when Kate arrived, trying to keep her distance from the other nannies who all spoke to her like she was a baby. Kate didn't do that. She asked her about her drawings and seemed generally interested in what she had to say. Alexis hoped that Kate would be her new nanny rather than any one of the other nannies who treated her like an infant and spoke with funny accents.

Kate kept checking her watch as she talked and drew with Alexis (gaining disapproving looks from her peers). Alexis, ever observant noticed this. "Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked. Kate looked at her, confused.

"No," she said, "why do you ask?"

Alexis shrugged. "You keep looking at your watch like you're going to be late for something, but you're already here."

"Oh, it's just that my interview was supposed to start ten minutes ago; I get pretty nervous when things don't start on time. But I don't have anywhere to be but here." She smiled down at Alexis who beamed back.

Suddenly the door to Castle's office opened. "Thank you so much Mrs. Ungermire, I'll be sure to call you if you get the job. Good bye, now."

"Good bye, Mr. Castle," a bespectacled old lady with a thick Russian accent and a large mole on her chin said, stepping out of the office. "I look fovard to hearing from you."

Castle smiled politely at her. "Alexis, Sweetie, will you get the door for Mrs. Ungermire, please?"

Alexis nodded and hopping down from her stool to open the front door. The old lady thumped her head in a hard pat as she exited. "Thank you, young lady," she said as she left. Alexis pouted and shut the door behind her, praying that _that_ wasn't her new nanny.

Meanwhile, Kate was in shock. That was _Richard Castle_, bestselling author of some of her favorite crime novels. She _loved_ his books! But she was supposed to be interviewing for a Rick Rodgers…

Kate could have kicked herself right then and there; Richard Castle's given name was Richard Rodgers, like the Broadway theater. She should have known!

"Katherine Beckett?" Castle called out, looking around for the owner of the name, praying it wouldn't be another dinosaur-aged old lady.

Kate cleared her throat before calling out, "Here!" and raising her hand. Castle followed her voice and his eyes widened at the young woman standing in his kitchen, wearing a professional white blouse and gray slacks, and a matching blazer. Her chestnut colored hair was tied into a braid and he could see a few slivers of some bright color in it.

She was absolutely breathtaking and the three inch heels added to her already tall stature. She was standing by Alexis who kept pointing to her and smiling, giving him thumbs up as Kate walked over to him. And he couldn't tell if Kate was blushing or if that was just makeup. He smiled invitingly at her and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Beckett," he said, giving her his winning smile.

Kate smiled back. "Likewise Mister….did I hear that woman who just left call you _Castle_, like the writer?" She was successful at making the question sound genuine and not at all like she was a fan and new who he was already.

Castle nodded. "Yes you did," he said. "I couldn't exactly put my real name and address in the papers, lest this place get swamped, you know?" Kate nodded in understanding and shook his hand, before being led into his office, trying her hardest not to fangirl.

When the door to his office was closed, he offered her a seat at the end of his desk and made his way to his own chair, pulling up the resume she'd sent him in response to the ad. "So it says here that you were attending Stanford until just recently, when you transferred to a Community College right here in Manhattan; why is that?"

"Well, a…family emergency just popped up and so I had to move back here. And Community College is pretty cheap and after all the student loans, the inexpensiveness was refreshing, ya know? But I'm studying Criminal Justice right now and I should be able to get into the Academy in a couple years." She was babbling and she knew it, embarrassing herself in front of her favorite writer slash potential boss.

Castle just nodded. "Very interesting," he commented, "the Police Academy, I assume?" Kate nodded and Castle smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll get in. You look like a smart individual." Kate blushed and Castle went back to scanning her resume. "It also says here that you modeled for a Summer a couple of years ago and you also babysat for a few of your neighbors. Very good. Their recommendations are glowing; they think quite highly of you, Miss Beckett."

"You can call me Kate," she said, softly. Castle nodded.

"Kate, then, you're recommendations are wonderful and my daughter seems to have taken to you as well. I just need to know one thing."

"Anything," Kate said, her heart thumping in her chest.

Castle grinned boyishly, leaning in as if to tell her a secret. Kate found herself leaning in as well.

"When can you start?" he whispered.

**So, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm so happy to see that you liked this story (as all the reviews seem to suggest) so I WILL be continuing it! Not that I was planning on stopping it (this story is just too good NOT to write!) Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Two

As it turned out, Kate was able to start that Monday, and, after spending Sunday moving all her things into the guest bedroom, which was adjacent to Alexis's just in case she might need to go and check in on her in the middle of the night or something, so she did.

Monday morning found Kate being awoken earlier than usual by her alarm clock. It was five AM, and time to take her morning run. She would usually take the run at six but since she had to be showered and dressed by 7:30 in order to get Alexis to school on time, taking the extra hour for her run was necessary. It was much better than no run at all.

Kate sighed as she sat up in bed and stretched, feeling her back crack slightly and then rolling her shoulders to get out any kinks. Surprisingly, there were none; this bed was much softer and way more comfortable than hers and she'd neglected to change the silk sheets Castle had with her own plain cotton ones. She didn't think she would anytime soon.

Kate stood up and reached down to touch her toes, stretching out her legs in preparation for the three-mile run she was about to do. When she was all loose and stretched out she padded over to her dresser, pulling on a tank top and a pair of Yoga pants. She hoped that her naval ring wasn't too visible beneath the thin tank top. She doubted Castle would fire her for it, anyway; he seemed way more relaxed than any of the other dads she'd babysat for, who wore suits and were always rushing out to a meeting. Castle seemed more like…well, like a child, frankly. A manchild.

She had come in yesterday with the first of many boxes to find him and Alexis playing a game of Laser Tag, ducking behind furniture and rolling like secret agents. Kate had walked right in the middle of it and Alexis had used her as a human shield, getting a cry of outrage from her father.

"_Hey! No fair! No human shields!"_

"_That's not one of the rules!"_

"_It is now!"_

"_Cheater!"_

Kate had shaken her head and guided Alexis to the cover of a chair before continuing on her way to her room, which had been pointed out to her the day before and which _still_ surprised her that it was all hers.

She slipped on her running shoes and tied her hair up, locating her iPod and strapping it to her arm so that it wouldn't fall as she ran through Central Park.

When she was completely ready, she walked to the kitchen to grab some water, surprised to see Castle rooting through the fridge already.

"Mr. Castle?" she said, her heart thumping in her chest; she still couldn't believe she was working for her favorite author.

Castle's head popped out from the fridge, his eyes half-lidded. He looked like he'd just woken up. He woke up a little more when he saw his attractive nanny standing in front of him in workout gear, while he was simply wearing a robe and boxers.

He straightened and closed the fridge-and his robe-and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kate," he greeted, his voice still scratchy with sleep, "and I told you to just call me Rick. Castle is fine, too."

Kate smiled shyly. "Alright, then. Mind if I get some water from the fridge, _Castle_? I'm about to go on a run."

Castle nodded and opened the fridge again, tossing her a water bottle, which she caught swiftly.

_Oh, that is so _hot. Castle thought, before chastising himself. _Keep it in your pants; she's your kid's _nanny!

Kate downed the water bottle before refilling it and tossing it back to Castle. "Can you put that in the freezer for me, please? I should be back in about an hour."

Castle nodded and did as she asked, turning back to her with a smile. "You know, we have a gym downstairs. You can just use your key to get in there; it's open 24/7."

Kate shrugged. "Maybe over the winter. I like the fresh air." Castle nodded and she turned towards the door. "See ya later, Castle," she said, walking out.

"Have a nice run," he called back, "I'll be sleeping if you need me."

Kate chuckled as she closed the door behind her. Castle beamed and his heart skipped a beat at the sweet sound of her laughter.

Kate's run was wonderful and longer than she thought it would be. She had so much more energy than she usually did and so took an extra lap around the lake in the middle of Central Park before beginning her jog back home.

When she reentered the Loft, everything was quiet. Castle must have gone back to bed and Alexis still wasn't up. Kate looked at the clock; 6:18. She had a little time to take a showered and get changed before she had to wake Alexis so she grabbed her water bottle and sat down at the counter, taking small sips and evening out her breathing. When the bottle was empty, she filled it again and put it back in the fridge, writing her name on it so that nobody else would get her germs.

She made her way up the stairs, two at a time, deciding that a nice long shower was due; she felt _disgusting_.

When she'd finished showering and had gotten dressed for school (she had on a black Beatles t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of heeled booted), she made her way into Alexis's room, pausing in the doorway to watch the tiny redhead sleep. She looked so peaceful that Kate almost decided to let her sleep but it was getting close to 7:30 now and Kate needed to get the girl to school so she could get to her own classes on time. So softly she reached out and rubbed the girl's shoulder, gently rousing her.

The girl's brilliant blue eyes popped open, startling Kate. "Finally," Alexis said, smiling as she sat up, "I thought you were _never_ going to wake me up!"

Kate grinned. "How long have you been awake, Alexis?"

"Since six-thirty when I heard your shower turn on. I thought I'd get only a few more moments to sleep but then you took _forever_."

"Has anybody told you that you're very dramatic?" Kate chuckled, pulling the little girl out of bed.

Alexis nodded. "I get it from my Grandma; she's an actress on _Broadway_! Daddy won't let me see any of them, though; he says they're too grown up for me."

Kate knew the kind of plays Martha Rodgers was in-she'd seen one some time ago-and she had to agree. "Well, maybe," she said, "if you're good, we'll pick a kid-friendly play and go see it sometime next month. How does that sound?"

Alexis beamed. "Awesome!"

Kate laughed. "Good, now let's get you dressed. What do you feel like wearing today?"

Alexis thought about it for a moment, before deciding. "I want a pair of jeans and my blue sweater," she told Kate.

"Alright," Kate said, "go pick them out then. And a shirt to go under the sweater in case you get warm. Do you want to do anything special with your hair today?"

Alexis stopped in her tracks and looked back at Kate, shyly. "Can you…do you know how to do pigtails?" she asked. "Daddy tries to do them all the time but he can never get them right. He knows how to braid, though!"

Kate laughed. "Of course!" she said. "Pigtails, it is. Now, come on and get dressed. We don't have much time." Alexis nodded and finished taking her clothes for the day out. "I'll just go down and make your lunch," Kate told her. "What do you want?"

Alexis's eyes widened; she hadn't had lunch from home in a while. Usually Castle just gave her money for lunch. "Peanut butter and fluff sandwich, please," she requested, "and chocolate milk, too."

"Okie dokie!" Kate said, as she left.

Alexis beamed after her; she could get used to this.

Just as Kate had finished packing Alexis's lunch into a paper bag, Castle came shuffling in, now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. "Good morning again, Kate," he greeted, a little more awake this time around.

"Good morning, Castle," she said, feeling her heart stutter again at the domesticity of all this. She had to get a grip on herself; they weren't _dating_; she was just his nanny.

"Whatcha doing there?" Castle asked, looking at the brown bag in Kate's hand.

Kate shrugged. "Just making Alexis's lunch," she said, closing the bag and setting it on the counter, before walking to the fridge to pull out a couple of frozen waffles. "Waffle?"

"Yes, please," Castle responded, "you know, you really didn't have to make her lunch. I usually just give her a couple of bucks so she can buy it at the school."

Kate shrugged. "It's no big deal. Besides, she shouldn't be eating all that greasy cafeteria food."

"And peanut butter and fluff is so much better?" he asked, incredulously.

"It's a step in the right direction," Kate retorted, popping a few waffles into the toaster oven.

"Touché," Castle commended, starting up the complicated coffee machine. "Coffee?" he asked. "I can make cappuccinos, lattes, espressos, you name it."

Kate grinned. "You got sugar-free vanilla?"

"Pshh, of course! What do I look like; a pauper?" He reached into the cabinet above his head and pulled out a bottle of sugar-free vanilla. "And BAM said the lady!" Kate chuckled and he beamed. "How many pumps?"

"Two, please," she said, holding up two fingers. Castle nodded and set up the coffee machine, just as Alexis walked in.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she greeted, running into her father's outstretched arms. Castle lifted her and twirled her around, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Pumpkin," he said back, "do you want me to braid your hair today?"

He was completely aware of how unmanly that sounded right at that moment, but, honestly, he couldn't care less when his little girl was beaming up at him like she was.

"No, thanks, Daddy," Alexis replied as he placed her back on the floor. "Kate promised to give me _pigtails_!"

Castle smiled. "Ooh, pigtails," he said, humoring her, "I haven't seen that in long while."

Kate chuckled. "Well, if Alexis would just please direct me to the brush and ponytail holders you'll be able to see them again. Would you, Alexis?"

Alexis nodded and raced off to get her stuff, while Kate prepared her breakfast. "What does Alexis take on her waffles?"

"Strawberry cream cheese," Castle answers, "there's some on the door."

Kate nods and gets it out, spreading some on two waffles and placing the plate on the counter for Alexis, who come bounding back in. She hands Kate a purple brush and a few ponytail holders and hops up on a stool while Kate gets into position behind her. Within minutes, Alexis's hair is tied into two low pigtails over her shoulders.

"How do I look?" she asks her father. Castle smiled at her.

"You look absolutely precious," Castle coos, twirling a finger in one of the pigtails. Alexis beams and looks up at Kate.

"Thanks, Kate!" she says, hugging Kate's side. Kate smiles down at her.

"No problem, Alexis. Now hurry up and eat; we have to leave soon."

Alexis nods and digs in.

Meanwhile, Castle begins preparing Kate's coffee in a travel cup, mixing in two pumps of the sugar-free vanilla. "Skim?" he asks. Kate nods and he pours it in, then caps the cup and hands it to her. "One Venti skim latte with two pumps sugar-free vanilla."

Kate smiles and takes the cup. "Do you want a tip?" she asks, playfully.

"Nah. Just your beautiful smile is enough," he flirts, making Kate look away and blush. Quickly, she grabs her own waffles, butters them, and starts eating.

Alexis finishes her breakfast and proclaims, "All done!" before hopping down from the stool and depositing her empty plate in the sink.

"Go get your backup and we'll leave, okay?" Kate says and Alexis nods, running off to find her backpack.

Kate watches her with a smile as she takes a sip of her coffee. When she moans, Castle looks up, blushing.

"You okay?" he aks.

Kate nods vigorously. "Yeah, it's just…this is _so good_!"

Castle grins. "Well, I was a Barista all throughout college. Until I wrote _In a Hail of Bullets_, anyway. I guess I haven't lost my touch, after all."

Kate rolls her eyes. "You're very cocky, you know that?"

Castle shrugs. "I have every reason to be," he says, suggestively, again succeeding in making Kate blush.

Thankfully, Alexis returns with her backpack and grabs her lunch off the counter. "Ready to go?" she asks Kate and Kate nods, grabbing her own bag off one of the stools and placing her own plate in the sink. She grabs her coffee in one hand and Alexis's hand in the other and soon they're on their way out, with one stop so Alexis can get a kiss goodbye from her father.

Kate says goodbye too and doesn't miss the way his eyes seem to light up when he looks at hers.

She imagines hers do the exact same thing.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on this story! You really know how to make a girl feel special! xD Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

The days went by quickly, turning into weeks, until Kate had been working with the Castles for two months, having met his mother, Martha, who dropped by every once and awhile to spend time with her only child and grandchild, and Alexis's mother who, in the nine weeks since Kate had become Alexis's nanny, had only flown in from L.A _twice_ to see her daughter. And both times, Kate noticed, Castle was nowhere to be found, preferring not to see his ex-wife who'd asked Kate where "Kitten" was (she'd assumed Meredith meant Castle).

Gina, Castle's publisher, had also been by and he avoided her like the Plague, having Kate take messages from Gina to deliver to him, then never calling the woman back. Kate figured it had something to do with the next book he was writing, _Flowers for Your Grave; _a book Kate was very anxious to read.

On Halloween, Castle had given Kate the night off and taken Alexis, dressed as Princess Leia, out trick-or-treating, while he dressed himself as Darth Vader. Kate hadn't been able to contain her laughter and Castle had grinned boyishly at her.

"Have fun!" she called as they left. "Bring me back some candy, Alexis!"

"Roger that!" Alexis called back, getting another laugh from Kate.

When they'd returned, Kate was surprised to see that Castle had scored a lot more candy than his daughter.

"He dumped the whole bowl into his bag when it only said to take _one_," Alexis ratted him out.

"Tattletale," Castle said, petulantly. Kate just smiled and plucked a few candies out of his bag, smiling as Alexis did the same and curled up on the couch with her, their eyes focused on the scary movie she'd been watching, _Dawn of the Dead._ Castle pouted at the side; Kate could see him in her peripheral vision, but she forced herself not to turn towards him.

When Alexis had fallen asleep against her side, Kate stood and picked her up, letting Castle, who was writing in his office, know that she was putting Alexis to bed. He nodded and told her he'd be right up to kiss her goodnight. Kate's heart thumped in her chest, for a second foolishly thinking that he'd meant her.

Throughout her time there, Kate had become more comfortable with the Castles; sharing dinner with them and playful flirty banter with Castle had become the norm. Her walks to drop off and pick up Alexis at school had become routine, even in the rain, and they walked hand-in-hand down the street, taking shortcuts and stopping to listen to street performers. Sometimes, Kate would sing along with them and Alexis would giggle and tell her she had a pretty voice. When she dropped Alexis at the front door of her school, Alexis would hug her and had recently taken to kissing her cheek goodbye. Kate gladly accepted the affection; Alexis seemed like the little sister she'd never had. And it was especially welcome after a long day at school when Alexis would bound towards her in a flying hug. Their walk home would consist of the little girl chattering away about her day at school and all that she learned.

Most days, when they arrived at the loft, Castle was not home. He was either stuck in meetings or at book signings, leaving the girls to their own devices. Kate and Alexis would sit at the dining room table and do their homework together, listening to soft music in the background. Once in a while Alexis would ask for help and Kate would put her own work aside to look at the girls homework. When she was done, Alexis would stay sitting there, watching Kate do her work until she was done and they could play.

Kate treasured their playtime. She felt as if, playing dolls and tea with a five-year-old somehow took her back in time to when she was doing the same thing with her own mother. Like playing with Alexis brought her back…

"Kate!" Alexis's voice brought her out of her trance. Again. That was the third time this week that her mind had wandered off while they were playing and she couldn't blame Alexis for losing her patience.

"Sorry, Lex," Kate apologized. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"School stuff?" Alexis asked. Kate nodded, not ready to tell her the truth just yet. Not that the little girl needed to know, anyway. That was a little too dark for her.

"Yeah," she agreed, "school stuff." She put down the doll she'd been holding and looked at the clock. "It's time to start preparing dinner, anyway," she said. "What do you feel like, tonight?"

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows, going deep in thought. "Hmmm…." She said, "I dunno….do we have any Mac & Cheese?"

Kate smiled. "Is your father like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush? Of course we have Mac & Cheese! Come on, I'll even show you my secret ingredient that makes it taste _amazing_!"

Kate stood and grabbed Alexis's hand, taking her downstairs to start preparing dinner.

When Castle entered the loft that night, Kate was at the stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious, and Alexis was setting three places at the table. Castle was hit immediately by how domestic it all was and couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman, who took care of his daughter and routinely made them all dinner, was not even his wife, yet every time he saw her…

Castle had the overwhelming urge to walk up behind her, sweep her hair awake from her neck, and kiss it, whispering a sultry, "Hello," in her ear that would make her shiver.

Of course that would be inappropriate, seeing as how Kate Beckett was not, in fact, his wife, or his fiancé, or even his girlfriend. Kate Beckett was his nanny.

So, instead of doing what he wanted, he focused on greeting his daughter who came running at him with a call of, "Daddy's home!", scooping her up in his arms and showering her face with kisses, making the little girl giggle.

"Hi, Pumpkin!" he cooed. "How was your day at school? Did anything exciting happen today?"

"Yeah!" Alexis said, "An Indian came and we learned a rain dance!"

"Native American," Kate corrected, from the stove. She smiled at Castle. "Welcome home," she said. Castle grinned back at her.

"Thanks," he said, "and how was _your_ day, Miss Beckett?"

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "Long and torturous," she said, dramatically, before her face lit up in a smile, "at least until I picked up the little ball of sunshine you have in your arms." Alexis beamed. "Then my day was alright."

"Just _alright_?" Alexis said, pouting.

Kate laughed and came over to her, pinching her nose, affectionately. "Okay, _better_ than alright." She kissed Alexis's forehead, but Alexis kept on pouting.

"Just-"

"Don't push it, Red," Kate said, jokingly. Alexis giggled.

When the Mac & Cheese was done, Kate served out three bowls of it, handing one each to Alexis and Castle, before taking her own and sitting down at the table with them. They conversed comfortably, talking about school and how Castle's new book was coming out, _if _he ever decided to finish it. Then the topic began to move towards what they were planning on doing for Thanksgiving. It was decided that Kate would spend it with them and help Martha cook ("She needs the help; trust me," Castle said, making Kate and Alexis giggle). Castle asked her if she wanted to invite her parents over to spend the day with them, but Kate told him that they had other plans. It wasn't a complete lie; she knew her father had other plans and they involved vodka rather than turkey. And her mother…

Kate didn't want to think about it right then.

Then they were moving onto Alexis's plans for her birthday, which wasn't even until February, which she told her father, who responded with, "It's never too early to start planning a party. Right, Kate? When did your parents start planning yours?"

Kate shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. "Late October," she said, hoping that the next question wouldn't be-

"Wait, when's your birthday?" Alexis asked.

Kate cleared her throat, looking down at her food. "Nofmbr sevntith," she mumbled.

"Heh?" Castle and Alexis asked, simultaneously.

Kate cleared her throat. "November 17th…." She said, hoping it wouldn't be a big deal.

Apparently, she didn't know the Castles as well as she thought she did.

**Just gonna leave that right there. If you want more by the end of the day, you better REVIEW like crazy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you were all such good reviewers, here's your special treat! Let's hope this gets to you before 2013! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

"NOVEMBER SEVENTEENTH!" Castle shouted.

Alexis frowned at him. "Daddy," she chastised, "indoor voices."

Castle grimaced. "Sorry, Pumpkin," he apologized, before turning to Kate. "_November seventeenth_?" he stage-whispered. "Kate, that was _yesterday_!"

Kate shrugged. "It's no big deal, Castle," she said, nonchalantly.

"It is _so_ a big deal!" Castle retaliated. "It's your first birthday with us and we missed it! That is unacceptable!"

"Yeah!" Alexis agreed.

Kate smiled softly down at her. "Well, accept it," she said, "because my birthday is over already. And I won't have another one for….364 days. Maybe you'll catch it next year." She stood with her plate and went to place it in the dishwasher. Castle followed her with Alexis on his heels.

"We are _not_ waiting that long to celebrate your birthday," he said, standing next to her and crossing his arms. Alexis mirrored his position with the same stubborn look on her face. Kate had the overwhelming urge to take a picture; they just looked so cute together. "We're going to celebrate this Saturday," Castle said, startling Kate from her thoughts. "You, me, Alexis; we're going to spend the whole day walking around the city, sightseeing, shopping, wherever you wanna go, we'll go. I've got more than enough money. If you want to see a Broadway play, that's where we'll go. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Alexis giggled and Castle looked down at her quizzically.

"What?" she asked. "You said butts."

Kate shook her head. "She _is_ your child," she said. Castle beamed proudly and stroked her hair.

"My precious," he said in a menacing tone. Alexis shivered and shied away from him, coming to stand next to Kate, who slung and arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Gollum, you're scaring you 'precious'," she teased. Castle frowned and Alexis giggled, turning her bright blue eyes up at her nanny.

"So are you gonna come out with us on Saturday or do we have to kidnap you?" she asked.

Kate sighed, readying herself to say no, but then Alexis hit her with those big baby blues and the tiny pout thing she does when she wants something _really_ bad, and damn if that doesn't make her melt every time.

She groaned. "_Fine_," she said, "but no cake, no balloons, and _no_ noisemakers! I just want a day on the town with my favorite little girl….and her father." She grinned teasingly at Castle, who returned with a playful glare.

**Very short, I know, but this is only filler and I have one hell of a pounding headache to get rid of before the New Year! I swear I'll write a new chapter first thing tomorrow. Happy New Year, everybody! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! I can't believe it's 2013 already and we're all still alive! Yay us! Lol Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter Five

"Kate," a tiny voice whispered in Kate's ear early that Saturday morning. Kate turned towards the voice and let one eye creek open, moaning as she saw Alexis there, in her nightgown, hair a mess. She looked absolutely adorable…most of the time.

But right now, when Kate hadn't had her coffee and was waking up after a mere four hours of sleep, she felt nothing but a guilty vehemence towards the girl. "What is it, Alexis?" she asked, her voice scratchy with sleep.

Alexis was looking down at her foot, shyly, when she answered. "I had the gummy bear dream again," she said, pouting slightly at her feet.

Kate felt horrible then; the gummy bear dream had been a recurring terror for Alexis since before Kate had even come to work for them. Usually Castle would tend to her when she had those dreams but Kate had gone to bed knowing that he was working on his story late last night. Chances were he'd fallen asleep at his desk, trying to catch up to his deadline, so there was no chance that he'd have heard Alexis's shouts for him in the middle of the night since his office was sound-proof, on both sides.

Kate scooted over a bit and lifted the blanket. "Get it," she said. "I'll protect you from the gummy bears." Alexis smiled and climbed in next to Kate, cuddling into her side. Kate wrapped one arm around her waist while the other came up to stroke the little girl's hair. She whispered soothing words into Alexis's ear and rubbed her back, much like her own mother used to, lulling them both to sleep.

Kate woke up to light streaming through the windows and Alexis's head pillowed on her chest, her arms around her, and hand still in her hair. Kate smiled down at the girl and wondered how it was that her mother wasn't around more often. If she'd had a daughter as beautiful and intelligent as Alexis, she'd never leave her side.

She made up her mind that Meredith Castle was one of the stupidest women in the world for ever ignoring this child. Kate kissed the girl's forehead before slipping out of bed and tiptoeing to the bathroom. When she returned, Alexis was wide awake, her blue eyes shining and alert.

"Good morning, Kate!" she greeted, chipperly. "Are you ready for our day out?"

Kate nodded and yawned, stretching out. "Mmhmm," she said, "after a nice run and some coffee that is. But how about I make you some breakfast first?"

Alexis smiled and jumped down off the bed. "Okay!" she said. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Alexis sped off, out the bedroom door and down the hall with Kate jogging behind her, catching her just before she reached the stairs and throwing her over her should as she descended, Alexis giggling at her back.

"Put me down!" Alexis giggled. "Daddy! Help! I've been kidnapped!"

As they entered the kitchen, they saw Castle standing there, at the stove, flipping pancakes. He smiled up at them. "Good morning, Alexis. Happy birthday, Kate," he greeted them. Kate rolled her eyes and placed Alexis on a stool.

"It's not my birthday, Castle," she reminded him.

"Oh, yes it is!" Castle retorted. "Since you failed to tell us on the actual day of your birth, this is the rain date birthday. Now sit down so I can serve you your birthday pancakes." Kate rolled her eyes again, but sat down next to Alexis. Castle pushed a cup of coffee, which he never failed to make since her very first day there, towards her and she picked it up, inhaling the rich aroma before taking a sip.

She practically purred as the sweet liquid flowed down her throat. Castle visibly blushed but covered it by fanning his face and claiming that it was so hot over the oven. Kate smirked, blushing lightly, herself.

"Well, if you can't take the heat…" she said, grinning.

Castle scowled playfully at her as he flipped a pancake. "So, Miss Beckett, where do you feel like going today? The Natural History Museum? Madame Tussaud's? Ripley's? Broadway? You name it."

"Bed," Kate said, tiredly, not realizing until Castle blushed crimson red what she'd said. "Geez, Castle; I meant because I'm tired."

Castle cleared his throat. "_Obviously_ I knew what you meant!" He said, serving her a plate stacked high with Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes. Kate lifted one brow skeptically and grabbed another plate, sliding half of her pancakes onto it and sliding it over to Alexis, who thanked her and drowned the pancakes in syrup and dug in. Kate hopped off her stool and walked over to the fridge, rooting around for the strawberries and whipped cream. Castle's gaze drifted over to where she was bent over, hidden by the fridge door. He averted his gaze, though, when she stood up and walked back to her seat, drowning her pancakes in whipped cream and cutting up strawberries to put on top.

When she had finished her creation, she sprayed a little whipped cream into her mouth, offering some to Alexis, who nodded and opened her mouth, getting a mouthful of the foamy deliciousness. Kate laughed as Alexis smiled at her through the foam, growling like a rabid dog.

"Down, girl," Kate teased, patting her head and Alexis giggled, swallowing the whipped cream and going back to tackling her pancakes. When Kate turned back to her own plate, she nearly fell out of her chair laughing when she saw Castle standing there, with his mouth open and his index finger pointing from it to the whipped cream can. Kate rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter, spraying a dollop of whipped cream into his mouth before spraying a tiny bit on his nose and laughing.

"Hey!" Castle protested, crossing his eyes to look at his nose. His voice was garbled by the whipped cream and Kate laughed, spraying some more whipped cream in her own mouth as Castle swallowed what was in his, trying to use his tongue to clean off his own nose, but failing miserably. Kate laughed again and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Kate smirked. "No," she said, "what does this mean, Castle?"

Castle grinned evilly and backed towards the fridge, reaching in and pulling out two more bottles of whipped cream. "This means war," he said, tossing a can to Alexis and snapping open his shaking it before pointing it at Kate.

Kate grabbed her own can and held it up like a weapon. "Castle…what do you think you're-"

She was stopped, mid-sentence, as Castle pressed down on the nozzle and a spray of whipped cream shot out at her, spraying her just below the chin. Kate ducked the spray immediately, hiding behind the counter and raised one hand, spraying blindly and hitting Castle in the midsection. Castle squealed and jumped back, behind the stove.

Kate began creeping around the counter, going for a surprise attack. She looked up at Alexis, who pointed out where her father was crouched, and nodded. Kate winked and peered around the corner, just as Castle was peering around the other end, his ass in full view. Kate took a second to admire her boss's ass before spraying it with as much whipped cream as she could get away with. Castle yelped and fell forward, turning around to retaliate, finding Kate above him, pointing her can in his face. She pressed down on the nozzle as Castle closed his eyes in preparation, but only a little spritz came out. Kate frowned, her eyes going wide as Castle grinned and aimed back at her. Kate squealed and began running away from her, getting tossed a new can from Alexis, who preferred to watch the show.

Castle was sure to spray her for that. "Traitor!" he said, making Alexis giggle as she got a face full of whipped cream.

Castle and Kate chased each other around the room, covering each other and some furniture while they sprayed each other with whipped cream until their cans were empty and they were lying, spent, on the floor, laughing their asses off.

Alexis came over and looked down at them, one eyebrow raised.

"Grownups are weird," she commented, gaining more laughs from her father and nanny. Castle looked over at Kate, whose hair and cheeks were covered in whipped cream. She looked adorable, the corners of her cheeks lifted in laughter. involuntarily, he reached over and swiped some whipped cream off her cheek, causing her to stop laughing and lock eyes with him at the sudden, intimate touch. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments before Kate broke the contact and sat up, chuckling nervously.

"I think we should get washed up now," she said, "we've got a big day ahead of us." She stood up and leaned down to help Castle to his feet. Her skin tingled where their hands met and she let go as soon as he was steady, looking away, pretending to survey the mess they'd made. "Maybe we should clean up first," she mumbled.

"Don't even bother," Castle said, shaking his head. "The maid is coming today to clean up, so I'll just leave her an extra twenty for the mess."

Kate nodded and smiled down at Alexis. "Ready for a bath?" she asked. "It looks like I'm not taking that run today, after all."

Alexis nodded and took Kate's sticky hand, following her upstairs to get cleaned up, leaving Castle smiling after them.

**I might update the next chapter with their actual day out today but idk. REVIEW anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y'all ready for a Castle Day Out? I bet you are! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

When Kate had finished bathing Alexis and had taken a quick shower herself, she got to drying and styling both of their hair. For herself, she just ran a blow-dryer through her hair and styled it into a messy bun on top of her head. For Alexis, she did a long braid down her back, making her look like a tiny Lara Croft.

She'd dressed Alexis in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt with a floral pattern on the front. For herself, she just put on a pair of her favorite ripped jeans and a sweater, slipping on a pair of high-heeled boots and retrieving Alexis's own lace up boots from her room. Alexis eyes her boots, especially the five-inch heels.

"How do you walk in those?" she asked.

"Practice," Kate said, winking at her and double-knotting Alexis's boot, before standing and pulling the little girl to her feet. "Come on; let's go see if your dad is ready."

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Castle was leaning against the door, all showered, shaved and ready to go. Kate thought he looked so handsome and had to fight the urge to tell him so. He grinned at her and held his arms out for Alexis, who ran straight to him, jumping into his embrace.

"Do you look _adorable_?" he said, beaming down at her. Alexis beamed back, her smile matching his.

"Thanks!" she said. "Kate did my hair." She smiled over at Kate, who smiled back.

"Well, she did a pretty good job," Castle said, smiling at her, his eyes shining with…something. Kate wasn't too sure what and she didn't want to hope for it to be something she knew it wasn't.

"It was nothing," she said, bashfully.

Castle continued to smile at her and she avoided his gaze, unable to keep a smile off of her own face as her heart thumped wildly. Alexis looked between them, confused.

Why was nobody talking?

She was just about to interrupt them when there was a knock at the door. Castle's gaze left Kate as he turned to answer the door.

On the other side, there was a short, chubby, Hispanic woman, wearing a powder blue dress and holding a mop and a bucket loaded with cleaning supplies.

"Hello, Mister Castle," she greeted, smiling warmly at him. "I come to clean the apartment today?"

Castle smiled in hello. "Yes, Lilia," he said, "that's today. Come right on in." He stepped aside for Lilia to enter. As she did, she greeted Kate, who'd she'd met back when she'd first started working there.

"Hello, Katherine," she greeted. When they had first met, Kate had insisted on being called Kate, rather than Miss Beckett, which Lilia had originally called her. Lilia, apparently, had thought it much too casual, so she settled for calling her Katherine, instead. This was fine with Kate, as long as she didn't call her by her last name.

"Hey, Lilia," Kate replied, smiling. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing very well," Lilia responded, smiling. "Thank you for asking." Her accent was heavy but her English was very good.

Castle turned back to her, placing Alexis on the floor. "Well, as you can see we have a bit of a mess here today," he said, smiling guiltily, "but, just so you know, it was all Kate's fault."

"What?" Kate huffed, indignantly. "_You_ were the one who started spraying me with whipped cream!"

"After _you_ sprayed some on my nose," Castle pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you spray it on me!" Kate came back.

"Enough!" Lilia shouted over them, putting up her hands. "I don't care _who_ started it. The fact is, you both continued it. And you should be very ashamed of yourselves for making an old lady like myself clean it."

Castle hung his head and Kate looked guilty. Alexis was impressed.

"Wow," she said, looking up at Lilia, "you're better than my _mom_!" Alexis was intelligent enough to know that her mother was constantly guilting Castle into something, whether it be over him taking Alexis away from her (which he didn't; he'd won custody while Meredith was always on the road) or her depression over never having given them a second chance (even though _she_ cheated on him.) Whatever the reason, Meredith found _some_ way to get what she wanted from Castle, which is most likely the reason he avoided her when she came to get Alexis on their weekends (which were far too infrequent for Alexis's liking).

Lilia smiled down at her. "Thank you, Miss Castle," she said. "I believe I have something for you." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a red lollipop, a treat she'd often brought for Alexis, who remind her of her own daughter, Marissa, who was all grown up now. Alexis beamed, accepting the candy.

"Thanks, Miss Alvarez!" she said.

Lilia smiled down at her. "No problem, _Querida_," she said, patting her head. She looked up at Castle, who still looked guilty, noticing that he had his coat on. "Are you going out, Mister Castle?" she asked.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, it's Kate's birthday so Alexis and I thought we'd treat her to a little day on the town." He smiled at Kate, who rolled her eyes, blushing, not even bothering to point out, _again_, that it was not, in fact, her birthday.

Lilia smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Senorita!" she said, pulling another lollipop out of her bag and handing it to Kate, who thanked her and accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Lilia," she said, smiling. She turned to Castle. "Ready to go?" Castle nodded and Kate turned back to Lilia. "Thank you again, Lilia, and I'm sorry about the mess. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it," Lilia said, waving it off, "you just go and have a nice day with Mister Castle and his adorable daughter." She smiled down at Alexis, who beamed at her.

Kate smiled. "Thank you," she said, "I'm sure I will. Goodbye, Lilia." She took Alexis's hand and led her towards the front closet, helping her into her coat before putting on her own. Castle opened the door for them and they waved goodbye to Lilia before walking out to start their day.

By the time Kate decided what she wanted to do first, they were already at Central Park, both Castle and herself holding on to Alexis's hands, walking next to the lake.

"I think I'd like to go to the Natural History Museum," she said, suddenly. She'd been thinking about it the entire drive from the loft; she hadn't been to the Museum in a long time. Not since her mother…

She didn't want to think about that today. Not when Castle and his daughter were trying to give her the happiest day possible.

Both Castles agreed immediately that a trip to the Natural History Museum was in order, and they practically dragged her there, both over-eager to show her their favorite exhibits.

When they arrived, Castle paid for their tickets (he was already a member, so he only had to buy tickets for Kate and Alexis) and then he and Alexis practically skipped to the dinosaur exhibit. Kate followed, languidly behind her, smiling apologetically at the other mothers, who were staring, wide-eyed, after Castle and his daughter, and looking at her with surprised expressions.

When she caught up with them, Alexis was posing by the T-Rex, pretending to run away while Castle snapped a few dozen pictures with the camera he'd brought along. Kate stayed at the sidelines, shaking her head and grinning.

"Kate!" Castle said, noticing her for the first time. "You get in, too! Protect my child!"

Kate rolled her eyes but did as her boss said, crouching next to Alexis, who was on the ground, pretending to be injured and crawling away, and pulling her into a protective hug, shielding her with her body. They took pictures like that all morning, making dozens of silly poses and pretending they were on a safari, throughout all the exhibits, before he finally ran out of film.

"Darn," Castle said, pouting, as he snapped his last picture. "I'm out," he informed Kate and Alexis who were poised to look like they were charging at a Triceratops. Alexis's shoulders slumped and Kate shrugged.

"We can grab some more in Times Square," she said. "But first, I want to show you guys my favorite exhibit." She took Alexis's hand and led her towards the Hayden Planetarium.

Alexis's eyes widened when they entered the room. "Wow," she breathed, looking around at the miniature solar system. Kate smiled, remembering her own first reaction to seeing it. She had been amazed when her mother first brought her there on her seventh birthday. Johanna Beckett had gotten a day off of work and had taken Kate out of school to explore the city, taking her out to lunch, to Times Square, Central Park, and then about two hours before they were to meet Kate's father, Jim, for a special dinner, they went to the Museum and got lost among the many exhibits, until they found themselves in Kate's favorite; the Hayden Planetarium.

It had every constellation and planet in perfect scale to the actual Universe. They even moved in perfect synchronization. Castle spotted the Earth and pointed. "Look! There's us!" Kate rolled her eyes and began walking around the room with Alexis, pointing out all the different planets and constellations. Alexis's eyes widened at every new discovery, until they'd gone through it all.

"That was awesome!" she said, smiling up at Kate. "I didn't even know that part existed. Daddy never brought me here!"

Kate raised a brow at Castle and he shrugged. "We spent so much time with the dinosaurs, it never occurred to me to bring her here." Kate shook her head and looked back to Alexis.

"Well, how about this, then; anytime you want to come back, I'll take you, okay?" she offered.

Alexis beamed. "Okay!" she said. "Thanks, Kate!"

Kate smiled at her, pushing back a stray hair, "No problem, Kiddo," she said.

"Um, actually," Castle said, from behind them, "there _is_ a problem. The exhibit is closing for renovations after Thanksgiving."

Kate turned to him. "What?" she asked, looking at the sign he pointed to.

"_Closing for Renovation: Hayden Planetarium will be closing starting on November 26__th__, 1999, and will not re-open until next year, 2000, at a yet undetermined date."_

Kate frowned. The Planetarium, the favorite exhibit she and her mother had shared, was being _renovated._ How different would they make it? Would it be completely different from how it is now? Would she even be able to recognize it?

She tried to act like it didn't bother her, telling Alexis that they would be back the day it re-opened, but she couldn't help how her heart clenched as she took in the news, being led out by Castle and Alexis, who were chattering on about what they wanted to do when they got to Times Square.

"Eat," Castle suggested, patting his stomach. "I'm starved!"

"You're _always_ hungry!" Alexis said, rolling her eyes. It was then that she noticed that Kate was distracted by something. She tugged on her arm. "Are you okay, Kate? You're kinda quiet."

Kate broke out of her thoughts and smiled down at Alexis. "I'm fine, Alexis," she said, running a hand through her hair. "So what were you saying about food?"

"Not me," Alexis said, shaking her head. "Daddy; he's hungry."

"Again? Didn't we feed you _yesterday_?" she teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he deadpanned. "Really, though; it's nearly one and my stomach is growling like a caged lion. Can we _please_ get some lunch in the Square?"

Kate rolled her eyes at his whiny tone. "If we must," she said, as if making some sort of big sacrifice. Castle pumped his fist and hailed a cab as they got out to the street, everybody piling in. He told the cabbie to drop them off near Times Square and then they were off.

The cab dropped them smack in the middle of Times Square for $20 bucks. Castle paid, of course, and helped the girls as they got out of the car. When his and Kate's hands touched they locked eyes for a moment, electricity crackling between them. She quickly averted her eyes and he coughed, letting go of her hand and grabbing for Alexis's.

"So, where do you want to eat?" he asked Kate.

Kate shrugged. "Anywhere is fine with me. What do you think, Lex?" she asked the little girl. Alexis smiled.

"Friday's!" she said. "We haven't been there in _sooooo_ long!"

"We were there a couple of months ago!" Castle argued.

"Daddy," Alexis said, rolling her eyes, "I'm _five._ I haven't lived that long so a couple of months is a _long time."_

Castle shook his head and looked at Kate. "Such a drama queen," he stage whispered.

Kate laughed. "Look who's talking!" She smiled as he gave her an indignant look, then looked down at Alexis. "Friday's is fine with me," she said, "now let's see if we can ditch the dodo!"

Alexis giggled. "Hey!" Castle practically whined. "Might I remind you that this 'dodo' is paying for your lunch!"

Kate laughed as she led Alexis away. "I have plenty of money for lunch, Castle," she called back. "I have a job, remember?" she winked at him, before turning and crossing the street with Alexis, on their way towards Friday's.

Castle frowned after her. "Yeah, that's right," he grumbled, "you better run." Then, he began to follow them, hoping that he could catch up to them before they snagged a table.

He did, thankfully, catch them before they were seated. He was panting from running across the street and nearly getting run over. Twice.

"There you are!" Kate said, grinning as he walked over to them. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd _ever_ show up! They said it's about a fifteen-minute wait."

Castle plopped down on the bench next to her, breathing heavily. "You…are…._evil_!"

"Flattery will get you _no_where, Mr. Castle," Kate flirted back, laughing. Alexis, next to her, giggled. Castle glared at her.

When they were finally called up, Kate was happy to see that they'd gotten a window seat and were able to look out at all the hustle and bustle of New York City. Alexis got the seat closest to the window, with Kate sitting next to her and Castle across from her. She ooh'ed and aah'ed for a while over the sight, before turning back to look at the menu.

"Ooh, chocolate cake!" Kate had expected Alexis to coo over desserts but this statement came from her father, whose eyes were shining like a little boys over the chocolate lava cake and the peanut butter pie.

"Daddy," Alexis chastised him, "we need to have _lunch_ first. _Then_ dessert."

Castle pouted at her, but relented, turning back to the lunch specials. Kate nearly laughed out loud; this family was very backwards. She'd learned that over the last couple of months but she'd never seen as good an example as this.

When the waitress came, they were all ready to order. Kate ordered a bacon burger with a side of fries and a coke, which made Castle's jaw drop. Looking at Kate, as thin and athletic as she was, he couldn't believe that she would order something like that. Then again, he reminded himself; she _did_ run to and around Central Park every single morning.

He, himself, ordered a 8-ounce steak with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans, and a Coke. Alexis got her usual; chicken tenders and fries with apple juice. When the waitress had finished taking down their orders and left with their menus, Kate stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, "I have to use the restroom. Alexis, do you need to go?" Alexis nodded and stood up with her, taking her hand as she was led to the bathroom.

When they were out of sight, Castle motioned for the waitress to come back. She smiled, flirtingly, as she approached him. "Can I get something else for you, Mr. Castle?" she asked, recognizing him from the tabloids, which constantly showed him out and about at book signings and with the adorable redheaded daughter he was now dining with.

"Yes," he said, "when my, um, date," he didn't want to seem pompous by revealing that he had a nanny, "orders her dessert, would you please put a candle in it? It's her birthday today and I want it to be special."

The waitress, who's face had fallen as soon as he mentioned his "date" forced a cheery smile. "Sure," she replied, "no problem." Castle thanked her and she turned, her face falling into a frown as she walked away.

By the time Kate and Alexis returned to their table, their drinks were already there, waiting for them. Castle smiled at them when they returned.

"Have a nice trip?" he said, cheekily. Kate gave him a look as she said down and Alexis rolled her eyes.

They shared polite conversation over their meal, talking about Kate's plans to transfer schools again. This time, she was planning on transferring to NYU, which was close to the loft and near Alexis's school. She'd already been accepted and had just finished registering for spring classes. She made sure that she would be there to pick her up every day, only signing up for classes that ended before three and gave her enough time to get to the school before it let out.

They talked about Castle's new book, which he was nearly done with, much to Kate's relief (there are only so many angry calls you can take from your boss's publisher before you start to get a little annoyed yourself.) He predicted that it would be out by Valentine's Day if he got it to Gina by Monday-which meant that he had to pull an all-nighter to finish it by then.

Alexis talked about what they were learning in school. Kindergarten meant learning to read and write, which, thanks to Castle, she already knew how to do better than most of the kids in her class. They'd recently had a spelling test, on which Alexis had gotten a 100 on. They congratulated her and she blushed.

"It was nothing," she said, bashfully.

Their food came just as Castle was discovering Kate's love for comic, especially Batman, and they were fighting over who made the better villain; the Joker(Castle) or Catwoman(Kate).

They continued their conversation, bickering and teasing each other, listening to each other's stories, and talking about what they would do when they left Friday's.

By the time they were ready for dessert, it was nearly three. Kate and Alexis each ordered a slice of peanut butter pie and Castle ordered the chocolate lava cake, practically drooling over the picture. Kate and Alexis rolled their eyes, simultaneously.

Kate was about to tease him about his sugar obsession when she heard clapping from behind her. She turned to see the entire wait staff coming towards her, her dessert in hand with a candle sticking out of it. They were all smiling at her as they approached.

When she turned back to Castle, he was grinning. She smirked at him. "You didn't…"

"Oh, but I did," he said, smiling. Their waitress placed her pie in front of her and they began to sing.

(Insert Friday's song here. I'm sorry I don't know it, but if you do then you can just imagine it. Reminder: If you watch Firefly, you can see Nathan Fillion's naked ass *_*)

When they finished singing to Kate, she was beet red, and slumped down in her seat. But she was smiling, shyly. "Thank you for that," she said, as the waitstaff went back to their tables.

Castle smiled at her, digging into his own dessert. "No problem. Now, eat up; we should get going if we want to be home before dark to drop Alexis off."

Kate furrowed her brow. "Drop Alexis off? Why?" she looked down at Alexis, who didn't seem as surprised by this announcement.

Castle smiled at her. "Oh, did I forget to mention? My mother got us Broadway tickets for some new show."

"Oh," Kate said, digging into her pie, "that was nice. What show?" She nearly choked at his answer.

"Kiss Me, Kate."

**The last stop in their day with Alexis AND the Broadway show will be in the next chapter. As per a request in one of the reviews, this chapter was over 3k words long. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will enjoy the next one. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so there are a few things I want to say before I begin this chapter:**

**1. Just because there is an age difference between Castle and Beckett, does not mean that their relationship is 'pervy'. It's still the same Castle and Beckett, same ages and everything, but they just happen to be meeting ten years earlier.**

**2. The relationship also might seem inappropriate, but might I remind you about a certain television show in which there were sexual innuendos made from the very start and the obvious attraction between the main characters. This show happens to have the same name as my story.**

**3. This is an M-Rated Caskett romance, so yes it will seem inappropriate, but that's kind of the point. At least I have them getting to know each other first before jumping into bed (although the bed-jumping will come along shortly).**

**Please don't tell me how to write my story. I like the way it's going and I'll be glad to listen to any suggestions or comments, but I know what I'm doing. So just sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Kate was coughing so badly that their waitress had rushed over, from across the room to ask if she was alright.

After taking a sip of her soda, Kate confirmed that she was fine, smiling weakly up at the waitress. The waitress, named Jolie, was convinced and asked if they wanted anything else.

"The check, please," Castle requested, looking concernedly at Kate. When Jolie had left their table, he leaned towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kate nodded, taking another sip from her drink. "I'm fine," she assured him, taking a deep breath. "I was just a little surprised when you said-"

"Kiss Me, Kate? It's the name of the show, you know," he said, trying not to grin.

"Well, yeah, I realize that _now_," Kate said, finally calming down and taking another bite of her pie, "but I was completely unprepared a few minutes ago for that. Give a girl a little warning, why don't ya?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Alexis said, taking a bite of her own dessert. She looked up at Kate. "I told him he should have gotten tickets to the circus so I could come," she said, matter-of-factly.

"And I told _her_ that her grandmother got these tickets for us-for free, I might add- because she knows the actress who plays Lilli. But I'm sure if she could have gotten circus tickets, she would have, Pumpkin. Maybe next time." Alexis sighed and went back to her pie. Kate reached over and gently stroked her hair. She turned back to Castle.

"What, exactly, is the play about?" she asked. She'd heard of it and heard the raving reviews but she'd never actually heard what it was about.

Castle grinned. "It's a musical take on The Taming of the Shrew. Well, more like a musical taking on the play within a play." Kate raised one brow, quizzically. "There's some sort of background romance and drama, as if it were happening backstage at a play. Meanwhile, there actually _is_ a play. It's a great mess, really, but Mother says that it's wonderful. Especially the woman playing Lilli, Marin Mazzie. She says Marin is phenomenal as Lilli-slash-Katherine. And my mother's taste in musicals is….profound. It should be fantastic."

"Sounds great," Kate said, "but, are you sure _Alexis_ couldn't be my date for this one? I mean, I _did_ promise to take her to see a Broadway play. Maybe this is our chance."

Castle shook his head. "Not a chance," he said. "Alexis isn't going to go see a play, that's not about singing unicorns farting rainbows and sunshiny meadows, anytime soon."

Kate looked at Alexis. "Sorry kid," she said, shrugging, "I tried."

"That's okay," Alexis said, "we can go some other time and not invite Daddy."

"Right," Kate said, nodding. She grinned at Castle, who frowned back at her.

The check came then and Castle pulled out his credit card, not even glancing at the bill before it was taken away. He had more than enough in his bank account to cover their lunch.

When they were all set to leave, Kate was surprised by Castle's hand on her back, leading her out. She figured that was just because of how crowded it was beginning to get now that the early dinner crowd was beginning to pour in for drinks and appetizers and the like. She couldn't help her heart's reaction to his touch.

When they'd gotten back to the Host podium, they were handed an envelope, which had birthday coupons and a Polaroid of Kate smiling and blushing as she blew out the candle on her dessert. Kate wondered how they'd taken this photo without her noticing. Castle wondered how somebody could look so cute and hot at the same time. Alexis wondered why they were taking so long to look at a photo that they could just bring home with them. She began pulling Castle out by the arm and he handed Kate the picture, before being dragged out by his five-year-old, past the people trickling in through the front door.

When they were finally back on the pavement, Castle began pulling Alexis, and Alexis in turn pulled Kate, towards a gift shop where he bought two more rolls of film for his camera.

"There we go!" he exclaimed, snapping the first roll into place. "Now, where do you want to go?"

Kate thought for a moment. "I know a Karaoke Bar," she said, "feel like a little singing and dancing?"

Castle grinned and Alexis groaned. "Oh no!" she moaned. "Now you've gone and done it!" Without talking, Castle grabbed both of their hands and started pulling them towards the Karaoke place; he knew exactly the one she was talking about.

Two hours later, Kate was _really_ regretting mentioning anything about karaoke as Castle started his sixth song; Wannabe by the Spice Girls. She and Alexis were sitting at a table a few feet from the stage, wincing as he sang very loud and very off-key, moving around excitedly, off-beat. They made a pact to drag him down and out of there the second the song ended.

The ending couldn't come soon enough and soon Kate and Alexis were each grabbing an arm and _literally_ dragging Castle out of the bar, while he shouted in protest.

"No! This is the best part! I'm about to tell them what I really, really want! Come on, you guys! Let go of me!"

They didn't let go until Kate had hailed a cab and they were all on their way back to the loft. Castle pouted the whole time. "You guys are no fun," he grumbled, crossing his arms like a petulant little boy. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**By the way, it's 1999 if anybody wants to know. And it's November 20****th****. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday but it was CRAZY! Anyway, I'm back now so ENJOY!**

Chapter Eight

The second they returned home, Kate was dragged upstairs by Alexis, who was eager to help her find an outfit for her da-ahem, night out with Castle.

Kate was determined not to think of it as a date; Castle was her _boss_, after all. It would be highly inappropriate for her to be taking her out on a date, no matter how romantic and attractive Fran Drescher and Charles O'Shaughnessy made it look. And no matter how attractive and sweet and caring and funny…

Kate shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She shouldn't be thinking that was about her boss, father of the little girl she took care of and who was now digging through her closet for a nice dress for Kate to wear to the show. Kate watched in amusement as Alexis discarded dress after dress in a frenzy, making faces at each one that she threw over her shoulder until there were none left. Alexis's pout was reminiscent of her father's as she looked up at Kate.

"You have _nothing_ to wear!" she whined, scowling at the mess of dresses on the floor.

Kate laughed. "I'm sure I have _something_ to wear. You just have to stop being so picky!"

"But, Ka-ate, you're _supposed_ to be picky! It's _Broadway_! Everybody's going to be dressed all fancy and nice! It's a _really_ big deal! You can't go wearing just _anything_!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something," Kate said, fishing through the pile on the floor and pulling out a light pink dress. "How about this one?" she asked, Alexis, who shook her head.

"That looks like a prom dress!" she said. "Too pink and fluffy."

Kate picked up another dress. This one was blue and short. "The sleeves are too revealing. You'll look like what Grams calls a 'hoochy-mama'!"

Kate laughed and held up a green dress. "I don't like that color; it reminds me of boogers."

Kate held up a white dress but then immediately dropped it. White dresses were _really_ not appropriate for going to the theater with your boss.

She held up a black one, instead. "Too casual." Kate sighed.

"We have to decide on _one_," she said. "The play starts in a few hours."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kate stood and walked over to it, while Alexis continued to fish for the perfect dress. Turns out, she didn't have to.

Because Martha Rodgers was on the other side of the door, with one more birthday gift for Kate that turned out to be _exactly_ what she needed.

Castle was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Kate when he'd finished getting ready. He was wearing one of his nicer suits, which he usually reserved for Launch Parties and Book Signings, but he felt that a new, amazing Broadway show, and a certain beautiful young lady, were more than enough reason to wear one tonight. And his hair was slicked back, with the usual little bit hanging down in front to give him that boyishly handsome look. He'd shaved what little stubble had accumulated on his chin for the occasion and spritzed on some of his best and most expensive cologne. He'd even had his dress shoes shined and right now he felt as nervous as a teenaged boy about to go to Prom. He felt as if he should have gone out to buy her a corsage. He wondered if there were any florists open nearby.

He'd been wondering this exact thing when his mother came breezing through the door, carrying a wrapped package. "Mother?" he questioned. He'd known that she was coming over-she had promised to watch Alexis-but he didn't know she'd be bringing anything over. Perhaps it was one of her spur-of-the-moment gifts for Alexis, who she loved to spoil.

"Hello, Richard, dear," Martha said, kissing her son's cheek, "don't you look handsome. Where's your date?"

"She's not my date, Mother," Richard deflected, "she's my nanny. My nanny who I just happen to be taking to a Broadway show for her birthday because my mother got us tickets. Thank you, again, by the way."

"No problem, Kiddo," Martha said, grinning knowingly. "So where is your…_nanny_? I have something for her."

"Another birthday gift?"

"You betcha!"

Castle smiled. "She's upstairs with Alexis, getting ready. Third door on the left." Martha nodded and headed up the stairs with her gift while Castle busied himself with fixing his tie and wondering what the fastest way of getting a corsage would be. After busying himself with that for a while he finally just decided to sit down in the living room and watch television. He was in the middle of his second episode of America's Funniest Home Videos when he heard somebody clearing their throat behind him. He turned to see Martha standing at the bottom of the stairs with Alexis, both looking at him, expectantly. Castle stood up and walked around the back of the couch to stand with them. Alexis motioned for him to lean down and he did. She straightened his tie and fixed his hair before giving him a thumbs up. Castle grinned and kissed her forehead before straightening.

"You ready?" Martha asked. Castle felt his throat go dry as he nodded, looking expectantly up the stairs. "Come on down, Darling," she called up to Kate.

A few seconds later, she appeared at the top of the stairs. Well, her bottom half did, anyway. Her top half followed and soon Castle was able to see-as his breath was taken from his lungs-the most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld (besides his only daughter's birth.)

Kate Beckett, his nanny and, he hoped, his friend, was gliding down the steps in a floor-length gold-colored dress with a tight, sleeveless bodice and a loose-fitting skirt that made her look like a golden angel descending from Heaven. Or a Goddess.

Yes, Kate Beckett was _definitely_ a Goddess. Her hair was fashioned into an elegant up do, a few golden tendrils falling down to frame her face making her glow. Her makeup was light and barely noticeable, just the way Castle preferred it (he couldn't stand bimbos with inch-thick makeup on their faces) and she looked even more gorgeous than he ever remembered her being. On her feet, which he only got peeks at under all the flowing material of her skirt, were a pair of silver, open-toed heels, showing off her gold-painted toe nails.

His mouth must have been gaping open because he felt his mother's hand gently lift his chin with one finger and close it. Castle cleared his throat as Kate reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly as she smiled shyly back at him.

"You look…" _beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, perfect, _"really nice." _Nice going, Jackass!_

Kate smiled at him in thanks. "You don't look too bad yourself, Castle," she said. Castle grinned, cheekishly.

"Don't I know it," he said, cockily.

"Alright, enough with the big head," Martha said. "Richard Dear, go get Kate's coat. You two are going to be late for the curtain call." She helped Kate the rest of the way down the stairs while Caste did as he was told and fetched their coats. When he returned, he helped Kate into hers, the back of his knuckles accidently brushing against the bare skin of her shoulders and sending goose bumps down her arm. Kate held back the slight sigh that was threatening to break loose from her lips at the small, yet intimate, touch. She focused, instead on the television, where a father and his child were playing T-ball. She smiled, not recognizing the exact clip but already knowing what was going to happen.

"That kid is going to hit his dad in the crotch," she said, aloud.

Castle glanced at the TV. "You've seen this one before?"

Kate shook her head. "Didn't have to; it's obvious. I mean, you've got a kid with a bat and a dad with a ball and a crotch. Just watch. In three…two…" the dad threw the ball, the kid swung the bat and the ball hit the father in the crotch and he fell to the ground in pain. "Told ya," Kate said, giggling. She let out a tiny snort and immediately blushed, slapping her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

Castle was smiling at her, his eyes shining. "Adorable," he whispered without thinking. Then he attempted to cough to cover it up. Martha and Alexis didn't notice but Kate did and the knowledge that he thought she-or at least the fact that she sometimes snorted-was adorable made her blush even more and look down.

"Um, are you ready to go?" she asked. She was playing with the chain that she constantly wore around her neck with the tiny ring strung on it. Castle noticed that she was constantly playing with it whenever she seemed nervous; it was one of her tells. This, too, he found adorable.

"Yeah," Castle answered, putting out his arm for her to take. "shall we?"

Kate beamed up at him, taking his arm. "We shall," she said. She turned to Alexis. "Don't stay up too late, okay? Remember, your bedtime is-"

"Nine," Alexis finished for her. "I _know_." She wrapped her arms around Kate's waist. "Have fun, Kate," she said. Kate wrapped her free arm around Alexis's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Castle's turn was next and he scooped up Alexis without letting go of Kate's arm, showering her face with kisses. "Be good for Grams," he said. "Don't let her near the liquor cabinet," he whispered in her ear. Alexis nodded, solemnly.

"I heard that!" Martha said, aloud. Castle grinned at her and placed Alexis back on the floor as his mother stepped up to kiss both of them on the cheeks goodbye. "Be good, you two!"

"Mother, we're not children, you know," Castle groaned.

"Excuse me? _Who_ still takes bubble baths and goes trick-or-treating?" Martha asked, raising one eyebrow.

Kate laughed and Castle glared at his daughter. "Traitor."

Alexis shrugged. "She promised me a Klondike bar."

Kate laughed harder and Castle rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, guiding Kate to the front door, "let's go."

Kate followed, turning back as he opened the door for her. "Have a nice night, you two," she called as she walked out.

"Likewise, Dear!" Martha called back. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do."

"That isn't a hell of a lot, is it, Mother?" Castle teased, closing the door before the couch pillow could hit him in the face.

When they'd gotten outside, Kate was surprised to see that he had rented a black town car for the night, complete with a chauffeur, who was standing outside the car, in a rented tux and hat, holding the door open for them with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett. I'm Javier and I'll be your driver for this evening." He bowed his head respectably and Castle smiled at him, before helping Kate into the backseat of the small car and sliding in, himself. Javier closed the car door and walked around to get into the driver's seat. "Where to, first?" he asked.

"To the Martin Beck Theater on Broadway," Castle responded. Javier nodded and started up the car, pulling out into the street.

Kate's heart, which had started racing the moment she'd seen Castle in that perfectly-cut, form-fitting dark gray suit, had not stopped raising since they'd left the apartment and she desperately tried to find something that could otherwise occupy her mind.

She found it when she saw the dog tags hanging on the rearview mirror, just under Javier's chauffeur license. "Where you in the army?" Kate asked.

Javier smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I was in Special Forces; I was a sniper. Just got back a few months ago, actually. My uncle got me this gig so I could pay rent and still attend school at the same time."

"That's nice," Kate said. "What are you studying?"

"Criminal Justice at NYU," Javier replied. "I'm hoping to get into the Academy."

"Police Academy?"

"Yeah," Javier responded.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I'm about to transfer to NYU in the Spring, actually."

"Whoa, that's awesome. Maybe I'll see you in a few classes."

Kate smiled. "Maybe." She hadn't made any new friends in a while. She'd been too busy working and going to school. She did have a few friends in her classes, like Lanie, a Pre-med student from St. Louis, who was planning on transferring to Columbia. And Kevin, another Criminal Justice major who was going to transfer to John Jay as soon as he got all the required credits done. But other than them, the rest were really just acquaintances. Most of her friends from High School had moved on to better things. A few still sent her cards and one was actually requesting that she be her bridesmaid, but she doubted she would make it to Maine in time for the wedding, what with school and work. Maybe having one more friend, like Javier, would be a good thing.

They arrived at the theater within forty-five minutes with all of the traffic and Javi let them out right in front of the theater, where there were tons of paparazzi (the show had just premiered it's revival two days earlier) and reporters, looking for celebrities who may be coming to see the early days of the show.

Castle got out, smiling and waving at the cameras, before turning and offering his hand to Kate, who took it and lifted slowly out of the car, being immediately blinded by all the flashing lights.

The amount of people yelling questions at them and flashing lights in their eyes was almost as dizzying as the cologne Castle was wearing. Castle, noticing her discomfort, leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Just ignore them," he said, "and walk straight. Pretend they're just background noise. I'll guide you through." He looped her arm through his and began leading her into the theater, ignoring every single question thrown at him by all the bloodthirsty reporters about the release date for his latest book.

When they were finally inside the theater, Kate found it easier to breathe. She still didn't let go of Castle's arm though, not even when they were being led down a narrow aisle, to their seats.

Martha had gotten them seats in the Orchestra section, three rows from the stage, right in the center of the row, where they could see _everything_. Castle let Kate precede him into the row, following her until they were where they were supposed to be.

They removed their coats there and folded them over the back of the seats, sitting shoulder to shoulder. It wasn't long before the lights flickered, signaling everyone to get to their seats. Kate watched with wide eyes as people from some of her favorite movies and plays took their seats, close by.

"Oh my God," she whispered to Castle, "that's Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs! And Sarah Michelle Gellar from Buffy! And, oh my God, it's Meryl Streep!"

Castle chuckled. "Relax, Kate," he whispered back. "I'm sure we have plenty of time to mingle or, in your case, _freak out_, later." Kate nudged him and he nudged back, smiling at her, his eyes twinkling in jest.

Then the play started.

The entire first act, Kate sat, entranced by the actors on the stage, telling the story so brilliantly and so in character that it gave her chills. She actually began to _believe_ their stories and get absorbed in it. Meanwhile, Castle glanced at her every ten seconds, unable to take his eyes off the childlike wonder in her face as she leaned forward in her seat, her reactions to what was going on onstage almost comical. But, moreso, adorable.

When the first act ended, Kate was clapping just as hard as anybody else, if not harder, her cheeks aching with the power of her smile. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed, making Castle grin just as hard.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her, softly, "it was. Do you need to get up for anything? We have about fifteen minutes."

Kate nodded and they both shuffled out of the aisle, Kate heading towards the bathrooms and Caste towards the concession stand. He was perusing the many souvenirs they had a picked out a new Madame Alexander Katherine doll for Alexis and a small keychain that had, "Kiss Me, Kate," written on it in script. Castle grinned at the tiny memento and slipped it into his pocket, before heading back to his seat. Kate was already there, her eyes travelling around, supposedly looking for more celebrities. When her eyes met his, she smiled brightly. He smiled back, feeling his heart skip a beat, as he joined her at their seats.

"Robert De Niro is here!" Kate exclaimed.

Castle grinned. "Oh, yeah," he said, "Rob just _loves_ Broadway shows. I've always told him he should try out for Roger in Rent."

"Oh yeah? And what did he have to say to that?" Kate asked.

Castle frowned. "He slapped me in the back of the head and told me to stop being such as smartass."

Kate laughed at that and Castle's pout deepened. Impulsively she reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. "Aww, poor baby," she said, laughing. Her laughter died down as she realized what she was doing and she immediately retracted her hand, just as the lights went down, signaling time for Act Two.

She didn't look at him for the entire act.

When the play ended, Kate seemed a bit more relaxed but immediately tensed up as they were approached in the theater lobby by none other than Joe Torre.

"Ricky, hey!" Joe greeted, shaking Castle's hand.

"Joey!" Castle responded, casually. "How ya doin'? And Ali," he kissed the woman's, who was hanging off Joe's arm, cheeks, "how is Andrea?"

Ali smiled. "She's just fine," she replied. "How are you, Rick? We haven't seen you in _years_. How's Alexis and Martha?"

"Alexis is brilliant, just like her father, and as beautiful as ever. And Mother is…Mother."

Ali nodded. "And who is _this_ young lady?" she asked, looking smilingly at Kate.

"Oh!" Castle exclaimed. "Where are my manners? Ali, Joey, this is Kate Beckett. Kate, this is Joe and Alice Torre."

Kate was beaming at them, not quite believing what was happening. She reached out to shake their hands.

"Hi, Mr. Torre, Mrs. Torre," she said through her smile, "my name is Beckett. Um, Kate. Uh, hi."

Ali and Joe smiled politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Kate," Joe said, smiling.

"It's _always_ a pleasure to meet a friend of Rick's," Ali added.

"Likewise," Kate practically squeaked.

"We better get going, though," Joe said. "we have a dinner date to get to. It _was_ nice meeting you, though, Kate. Ricky, you better take care of this one; she looks special to me." Castle smiled and nodded, not bothering to correct him because, really, Joe was right; Kate was special and he _was_ going to take good care of her, no matter what their relationship was.

"Will do," he said, smiling at Kate, who blushed and began playing with her necklace. When Joe and Ali were gone, he began leading her outside. "You hungry?" he asked. "Because I could really go for something to eat."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I could really go for a slice."

Castle grinned. "I know the perfect place."

Once they were in the car, he directed Javier to a small 24-hour pizza place on 46th street and led Kate inside, saying hello to Pete, the owner, as he entered.

"Hey, hey, Ricky!" the heavily-accented Brooklyn native greeted. "How's it goin'? What's with the formalwear? You know you don't gotta dress fancy for me!"

Castle laughed and clasped hands with Pete. "How's it going, Pete?" he asked. "How're Megan and Alexa?"

"The girls are just perfect angels, like their mother," Pete replied, "bless her soul." He kissed his fingers and pressed them to a picture of a smiling Italian woman on the wall by the counter.

"Their mother passed away?" Kate asked, frowning.

Pete nodded. "Two years ago; Breast Cancer. The girls are doing okay, though."

"I'm so sorry," Kate said, sympathetically. "I just lost my own mother so I know how it feels."

"Sorry for your loss…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Kate responded, "but it's Kate. Kate Beckett."

Pete nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kate. And, again, I'm sorry about your loss. Losin' your Ma is tough but it gets easier, I swear."

Kate nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, what can I get ya?"

Castle ordered a medium pizza and two Cokes, before finding a seat in the back.

"I didn't know your mom died," he said as soon as they sat down.

"Oh," Kate said, blushing, "yeah. It was a little while ago, so it's no big deal." She was lying. She knew she was lying and it hurt to lie to him. Especially about this.

"_How_ long ago?" Castle asked, his blue ears piercing hers.

Kate sighed. "January 9th, 1999."

"Kate, that was…that was only nine months ago…"

"Yeah," Kate said, "I know. Can we just drop it, please?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, I…I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Kate responded, before he could finish. "I just…I don't like to talk about it, ya know? It's still too…"

"Fresh?" Castle finished for her. Kate nodded. "Yeah, I get it. No more questions. Let's just enjoy our pizza." He smiled softly at her and she smiled back. It wasn't long before their pizza was placed between them and they settled into easy small talk while they ate their pizza.

Kate placed a napkin in her dress so that she wouldn't get grease on it and Castle found his eyes shifting to her chest every now and then, before he mentally slapped himself and averted his gaze to look at the pizza or her beautiful face. When they were finally done and he'd paid, Castle led her out of the shop, back to the car, handing Javier a couple of leftover slices. "Just in case you're hungry," Castle said, smiling.

Javier thanked him and opened the back door for them, allowing them to slide in.

"Where to now?" he asked.

Castle looked over at Kate, whose head was beginning to loll and whose eyelids drooped. "Home, please, Javier," he requested and Javier nodded, starting to car and heading in the direction of the loft.

Castle spent the entire ride looking at Kate, watching her drift in and out of sleep. By the time they'd reached Broome Street, she had nodded off.

Castle reached over and lightly shook her arm. "Kate," he whispered, "we're home."

Kate's eyes opened slowly. "Hmm?" she asked, groggily.

Castle smiled. "We're home. You just have to wait a little longer and then you can go to sleep."

Kate groaned, but sat up straight, taking the hand he offered to help her out of the car. Castle supported her with one arm and took out what he owed Javier with the other, giving him the bundle of cash, which included a generous tip, and thanking him for his services.

"Good night, Mr. Castle," Javier replied. "See you in school this spring, Miss Beckett."

Kate let out a groan that might have meant goodnight but Castle wasn't sure. He just said goodbye to Javier and began leading Kate upstairs, supporting her body with one arm wrapped around her waist and the bag with Alexis's doll in the opposite hand.

As they rode the elevator up, Kate started to wake up a bit, but she still leaned her head against Castle's shoulder, making him smile. When they reached their floor, she was walking without the aid of his body but his hand was still planted firmly on her lower back, making her shiver slightly.

As they entered the loft, they were greeted with a tired-looking Martha, who was watching some late night soap opera on the television. "Welcome home, you two," she greeted. "How was the play? Fabulous, wasn't it?"

Kate smiled tiredly. "It was wonderful, Martha," she said, "I met _Joe Torre_! I can't wait to tell my dad." Castle grinned at her.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic," Castle said. "Mother, thank you for watching Alexis."

"It was no problem, really," Martha insisted. "That child is an angel, Richard. I offered to let her stay awake until ten to watch _One Life to Live_ but she declined, said her bedtime was nine o'clock, sharp. Seriously, I don't know where she gets it."

Castle grinned. "I know, right? Anyway, thank you." He kissed her cheek. "We'll see you on Thursday, for Thanksgiving?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Kiddo," Martha said, kissing him back, before moving to Kate. "I'll see you later, Dear. You look absolutely marvelous in that dress!"

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Martha. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Good night, you two," Martha said as she grabbed her coat and left, giving them a royal wave as she exited, dramatically, as always.

Castle shook his head. "Such a character," he said, chuckling.

Kate smiled. "I think she's lovely."

"Yeah, well, you didn't grow up with her," Castle deadpanned, grinning.

"she couldn't have been _that_ bad," Kate laughed.

"Two words; theater director. She took over when our school's theater director got sick. She was a nightmare and I got teased, _mercilessly_, because she was my mother. Thank God I got kicked out."

"For _what_?"

"Pulling the fire alarm…thirty-six times….in one day." Castle grinned proudly.

"Impressive," Kate said, sarcastically.

Neither noticed how close they'd gotten or how they'd been stepping towards each other with each thing they said until they were only inches apart. Kate blushed and was about to step away when Castle grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, he whispered, "I got you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little keychain, pressing it into her palm.

Kate glanced down at it, her heart nearly stopping when she read what it said. She looked up, finding Castle's face a mere inch away from hers and suddenly, she closed the small distance between them, attaching their lips, her heart nearly exploding.

But whether it was in relief or passion, she had no idea.

**I just had to get to the kiss tonight so I've been working about three hours to get this all done for you. I hope you liked it. If you did, drop me a line! REVIEW!**

** img1 . simplydresses _ img / SDPRODUCTS / 1020911 / 320 / lemon – yell – dress – AL - 35500 - a . j pg**

**^^^^ Kate's dress. Remove the spaces.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am at work (I am a Sunday Nanny [with absolutely no romantic feelings for the dad]) and while my charge is asleep I shall entertain you with fluff and maybe some smut if I'm up to it. Also, I feel the need to inform you that the dress from last chapter is on my Tumblr (theboneheadcastillion) under the tag "Castle fanfiction dress". I hope you check it out! Now, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Castle's lips on hers felt like a dream. She felt as if this couldn't be real; Castle, her boss, was not kissing her, but she was just imagining it in her barely conscious. That must have been it.

But then why did his lips feel so warm? Why did his hands on her waist, which gripped tightly, feel so heavy and a bit painful as he pulled her into him? Why was his hair so nice and soft underneath her fingertips?

Kate realized with part-excitement and part-horror that she _was_, in fact, kissing Richard Castle; her boss, her favorite author, Alexis's father. A man who was _eight years_ her senior. She moved back at once, detaching her lips and feeling the loss immediately.

"Castle, wait," she said, stopping him as he leaned in for another kiss, "we shouldn't be doing this."

"What?" Castle said, dazedly, his eyes attached to her lips. "Why not?"

"Because, um," she searched her mind for the reason why, her own eyes taking in the mussed hair and the lipstick smudges on his lips, "we…" suddenly, she found the reason, "um, I'm your nanny; this is inappropriate."

"Hmmm," Castle murmured, nuzzling her neck (Kate didn't even try to pull away), "are you going to file a sexual assault charge against me?"

"No," Kate moaned as his lips brushed against her pulse point, "of course not?"

"Do you know why?"

"Because I'm not going to be the reason that Alexis is miserable."

"Well, yeah, there's that," Castle said, raining kisses up to her ear, "but do you know why else?"

Kate moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Why?" she breathed.

"Because you want this, too," Castle whispered as he pulled back to look her in the eye. "I know you do, so, please, stop fighting it." With that, he pulled her in for a long, slow kiss, running his fingers through her hair, displacing a few bobby pins and making it come down around her shoulders. Kate tried desperately to refuse the kiss, to pull away, but it was no use; she was in too far already. And, if she were truly honest to herself, she _did_ want this, almost as much as Castle did.

Castle's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her hard against him as he began to move back towards his bedroom. Kate was well aware of where he was taking her and she didn't seem to have it in her to fight back or stop him. She knew that if she said that she really didn't want to do this then he would stop, apologize, and he'd probably never do it again.

But that's not what Kate wanted. She wanted to let herself be with him; she wanted to kiss him and come home to him. And Alexis. She loved Alexis like she was her own little girl, even after only two months of knowing her. The five-year-old was bright and joyful, something Kate desperately needed in her life. Just like Castle, Alexis was exuberant and fun and silly, and always able to make Kate smile.

Kate hadn't smiled or laughed as much in the nine months, as she had in the two months since she started working. Not since her mother's impromptu death. Castle and Alexis, and even Martha, were able to make her forget all of that in a matter of seconds, with one of their quips or quirks. And she wanted that.

She wanted him. She wanted Castle more than she'd ever been able to admit to herself. Since the first day she'd picked up one of his books and saw that boyish charm smile on his lips, Kate had been enamored. She'd waited _hours_ in line for him to sign one of his books for her.

It'd been just a month after her mother died, after she'd made the decision not to go back to school, to stay in Manhattan with her father, who seemed to be having a harder time with it than she. Her mother had liked his books, had been reading his first novel, In a Hail of Bullets, when she'd died. The book had been dog-eared and highlighted in so many places that it was obviously one of Johanna's favorites. Kate's father had refused to sleep in the room they shared for months after her death, feeling heartache whenever he stepped into the room, but Kate had felt more attached to her mother when she slept in her room, sometimes pretending that she was a little girl again, seeking the comfort of her mother's embrace.

The bed was, of course, empty now but the comfort was still there and Kate had spent every single night for months sleeping in that bed. She'd found the Richard Castle book almost immediately and began reading, desperate to find some other connection to her late mother. When she read the first book, she'd become addicted, devouring one book after another until she'd finished all of the ones in her mother's library and was hungry for more. It'd only taken her three weeks to breeze through all of his books.

Kate researched him on the internet, finding out that his new book would be out soon and that she'd be able to get it signed and meet the author, as well. She pre-ordered the novel immediately and on that day, she was unsurprised to see a line coming out of the bookshop, with people-mostly young women, like herself-eagerly awaiting to meet the charmingly handsome mystery writer. She waited for five hours and had only had time to tell him her name before his publisher, who she now knew was Gina, practically shoved her out so that the next fan could get their turn. Castle had smiled at her apologetically before she'd made it out from the bookshop.

She remembered her heart thumping as he gave her that smile. She remembered smiling back, brightly, at him, holding the signed book to her chest.

Then, she remembered walking to the park in the brisk February wind and sitting down to read her new Castle book.

She'd spent many a night going over her mother's notes in each book, smiling at a few jokes and spelling corrections she'd made, but mostly following the clues that her mother pointed out, realizing that the killer became more clear the more she read it, using the notes to help her along. That was when she knew she wanted to be a detective.

She loved solving the case, loved following the clues to the killer, even if they weren't obvious, loved the way it made her feel like she had another connection to her mother.

If it hadn't been for his books, Kate never would have figured it out. Then she never would have transferred to a local college, and she'd probably have eventually gone back to California to continue her schooling and would be working for some other family where the kids would most likely be little spoiled brats. But, instead, she was here, working to get her degree in Criminal Justice and become a Homicide Detective in Manhattan, where she was born and raised.

And where she might be able to look more into her mother's case.

And none of that would be at all possible, or even a thought, if it weren't for the man making her dizzy with his kisses.

Kate's mind was racing as he was kissed thoroughly and passionately by Castle, being led through his study into his lower floor bedroom. She was thinking about irony and fate and, oh, his _lips_. They were doing wonderful things to hers and his tongue was exploring her mouth and one hand was reaching back…

"Wait!" Kate gasped, pulling away before Castle could start pulling down her zipper. "Castle, we really-"

"Tell me you don't want this," Castle said. "Tell me, _honestly_, that you don't want this and I'll stop, Kate. I swear I will. But, if you can't, well, then I'm not responsible for my actions."

"Castle, I…" she wanted to tell him that she _didn't_ want this, lie to him so that she could spare him, protect him from her and her walls; the walls that had gone up the second Detective Raglin had shown up at their apartment. But she _couldn't_. She just…she wanted him. So badly. She knew it was wrong, knew it was inappropriate but, God help her, she just couldn't _care_ right now. No matter how much she tried.

She was silent for a moment, warring with herself. It wasn't right, she worked for him. He would end up getting hurt. And, worse, Alexis would get hurt. But those thoughts were being drowned out by her desire for him. Her lo-_feelings_ for him. Feelings that she didn't want to deny any longer, even if she could never tell him what he wanted to hear.

_Just this once_, she told herself, _just to get it out of our systems. Once is all I need._ She was lying to herself, but she didn't know it.

Castle had stood there, watching her, restraining himself from reaching out for her, however hard it may have been. Suddenly, Kate was looking up at, obviously done thinking. Her hazel-green eyes pierced him, making him feel naked (which, in retrospect, was exactly what he wanted to be right now, but her gaze made him almost uncomfortable).

Then she was lurching forward, throwing herself in his arms, attaching their lips, _finally_ giving in to him.

If only for one night.

**Smut will ensue next chapter. I feel too awkward writing it here, when I'm supposed to be watching a two-year-old. By the way, I'd like to remind you that Kate is now 20 years old (her birthday was a few days ago, remember) so it's a bit more appropriate than before. Anyway, please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who's ready for some smutty Caskett? Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

They fell onto his bed in a mess of limbs and lips and bunched up clothing. Kate's dress covered them like a blanket, the long golden material floating over them and spreading so that it covered her legs as she straddled him, making it hard for his hands to find the bare skin of her thighs.

"Get this thing _off_!" Castle growled in her mouth.

Kate moaned as he bit her bottom lip to emphasize. "Do it yourself," she retorted. Castle growled as he reached for her zipper a second time, inwardly cheering as she didn't stop him.

"I think I will," he murmured against her lips as he yanked the zipper down, making her gasp at the sudden cool rush of air that hit he back as her skin was uncovered. Then she moaned as his hand covered the cool skin, warming it with his fingertips. He swallowed the moan with his mouth over hers before moving down her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, making her writhe and groan in pleasure.

"Castle," she murmured as he focused all his attention on her neck, "you're going to give me a hickey…"

"That's the plan," he mumbled back, his lips never leaving her skin.

"Don't," she sighed. "Or Alexis might-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Castle's lips were detached from her lips and he was glaring at her.

"_Never_ mention my daughter during sex," he warned. He said no more but he shied away from giving her any visible hickeys or signs that they were…_intimate_ lest they peak his young daughter's curiosity. Instead, he moved down to her chest, uncovering it slowly as he pulled down the bodice of her dress, moaning as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. "You're _killing _me!" he growled, staring hungrily at her breasts. "You weren't wearing a bra the entire night?"

Kate smiled, coyly. "No need; Martha bought a dress with support. Besides, it's _strapless_, Castle. And I don't have a slip."

"Good, because I might have had a heart attack," Castle groaned, reaching up to catch her mouth in another mind-numbing kiss. As she moaned and leaned deeper into the kiss, his hands went to work divesting her of her dress, pulling it down with one hand while the other roamed her bare skin, touching and squeezing her body as it followed its partner.

When the dress was bunched around her waist, Castle lifted her hips so that she could slide it the rest of the way off. He nearly jizzed in his pants when he saw her barely-there thong.

"What is _that_?" He hissed in her ear.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen a thong before. In fact, I'm _positive_ that Meredith-"

"No ex-wifes, either," Castle growled in her ear, his hand reaching down to slither underneath the tiny scrap of lace. "And I've never seen one quite this…_skimpy._"

Kate giggled. "Thongs are _supposed_ to be skimpy, Castle; that's the whole point." She giggled again but that giggle turned to a gasp as Castle ripped the tiny scrap off her body. "That was my favorite," she practically moaned as he wasted no time in running his finger through her sex.

"I'll buy you ten more," he promised, his fingers searching for her clit.

"That'd be…oh!...just a waste of money," she sighed and buried her face in his neck as he began rubbing her slowly. "I might as well go…ahh…_commando_."

Castle growled. "Don't _say_ things like that!"

Kate smiled, evilly. "Why, Mr. Castle? You going to come in your pants?"

Castle groaned. "Or _that!_" Before Kate could say anything else, he covered her mouth once again, rubbing her roughly to make her moan and groan and, hopefully, causing her mind to go blank of everything but the sheer pleasure his fingers were causing.

Without preamble, he shoved on of his fingers in her hole, making her buck into his hand. Kate gasped and writhed, screaming into his mouth as his finger pumped in and out of her in a quick pace, making her see stars. At the same time, he used his thumb to continue rubbing her clit, working her up higher and higher until she was sure she was at Heaven's gates. Then, suddenly, he added another finger and she shattered, screaming what sounded like his name into his mouth, her hips shaking and back arching, her legs tightening around his hips and her nails scratching at his shoulders, making him hiss.

Castle brought her down slowly from her high, until she was a pool of satiation on his chest, her breathing rapid and small shivers running through her naked body. Her eyes were open, but glazed, and there was a sheen of sweat over her entire body.

"God, you're beautiful," he marveled, reaching one hand up to move her hair away from her face. "Gorgeous," her breathed, kissing her cheek. Kate smiled, her mouth curving into an almost loving smile, before she realized that she was laying on top of Castle naked and yet he was still fully dressed. She moved away from him, sitting up to look-well, _glare_-down at him.

"Take 'em off," she said. Her head still pretty much empty from the mind-blowing orgasm he'd just given her.

"Wha-?" he said, his eyes focused on her chest rather than on her.

Kate reached down and tipped up his chin so that he was looking in her eyes. "The shirt," she said, her voice demanding now that she'd come down from her high, "_lose it._ Pants, too. And underwear. Or else, _this_," she motioned to her body with both hands, "is going back upstairs and _that_," she motioned towards his pants, "is either getting a very cold shower or a very lonely hand. Understood." Castle nodded, his eyes wide. "Good," Kate said, swinging her leg off of him and lying down on the bed next to him. "Now _strip_." Hey, nobody said she couldn't _enjoy_ their one night together, did they? Might as well milk it for all it was worth.

Castle blinked at her for a few seconds before his face split into a wide smile and he stood up from the bed, walking to stand at the end, in front of Kate (and closing and locking the door they'd forgotten to do as they were kissing their way into the room.) He grinned at her and winked, his nimble fingers coming up to undo his tie, sliding the silk knot down and pulling it over his head as Kate watched, transfixed, a dirty little grin on her face. Castle threw the tie at her and she caught it, slipping the loosened tie over her head and letting it fall between her breasts. Castle audibly groaned, his pants growing tighter and she grinned, naughtily up at him, snapping her fingers.

"Continue," she ordered. Castle sighed and his fingers continued down his body, undoing his vest buttons one at a time, his eyebrows raising in turn as each one slipped through the hole, until it was completely removed and he wiggled them at her, making Kate giggle. He threw the vest at her and she slipped it on, leaving it open, but covering her breasts. Castle frowned.

"Stop putting on my clothes!" he whined.

"Well then stop throwing them at me!" Kate mimicked back. Castle's frown deepened, but he got over it quickly as Kate readjusted the vest so that it was no longer covering her breasts. He smiled happily and continued, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt and then pulling the hem out of his pants, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and swinging the shirt around from one of the sleeves, letting it fly behind him instead of at Kate again. Kate eyed his muscular and hairy chest and he flexed for her.

"You liking the gun show?" he asked, cheekily, as he flexed like a muscle man at the circus. Kate rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get on with it, crossing her legs and giving him quite the view while doing it. Castle swallowed hard and rushed to removed his belt and unzip his pants, grinning as he saw Kate's eyes glued to his crotch.

He turned around at the last second and she let out a cry of outrage. He turned his head to smile at her. "Don't worry," he said, "the view is well worth it, I assure you." With that, he began to pull down his pants, letting them pool at his ankles. He kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks before hopping to the side, making Kate let out a tiny chuckle. He turned back and beamed at her.

"Ready for the big finale?" he asked.

"Is it really _that_ hard to hold it in, Castle?" Kate asked, teasingly.

"Not _that_ finale!" Castle practically whined. "That comes later. I'm talking about," he slipped one finger into the waistband of his boxers, "_this_," he slipped a finger on his opposite hand in, "finale." He pulled down his boxers, giving Kate a great view of his fine ass. She surveyed it with a smile.

"Nice…tattoo," she said, grinning at him. Castle chuckled, looking back at her.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet," he said, letting his boxers drop to the ground as he stepped out of them. "You ready?"

Kate's eyes widened and she nodded, eagerly. Castle turned and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. He was big. Bigger than she'd seen in her short twenty years. Most of the boys she'd been out with, mostly under twenty years old, had not been that big, but Castle…there was no mistaking that he was a man, no matter how adorably boyish his smile might be or how childish he acted around his own five-year-old daughter.

Castle noticed that Kate's full, undivided attention seemed to be on his…Little Rick and he coughed.

"Um, Kate," he said, "my eyes are up here. Thanks."

Kate lifted one eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Just get over here, Castle," she ordered and he staggered forward, falling over her on the bed and kissing his way up her body until he got to her lips. "Mmm," he said, smiling as they pulled away from each other, "you taste _so _good."

Kate smiled and kissed his jaw, her tongue coming out to lick his skin. "Ditto," she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"It is so hot that you say that," he whispered. "I had this girlfriend once-"

Kate placed her finger on his lips, effectively stopping him. "Another rule; no talking about old boyfriends or girlfriends when you're about to enter me."

Castle groaned. "You sound like really good Harlequin," he said, rubbing his stubbly chin over her cheek.

Kate scoffed. "No such thing," she said. "_You _right better smut."

"Thank yo-hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Does it really matter, Castle?" Kate said, giving him 'the look'. The look was something she'd been giving him since her second week at "Casa Castle", after she'd officially gotten comfortable with them. He'd told her to just act like he was a good friend, to be herself around him (as long as "herself" wasn't rude or mean in any way.) He told her that he didn't mind if she teased him or joined Alexis in making fun of him or telling him what she really thought of him, as long as she wasn't _too_ harsh on him. So she did. 'The look' was for when he did or said stupid things that she didn't really feel the need to point out; he should already know what he'd said or done and that it was incredibly stupid or unimportant. "Just hurry up and get a condom on, already."

Castle nodded and reached over into his end table, pulling out a packet of condoms and grabbing one while the rest of them fell to the floor. "I'll get those later," he mumbled, ripping the packet open and rolling it over himself, placing Little Rick at Kate's entrance.

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and Castle grimaced. "What?" she asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Um…your shoes," Castle murmured. "Usually I think that heels are hot in bed but these ones are kind of poking me…in a very sensitive place."

Kate laughed. "Well then," she replied, huskily, "do you want to _remove _them for me, Castle?" She rolled her tongue over his name and Castle felt himself get even harder.

"Oh God _yes_," he groaned, pulling back as Kate unwound her legs from his hips and brought them around to rest in his lap. Castle made quick work of the straps before slowly sliding each foot out, massaging them, gently, and kissing each individual toe. Kate groaned at the sensation, especially when he began kissing his way up one of her legs, stopping at her center to get a taste of her, making her groan and raise her hips to meet his lips. Castle grinned and continued on his way, his eyes meeting hers as he returned to his rightful place above her.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly down at her.

"Enough small talk," Kate groaned. "Get. In. Me. NOW."

Castle nodded, solemnly. "As you wish," he murmured as he entered her for the first and-what Kate thought surely would be-only time. Kate gasped at the feeling of finally being full, as if she'd never known he was missing something her entire life.

She had no idea how she was only going to manage doing this just _once_.

It became more of an impossibility as he began to move inside her, grunting as she moaned and ran her nails over his back, scratching lightly, then harder as his thrusts picked up speed. "Oh God!" she moaned, burying her face into his neck. "Castle!" Her calling out his name made him thrust faster and harder so she repeated it as a mantra. But, really, more like a prayer. "Castle! Castle, Castle, Castle! Oh _God_, Castle!" His thrusts increased with each cry of his name and he pushed aside the vest she was still wearing so that he could latch one to one of her breasts, sucking and nibbling, making her nearly scream with the pleasure he was giving her.

Then, suddenly, and surprising even Kate, she tensed, feeling the tsunami of pleasure rush over her body, making her scream, which Castle hastened to swallow so as not to wake the sleeping child upstairs. He followed her shortly after, his groan dissipating in her mouth as he pounded a couple of more times into her, before collapsing. Kate wrapped her quivering arms and legs around him, holding him tightly to her.

She never wanted to let him go. And not just because he'd given her the best two orgasms she'd had in her life.

Okay, that was _part_ of it.

**So how did I do? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I take it from all the reviews I got that y'all loved last chapter! Good, because it took me four hours to write it (I get easily distracted by Tumblr and shiny things). Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

After Castle pulled out of her, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom. He wasn't gone for ten seconds, but when he returned, Kate had already located her dress and was in the process of putting it back on. She'd even discarded his vest and tie.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked, coming up behind her.

Kate didn't look at him-she _couldn't_-when she answered. "I'm going up to my room," she replied. "What does it look like? Can you zip my dress?"

"No," Castle responded, shaking his head. "Stay here."

Kate rolled her eyes but still didn't turn to look at him. "Castle," she said, "I can't. This was a-"

"_Don't_ say mistake," Castle growled.

Now, Kate turned to look at him. He looked partly angry and partly hurt; the sight made her heart clench in her chest. "I wasn't going to say that," Kate sighed. "I was _going_ to say that this was a one-time thing. It can't happen again, Castle."

Castle gave her that adorable little-boy pout that was somehow even more adorable when he was star-naked. "Why not?" he very nearly whined.

Kate smiled softly at him, raising one hand to stroke his cheek. "Because I work for you," she reminded him. "And because I love Alexis far too much to let her get hurt when this all falls apart, which it will…eventually."

"It might not," Castle said, leaning into her hand on his jaw. "It might be the best thing either of us has ever had. It might be exactly what both of us needs. Alexis, too. I think we should give this a shot, Kate. I-"

"No," Kate said, placing her fingers over his mouth. Her heart nearly broke as she saw the tears forming in his eyes. "At least not _now_," she whispered, kicking herself for giving in. But she couldn't _help _it. She really didn't want this thing between them to end, no matter how much their hearts were on the line and the heart of a wonderful, vulnerable little girl. "I'm too broken," she whispered. And it was the truth. The biggest reason she couldn't be with Castle, besides her overwhelming love and respect for Alexis, was that she didn't feel as if she could love him effectively and the way he deserved without wanting to run for the hills every single second of every single day.

"Let me fix you," Castle whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Kate smiled up at him, wanting to cry. "You can't," she said. "I have to do this myself. I can't always lean on you, Castle; I have to stand on my own two feet. We can't be together until I learn to do that again. Okay?"

Castle nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "Okay," he agreed. "But you'll tell me when, right? When you need help with anything or when…when you're not broken anymore?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "You'll be the first to know," she promised, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, help me zip this thing up; I have to get back upstairs before Alexis has her gummy bear dream and comes looking for me again."

Castle frowned. "She's _still_ having that dream? I thought that was over."

"It was," Kate said, turning her back to him, "for a while but it came back last night and she spent half the night in my bed. That kid hogs the pillows, by the way."

Castle chuckled. "Don't I know it? She used to climb into bed with me when she was really little and steal my pillows from right under my head. I'd wake up and her little feet would be poking out from a little pillow fort she'd made in her sleep." Kate smiled at the thought of a toddler Alexis doing just that; she could definitely see it. She shivered as Castle's lips brushed against the back of her neck. "I'm going to miss this," he revealed.

Kate nodded and turned, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. "Me too," she whispered. "But it's for the best. I need to heal for you, for me, for Alexis…I won't hurt her, Castle," she promised. "I love her so much."

Castle smiled, softly. "I know. She loves you too, you know."

Kate nodded, before looking away and sighing. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were full of regret. "I should get going," she said, stepping away from him and grabbing her shoes off the floor. She began to walk to the bedroom door, before she turned back and ran at him, full speed. He caught her and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips met in a fierce, passionate goodbye kiss. Kate had an urge to say those words…the three little words that she hadn't said to any man, other than her father, and never in the context she longed to say them in now. But she held back.

That would just be too confusing. And inappropriate.

When they finally detached themselves and Kate headed back to her room, her shoes clutched in her hand and his ties hidden in her dress (she couldn't find it in herself to give it up), she was relieved to see that Alexis was still asleep. She'd checked on her before making her way to her own door and entering.

Quickly, she stripped and made her way to the shower, washing off everything that had happened over the last few hours, as if she could somehow wash away all of her memories and just _forget_ everything; the kisses, the moans and groans, the promises…_everything._

She stood in the shower, leaning against the stall wall until the hot water ran out and she was forced to get out and dry herself. By the time she had towel-dried her hair and gotten into her pajamas, there was a tiny knock at the door.

Kate sighed. She should have known that he wouldn't be able to do this. And she had every intention of sending him back to his room…she hoped. She didn't know if she had the strength to do that tonight.

Thankfully, Castle wasn't the one at her door. It was Alexis, who seemed to have been sleeping quite soundly when Kate had checked on her. One look at the clock told her that that had been over an hour ago. Alexis clung to Kate, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Bad dream?" she whispered, stroking the redhead's hair. Alexis nodded, looking up, tears in her eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

Alexis nodded and Kate reached down to pick her up. Usually, she wouldn't, believing that Alexis was far too old to be picked up, no matter how tiny and frail she was, but sometimes when Alexis was scared or too short to see something, Kate would lift her up into her arms and hug her or place her on her shoulders. Today, Kate held her like a baby, climbing onto the bed and resting against the headboard with Alexis curled in her lap.

"What happened?" Kate whispered, laying her chin on Alexis's head.

Alexis hiccupped and cleared her throat before answering. "D-daddy sent me away," she answered, shakily, "to live with my mother in California."

"Why did he do that?" Kate asked.

"B-because he couldn't take care of me, anymore and y-you left us."

Kate's eyes filled with tears and she hastened to hide them from Alexis. "That's never going to happen," she promised. "I'm never going to leave. Not anytime soon, anyway."

"B-but I'm getting older," Alexis whimpered. "I'm not going to need a nanny soon."

"Then I'll be your friend," Kate promised. "I'll always be your friend. I swear."

"To God?"

"To God," Kate promised. "I'm not leaving you without a darn good fight, okay?"

Alexis nodded. "Okay. I love you, Kate."

Kate's heart clenched and she smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks. She kissed Alexis's head. "I love you, too," she replied, truthfully, squeezing the little girl tighter. "So much."

Then she lay down with Alexis curled into her side, both of them holding on to each other for dear life.

When Kate awoke the next morning and extracted herself from Alexis's tight embrace, she dressed and gathered her running shoes, kissing Alexis's cheek, before heading downstairs, half-expecting to see Castle standing there, in the kitchen, making coffee.

Instead, she found a cup of steaming coffee and her Kiss Me Kate keychain and a post-it note that simply said, "To help you heal."

Kate smiled at the keychain and slipped it on her key ring before making her way out the door.

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My internet is being weird so today's chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday. I promise I'll make it up to you, though. Also, congrats to Nathan Fillion and the entire cast of Castle. And Stana, you're still a winner in all of the castillion and stanatic's hearts. We love you and I hope you're reading this! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

When Kate returned to the loft, her heart nearly burst at the sight of a groggy-looking Castle sitting at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee clutched in his hand. His eyes met hers as she entered and widened.

"Hi," he greeted, softly.

"Hey," she said back, closing the door behind her and walking to the fridge for a bottle of water. She looked away from his eyes, unable to take the sharp pain in her chest as she thought about a few hours prior, when she was still wrapped in his arms as he…

No, she couldn't think about that. Kate grabbed one of the Smart Waters from the fridge and pressed it to her forehead, praying that the coolness of the bottle would bring down any blush that might have spread to her face at the _very_ inappropriate thought.

But when she closed the door and turned to make her way back to her bedroom, she found Castle standing it. He startled her so much that she dropped the bottle.

"God, _Castle_!" Kate gasped, grabbing her chest, trying to still her pounding heart. "What the hell are you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Castle's lips slammed down on hers and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him as he backed her into the fridge door.

Kate lost herself for a moment in the kiss, her arms coming up to wind around his neck as she moaned into his mouth. She thought for a moment that this was better than any satisfaction she could get from the bottle of water she was about to drink. Castle's lips were the sweetest, most satisfying drink she'd ever had, as cheesy as that might sound.

But then she remembered. She remembered all the reasons why they couldn't be together; Alexis, her mother's death which left her broken, her walls, her fears, his heart, _and her_ heart. She wasn't ready for this; it was far too soon.

"Castle," she breathed, breaking away from his lips. "No, stop. Please. We can't."

Castle groaned, laying his head on her shoulder. He didn't get angry with her for denying him, just frustrated. "Why?" he practically whined. "Why can't we? What is so…why?" Kate felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stroked his hair.

"I told you, Rick," that was the first time she'd ever spoken his first name and it felt...strange, "I'm broken. And we can't be together until I fix-"

"Let _me_ fix you," he pleaded, interrupting her. "Alexis, too. We can both fix you. Please, just…give this a chance."

"Rick, I-"

"_Please_, Kate?" Kate wanted to give in. She wanted to say fuck it and just kiss him, make him forget his name as their lips-and other, more inappropriate-body parts moved together, fighting for dominance. But she couldn't. Not yet.

She had to heal first, at least enough so that she didn't feel her heart clench every single time she thought of her mother. She wanted memories of her mother to be more than just her laying, dead, in an alley after a "mugging gone wrong". She wanted to be more, for him. So, she would wait.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking. "But I'm not ready yet. I probably won't be for a while. I understand why you don't want to wait that long but…God, Rick, it's only been a couple of hours." Rick groaned into her neck.

"I know," her murmured, his lips brushing against her pulse point, making her inhale sharply. "I'm pathetic."

Kate smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "No, you're not," she assured him, "not _only_ you, anyway." Her admission was soft but it made him lift his head and grin at her.

"Really?" he asked, looking like a little boy again.

Kate smiled and nodded. "I want this just as much as you do…"

"Impossible," he breathed, making her chuckle.

"I do," she assured him, firmly, "but, like I said, we just have to wait a bit longer. Until I'm…"

"Healed," Castle finished for her, "yeah, okay. I get it. Just…can I kiss you? On special occasions, I mean?"

"Castle…"

"Please? It'll just be a little peck, like," he leaned in, kissing her lips, softly, before quickly pulling away, "that," he finished softly, his eyes a bit hazy. "Okay, I see how that can backfire…" He wanted her more now with that tiny little kiss and he knew retraining himself every time he allowed himself to have that would be next to impossible.

"Special occasions," Kate surprised him by saying. "But only when nobody is around and they have to be a bit more than that. Not _too _much more, but enough."

"So no sex?"

"No," Kate decided firmly. "No sex. Not until…well, you know. Deal?"

Castle smiled. "Deal," he said, softly. "Does _this_ count as a special occasion?"

Kate rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "I _guess_ so," she huffed, before reaching up to connect their lips. Castle's hands came up to frame her face and her arms wrapped around his waist, clasping behind him as she leaned further into him.

When the need for air became too much, they finally separated, resting their foreheads against each other. "Was that enough for now?" she asked.

Castle shook his head. "Not by a long shot," he said, "but it'll do for now."

Kate nodded, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. "I better go upstairs. Alexis is sleeping in my bed; she'll probably be waking up soon."

"Gummy bear dream?" Castle asked. Kate thought about telling him the truth, about Alexis's frightening dream, about his tiny daughter crawling into her bed for comfort just after she'd finally fallen asleep.

Instead, she lied-she didn't want him to worry. "Yeah," she said, "I think she'll be alright, though. I just want to be there so she's on alone, you know?"

Castle nodded, kissing her forehead. "Go," he said, backing away from her. Kate smiled at him and bent down to pick up her water, giving him a nice view of her ass. Castle groaned. "You're _torturing_ me here, Woman. Go before I do something we'll both regret."

Kate grinned evilly at him. "Oh, Castle," she purred, "it might be something that shouldn't have happened but I assure you, neither of us would regret it."

Castle groaned and turned towards his room, practically running there. "I'll be in my room in anybody needs me. Knock, first, though," he said. Kate laughed at his retreating back and began heading up to her room for another quick shower, hoping that Alexis hadn't woken up yet.

She was way beyond relieved when she entered her room and Alexis was sprawled out across the bed, sound asleep and snoring. She was quite the sight and she made Kate chuckle as she let out a tiny little snort that made her sound like a piglet. Kate smiled lovingly at the little girl before grabbing a towel and heading into the shower, leaving her to rest for just a little while longer.

When she came out, Alexis was still snoring away and didn't come to consciousness until after Kate had dressed and was in the middle of drying her hair.

Alexis's eyes blinked open slowly and she sat up rubbing them with her tiny fists, confused as to where she was. "Kate?" she called out. Kate stuck her head out from the bathroom, smiling.

"Hey there, sleepy. Finally came out of your coma, did you?" she joked. Alexis smiled at her and jumped down from the bed, coming to stand in front of the sink with Kate as she ran the blow dryer through it with a comb.

"You have really pretty hair," Alexis noted. Kate smiled down at her.

"Thanks, Lex. I'm thinking of cutting off the ends, though. I don't really think purple works for me, anymore."

"I like it!" Alexis said. She loved the fact that Kate was the only nanny that she knew who had an unnatural color to her hair, the purple highlights having been outgrown from a time when Kate was rebellious and stupid. They were Alexis's favorite color, though, and she had spent many hours looking at them as the girls braided each other's hair on lazy days. Shed even asked her father if she could have hair like Kate's, but he told her that she'd have to wait until she was a bit older. "Don't change it; not yet."

Kate smiled. "I still need to get a haircut, Alexis."

"Then you can get more purple, too," Alexis replied, stubbornly.

God, Kate thought, she is just like her father. "Maybe," Kate conceded.

Alexis sighed, then looked up at her own reflection, her eyes widening as she took in her own red hair, standing on end. "Geez!" she exclaimed. "My hair is a mess!"

Kate laughed. "Nah," she said, running her hands through the tangled strands. "You just have a slight case of bedhead; easily fixed, but not without a shower. Go ahead, jump in. I'm just gonna finish doing my hair then we can have another girls' day."

"Okay," Alexis said, climbing into the shower. Her clothes flew out a few seconds later and then Kate heard the shower turn on.

She'd been there when Alexis was showering before, to supervise, but this was different, somehow. She felt more…motherly towards Alexis this morning after her admission last night, about her dream. She now knew that one of Alexis's greatest fears, besides giant, man-eating gummy bears, was losing her and being forced to live with her mother.

And, to be honest, Kate's greatest fear was about the same. Not the gummy bears part, though, of course. She knew she wouldn't survive ever losing Alexis, or Castle for that matter.

Even if it wasn't in the same manner she lost her mother.

**REVIEWS please! I swear if I get just twelve reviews by midnight, I will spend all night writing the next chapter and have it up by six AM!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got waaaayyyyy more than twelve reviews and it's not even midnight yet! You guys are the best! Now here's your present! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Alexis and Kate spent the entire morning doing each other's hair, at first just braiding, but then using ponytails and clips to make silly fashions until they both looked like characters out of a Dr. Seuss book. When they looked in the mirror, they almost couldn't breathe because they were laughing so hard.

They decided to keep their hair like it was (Kate's was in three braids sticking up on her head and Alexis's was in two Princess Leia buns and a ponytail sticking out of the tub) and go downstairs to watch a movie and order food. Also, they wanted to see what Castle's reaction would be.

As they descended the steps, they found the writer rooting around in the fridge, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a simple sweatshirt. Kate's heart sped up as she noticed a few strands of wet hair hanging in front of his eyes as he peered out at them, his mouth full of something; he'd taken a shower.

The image of him naked in the shower made Kate blush, but she hid it well, raising one eyebrow as Castle stood straight, letting the refrigerator door close, his arms full of nearly half the food that had previously filled the fridge. "Rfffs hup?" he asked, his mouth full of whatever food couldn't wait until he'd gotten a plate and silverware to eat.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

Castle chewed a bit more before swallowing. "I said, what's up? Why the crazy hair, not that you don't look absolutely adorable," he looked up at Kate, who was now visibly blushing.

She shrugged. "We're having a little girl spa day," she informed him. "Alexis said she wanted a new look, so I gave her one. She gave me one too, as you can clearly see." Kate motioned to her hair.

Castle grinned. "Gorgeous," he said, only half-joking.

"We were gonna order food, Daddy," Alexis informed him, "but since you already ate…"

Castle rushed to put all the food back in the fridge, closing it before everything could tumble back out to the floor. "Who said I already ate?" he asked, leaning nonchalantly against the fridge.

Kate chuckled, looking down at Alexis, who rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Kate noticed something about the hem of her shirt. Alexis's belly button was sticking out.

"Alexis, is that too small for you?" she asked, tugging on her shirt. Alexis looked down.

"Oh, I guess so," Alexis said, pulling the hem down. The shirt just came right back up.

"Oh no," Castle moaned, "not another growth spurt!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Get used to it, Castle," she said, "she's going to be having one every few months. Looks like we're going to have to go shopping then," she said, smiling down at Alexis. "How about we grab something to eat at the mall? Then we'll go wherever you want. I'm sure your father will pay for everything. Won't you, Castle?"

Castle nodded, reaching into his sweatpants and pulling out his wallet. "Of course, Pumpkin," he pulled out his Platinum Visa and handed it over to Kate, "buy anything you want. You too, Kate; get yourself something pretty." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, fighting the blush that was beginning to rise _again_. "Just don't get _too_ much now, okay? Especially if you're just going to have another growth spurt in a few months."

"What are you going to do while we're gone, Daddy?" Alexis asked.

"Write," Castle said, gravely, "Gina is all over me to finish my next book and I'm almost done. I think I should have it ready by tomorrow."

"I hope it's as good as the last one," Kate commented without thinking.

Castle's eyebrows rose. "You read my books?" he asked.

"I dabble," Kate answered, looking away.

"I thought you loved his books," Alexis said, looking up at her nanny. "You have them _all_!"

Castle grinned. "Does she now?"

Alexis nodded. "And they all have writing in them and there's a bunch of paper things sticking out! And-"

"Come, now, Alexis," Kate said, quickly, dragging Alexis out of the room. "Let's go fix your hair and get you a bigger shirt."

Castle chuckled as they left, shaking his head.

Kate Beckett was proving to be more perfect than he ever would have imagined.

When Kate and Alexis's hair looks normal again in matching braids and Alexis has borrowed one of the shirts Kate has outgrown, they're off, taking a taxi to the Manhattan Mall on West 33rd.

When they get out, Kate pays and grabs Alexis's hand, leading her into the large shopping mall.

"Why didn't you want Daddy to know that you read his books?" Alexis asked.

Kate shrugged. "I just…I dunno, I think it makes me look unprofessional, I guess. More like a fan than his employee, you know?" That was a lie. She didn't want Castle to know about her love for his books because the knowledge would just give him a big head-well, a _bigger_ head.

"I guess," Alexis conceded. "Sorry I told him about them."

Kate smiled softly down at her. "It's okay," she assured her. "Let's just forget about it, okay? We're here to have fun! Now, let's eat!" she said as they entered the Food Court.

The girls got pizza for lunch, sharing stories and jokes over their meal before heading over towards the shops. For a while, they only shopped for Alexis, but soon they started going into stores for Kate. Kate modeled the clothes for Alexis, making her giggle with silly outfits and combinations. Alexis did the same for Kate. This went on until their arms were loaded down with so many bags that they were nearly falling over with the weight.

They were just on their way out when Kate spotted the beauty salon and realized that she hadn't gotten her nails done in the longest time. "Alexis," she asked, looking down at the little girl, "have you ever gotten a manicure?"

Alexis shook her head. "No," she said, "what's that?"

"It's when people in a store paint your nails for you. They can even do your toenails and give you a massage. Does that sound fun?"

Alexis nodded, smiling. "That sounds so cool!"

"Alright," Kate said, "let's go then!" She led Alexis into the Beauty salon and they were waited on immediately.

While they were there, Kate asked for a trim and, when Alexis gave her a puppy dog pout, also for a bit more purple at the very ends of her hair. Soon, they were sitting side by side, having their feet massaged by two young Asian women. The one working on Alexis's feet kept tickling her, making her giggle. Kate smiled over at her, a piece of her hair coming down from the towel it was wrapped in.

"Ticklish?" she asked.

Alexis nodded. "Very!"

Kate chuckled and shook her head. The little old lady that was doing her nails looked up at her with a smile. "Your daughter is very beautiful," she commented.

Kate smiled. "Thank you," she said, "but she's not my daughter," she smiled over at Alexis, who smiled back, a flash of hurt visible behind her eyes. Kate reached over and took her hand. "She's my best friend," she finished softly.

Alexis beamed at her and Kate was sure that the woman had wiped her eye, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that the words she had spoken were %100 true and they probably always would be.

**So very tired and my computer is acting up so I'm calling it a night. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So….ahem, apparently my computer got a little annoyed with me last night so this morning when I woke up it decided to crash so I spent the majority of today doing that so I couldn't even start a new chapter until right now (9:48 EST). But I hope, despite all that, you will enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen

When Kate and Alexis returned to the loft, it was past six PM and Castle was just setting up the table for dinner. He smiled up at them when they walked in. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "I was about to send out a search party. Did you get a lot of nice clothes, Pumpkin?" He kissed Alexis as she sat down at the table, having discarded her shopping bags in the living room.

"Yeah!" Alexis said, beaming up at him. "I got enough to fill my whole closet _and_ yours!"

"Wow, that's gonna be a punch to the wallet, eh?" Castle joked, taking back his credit card from Kate. Their fingers brushed as the card transferred hands and they shared a quick look before Castle averted his eyes to look at his daughter as she spoke.

"Kate and I also got our nails done!" Alexis told him, excitedly, showing him her nails. "See?"

Castle smiled. "I _do_ see! And how much did that cost?" he wondered, looking up at Kate.

"Nothing for you," Kate said, shaking her head, "I covered it."

"Oh, Kate, you didn't have-"

"It's _fine_, Castle," Kate insisted. "I was getting my own nails done, anyway; hers cost next to nothing because her fingers and toes are just so _tiny_." She said the last part to Alexis, in baby-voice, tickling her side, making the little girl giggle.

"Thanks again, Kate," Alexis said, reaching up and hugging Kate around the waist. Kate smiled down at her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No problem, Lex," she said, kissing her forehead. "Now why don't we go put all those bags away before dinner and change you out of _my_ shirt and into one of your own?"

Alexis shrugged. "Alright," she said, jumping down from her seat and rushing into the living room to get her bags.

Castle took this chance to kiss her quickly on the cheek before Alexis could see. "Thank you," he whispered before Kate responded, "for taking her out, today, I mean. And for paying for Alexis to get her nails done. And for just…_being_ there. Thanks."

Kate smiled at him, then looked over at Alexis, who was struggling with her bags so much that she actually toppled over, giggling wildly. Kate and Castle smiled at her. "It was my pleasure," Kate said, not taking her eyes off the silly little girl, "really."

Castle smiled softly at her, before he noticed something. "Hey, did you do something to your hair?"

Kate blushed. This guy was so perfect. _Why did he have to be my boss?_

When Kate and Alexis had finally managed to get upstairs and sort out their new clothing (all of Kate's had been bought by herself, save for a couple of pieces she was saving for a _very_ 'special' occasion) and get rid of all the clothes that were either too small or too damaged to repair. All the small clothes were to be given to charity while all of the damaged clothing was to be given to Mrs. Hopper, who lived two floors down and worked from home as a seamstress. She was always saying how she could use the extra fabric.

When they were finally sat down to dinner, Kate was surprised at how good it smelled. "Mmm," she said, taking a deep whiff of the concoction that Castle was spooning out onto a plate for Alexis, "this smells great, Castle; what is it?"

Castle smiled. "It's my very special Spaghetti Bolognaise; it's one of Alexis's favorites." He smiled at his daughter as he placed the plate down in front of her. Alexis eyed him, suspiciously.

"What did you do now?" Alexis demanded.

Castle's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" he asked. "What do you-"

"The _last_ time you made one of my _favorite_ dishes, you told me my goldfish died. The time before that you shrunk Monkey Bunkie in the washing machine. And the time before _that_, Mommy moved to California. So what is it? Is Kate leaving?"

Castle was alarmed at how quickly her eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing her beloved nanny. Kate reached over and squeezed her hand. "No, Alexis," she said, soothingly. "I told you; I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Yeah," Castle said. "Kate's not leaving, Pumpkin. _I am_. Well, actually, I mean, I'm going away for a few days."

"Where?" Alexis asked, a bit relieved that Kate was not going anywhere. She still held her hand, tightly.

"Austin," Castle answered, "in Texas. I finished my manuscript and I have to go down there to deliver it to her."

"What's she doing in _Texas_?" Alexis asked.

"Terrorizing some poor cowboy about violating his contract, probably," Castle deadpanned. "Point is I have to go down there to hand-deliver it because she's going to be down there for a month and she's the one that reads all my manuscripts, so I really have no choice."

Alexis pouted. "Can't you just give it to Dave or Annie or somebody _else_ to read?"

"Not if you want your father to keep his head intact and maybe a few siblings," Castle responded, without thinking. He kicked himself when Alexis gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

Castle looked to Kate for help and she rolled her eyes at him, squeezing Alexis's hand to get her attention. "Your father just means that he really has to get this manuscript to Gina or else she'll be _really_ mad. I've met Gina and I don't think you want her to get mad."

Alexis shook her head, solemnly, knowing exactly what she meant. Then she turned to her father. "How long are you going?" she asked him.

"I'll be gone for two days, maybe. Three, tops. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone," he grabbed her other hand, the one that Kate wasn't still holding.

"When?" Alexis asked.

"Friday," Castle informed her, "so I'll be here for Thanksgiving. Okay?"

"Okay," Alexis said, nodding. "Will Grams be here?"

"On Friday, she will be," Castle said, "but she and that new boyfriend of hers have big plans this weekend so she'll be gone by Saturday. You'll have Kate, though." Alexis smiled up at Kate.

"Okay," she said. "Now can we eat? I'm _starving_!"

Castle and Kate laughed as they both let go of her hands and Castle served them each a plate of food. They ate in companionable silence for the rest of the meal, Kate and Castle looking at each other when they thought the other didn't notice.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is so late at night but I got caught up watching the Golden Globes (Amy and Tina are two of my idols) and more shiny things than I am proud to admit to seeing. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

The week went by fast for Kate. She and Castle slept in their respective beds and there were no special occasions that warranted kissing _until_ Wednesday night, the night of Alexis's Thanksgiving play at her school. Alexis had been cast as one of the pilgrims and had the closing line of the show. Castle was incredibly proud of her, as was Kate. But nobody was prouder than her grandmother.

Martha showed up two hours before Alexis was set to be at the school, fussing over her hair and makeup, helping her pin her bonnet to her head and running over her lines again and again. She then offered to take Alexis to the school early to practice for the play. Castle insisted that it wasn't needed, but Martha told him that it was better for Alexis to be on time than for her to be late and let down everybody.

After that, Alexis was the one insisted that they should go early. So they left, leaving Castle waiting for Kate to finish getting ready. It was nearly forty minutes until they were to make the ten minute walk to Alexis's kindergarten (Martha was saving them both a seat) when Kate finally descended the steps down into the living room.

Castle's mouth was agape as he took in the simply dark blue dress that she wore, with long sleeves, a knee-length skirt and a scoop neck that showed off her tantalizing collarbone, the necklace with the ring still there, hanging between her humble breasts. Castle practically salivated over her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body.

Kate noticed this and snapped her fingers, bringing his attention to her face, which was framed by her beautiful golden, purple-highlighted hair, and a pair of crystal earrings that dangled to her cheeks. "My eyes are up here," she said, smirking.

Castle grinned at her. "You look _gorgeous_, Kate," he said, stepping closer to her. Kate didn't move away from him, thankfully, but stepped closer in turn, taking in his casual blue dress shirt with a plain red tie and the form-fitting, tan dress pants.

"You look pretty good yourself, Castle," Beckett replied, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Castle beamed at her and shrugged.

"I do my best," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, his smile unwavering.

Kate chuckled. "I bet," she said, before reaching up to take his lips in a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, Castle was smiling so hard, his cheeks hurt. "Special occasion?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Alexis has a big role in a show tonight. That's one. And tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so there's two," she kissed him again, harder this time, "mmm, and then there's the fact that you'll be away all weekend and maybe Monday, so your going away is sort of a special occasion. So that's three," she kissed him a third time, moaning into it as his tongue broke through her lips and began exploring her mouth. Castle's arms came down to wrap around her waist, his hands traveling up and down her back before one came to rest on her ass.

Kate chuckled into the kiss. "Getting a little bold now, aren't we, Mr. Castle?" she teased, nibbling on his lower lip.

Castle grinned. "What can I say? I'm _insatiable_." He attacked her lips again, leading her back to the steps, forcing her to sit while he kneeled in front of her, their lips still attached as he lay her down on the steps. Kate barely felt the stair that was currently pressing into her back; all she was aware of was his lips on hers and his hands roaming her body and…

"Oh my God," she moaned as he licked his way down her chest. "Castle, stop."

Castle stopped immediately, breathing heavily and he kneeled above her, straddling her body on the steps. "What?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Other than the fact that we shouldn't be doing this?" she asked, taking another breath. "Alexis's play is in twenty minutes and there's no way we're going to be late because we decided to make out on the stairs. Now, get up."

Castle sighed, standing up, holding out his hand to pull her to her feet with him. Kate quickly reached up and straightened his tie, before wiping the lipstick smudges from his lips, smiling.

"Sorry," she murmured softly. Castle grinned, reaching up to grab her hand, turning it to lay a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"It's no problem," he assured her, "but you might want to go fix yours. It's…it's all over the place. You can use my bathroom." Kate smiled in thanks and began to walk towards his bedroom. Before she could get more than two feet away from him, Castle grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said. When Kate turned back to him with a questioning look, he attached their lips once more, giving her a quick, hard, passionate kiss that left her head spinning.

"Since I won't be able to do that the rest of the night," he explained, breathing hard. "Now go clean up so we can leave." Kate nodded, her eyes a bit glossy and her legs shaky as she made her way to Castle's ensuite. Castle smiled cockily after her.

They got to the auditorium of Alexis's kindergarten with three minutes to spare, easily locating Martha in the third row. They began to rush towards her before Castle noticed that there was another redhead sitting next to her, who turned just as they arrived next to the row. She stood and smiled at them.

"Hi, Kitten," she greeted him with a sultry smile.

"Meredith?" Castle choked, his eyes widening.

**REVIEWS! Come on; you know you want to!**

**On a side note; I finished this chapter in less than an hour! Suck it, ADD!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! I'm going to try to make this quick and very interesting. I have to go soon so I hope I succeed. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

"Meredith," Castle whispered as they sat down, "what are you doing here?"

The redhead smiled. "Can't I come see my little girl in her first acting gig?" she said, indignantly. "I _always_ said she'd be a natural. Didn't I, Kitten?"

Kate snorted next to him. "Kitten?" she asked, whispering in his ear.

"Don't. Ask," Castle grumbled, before turning back to Meredith. "I'm just saying, a little heads up might've been nice. We weren't expecting you at all."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you!" Meredith insisted.

Castle smiled tightly. "Well, I'm…surprised." He sighed. "It really is nice to see you again, Meredith. You've met Kate, right?" Kate leaned forward in her seat, smiling at Meredith.

"Hello again, Meredith," she greeted.

Meredith smiled at her, coolly. "Good evening, Nanny Kate," she said. Of course she remembered Kate; Alexis went on and on about her whenever she visited. She had the inkling that there was something going on between the young, beautiful nanny and her ex, which was absurd; the girl was barely out of high school, surely! And her Richard was never one to rob cradles.

But if there _was_ something going on between them, it would have to be stopped. And Meredith knew _exactly_ how to accomplish that.

When the lights finally went out and the curtains pulled back, Meredith snuck her hand over to rest on Castle's thigh, which twitched slightly. Meredith took this as a good sign and thought that he liked it. In reality, though, the sudden touch had taken Castle by surprise and he was trying to shake off her hand. When that didn't work, he gently removed it and placed it in her lap. Meredith, not taking the hint, took this as a sign that he wanted to _hold_ hands and intertwined their fingers. Castle immediately took back his hand, placing it in his pocket to deter her from reaching out for it again.

Meredith was incredibly confused, to say the least; of all the times she'd been back to visit, when he wasn't hiding from her, Castle and she had been nothing short of affectionate towards one another. Now, suddenly, it was like he didn't want her around at all.

Any other woman might have given up, realized her boundaries and backed off. Not Meredith Castle, though. No, she would have him again. She would have him eating out of the palm of her hand, if it was the thing she did.

Throughout the play, Meredith kept trying to initiate affection, to no avail.

When she lay her head down on Castle's shoulder, he rolled in, complaining of a neck cramp. When she rubbed his calf with her foot, he crossed his legs so that she couldn't reach them anymore. And when she went to whisper something, huskily, in his ear, he stood up, making his way to the bathroom, practically sprinting away from her.

While he was gone, Meredith took the time to study Kate, who was now no longer hidden from sight by Castle's body. She was tall, Meredith could tell. She had long legs, long golden brown hair with a couple purple highlights at the bottom. Her makeup was barely there, but she was beautiful, nonetheless. The necklace she wore made her neck look long and elegant, and the dress hugged all of her curves, making her look much more mature than she really was.

Meredith could see why Castle might be captivated by her.

But that still didn't mean she was going to let go of him without a fight.

Castle returned just before the end of the show, smiling up at his little girl who was standing at the center of the long dinner table, talking to a little blonde-haired boy dressed in Native American garb. When he sat down, he felt a hand grab his and was relieved that it came from the side Kate was sitting on. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in his. She beamed back, before looking up as Alexis came to the front of the stage to end the show.

"And so the Native Americans and the Pilgrims shared a large Turkey dinner and reconciled all their differences. And that is why, today, we gather with friends and family alike and do as they did, so many years ago." The room burst into applause as Alexis finished her little monologue and all her cast mates came to stand next to her, all bowing as their parents cheered.

Castle and Kate got to their feet, along with Meredith and Martha, all clapping loudly and Castle let out a low whistle. "That's my baby!" he called out, making Alexis giggle and blush. She waved at him, her eyes going wide as she saw her mother standing next him. Her smile widened at the sight. Though one of her biggest fears was being forced to leave her father and Kate and live with Meredith, she still loved her mother and was happy every time she came to visit.

At the stage door, they waited for Alexis to get changed. Meredith kept trying to sidle up to Castle but he kept moving away from her, walking around so that Kate stood in between them. Kate rolled her eyes at him, knowing how awkward and childish he was around Meredith.

Suddenly, a little flash of red came barreling towards them. "Mommy!" Alexis cried out as she ran into her mother's awaiting arms. Meredith grabbed her, lifting the tiny girl into her arms and squeezing the life out of her.

"Lexie!" she exclaimed, twirling her around. "Oh, you were a natural, Baby! A real star!"

Alexis beamed, proudly. "I was?" she asked. "Really?"

Meredith nodded. "Of course! You're the daughter of one of Hollywood's rising stars, aren't you?"

"_And _the granddaughter of a Broadway star," Martha cut in.

Meredith smiled coldly. "Of course, Martha," she said, inwardly rolling her eyes. She looked down at Alexis. "One day maybe you'll join Mommy in the movies, huh?"

"Um…not until she gets an education, first," Castle interjected, "right, Meredith?"

Meredith smiled. "Of course," she said. "School, then play. Okay?" Alexis nodded her head and Meredith kissed her cheek before placing her back on the floor. Then she ran into Kate's arms, hugging her thin waist.

"Did you like the play, Kate?" Alexis asked, her big blue eyes twinkling.

"_Like_ it?" Kate asked, incredulously. "I _loved_ it! Your mother is right; you have a real talent for the stage. I am very proud!"

Alexis beamed and hugged Kate tighter, before turning to her father. "Daddy, can we get ice cream?" she asked.

Castle smiled. "Of course, Pumpkin," he said, picking her up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. "Let's go."

Meredith appeared next to him, grabbing his arm, getting an eye roll from both Martha and Castle, himself. Kate thought nothing of it; it wasn't her place to be jealous, anyway.

**REVIEWS! What do you think of Meredith? Should Kate kick her ass? I value your input!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So because I got back home so early tonight and have just finished watching the latest episode of Castle (=D) I have decided that I am going to update tonight. Mostly because I feel like if I sleep, my inspiration will disappear. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen

"What can I get you?" the brace-bearing, curly haired teenager asked, flashing them her metallic smile. Alexis and Castle both had their faces pressed against the class, surveying the many flavors Baskin Robbins had to offer. Kate smiled at them, rolling their eyes. Castle could be such a child sometimes. But, really, it was one of quite a few things that she lo-_liked_ about the man. She turned towards the young woman.

"Rocky Road, please? Two scoops," she ordered.

"Cup or cone, Miss?" the girl asked with a slight lisp, sighing as a drop of drool fell down from the corner of her mouth.

Kate smiled, apologetically, "Waffle cone. And don't worry, the braces get easier to handle; trust me." She smiled widely at the girl, showing off her pearly (and straight) whites.

The girl smiled back before starting on her ice cream order. Castle straightened up then, smiling at her. "I didn't know you wore braces!" he said, astounded.

"What, Castle, you think I got this beautiful smile all by myself?" Kate teased, laughing. Castle smiled back at her, before turning to order from a pimply-faced teen boy.

"I'll have three scoops. One peanut butter, one cake mix, and one pistachio. With peanuts and sprinkles and whipped cream and hot fudge please. Oh, on a chocolate dipped cone, too."

The boy's eyes widened. "One diabetes in a cone, comin' right up. Would you like an insulin pump with that, Sir?" he joked. Castle laughed, gaining a smile from the boy as he began to get his order ready. The girl, whose name Kate saw was Lily, from her nametag, handed Kate her ice cream with a napkin wrapped around the cone, then looked down, expectantly, at Alexis.

"What would you like, Sweetie?" she asked.

Alexis smiled. "Can I have a hot fudge sundae with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, strawberry sauce, and peanuts on top, please?"

"Surely!" Lily said, getting a medium sundae cup.

"Make it a large," Castle said, winking down at Alexis, "it's a special occasion."

Lily nodded and replaced the cup. "Whipped cream and cherry?" she asked.

"Yup!" Alexis said.

"Good taste," Lily said, winking as she began to scoop in the ice cream.

When Hank, the pimply-faced boy, served Castle his cone, he stepped away so that Meredith, who'd been watching the interaction between Kate and Castle with undisguised interest, could order.

"I'll just have a small, non-fat vanilla milkshake," she ordered. She then turned to Kate. "I have to watch my figure," she informed her. "You know, because the camera adds about ten pounds and I _really_ don't need that." She eyed Kate's ice cream, cone, which she was currently devouring, running her tongue around the rim to catch the melting chocolate (Castle watched with extreme interest).

Kate realized immediately what she was getting at and straightened up with a sweet smile. "I get what you mean," she said, nodding, "I mean, if it wasn't for the fact that I run about five miles every single day, I would probably weigh about three hundred pounds! But I'm sure you do some sort of exercise to keep up your…thin figure. Right, Meredith?"

Meredith smiled coldly back at her. "Of course," she said, a chill lacing her voice. She practically snatched the milkshake out of Hank's hands.

Lily handed Alexis her sundae and whispered, "I slipped a few gummy bears in there for you; shhh!" Alexis giggled and thanked her, sitting down at one of the tables in the shop, across from her mother who sitting against the wall, glaring at Kate and Rick.

Martha ordered her usual mango and peach sundae with almonds in a small cup, taking out a five to cover it.

"Put it away, Mother," Castle said, "I've got it covered." He took out his Visa and handed it to Hank.

"Even the Twinkie's?" Martha whispered, between her teeth. Castle nodded, shooting her a warning glare.

"Twinkie?" Kate whispered.

Castle shook his head. "Long story; I'll explain later."

Kate nodded and waited until Martha got her sundae and Hank handed Castle his card back, so they could all three walk to the table.

Castle made sure to sit diagonally from Meredith so that she wouldn't try anything, and placed Martha between him and Alexis so that she would know if she did. Kate sat across from him, their feet brushing ever so slightly, and they shared one or two looks over their ice cream.

This did not go unnoticed by Meredith.

When they'd all finished their ice cream and were setting off to leave, Castle turned to Meredith. "Want me to flag down a cab for you back to your hotel?" he asked.

Meredith smiled at him. "Oh, my hotel isn't _too_ far," she said. "It's actually just a couple blocks away."

"Oh?" Castle asked. "Where?"

"It's on Broome," Meredith informed him, giving him a big crocodile smile.

Castle furrowed his brow. "Really? Well isn't that a-" Suddenly he realized what Meredith's big smile was all about. "No…"

When they arrived at Castle's building, he was still fighting with Meredith. "I can't believe you invited yourself to stay with us without even asking!" he boomed.

"I really didn't think you'd mind," Meredith deflected. "I mean, you have _two_ guest rooms, and it's not like I've never stayed here before!"

"But you usually call!" Castle restated. "And, besides, I no longer have two available guest rooms."

"What?" Meredith asked. "What happened to them?"

"Well, one is Kate's room now and mother is using the other one for the next couple of days, so-"

"Why is Martha staying here when she has her _own_ apartment in the Village?" Meredith asked, shooting a nasty look at Martha.

"Because _Mother_ is getting up early to start preparing Thanksgiving dinner with Kate and I tomorrow," Castle informed her, "and all of her cooking supplies are already in the kitchen, while all her luggage is currently residing in the guest bedroom."

"Martha? _Cook_? Ha!" Meredith laughed coldly. "_Please!_ This is the woman who almost burned down her own apartment making _toast_!"

"That was three years ago, you little-"

"Mother!" Castle said, covering Alexis's ears.

"Sorry, Darling," Martha said, not sounding sorry at all. Things were silent for a moment before Meredith decided to play the guilt card.

"Are you really going to ask the mother of your only child to go stay in a _hotel_?" she asked, frowning.

Castle sighed. He wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he didn't want to be so harsh to Meredith, at least not right in front of his daughter.

"No," he said, "but you _will_ be staying with Alexis in her room."

"What?" Meredith cried. "Richard, you can't be _serious_! Not that I don't absolutely adore you, Dear, but there's no way we're both going to fit in a child's bed!"

Castle grinned. "Well then I better get out the air mattress, huh?" he said, before strolling into the building, nonchalantly.

Meredith huffed, crossing her arms, almost ignoring the tiny hand pulling at her shirt. She looked down, her face softening at the sight of her daughter.

"Don't worry, Mommy," Alexis said, "you can take my bed for the night and _I'll_ sleep on the air mattress."

Kate smiled at Alexis's selfless act, expecting Meredith, as crazy and backwards as she was, to decline the offer and insist that Alexis keep her bed, that she'd be fine on an air mattress for a couple of nights.

"Oh, thank you, Baby!" Meredith cooed, leaning down to hug her daughter. "You're the best!" And, with that, she followed Castle into the building, Alexis following her like a puppy, leaving Kate gaping and Martha scowling after her.

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Update! Enjoy! Starting time: 9:56 PM**

Chapter Eighteen

Kate found she couldn't sleep that night. The appearance of Castle's ex-wife had her mind running in overdrive. She sat up in her bed, Castle's latest book in her hand, reading over her mother's notes, trying to focus on the curved handwriting and failing miserably. Finally, she gave up, placing the book on her bedside table and laying back against her pillows, focusing on the small curved crack on the ceiling.

Suddenly, she sat up. "What am I doing?" she asked herself as she slipped off her bed, padding quietly to the door.

As she makes her way down the hall, she impulsively checks on Alexis, frowning when she sees the little girl sleeping uncomfortably on a visibly deflating air mattress on the floor. Meanwhile, Meredith snores like a yeti on the girl's bed. Kate makes a mental note to retrieve Alexis on her way back upstairs so that he can sleep comfortably on her bed with her.

She creeps down the steps, nearly jumping out of her skin when she sees Castle sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television in his robe. She walked over to the back on the couch, quietly, before pressing both hands on his shoulders, startling him and making him produce a girlish squeal. Kate laughed as Castle glared at her.

"Don't do that!" he whined at her, grasping his heart.

"What, Castle? The Little Mermaid making you a little jumpy?" she teased. Castle growled and grabbed her waist, pulling her over the couch to sit sideways on his lap, his fingers attacking her ribs. Kate giggled and squirmed at his touch, trying not to cry out in laughter as he tickled her. "Castle, stop!" she giggled. Castle smiled down at her, his fingers pausing.

"You're adorable," he said, reverently, looking down into her eyes. Kate smiled back up at him.

If somebody told her just two and a half months ago that she would be here, sitting on her boss/favorite author's sofa, being tickled by him just days after sleeping with him, she would have that person committed. And now, with the way he was looking at her, like he was about to…

"What's everybody doing up so late?" Meredith's voice startled them both. Kate sat bolt upright, scooting as far away from Castle as possible, trying to look nonchalant and like she didn't just have her head in her boss's lap. Castle acted just the same, adding it a horrible fake whistle to the mix, making Kate grin.

Meredith appeared at the bottom of the steps, not having seen what had just been happening between her ex and the nanny. She eyed their forced casualness, the way they were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, and what was currently playing on the television.

"The Little Mermaid?" she gasped. "Oh I haven't seen this since I was pregnant with Alexis!" she came over and plopped down on the couch, between Kate and Castle-sitting much closer to her ex than absolutely necessary-and smiling over at him. "Remember, Richard? How you would make me an avocado and peanut butter sandwich and we would cuddle here on the couch, making believe that I was Ariel and you were Eric?"

Kate couldn't hold back her snort at that, stifling her giggles in her hand. "You did?" she asked, smiling widely at Castle's blushing face.

Castle cleared his throat. "Well…" he said, trying to find words that could explain Meredith's words without making him sound like a girly sap.

Meredith spoke first, though. "Yeah!" she said, nodded. "Kitten and I used to cuddle up all the time and sing the songs along with that little crab thing, what's-his-name…"

"Sebastian," Kate and Rick said, simultaneously, grinning at each other over Meredith's head. Meredith noticed this and turned to Kate, smiling coldly.

"Oh, yes," she said, "that's right. I suppose you must have loved this movie in grade school, huh?"

Kate ignored the chill to her voice. "Yes, actually," she said, politely. "My mother and I used to watch this all the time together. I swear she could sing better than Jodi Benson could. Her voice was so beautiful."

"Like yours," Castle commented, grinning. Kate's eyes widened. "Oh come on, you don't think I can hear you singing in the shower when I go to wake up Alexis in the mornings? You have a great voice." Kate blushed and looked away.

"Thanks," she said, smiling shyly. Meredith saw Castle's bright grin and his unwavering gaze on Kate. She cleared her throat and he looked away from her.

"Richard, dear, could you get me a glass of ice water?" she asked. "I'm a bit parched."

Castle sighed and stood up. "Why not?" he said, padding into the kitchen.

Meredith turned a fake smile to Kate. "He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?" she said.

Kate nodded. "He really is?"

"And so affectionate! You know that every time I've been back here, he's made me feel almost as if I'd never left! He is just such a _loving_ man." She winked at Kate, whose smile faltered slightly as Meredith's words sunk in.

Castle returned with Meredith's water, handing her the glass. "Here ya go," he said, before sitting down on an adjacent chair, far from Meredith.

Meredith smiled at him. "Thanks, Kitten," she purred. Castle rolled his eyes and looked over at Kate, noticing that she seemed a bit more withdrawn.

"You alright, Kate?" he asked.

Kate looked up, her eyes wide. "What? Oh, yeah. I just…I'm _really_ suddenly very tired," she said. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you both in the morning." She stood up and padded to the stairs, turning back only when Castle said good night to her retreating form. She forced a smile, before climbing the steps, her limbs heavy.

As she made her way back to her room, she remembered Alexis and stopped at her room, looking in to see the little girl on the now mostly deflated mattress, looking very uncomfortable. Kate walked in and lifted her in her arms, grabbing the old stuffed monkey that had fallen from her arms that she knew she loved. The girl's weight in her arms was welcomed as Kate carried her into her bedroom, laying her down on the bed and then getting in, herself, covering them both with the comforter. Alexis sighed, cuddling up next to her, looking much more comfy in the bed with Kate than on an air mattress on the floor. Kate wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her into her chest and resting her chin on her head.

She breathed in the girl's scent, smelling the baby shampoo that Alexis still used and the fresh scent of soap from the bath she'd taken earlier. The smells were strangely comforting and very relaxing, holding the little girl who held a big piece of her heart, even after only two months of knowing her. The scent of her distracted Kate from Meredith's underlying message to her.

Castle was still hers; they had sex every time she came back into town, most likely. And Meredith was most likely going to stop at nothing to make sure it happened again.

Kate tried to not let this information bother her, but no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, her mind kept going back to what might have been happening downstairs and about her own rules against her and Castle being together.

And how stupid they sounded right now.

As Kate descended the steps, Castle turned on Meredith.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"Wha- _nothing!_" Meredith responded, astonished. At Castle's glare she shrugged. "I might have implied about the events that usually go on when I visit, but I didn't exactly say it outright!" Castle groaned, running his hands over his face, before turning back to Meredith.

"Why in the hell would you _do _that, Meredith?! What is wrong with you?" Castle hissed.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Meredith gasped. "What's wrong with _you_? Everything was completely _fine_ between us before that under-aged hussy of a nanny showed up!"

Castle glared at her. "That so-called _hussy_ has been a better mother to Alexis in two months than you've been in five years, Meredith! She has been here for her every single day and night, getting her ready for school, helping her with her homework, comforting her through her nightmares; things that _you_ should be doing!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not here all the time, Richard, but I just so happen to have a job! Not all of us can sit at a computer all day and fool around with the help! And how dare you imply that I'm a bad mother! I happen to love Alexis very dearly!"

"I don't doubt that, Meredith, but would it kill you to take the kid in for a weekend or one of her vacations? She hasn't seen you in a month and you spend most of your time with her trying to get back into bed with me! Which, by the way, is never happening again! I'm done with you!"

Meredith's face dropped, before she painted on a sultry smile. "Oh, surely you don't mean that, Richard," she purred, coming closer to him. "I mean, what about our top ten?"

"Forgotten," Castle growled, stepping away from her. "Just like you forgot our marriage when you slept with your Director, then you _forgot_ your three-year-old daughter when you moved to California."

"Castle, that's-"

"What? Not fair? No, you know what's not _fair_, Meredith? How I had to explain to my sweet little girl that her mommy wasn't coming back to live with us. That her mommy would rather move in with her director and spend her life in front of some godforsaken camera than with her own family, trying to work things out. It's not fair that I had to live through my daughter's first temper tantrum, with her screaming at me for lying to her. It's not fair that every night for _months_ I had to carry her to bed from the windowsill, where she waited to see you walking back into the building, coming home to us. And it's _really_ not fair how you use me for your own pleasure every time you come back in town, playing my own feelings against me, making me feel as if you _care_ about me, only to have you gone the next morning, to explain to our daughter why Mommy left, _again_, without saying goodbye. So you want to talk about not fair? Just go look in a fucking mirror because I'm done talking. Now, you're welcome to stay the night and even through Thanksgiving dinner, because I know how much it means to Alexis that you're here, but as soon as dinner is over, you're gone. Got it?"

"Richard, I-"

"I_ said_, 'Got it?'," Castle growled. Meredith's mouth clamped shut and she nodded, solemnly. "Good," Castle said, "turn the lights off when you go back upstairs. I'm going to bed. Alone." With that, he walked out, leaving Meredith standing there, in the middle of the room, by herself.

She stood there for another couple of minutes before downing her water and placing the empty cup in the sink. She turned of all the lights in the room before ascending the steps, planning on taking Alexis into the bed with her. But when she got to her room, she saw that Alexis was no longer sleeping on the air mattress, which had deflated.

Meredith had a pretty good idea where she was and her suspicions were confirmed as she looked through the crack in Kate's room, seeing her curled up with the little girl, their arms wrapped around each other in their sleep.

Meredith frowned at this and returned to her room, cursing the nanny for stealing the life she should have had.

If only she hadn't been so stupid.

**Finishing time: 12:03 AM**

**Not bad. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update! Thank you all for being such amazing reviewers! Enjoy! **

**Start: 2:55 PM**

Chapter Nineteen

When Alexis woke up the next morning, she was surprised that she was wrapped in her nanny's arms, on her big comfy bed, where she knew she hadn't fallen asleep the night before. She looked up, seeing Kate's long golden brown hair covering half of her face, the other half buried in her pillow. Alexis giggled when she let out a loud snore, the noise making one of Kate's eyes creak open. "Hmm?" she moaned, looking up at the giggling child. "Why are you laughing?" she croaked.

Alexis just giggled harder, falling back down on the bed, her body shaking with mirth. Kate couldn't help but join in, the little girl's joy was so infectious. Soon they were both rolling on the bed, their bodies shaking with their laughter, permanent smiles etched on their faces. After a couple of moments, they began to come down from their laughter, taking in deep gulps of air, still smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Kate," Alexis said, grinning.

"Morning, Lex," Kate replied, poking her nose, making Alexis cross her eyes. Kate laughed, sitting up and looking at the clock. It was a quarter to nine. "Ooh, looks like I better start heading out for my run," she said, getting up, "or else I'm going to gain, like, fifty pounds at dinner tonight." Alexis giggled, watching Kate prepare for her run.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, standing up with her.

Kate lifted one brow. "Do you think you can keep up?" she asked, leaning down.

Alexis nodded. "I'm the fastest runner in tag!" she said, proudly.

Kate smiled. "Well, in that case, ask your father and get back to me. Hurry, now," Kate said, shooing her out. Alexis grabbed Monkey Bunkie from the bed and ran out with him in her arms. Kate smiled at her retreating form, before pulling out her sweats.

Alexis returned just as she zipped up her hoodie. "Dad said yes! I'm gonna go get changed!" she exclaimed, before disappearing into her own room. Kate laughed and went to her bathroom, tying up her hair before she reentered the bedroom and slipped on her running shoes.

By the time she got to Alexis's room, the little girl was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Meredith was no longer in her bed and it was already made, her bags nowhere in sight. Kate's heart clenched for a second as she turned to Alexis.

"Hey," she said, cautiously, "where's your mom?"

"She's downstairs," Alexis said, casually, "helping Grams with the turkey."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Meredith was still there, though she wasn't sure why she'd thought Meredith would leave without saying goodbye.

"Alright," she said, nodding, "get a jacket and then we'll get going." Alexis ran to her closet, taking down a sweat jacket and throwing it on.

"Ready!" she exclaimed, running over to Kate, taking her hand and dragging her out the door and downstairs. Kate let herself be dragged, laughing at Alexis's obvious enthusiasm.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kate could see Martha and Meredith standing in the kitchen, arguing over how to season the oversized bird, while Castle sat on the couch, pieces of paper towel stuck in his ears as he read the paper. Kate walked into the kitchen to put two water bottles in the freezer.

"Good morning," she greeted Martha and Meredith. Martha was the only one that said it back. "Do you guys need any help?" she asked.

Martha opened her mouth to respond, but Meredith spoke before she could. "No," she said, curtly.

Meredith glared at her, then turned to Kate. "Help would be splendid, Dear," she said, politely. "We're trying to figure out what to put on the turkey, spice-wise. I, for one, would like to season it with garlic, but-"

"But it would taste _much_ better with Nutmeg," Meredith interrupted, holding up the spice like a weapon.

Kate noticed her harsh tone but chose not to mention it. "Well, my mother used to use basil leaves to season it. And some red pepper flakes to give it a little kick. Once, she even put in a dash of cinnamon; it tasted _wonderful_." She smiled, remembering her mother's experiments with the turkey, trying to ignore that sadness creeping up on her over the fact that she would not be there this year.

"That sounds marvelous!" Martha exclaimed, getting down the ingredients from the spice rack. How much of each?" she asked.

"Two dashes of red pepper, a couple of leaves of basil, and a couple pinches of cinnamon on the surface of the turkey, but only add that about halfway through or else it'll be far too strong."

Martha nodded, doing as she instructed. "This sounds simply delicious, Dearie," she said, smiling at the young girl. "Thank you."

Kate smiled. "No problem," Kate replied. "Now, if you excuse me, Alexis and I are going for a run."

Meredith's eyes widened at that. "You're taking my daughter _running_?" she gasped.

"Um…yeah," Kate said, nodding. "Didn't Castle tell you?"

"No…" Meredith turned towards Castle, who was still completely oblivious. "Richard?" she said, tentatively. He didn't hear her. "Richard," she said again, her voice a bit louder. Still nothing. "Richard!" Castle nearly fell off the couch, turning around with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

He saw Meredith standing there, frowning, and Kate next to her trying to hide her own smile, Alexis at her side, face-palming.

"Did you say that Kate could take Alexis running?" Meredith asked, her hands on her hips.

"What?" Castle asked, unable to hear her.

"Take those damn things out of your ears!" Meredith ordered and Castle did as he was told. "I asked if you gave Kate permission to take out daughter running. Did you?"

"Yeah, of course I did," Castle affirmed. "Why not?"

"_Because_," Meredith huffed, "_our daughter_ is only five years old; she's far too delicate to be keeping up with somebody who jogs every single day."

"I'll of course slow down a little for Alexis's sake," Kate assured her, "and we're only running a mile today. Is that alright?" she asked Alexis, who nodded.

"Yeah," Alexis confirmed. "That's fine. Really, Mommy, I'm okay. I can keep up."

"I don't know if you can, Dear," Meredith said, patronizingly. "You're legs are kind of short and I don't know how much stamina you have or if it'll get you very far."

"I'm _sure_," Kate said, defensively, "that she'll get far enough. You underestimate your daughter, Meredith; she's got a lot more energy than you may think." She smiled down at Alexis, proudly, who smiled back.

Meredith gave Kate a nasty look, one that went unnoticed by the girl herself, but Castle surely caught it. "Meredith," he said, "just let her go on the run. They should be back soon. Right, Kate?"

Kate nodded. "Of course," she said, taking Alexis's hand. "You ready to go, Short Stuff?"

"Ready, Freddy!" Alexis replied. Kate smiled at her and lead her towards the door.

"If anything happens to my daughter, nanny," Meredith hissed, "it's on your head."

"Understood," Kate said, monotonously, looking over at Castle, who was giving her an apologetic look. She looked away from him quickly, feeling a sudden pang of hurt.

Her aversion to meeting his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Castle. "Kate!" he called out. Kate turned to look at him, expectantly, her gaze a bit cold.

"Yeah, Castle?" she responded.

"Um…when you get back, I…I think we need to talk about something. Okay?"

Kate nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about; they couldn't be together, even in the smallest way, because he was still in love with his ex, who he'd slept with the night before. She resolved to spend the entire run readying herself for this heartache, steeling herself for it.

She hoped it worked.

**REVIEW!**

**End time: 4:38 PM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update! Start: 12:51 PM**

Chapter Twenty

When Kate returned to the loft half an hour later, she had an exhausted five-year-old on her back, red-faced and panting. Kate had barely broken a sweat, even with the child's added weight on her back. Castle looked up when she opened the door, looking concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kate said, laughing. "But Rocky Balboa here wanted to add another mile to our run, and then another. Halfway through the third mile, she pretty much crashed, so I had to give her a little lift. We weren't that far from the apartment, though."

"I knew she was too fragile to be running anywhere!" Meredith cried out. Kate rolled her eyes, not caring what the nasty redhead thought anymore.

"She's fine," she said, "she just needs to build up the muscles in her legs. She says she wants to go again while Castle is away. Right, Lex."

Alexis's breathing was slowing. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" she said. "Definitely! But maybe…we could go _walking_?"

Kate chuckled. "Of course, Short Stuff," she said, affectionately. "How about we get you a nice shower and maybe a nap before dinner. Sound good?"

Alexis nodded, resting her cheek on Kate's shoulder. Kate laughed again and walked, with the girl on her back, to the freezer to get their water bottles, before she headed towards the stairs.

"I'll be down to help after I lay her down for her nap," she announced as she jogged upstairs.

"Alright, Dear," Martha called after her. "You can help me with the pies, then!"

"Will do!" Kate called. Castle smiled after them while Meredith frowned.

Martha glared at her. "Oh, stop with the sour puss already, Meredith!" she chastised. "And help me with this stuffing!" Meredith rolled her eyes and got to helping Martha cook the food.

Kate helped the almost boneless little girl into the shower, helping her wash up and rinse out her hair, before wrapping her in a towel and carrying her into her bedroom. Alexis was practically unconscious by the time Kate wrestled her pajamas onto her limp body and brushed her hair so that it wouldn't knot while she was sleeping.

Finally, she tucked Alexis in, giving her the old stuffed monkey she loved and stroked her hair while she fell asleep. It didn't take long, but Kate stayed there, anyway, not willing to head backstairs anytime soon to Meredith's icy words or Castle's rejection. She much preferred being here, watching the little girl sleep as she clutched her monkey. She reminded Kate of herself when she was younger and the stuffed tiger she had. She remembered how her mother's soft voice lulled her to sleep as she sang to her. Even when she was a teenager, Johanna was help Kate sleep with her soulful voice and the comfort of her fingers running through her hair.

Kate's heart clenched as she realized that that was another thing her mother would never do again. She would never hear her mother's songs or feel her gentle touch ever again.

"Kate?" Kate started and she turned to the doorway, seeing Castle standing there with a soft smile on his face as he watched her soothe Alexis to sleep. Kate's heart fell at the sight of him. He looked so handsome in the polo and khakis he was wearing. He looked so much like a dad, a young dad albeit, and her heart skipped a beat, then clenched as she realized why he was there.

Kate stood up and laid a kiss on Alexis's head before she moved to walk past him, trying to keep all emotion out of her eyes. Castle frowned as he saw her averting his gaze. Before she could walk past him, he placed an arm in front of her, blocking her from escaping.

Kate glared at him. "Castle, let me go," she ordered. He shook his head.

"Not until you talk to me," he said, stubbornly. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Castle, I know what you're going to say," Kate told him, "and I don't want to-"

"Kate, please," Castle pleaded, "there's been a misunderstanding and I really think I need to explain. _Please_? All I'm asking is that you just listen to what I have to say." His eyes pleaded with her and Kate sighed.

"Fine," she said, "but not here." She glanced back at Alexis once more before leading Castle towards her room next door. She allowed him to enter the room before her and closed the door so that they would have a little privacy. "Speak," she said, leaning back against the door, "you have two minutes. But, like I said, I already know what you're going to say and I can't say I'm surprised."

"Look, Meredith and me…that was a _long_ time ago, alright? We haven't slept together in months! I…I do whatever I can to _avoid_ sleeping with her at all costs," Castle said, quickly.

Kate's eyes widened. So they were getting right to the point, then…alright. "Castle," she said, "you don't have to defend yourself to me. We're not a couple; you can sleep with whomever you want. Even your ex-wife, who you _clearly_ still have feelings for."

"What?" Castle hissed. "How can you even _say _that? I don't have feelings for Meredith! Sure, I love her-she gave me _Alexis_-but I don't love her the way I used to! Not anymore, not when I-" Castle stopped himself before he could say anything he might regret or that might scare her off.

"Not when you _what_, Castle?" Kate asked, confused. If he wasn't still in love with his wife, then what was he trying to tell her?

"It's not important," Castle deflected, shaking his head. "The point is, I don't love Meredith; not anymore. Not like that. Sometimes, I even hate her. Like last night."

"What happened last night?" Kate inquired.

Castle gave her a look, but she still didn't get it. He sighed. "That thing that she told you, or _alluded_ to, I guess. About our sleeping together? Yeah, that doesn't happen, anymore. Not if I can help it. And, admittedly, a lot of the time I _can't_ help it. Meredith rolls into town and I remember the sweet, beautiful young actress I met in college. The girl who was so much fun to be around, who I fell in love with and married less than a year out of college. The same woman who gave me the most precious thing in my life. The girl who cheated on me and left me to take care of said precious thing.

Kate's eyes widened. "Meredith cheated on you?"

Castle averted _her_ gaze now, looking at the floor and nodding sadly. "Yeah," he said, "with her director. I caught her after coming home one day early from a book tour. It was all so cliché; I brought her flowers and her favorite candy, Alexis was at daycare, and we had the entire house to ourselves. I saw her clothes strewn all over the living room, leading to our bedroom and I figured Gina must have called her to let her know I'd be home, maybe she was waiting for me. She did that, sometimes; greeted me in bed. So I started removing my clothes, too, and I was only in my boxers when I finally made it to our room. I burst through the door with this huge goofy smile on my face and there she was, on top of her director, Bill, who I'd met a couple of times, who I thought was a great guy. Neither of them even looked up until I started screaming. Bill left, half-naked, running like his ass was on fire, leaving Meredith there, trying to explain herself to me. I didn't want to hear it then. So I just left; I went to go get my little girl and I brought her to my mother's. I spent the night there, needing some space. The next morning, I left Alexis with Mother and came home to face Meredith. But she wasn't even here. All her clothes were gone, and there was a single note on our bedroom door that said, "I want a divorce," and that's it. She moved to California and served me with the papers. And because of her indiscretion, she didn't get more than half a million in alimony. She also didn't get Alexis because she traveled too much, which was fine for both of us. I don't think I could have survived losing my daughter, as well. And she wouldn't be able to properly raise a child, anyway. Anyway, every time she comes back to visit Alexis, she spends half the time trying to jump back into bed with me. And I'm ashamed to say that she succeeds more than half the time. But you have to understand, every time she succeeds…it's because I don't have anybody in my life. Because I'm so painfully lonely, Kate, that I just…I need to feel loved by somebody, and Meredith was always it. A few times I thought we would get back together, but she almost always left the next morning. Sometimes she didn't even say goodbye to Alexis. I began to realize that us sleeping together had nothing to do with emotions, but everything to do with just needing to share a moment of passion with somebody so that we don't feel lonely. That's it. I don't love Meredith and I haven't slept with her in six months, nor anybody, for that matter, except for you," he smiled up at Kate from where he sat on her bed. She was standing still, by the door, "and I just…I want you to know that I don't sleep with anybody just because. What I had with Meredith…that was complicated as fuck but I just…I don't love her. I don't _want _her anymore. I don't want anybody…but you."

**Okay, so I'm going to end right there. With enough REVIEWS I might be persuaded to update by midnight xD.**

**End: 1:53**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all! Also, I'm sorry if this is not updated by midnight as I haven't been able to get to my computer until now, but I will make it worth the wait, I swear! Enjoy!**

**Start: 10:18 PM**

Chapter Twenty One

For a moment Kate just stood there, staring at him while she digested all the information his long-winded explanation had given her. Meredith had cheated on him, then left him and Alexis; He and Meredith had sex nearly every time she came to visit, but _only_ if there was nobody special in his life; He didn't want Meredith this time around; He didn't want Meredith because he wanted _her_.

He wanted Kate. This last piece of information sunk in and Kate was no longer in control of her body as she launched herself at him, knocking him back on her bed, and surprising the hell out of him as she attacked his lips. Thankfully, Castle caught on quickly and began to respond with as much fervor as she was currently bestowing on him. His hands ran up and down her back and hips as her nails scraped over his scalp, sending shivers all over his body. Kate moaned into his mouth as his arms pressed her tighter into him, able to feel how excited he was for her.

When the need for air became apparent, Kate pulled away, resting her weight on her hands. She smiled down at Castle's lust-clouded eyes and nuzzled her nose against his. "You want me?" she asked in an awed whisper.

Castle nodded, kissing her cheek. "Since you first started working here," he admitted, "and every single second since then. And not just because you're so…" his eyes trailed down her body and his sentence ran off as he admired her physique. Kate rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Castle," she said, "focus. My eyes are up here." Castle's gaze traveled slowly back up until he was looking into her eyes once more.

"Hmm," he said, smiling lazily up at her, "what was I saying?"

Kate sighed, but couldn't hide her smile. "You were saying that you didn't want me just because I was so…then you never finished."

"Ah, yes," Castle said, clearing his throat, "I don't just want you because you're so drop-dead gorgeous and so beautiful that it almost hurt _not_ to look at you. I wanted you because…well, you're different, Kate. I don't know if you've heard that before, if those damn immature high school and college players told you that just to get you into bed, which, by the way, I am not trying to do right now, but it's true. You're different; I could tell that right from the start. At first, I thought it was just because you were the youngest applicant and the only one who seemed to even be _trying_ to bond with my daughter. But then, as time went on, I dunno…it became something else. You were-_are _the most intelligent, funny, caring, _complicated_ woman I know-and I've met plenty of women in my life," Kate smacked him, "OW! Not like _that_! Mostly. But, really though, you are amazing Kate and I'm thankful that you came to work for us. I'm thankful that Alexis has you to look up to. And I'm so thankful that you're here now, with me."

Kate smiled softly down at him. "You know, you can be a self-centered goof sometimes, but when you put your mind to it, you're actually romantic."

"Gets you hot, doesn't it?"

"Aaand you ruined it." Kate scrambled off of him, catching him off guard so when he went to pull her back to him, she was already halfway to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Castle whined. "Where are you going?"

Kate looked over her shoulder at him, almost laughing at the sad puppy dog look he was giving her. "To the shower," she informed him, "I _stink_!"

Castle grinned. "Want some company?" he asked her. Kate grinned at him, shaking her head.

"Not this time, Writer Boy," she said, standing in the doorway, "but let's take a rain check. Okay?" She winked at him before closing the door to her bathroom, leaving Castle standing there, gaping.

The second Kate got out of the shower, she leaned against the sink, not even bothering with a towel. She was surprising at how long it had taken for this to sink in; Castle wanted her.

And she wanted him back. More than enough to forget her stupid rules about _waiting_ and offer to take a shower with him in the near future. And, somehow, her heart hadn't stopped. Her legs weren't aching to keep her running away from this place. She felt almost no fear.

And, ironically, _that _scared her. She shook off the thoughts swimming around her head, promising herself that she would deal with them later. For now, she'd promised to go down and help Martha and Meredith-the bitch-with dessert. Quickly, she grabbed a towel, drying her body as she opened the door and, checking that Castle was no longer there-he wasn't-she walked out, wrapping the towel around her hair and moving towards her closet, deciding that for the special occasion, she could wear a dress.

She picked out a purple dress with a black leather belt around the middle and a turtle neck, with three-quarter length sleeves and a knee-length skirt. She put her necklace on over it, so that it went over the neck of the dress. She paired the look with knee-high black boots, a pair that she'd bought on her shopping trip with Alexis, with modest, two-inch heels-well, modest for _her_, anyway. When all that was done, she went back into the bathroom and got the bathroom, drying her hair enough so that she could style it into a nice, French braid that rested over her right shoulder. She put on some mascara, eyeliner and light lip gloss to complete the look, wondering if the lip gloss would have to be reapplied at any time that night. She shivered at that thought and slipped the lip gloss into her pocket, just in case.

Then, she made her way to Alexis's room, to wake her from her nap. She nearly laughed when she opened the door.

Alexis was sprawled out on her bed, covers thrown off, her head at the foot of the bed and her feet at the head, sleeping on her stomach, with Monkey Bunkie hanging over the edge, clutched in her hand. She let out a tiny snort and Kate nearly fell to the floor with the force it took not to laugh out loud. She walked slowly over to Alexis's bed, shaking her gently awake.

"Alexis, sweetie," she whispered, "it's time to wake up."

Alexis moaned. "Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled. Kate gasped, her eyes widening at the seemingly small mistake. If Meredith had heard that…

"No, Alexis," Kate said, softly, "it's not Mom; it's Kate."

Alexis peeked one eye open and moaned. "Tomayto, tomahto," she groaned.

Kate smiled. "Either way, it's time to get up. It's after noon and dinner will be ready soon. You have to get dressed."

Alexis moaned again, lifting her head to look up at Kate. "Do I _have_ to?" she whined.

Kate nodded. "I could help you if you want," she offered.

Alexis sighed. "Alright," she said, sitting up and stretching. "My legs feel like jelly," she said, looking down.

Kate laughed. "Well maybe next time you won't bite off more than you can chew, huh?"

Alexis lifted one brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't bite anything."

Kate shook her head. "Never mind; it's not important. What _is_ important, though, is that we get you changed and ready for dinner. Why don't you pick out one of your new outfits?"

Alexis smiled, sleepily. "Okay," she said, getting up onto shaky legs. Kate was afraid that she might have to carry her to her dresser but Alexis righted herself and began walking slowly towards it.

Soon she had an orange sweater and brown skirt picked out, along with a pair of white stockings and black Mary Janes. Kate laughed at her clothing choice.

"You're going to look like a mix of Velma and Daphne," she joked. Alexis giggled, slipping on the sweater and shimmying into her skirt and stockings. Kate helped her buckle the Mary Janes and then did her hair for her, in pig tails.

When they were done, Alexis took her hand and looked up at her. "Hey, if you had my hair, you could be Daphne!" she exclaimed. Kate looked down, just now realizing that she was wearing Daphne Blake's signature color.

"Jinkies!" she joked. "You're right!" She and Alexis laughed as they made their way out. "Now, let's go find Scooby Doo, shall we?"

"You mean Daddy?" Alexis asked.

Kate grinned. "Right you are, Peanut!"

And, with that, they headed downstairs, neither having any idea what was about to happen as they reached the first floor.

**Was that worth it? It's just before midnight now! REVIEW!**

**End: 11:56 PM**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have had a loooooooooooooooooooooooong day! So much has been going on that I haven't seen my dear sweet Julio (my PC) until just now. So, naturally, the first thing I do is update a chapter and it looks as if I'll be working into the wee hours of the night with this one. Enjoy!**

**Start: 11:59 PM**

Chapter Twenty Two

As Kate and Alexis descended the stairs, they could hear Martha and Meredith squabbling, like always, about the turkey.

"Well, if she wants it that way, she can just ask her _mother_ to make it that way and go back to her own family for Thanksgiving!" Meredith was saying. Her words made Kate pause, still holding Alexi's hand while the young girl looked up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kate?" she asked.

Kate gave her a shaky smile and put her finger to her lips, signaling that she was trying to listen in. Alexis nodded in understanding. Kate was still amazed as how intelligent the five-year-old was.

"It was just a suggestion, Meredith!" Martha was defending. "And a damn good one, I think! It couldn't hurt to give it a try!"

"Cinnamon has no place on a Thanksgiving Turkey, Martha! It's just unnatural!"

"So are many of the procedures I'm certain you put yourself through, Dear," Martha replied, evenly. Kate suppressed a smile. "Unnatural doesn't always mean horrible…mostly." Kate could practically see Martha give Meredith's body a meaningful glance.

"Oh, what do _you_ know?" Meredith hissed. "You wouldn't know _natural_ if it bit you on your ass!" Kate's eyes widened and she hastened to cover Alexis's ears, whispering, "Bad word; _very_ bad word!" before covering them. Alexis nodded, placing her hands over Kate's as her nanny continued to listen.

"Now, you listen here, you redheaded hussy, you _may_ be my granddaughter's mother, but that will _not_ stop me from knocking you into next Wednesday! You are an _uninvited _guest, and the _only_ reason that you are here is for that poor little girl who you've been neglecting for the better part of two years! Now I don't care what you want to do with that turkey; frankly, it's not even _your_ decision, but I will not have you throwing some sort of hissy fit just because you're not getting what you want! Today is a _holiday_ and you will act accordingly. You will be civil for your little girl, you will not stomp your feet and make the sort of fuss that your own daughter wouldn't even _dream_ of, and you will paint on a big smile for her benefit because, _goddammit_, that girl deserves it! Do you understand?"

There was no answer from Meredith but Kate imagined she got the message and hoped there would be no more fighting as she removed her hands from Alexis's head and lead her down the remaining stairs, into the open sitting room.

Martha looked up as they entered, smiling at her granddaughter. "Don't you look absolutely precious?!" She cooed, scooping up the little girl. Alexis giggled, settling on her hip. "A little Velma! Oh, that brings me back!"

"Oh, _please_," Meredith groaned, "save the stories from your sixties, Martha." She said, nastily.

Martha glared at her but did not dare retort; not with her sweet little granddaughter in her arms. "Tell me, Dear," she said, instead, looking at the child, "was this intentional?"

Alexis shook her head. "Nope! It was a complete accident! So was Kate's!" She looked up at Kate, who smiled. "She's dressed like Daphne!"

"Well, then, you two are a matching pair! All you need is the rest of the gang!" she joked. Kate laughed.

Before she was able to say anything, though, Meredith spoke up again. "You're a dead ringer for Scooby, Martha!"

Martha's eyes lit up with fire and she set her daughter down before turning to Meredith. "That's _it_!" she shouted. "I want you out of here! Thanksgiving dinner be damned!" Kate's eyes widened and she looked down at Alexis, but she'd already covered her own ears in preparation for the words she knew would likely come out of her grandmother's mouth. Kate smiled at her and pulled her close, pressing Alexis into her side. Alexis buried her face into Kate's abdomen.

"Tough shit," Meredith responded. "You don't own the place."

Martha glared at her. "Richard!" she called out. "Richard, get your ass out here before I put a knife through this ginger bitch's heart!"

Castle appeared from his bedroom. "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes wide. "What happened?" He turned to Meredith. "What did you do?"

"Your _mother_ has just ordered me out of the loft," Meredith informed him.

Castle nodded, turning to his mother. "I'm sure you have a good reason, Mother?"

Martha nodded. "I most certainly do!" she exclaimed. "Since this bitch has gotten here, she has done nothing but insult Kate and I and try to get you in…well, _you know._ And, frankly, I'm _sick_ of it! Now, I tried to put my own feelings aside for the sake of Alexis and Thanksgiving dinner in itself, but enough is enough, Richard. You need to stand up to her and tell her to just _leave_ already, before she does any _more_ damage!"

Castle nodded, turning to Kate, who was tending to a clearly upset Alexis. "Kate, please take Alexis into my room. I'll come get you when everything here is dealt with." Kate nodded, picking up the redhead and carrying her into the next room, closing the door and sitting on the bed with the girl in her lap. Alexis still had her ears covered and her head was now resting in Kate's shoulder. Kate could see a couple of tears falling down the girl's cheek and she hastened to wipe them away, whispering soothing words into her ears.

Kate wanted nothing more to listen in on the conversation but she didn't want to subject Alexis to that and she didn't want to leave her on the bed, either. So she just continued to rock Alexis in her arms, keeping the girl calm as the muffled voice floated in from outside. Thankfully, neither of them could make out what was being said; just that it was being said in very loud voices.

Suddenly, everything was quiet and then Meredith was bursting into the room. "Give me my daughter," she hissed. Kate let go of Alexis, letting the little girl walk tentatively to her mother, who kneeled and pulled her into a crushing hug. "I have to go now, Sweetheart," she whispered in her ear, "but I'll be back to take you out next weekend, okay? We'll go shopping and to the Zoo, alright? We'll even go to Magnolia! How does that sound?"

"That sounds okay," Alexis murmured, looking down, sadly.

Meredith lifted her chin with one finger. "Hey, now, don't look so glum, chum. I'm not going to be gone forever; I'll be back here for you next weekend. Okay? I love you so much, Baby!" She squeezed Alexis in a big hug, lifting her off her feet, before pulling away. "Next weekend," she promised, poking her nose. Alexis nodded and Meredith kissed her forehead, before standing up and looking at Kate. "You take care of her," she said, glaring at her, "of _both of them._ Got it?"

Kate nodded, wide-eyed. Meredith took a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on, turning on her heel to walk out the door. Kate and Alexis watched her walk-off.

Kate couldn't help but think that Alexis had watched this happen more times than she could count.

**REVIEWS please! I will update as soon as I wake up!**

**Finish: 1:10 AM**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but a LOT was going on, so I really didn't have the time. Anyways, I'm here now. Enjoy! **

**Start: 1:28 PM**

Chapter Twenty Three

After a moment of Alexis just standing there quietly, Kate walked up behind her and rested her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Alexis," she said, softly, "are you alright?"

Alexis nodded, not looking at her. "I'm okay," she said, monotonously.

That scared Kate; no child should be able to speak monotonously. It was unnatural. Children were supposed to have voices constantly filled with emotion. Not devoid of it.

Kate tried to bring the emotion back. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, leaning down.

Alexis shook her head.

"Do you want a hug?" Alexis nearly shook her head again but then nodded, turning and throwing her arms around Kate's midsection, squeezing tightly. Kate wrapped her own arms around her, pulling her closing, running her hands, soothingly, through the girl's hair, her heart nearly breaking as she felt the slight tremors in her body. But at least she wasn't holding it all in.

After a few minutes, Alexis calmed, stepping away from Kate's embrace and wiping her cheeks furiously with her hands, trying to make the tears go away. Kate kneeled down in front of her, wiping each cheek with one of her thumbs. She smiled softly at the little girl and rested her forehead against Alexis's. "You know your Mommy loves you, right?"

Alexis nodded. "I know," she said. "I love her, too. I just wish…"Alexis trailed off, looking down at her feet.

"You wish she was here more?" Kate asked. Alexis nodded.

"Not _here_, because she and Gram are always fighting, but with me, because I never get to see her anymore." Alexis's eyes filled up with tears again and her chin quivered. Kate pulled her into another tight embrace.

"I understand," Kate whispered in her ear. "I miss my mother, too," she admitted.

"You don't get to see your mommy, either?" Alexis asked, her voice sympathetic.

Kate shook my head. "No," she confessed. "I never get to see my mom anymore because she…well…"

Alexis's widened. "Your mommy…did she die?"

Kate nodded, feeling her own eyes well up with tears. It was Alexis, then, who initiated the next hug. "I'm sorry, Kate," she whispered in her ear.

Kate smiled, burying her nose in the girl's sweet-smelling hair. "It's not your fault," she said, "these things happen."

"I'm still sorry," Alexis responded. "How did she die?"

Kate looked away. "I'd rather not discuss that right now. Today is supposed to be a happy day, right? Now let's go make some pies!" Alexis giggled and Kate stood up, both trying their eyes before clasping hands and heading out to the kitchen to help Martha with the pies.

They made three different kinds of pie; pecan, pumpkin, and apple. Kate shared her mother's secret ingredients with them that made the desserts taste even better. She also helped Martha sprinkle the cinnamon on the turkey, inhaling the spicy scent as it wafted throughout the apartment. Meanwhile, Castle and Alexis watched the Macy's Day Parade on the television.

"Next year," he promised, "we'll go extra early and get a really good spot, where you can see Santa and Garfield and all of the Rockettes! You're going to have so much fun!"

Kate laughed at his enthusiasm, turning to Martha. "I remember my mother taking me there almost every year, up until I turned eighteen years old, the last year before college started."

Martha chuckled. "I used to take Richard when he was just a boy. He was about half the size of Alexis at her age, so I had to hoist him up on my shoulders. You should've seen the look on his face!" Martha cackled. "Sometimes, I still see that look whenever he watches the parade on the television. He's yet to take Alexis, though."

"Well, maybe next year, like he said."

"Perhaps."

The pies were ready before they knew it and Kate and Martha set them on the island to cool while they checked on the turkey and stuffing. They were almost ready, so they set about heating up the mashed potatoes, which Martha had slaved over the day before, and the candied yams. Kate opened up a jar of cranberry sauce and set it out on a platter. Alexis got up to help Castle set the table.

When everything was all set up, Martha ladled out some gravy, which had been kept warm in a pot on the stove, and put it in a gravy boat, placing it in the middle of the table. Everything else followed, the turkey carried by Castle, the mashed potatoes by Kate, and a basket full of bread and biscuits by Alexis. Martha went back in for the yams and placed them in front of Alexis, before sitting down, next to Kate, who sat across from Alexis. Castle was in between the two, at the head of the table.

"This smells delicious!" Castle exclaimed, his eyes hungrily taking in the assortment of food in front of him. "You two did an amazing job!"

"Hey!" Alexis exclaimed. "What about me? I made the biscuits!"

Castle smiled down at her. "And they look perfectly flaky and buttery, Pumpkin," he complimented. Alexis beamed.

Kate laughed, shaking her head. "Should we give thanks?" she offered.

Castle nodded. "Yes, we should. And, as the writer, I shall go first. Now, everyone, hold hands," he grabbed Alexis's tiny hand, and stuck out his opposite hand to hold Kate's. Kate smiled at him as she slipped her delicate hand into his, a shiver running down her spine as he closed his fist over it, his thumb rubbing patterns on the back of it. Martha's hand taking hers shocked her from her thoughts and she smiled over at the older woman. Martha smiled back and reached across the table to take her granddaughter's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," Castle began, getting a nudge from Kate under the table. She shot him a look and he grinned, cheekily. "Oops," he said, "wrong speech."

Kate rolled her eyes at him, as did the two redheads. Castle cleared his throat. "On this Thanksgiving day, when we celebrate the meal of our ancestors with the native people, and the beginning of a new nation, I am most thankful for…my family. I am thankful for the mother who raised me, the hellish troublemaker that I was, and _didn't_ give me up for adoption. I am thankful for my beautiful, healthy little girl, who's growing up so fast and really needs to cut it out already," he teased, sending Alexis a loving look. She smiled back at him. "I am thankful that she is so much more responsible and mature than I ever was, and I'm thankful that she still knows how to have fun at the same time. I am also thankful for my thriving career and the chance to do what I love for a living, even if it _can_ be somewhat of a pain, sometimes. I'm thankful for the fans, as well," he squeezed Kate's hand, grinning, "who buy my books, no matter how crappy, and make it possible to live the way that I do. And I am _incredibly_ thankful and appreciative of our wonderful nanny, who joined us here just a few months ago and has become like family to all of us. A second mother to my daughter, and daughter to my mother,"

"Ahem, _sister_," Martha interjected.

"However deluded she may be," Castle continued; Martha shot him a glare. "And I'm incredibly thankful for Kate because she has become somewhat of a cherished friend, who I hope will be _always_ be around, if not just for our family, but because she wants to be."

Kate smiled at her, slipping and allowing the emotion to shine from her eyes. She nodded slightly and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she would be there. Always.

Castle grinned back, before turning to look at his family members. "Amen," he said, "now let's eat!"

Alexis giggled and Kate rolled her eyes while Martha huffed. Castle grinned at Kate again as he readied himself to start carving the turkey.

**REVIEWS!**

**End: 2:40 PM**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update! Start: 8:19 PM**

Chapter Twenty Four

"I've never eaten more in my entire life!" Castle groaned, flopping down on the couch, next to Kate, who had Alexis pressed into her side, in a food-induced coma. Kate was rubbing her back, soothingly, smiling as the girl let out tiny burps in her sleep.

"You shouldn't have had that second piece of pie," Kate scolded him. "_Or _have convinced your daughter to." She motioned Alexis, who was still completely unconscious, whining softly in her sleep. "She's going to have such a stomachache tomorrow." She gave Castle "the look".

"Hey," Castle defended, putting his hands up, "she could have said no; she knows that."

"Castle, you challenged her to a _pie-eating_ contest," Kate reminded him, rolling her eyes. "Then you taunted her when she said she was too full like a _five-year-old._"

Castle pouted at her. "Excuse me? _She's _the five-year-old; not me!"

"Doesn't seem like it," Kate smirked, gathering Alexis in her arms and standing up with the little girl resting over her shoulder for the second time that day. "I'm gonna go put Velma here to bed."

Castle stood, groaning slightly at the clench of his stomach. "I can take her," he volunteered. "I need to tuck her in one last time before I leave anyway."

Kate nodded, handing over Alexis to Castle, both of them blushing as their hands brushed. Castle smiled down at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Wait here," he told her, "I'll be right back." Kate nodded again and watched as he ascended the steps, groaning a bit as he carried the weight of his child.

Kate was still watching the stairs when Martha appeared at the top with her suitcase. "Hello, Dear!" she said, descending to Kate and throwing her arm around her in a hug. "I'm off! I have a…_meeting_ with my friend planned and there's no point in coming back when I have my own apartment, is there? But I'll be back on Saturday to spend some time with my granddaughter, assuming the poor thing has digested all her food by then." Kate laughed.

"I'm sure she will," Kate said, "she is Castle's daughter after all; she'll probably be sneaking down for another piece of pie in the middle of the night."

Martha nodded. "She _did_ inherit her father's fast metabolism."

Kate laughed before hugging Martha again. "Well, I'll see you soon, then, Martha. Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

"No, Dear, thank _you_! That cinnamon turkey was simply marvelous! Your mother is a wonder in the kitchen! I hope I get to meet her soon!" She winked at Kate, before grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind if I take the rest of the pecan pie," Martha said, digging through the fridge for the half-finished pie.

Kate, who'd looked down when her mother was mentioned, looked up at Martha's request. "Um…not at all," she said. "Take it. We don't need the extra calories, anyway."

Martha nodded, walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, Darling! Au revoir!"

Kate lifted her hand weakly, before wrapping her arms around herself, watching Martha disappear out the door. She stood there for a couple of minutes until she felt a second pair of arms wrap around her waist, a chin landing on her left shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle whispered in her ear.

Kate found herself leaning back into the warmth and softness of his body. "My mom," she answered, honestly, surprising herself. "Martha, uh, wants to meet her."

Castle sighed. "My mother…she means well," he assured her. Kate allowed a small smile to spread across her features.

"I know," she said, softly. She turned in his arms, smiling up at him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I know she means well. It's just…"

"You don't like being reminded of your mother?" he asked. Kate shook her head. "I understand," he said, before rethinking it. "Well, no I don't actually, but I can almost imagine."

"How?" Kate asked, not accusingly, but simply curious.

"Why don't we sit for this particular story," Castle suggested, "it's a doozy."

Kate nodded and took his hand, leading him to the couch. Kate snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She was finally letting herself give in, if only for the comfort he could provide.

"When I was about four years old, my mother starting dating this guy, David; I forget his last name, but he was a pretty great guy. He came around the time I started preschool and stayed until late June, one of the longest relationships my mother has ever had. He was a really cool guy. He treated me like a son. He took me to the park, watched me when Mom was at her shows, had dinner with us nearly every night, and there was even talk of him moving in towards the end."

"What happened to him?" Kate asked, on a whisper.

Castle sighed. "He disappeared," he informed her. "Just after Father's Day, he just…never came back. Before that, I had…well, I'd never heard of Father's Day before school and the Friday before, everyone was making Father's Day cards. Even the kids with two moms or single moms had somebody to call Daddy or an Uncle or a Grandma; I had nobody. Nobody but David. So I made him a card. I don't have it anymore because apparently he took it with him when he disappeared but it was a picture of him and me, quite well drawn, I must say, for a five-year-old," Kate rolled her eyes and hit his arm, making him laugh. "Anyway, it had a handprint of mine in bright red paint, his favorite color, and it said, 'To David: Happy Daddy's Day. Love, Ricky'. I gave it to him that Sunday and, God, I was so scared. I thought he would reject me, tell me that it wasn't appropriate, because he wasn't my father and I wasn't his son, but he didn't. He smiled down at me, said thank you, and pulled me into a hug. Then he told me he would be the luckiest man alive if he were the father of a special little boy like me. Then, after getting permission from my mother, he took me to lunch."

"Then what happened?" Kate asked.

"He dropped me off at home, hugged me good bye, and told me that he'd see me later. I never saw him again," Castle told her. He sighed. "I don't even know if he's still alive."

Kate frowned, one hand grabbing one of his. "I'm sorry, Castle," she said, stroking his fingers.

Castle shrugged. "It's alright. Mom had another guy within a few weeks of not hearing from David. He wasn't as nice of him, but he made Mother happy and as long as she was happy, she left me alone. So it was a win-win. I forgot about David soon after."

"Still, it must have been sad losing a father figure like that."

Castle shrugged. "I was too young to dwell on it at the time. I just figured he was like all the other men in my mother's life; it was inevitable that he would leave, eventually. So, like I said no big deal." He smiled down at her. "Besides, Mother was enough parent for me."

Kate laughed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I can believe that," she said, smiling up at him. Castle smiled back.

"So, what is this now?" he asked, suddenly, softly. "Are we…?"

Kate sighed. "I dunno, Castle," she admitted. "I just…I know that I shouldn't be jumping in to _anything_ right now, let alone a relationship, but I…I just…I don't know; I can't really explain it. I just know that I want you and I care for you and I care so much about Alexis; I love her. _But_ I don't want to hurt either of you if it turns out I'm not ready for this."

Castle nodded. "I get it," he said. "And that's okay; we don't have to go fast with this. We have _plenty_ of time. You're still paying back your student loans, right? So it seems like you're going to be here for a while. I could even cut your pay, so," Kate smacked his arm, "OW! Hey! Watch it!"

Kate glared up at him.

"Fine," Castle huffed, "I won't cut your pay but don't think I'm giving you a raise, either."

"I don't _want_ a raise, Castle; that would just make me feel cheap," she stood up, "I'm more than comfortable using you for your body and slowly stealing your five-year-old's affections."

"Hey!" Castle whined, standing up. Kate laughed as she walked towards his room, astounding Castle. She turned back at his bedroom door.

"You coming, Castle?" she asked, saucily.

Castle's eyes widened and he nodded, scampering after her like a loyal puppy.

**Starting school tomorrow so updates might be a bit inconsistent now. Sorry in advance. But please don't stop reviewing! I really appreciate your feedback! **

**End: 10:54 PM**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all! I started school today and I am WAYYYY exhausted! Anyways, what better way to become even MORE exhausted before I watch the finale of American Horror Story than to write a smutty, fluffy Castle chapter? I can't think of any! Enjoy!**

**Start: 9:14**

Chapter Twenty Five

When Castle finally stumbled into his room, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Kate Beckett was sitting at the end of his bed, one leg crossed over the opposite knee, giving him a smoldering look as she rested back on her hands. She smirked at his wide-eyed, slack-jawed look.

"_Took _ya long enough," she teased.

Castle's eyes darkened as he righted himself and stepped slowly, _deliberately_, towards her, stopping barely two inches away that that Kate now had to crane her neck to see his darkened blue-black eyes. He stared back at her for a moment, giving her his own smoldering look, making Kate feel as if she's just stuck her finger in a socket and now her entire body was humming with electricity.

And he hadn't even touched her yet.

She tried to suppress a shiver as he leaned down so that his face was level with hers. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that you're not supposed to poke a grizzly bear?"

Kate laughed in his face, her eyes sparkling with challenge. "I wouldn't exactly call you a grizzly bear, Castle…maybe a koala but not a-"

Her cheeky retort was cut off by Castle's lips on hers, attacking, nipping, and bruising, as his hands reached out and held hers down to the bed and he laid his body down over hers.

Kate eagerly responded to the kiss, her fingers lacing with his when fighting against his strong grasp didn't quite work out for her. Her long legs wrapped around his, pulling him impossibly closer to her body, allowing his hips to grind into hers as they moaned into each other's mouths, their hearts quickening as electricity rolled all throughout their bodies.

When the need for air became too much for his lungs to handle, Castle pulling away, grinning slightly at Kate's disappointed mewl, which turned into a sigh as he attached his lips to her pulse point, his tongue darting out to run over the pulsing gland as his hand pulled down the turtle neck of the dress. She whimpered his name, turning her head to the side, giving him more access to move up and down her throat. Kate made sounds all the way through, one of her hands finally slipping from his grasp to cup the back of his neck, pulling his mouth closer to her, moaning as he nipped harder, leaving a mark, which he immediately soothed with his tongue.

"Castle," Kate moaned, "_please_…"

Castle lifted his head, his dilated pupils, raking over her entire body before they met her eyes. "Gorgeous," he breathed, allowing his hand to travel down her body, stopping to rub his thumb over her nipple before continuing down her body, reaching the hem of her dress. He fingered the hem for half a second. "I like this dress," he said, softly. "But I think it would look much better on the floor; don't you?"

Kate's eyes widened as she stared up at him. Her head bobbed up and down vigorously and he grinned, his other hand releasing his grasp on hers as he reached down and began to pull the hem of her dress up, his hands brushing over her legs as he swept the skirt up to bunch around her waist. He moaned when he saw the skimpy little purple thong she was wearing. He lay his head down on her thigh, his voice muffled by her soft, supple skin. "Where did you get that?" he mumbled into her skin. Kate laughed at the tickle of his breath on her thigh.

"Victoria's Secret," she murmured, giggling slightly at Castle's groan, which reverberated through her entire body.

"Were they expensive?"

"Very."

Castle groaned. "I'll pay you back."

"For wha-"

Mid-sentence, Castle ripped the thong off her body, making Kate gasp as a flush covered her entire body. "Oh God," she moaned.

"Not God," Castle said, smiling as he buried his face in her heat, "name's Castle; how many times do I need to tell you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Shut up and f-" Kate broke off on a gasp, her hips bucking up as Castle's mouth covered her, his tongue stroking her folds.

"Mmm," he said against her, "you were saying?" Kate glared down at him and placed her hand on the back of his head, pushing his head back down. Castle got the message and went back to licking her wet heat, his tongue delving deep into her pussy as she writhed beneath his mouth, reveling in her moans and gasps, feeling his pants tighten even further at the erotic noises.

It wasn't long until Kate's hips were bucking wildly into his mouth as she got closer and closer to the edge, begging for release. "Please, Castle," she moaned, "make me cum. _Please._"

Castle smiled against her, his tongue immediately moving to her clit, the rough surface creating a much needed friction that made her cry out, one hand slamming over her mouth to muffle the sound, lest she wake Alexis.

"Come on, Kate," Castle mumbled as he sunk one finger into her, feeling her clench around it, as his tongue lapped at her clit. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me."

Kate whimpered, her hips jerking into his hand and mouth. "Yes," she moaned, "oh God, _yes!_ More! I need more!"

Castle added a second finger to the mix, squeezing her clit slightly with his teeth, making Kate groan throatily, the vibration running all throughout her body, increasing her pleasure. When Castle added a third finger, pumping it into her as he sucked hard on her clit, making Kate cum with a shout, calling out his name, before melting into a puddle in the middle of his bed.

Castle smiled up at her as she came down from her high, stroking her slowly to prolong her pleasure. Kate breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart as a satisfied smile spread across her features. "That was…"

Castle nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said, reaching up to pull the hem of her dress back down. Kate's eyes half-opened, staring down her body at him, her eyes still glazed over.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

Castle smiled back at her. "As you asked," he said, "I'm taking it slow." He kissed her thigh.

"But, how-but, I…_that_ was taking it slow?" she asked, incredulously.

Castle shrugged. "Slower than Saturday," he reminded her. Kate flushed and he laughed, standing up and holding out his hands for her to take. Kate did and he pulled her into a sitting position, leaning down to kiss her lips.

She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips. Castle smiled against her before pulling away, giving her an affectionate smile, one hand coming up to cup her cheek. He longed to say those three little words that he hadn't said since…well, he didn't want to think of her right now. But it was far too soon to be feeling anything like that. He'd only known her a few months, after all, and he still didn't know what they were to each other.

So, instead he stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing her lips with his and helping her stand up on shaky legs. "Come on," he said, "you should get upstairs in case Alexis wakes up."

Kate glanced down, a confused look on her face. "But don't you want to-"

Castle placed a finger on her lip. "Oh, I _definitely_ do," he agreed, "but we're taking this slowly, remember? Maybe when I get back, we can continue this."

Kate nodded, smiling saucily at him, brushing her chest against his. "Definitely. And, until then," she picked up the ruined piece of lace that was once her very expensive thong and held it out to him, "you might want to hold onto this." She winked at him as he shivered, his hands clasping over hers and the tiny scrap.

"Oh, definitely," he growled, taking her lips in one more passionate kiss, before pulling back, "now go before we take this a little _too_ far for tonight."

Kate smiled at him, giving him one more kiss on the cheek. "Have a nice trip," she whispered in his ear, before turning and strutting out, adding a little bounce to her hips for his benefit.

Castle groaned as he felt himself tighten further and decided that an ice-cold shower was in order before bed. He doubted it'd do any help, though.

**REVIEW!**

**End: 12:18 AM**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had school which completely wiped me out! Anyway, I'm here now. So enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Six

Alexis's dreams stayed devoid of candy that night, thankfully, so Kate had a nice, fitful sleep, not waking up until it was time to see Castle off to the airport. They'd decided that he would take the taxi to the airport by himself, but only after Kate made him a farewell breakfast of eggs, bacon, and coffee.

Since his flight left JFK at ten, she had to wake up at a quarter to six to start. She enlisted in the help of Alexis, who seemed to be feeling much better, all the food in her tummy digested. She followed Kate tiredly into the kitchen, where they began preparing the meal so by the time Castle strolled out of his bedroom with his suitcase and carry on in his hands, everything was done.

"Wow, isn't this a nice surprise!" Castle exclaimed, smiling at them both.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It's not a _surprise_, Daddy! Kate _told_ you she was gonna make breakfast for you since we aren't going to the airport to say goodbye!"

Castle grinned, glancing at Kate. "Must have slipped my mind," he said, taking a seat at the table. Kate placed his plate in front of him and Alexis placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, smiling proudly when she didn't drop or spill anything. Castle smiled back, pulling her closer to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Pumpkin," he said, before turning to Kate, "thanks, Kate!"

Kate laughed, laying hers and Alexis's plates on the table as well. "It's no trouble," she said, "really."

Castle smiled in thanks, digging in as Kate returned to the kitchen for her coffee and Alexis's OJ.

They ate in companionable silence, savoring their last few moments together for the next few days. Every so often, Kate and Rick shared a meaningful look, smiling at each other, secretively, before glancing back to their plates.

"You'll call every day, right?" Alexis asked, suddenly. This was the first time she would be away from both of her parents for more than one night. Usually, when her father left town, he brought her with him or called Meredith to stay with her. And, even then, it was only for one night. This would be the first time somebody else cared for her without being biologically related to her. Not that Kate watching over her worried Alexis one bit. It was the whole 'Daddy's-leaving-for-three-days-and-I'm-going-to-miss-him' thing that worried her.

"I will if you promise to call me every night," he replied, smiling softly at her. Alexis nodded, solemnly.

"I will!" she assured him. "And you'll be careful?"

"It's Texas, Sweetie, not Mars. I'll be fine. Nobody is going to mess with me while big scary Gina is around."

Alexis giggled. Kate rolled her eyes. Then, suddenly, the phone rang. Kate stood up to pick it up.

"Castle residence; Kate speaking," she answered.

"Hello, Miss Beckett," Charles, the doorman, greeted, "could you please tell Mr. Castle that his car service is here."

"Sure," she said, frowning slightly, "he'll be down in a few." She hung up and turned to Castle. "Car's here."

Alexis's face fell, and she jumped out of her chair and into her father's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Pumpkin," Castle replied, placing his cheek on the top of her head, "but, like I said, I'll call you every day and you'll call me every night and we'll talk so much we'll be sick of each other."

Alexis looked up at him, her face serious. "That could never happen," she said, softly. Castle smiled down at her, hugging her again as he stood, walking over to his bags. He held Alexis with one arm as he reached down for his suitcase. "Alexis, I sort of need my other hand for my carry on." She didn't let go. "Okay, then I'm going to drop you." Alexis tightened her hold on him as Castle let go of her and she stayed, clinging to him.

Kate and Castle both laughed as he came towards where she stood at the door, smiling at each other.

"Alexis," Castle said, "I have to talk to Kate in private for a minute, but I promise I'll be right back."

"You _really_ promise?" Alexis asked, dubiously.

"Would I lie to you?" Castle asked.

Alexis shook her head, before climbing down off of her father like a baby koala. Kate laughed as she did. Castle just shook his head, grinning. He put down his bags, motioning for Kate to go out into the hall. He followed, turning back to Alexis. "No playing with the knives or stove while we're out here, got it?"

Alexis pouted. "Aawww! You're no fun!"

Castle chuckled, before closing the door behind him and immediately pulling Kate into a passionate farewell kiss, which she gladly returned. They pulled away after only seconds so that nobody would catch them but the kiss still left quite an impression on both of them, as well as a longing that neither thought they would be able to survive for the next three days.

Castle, keeping one of his hands locked with hers, reached into his pocket and came out with his Platinum Credit Card, handing it to her. "For Christmas shopping," he said, "for Alexis. She's spending tomorrow with my mother so you can go get everything on her list. I'll get her a few things in Texas, as well, but you can get most of the stuff in town." Kate nodded, tucking the card into her own pocket. "Also, put the presents in our storage locker in the basement; it's the only place I know Alexis isn't going to go snooping around." Kate nodded, taking the key that he offered. "And, um, _call me_," Castle requested, "you know, in case something goes wrong with Alexis or you just want to hear my sultry voice."

Kate chuckled, shoving his shoulder. "In your dreams, Castle," she said, smiling at him, before pulling him back in for one more lingering kiss that said everything she wasn't ready to say out loud yet. "I'll see you soon," she said, quietly, before walking around him, back into the apartment. Castle followed her, catching Alexis as she threw herself at him for a second time. He showered her face with kisses, hugging her tightly before placing her back on her feet.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said, giving her one more kiss on the cheek, before pulling Kate into a hug. "Her list is in the second drawer of my desk, under the gummy bears," he whispered in her ear.

Kate laughed, rolling her eyes as she stepped back. "See you soon, Castle," she said, smiling at him. He grinned back and gave Alexis one more hug before picking up his bags and heading out.

Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis from behind as they both looked at the door, as if expecting it to open again.

But it didn't.

**REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update! So this has to be quick because I'm leaving at five to go see Pat Benatar in concert with my aunts, uncle, cousin, and a few other people who can all drink while I have to pretend my water is a Vodka. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Start: 3:06 PM**

Chapter Twenty Seven

They continued to star at the closed door for the next few moments before Alexis looked up at Kate. "Are you going jogging today?" she asked and Kate marveled at how fast a child's mind could jump from one thing to the other.

She smiled down at the redhead. "I was planning on it," she said, "but this time why don't we use the gym downstairs? This way you can go at your own speed and I don't have to carry you on my back like a rag doll." Alexis giggled and followed Kate upstairs to change into their workout clothes.

When they were fully changed in yoga pants and sweatshirts, Kate grabbed her keys, which had a copy of the gym access card on a keychain, and led Alexis out the door. Alexis had been to the gym a few times with her father, usually sticking to the small play area where most of the smaller kids played with toys under the watchful eyes of the building staff and a few other nannies. But this time she followed Kate to the treadmills which, at nearly nine in the morning were pretty much devoid of life, especially on Black Friday when most mothers were shopping while the fathers went to work to make sure they wouldn't go bankrupt over the holidays.

They took two treadmills in the corner, by a large mirror, where Alexis made funny faces at herself, making Kate laugh and shake her head.

"You _are_ Castle's daughter," she laughed, earning a beaming smile from the little girl. "Stand still for a minute, alright?" Kate told Alexis as she set up her treadmill for a mile and a half an hour. "Okay, don't set it any higher than this without asking me and if you need it to go slower, just press that down arrow right there. Alright?"

Alexis nodded, obediently, and Kate smiled at her, pressing 'Start' on the treadmill so that the little conveyer belt under Alexis's feet started to move. Alexis began walking against it, keeping up with the slow pace. She smiled up at Kate, proudly, and Kate smiled back, setting up her own treadmill to 4, which was pretty slow for her, but she thought it would be easier to stop it if Alexis needed to ask her any questions. She ran as Alexis walked in silence for about ten minutes, each of them focusing on their breathing. Kate could feel the pleasant burn in her legs as she ran, the shortness of breath making her feel more alive than she had in the last two days (barring her little escapade with Castle the night before). Even after ten minutes of jogging, she was barely breaking a sweat. So, looking over to make sure Alexis was alright with her own setting, she brought the setting up to 5, her pace picking up, still slower than she was used to, but still giving her a pretty good workout.

She was just starting to zone off, letting her mind wander as her feet pounded the conveyor belt, when Alexis spoke up. "Kate?" she asked, looking up at her, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Kate looked down at her, not even missing a step. "Yeah, Sweetie?" she asked, keeping her breaths nice and steady.

"Do you like my dad?" Alexis asked, looking genuinely curious. It didn't soften to fall that Kate took when she stumbled and fell down, though. Thankfully, Kate's fall had pulled the emergency stop plug, that was also clipped to Kate's sweater, off of her body, so the machine halted to a stop before she even hit the floor. Kate landed on her stomach, her feet hanging off the end of the treadmill and her elbows supporting her as she looked up at Alexis, who was still walking, in horror.

"_What_?!" she gasped. "Wh-why do you say that?"

Alexis shrugged. "I see you look at him sometimes, and you always smile when you look at him and laugh at his jokes and he seems to really like _you._ So I just thought…"

Kate smiled softly up at her, before standing up, groaning slightly at the pain in her knees, which were sure to be a bit banged up later, and reaching over to turn off Alexis's treadmill, pulling the shaky-legged girl over to her and sitting back down on the treadmill.

"You thought that I had a crush on your father?" she asked Alexis and the little girl nodded, shyly. "Does that upset you?" she asked, neither confirming nor denying Alexis's observations.

Alexis shook her head. "You would think so, right?" she said. "But, no. Lizzie's daddy married _her_ nanny and now they're a big happy family together. She even has two little brothers!"

"So you like the thought of me liking your father? Doesn't that seem inappropriate to you?"

"What does that mean, again?" Alexis asked, confused. Kate honestly forgot that, despite Alexis's ability to read and write at such a young age, she was still only five years old and her vocabulary was somewhat limited, despite her father's influence.

"It means 'not right'. I mean, I do work for him, after all…"

"So? Lizzie's nanny-"

"I'm not Lizzie's nanny," Kate said, softly, taking Alexis's hand and squeezing, "and your father isn't Lizzie's father. We're very different people, all of us. And I'm not _just_ your father's employee, either. Am I?"

Alexis shook her head. "No," she said, laying her head on Kate's shoulder, "you're out friend; mine and Daddy's."

Kate nodded. "That's right," she said, "so don't you think it might ruin our friendship if I liked your father and he didn't like me back? Or if he liked me and _I_ didn't like him back?"

"No," Alexis said, "because I _know_ he likes _you_. And there's no reason for you not to like him back; he's a catch."

Kate laughed. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"He's very handsome, smart, funny, and he has an _awesome_ daughter!"

Kate laughed again, kissing her forehead. "That he does," she conceded, "but you can't just push two people together, Alexis."

"I'm not," Alexis defended, "I'm just saying that if you like him like I _know_ he likes you then I would be okay if you and him started going out on dates. As long as you don't kiss in front of me. Yuck!"

Kate laughed, looking down at Alexis's disgusted face. "Really? Even if things didn't work out between us?"

Alexis nodded, leaning back into Kate. "As long as you're still my friend, I don't care." Kate smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Alexis, basking in the moment. "But, if you break my Daddy's heart, I'm going to have to hurt you." Kate's eyes popped open in mock-surprise and looked down into Alexis's serious face. Kate's facial expression matched hers.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it," she promised, truthfully, squeezing Alexis harder.

**REVIEWS!**

**End: 4:13 PM**


	28. Chapter 28

**Killer cramps are preventing me from going to sleep right now (I don't have class until 2:30 tomorrow anyway) so I have decided that I will write until they go away. I'm feeling a little moody so if I ever stop mid-sentence then I'm so**

**Enjoy!**

**Start: 10:15 PM**

Chapter Twenty Eight

When Kate and Alexis made it back to the loft, after Kate ran another three miles and Alexis finished a second mile, it was nearly noon and they were both sweaty and tired, dragging their feet as they walked into the kitchen for some water and a nutritious snack. Kate grabbed them each a banana and a bottle of Poland Spring, tossing the fruit and bottle to Alexis, who attempted to catch them and failed miserably, looking down at her feet where the banana had dropped and then behind her to where the water bottle had flown past her head. She groaned and stretched down to pick up the banana, acting as if it weighed a thousand pounds, while Kate looked on, amused.

"Having a little trouble there, Lex?" she asked, grinning. Alexis moaned as she leaned down to pick up her water bottle, sighing as she plopped down into one of the stools, resting her head on the counter as if thoroughly exhausted. Kate just laughed and shook her head. "You're very dramatic, did you know that?"

"You've _met_ my parents, haven't you?" Alexis pointed out. "This is _nothing._"

Kate laughed again. "Good point. So you in for a bit of a veg day?"

"A _what_ day?" Alexis asked, her nose crinkling adorably.

Kate smiled. "You know…a do-nothing day. We just lounge around on the couch, watching old movies and pigging out, being totally non-productive and absolutely lazy the _whole_ day."

Alexis smiled. "That sounds fun! Can we watch all the Disney movies?"

Kate nodded. "Of course we can! We can even check out Tarzan; I hear your father just got it from the publishers!"

Alexis beamed. "He did! They got him an advanced copy! It's not supposed to come out for another _two months_!"

"Okay, then, we'll watch that. And we'll order some pizza, as well, huh?"

Alexis nodded. "Okay, but we better have some leftover turkey for dinner or it's going to go bad."

Kate laughed and threw her arm around the little girl's shoulders, leading her upstairs to take their showers and get back into their PJ's. "Kid, you're going to have so much turkey and mashed potatoes over the next week, you're never going to want to even _think_ of Thanksgiving ever again."

Alexis giggled and allowed herself to be pulled upstairs, listening to Kate talk about how they were going to be spending their 'veg' day.

When they were completely scrubbed pink and sweet-smelling from their showers, Kate and Alexis made their way back down to the living room, both dressed in their respective pajamas (Alexis in a pair of light blue cotton pajamas that matched her eyes perfectly and Kate in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a purple camisole, her hair up in a messy, damp bun), and swaddled in their big, fluffy bathrobes. It was past noon now so Kate called the pizza place around the corner, ordering a large pizza with everything on it. The guy on the other line told her that it would be delivered within the half hour. Kate figured that gave them plenty of time to figure out which movie they would watch first and in what order they would watch the movies.

"I think we should watch all the older movies first," Alexis said, "because they _are_ the classics."

Kate's eyes widened at her. "What?" Alexis asked, feeling self-conscious.

Kate just shook her head and pulled her into a big hug. "You are just the perfect child," she whispered in her ear. "Anybody would be lucky to call you their friend, or their daughter."

That brought tears to Alexis's eyes and she squeezed her arms around Kate in return. "I wish you were my mom," she whispered so softly Kate barely heard her, but there was no denying it. Kate was still very young (she had just barely turned twenty) but she wished already that she had a daughter as special as Alexis was. She kissed her temple before pulling back, smiling brightly at the little girl, using her thumbs to wipe away the stray tears off the younger girl's cheeks.

"I do, too," Kate said, honestly, "but, um, let's not say this in front of your mother; I think she's already planning out my death in great detail."

"That's possible," Alexis said, solemnly. "Mommy gets _very_ jealous. I'd be afraid; _very _afraid."

The words were chilling, sounding so serious from the five-year-old but then a grin spread across her features and she let a tiny giggle escape, causing Kate to sigh in relief and poke her in the stomach. "You and your father, I _swear_, you're trying to give me a heart attack before I hit twenty-five." Alexis giggled, grabbing Kate in another hug and Kate happily squeezed back, standing and tossing her to the couch, before turning to put Snow White in the VCR and rewinding the old tape.

The pizza came soon after and Kate paid for it with her own money, grabbing two drinks for her and Alexis before sitting down with her on the couch to start their veg day. The instant she landed on the couch, Alexis cuddled into her side. Kate smiled and pressed 'Play'.

**I'm so tired and the cramps have finally dissipated. I swear there will be more tomorrow, most likely in the morning! REVIEWS!**

**End: 11:34 PM**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I couldn't update this morning but my body decided to ignore my alarm until my dad just flat out turned it off so I woke up less than twenty minutes before I had to catch my train to school. Hopefully that never happens again. Enjoy!**

**Start: 8:17**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alexis and Kate spent their entire day on the couch and watched a total of five movies, heating up leftover turkey and stuffing for dinner to watch with the movies. By the time it was nine, they were halfway through _Bambi_, just before the part where his mother gets shot (spoiler alert) and Alexis, who'd seen this movie at least half a dozen times, was practically glued to Kate's side, holding onto her arm so tightly that Kate was sure she'd lose circulation.

Then the moment came where there was a gunshot and Alexis buried her head in Kate's neck and Kate was sure she could feel the wetness of tears on her skin. She didn't blame Alexis, either, because tears were streaming out of her own eyes. She was remembering her mother, lying in that alley, two shots….

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Kate and Alexis jumped, the latter letting out a tiny squeak. Kate stood, wiping furiously at her eyes and slid across the floor on her way to get the phone in the kitchen, grabbing it and putting it to her ear.

"Castle residence," she answered, "Kate speaking."

"_Hey, Sexy,"_ Castle's deep voice came over the line. Kate smiled, trying to hid her blush.

"Hey, Castle," she greeted, hearing the tiny gasp from Alexis and the sounds of her feet as she shuffled towards her. Kate turned to see the little girl had made it all the way to her and was now standing toe-to-toe with her.

"Daddy?" Alexis asked, her eyes wide and joyful, all traces of tears gone. Kate smiled and nodded, handing over the phone. Alexis grabbed it and put it to her ear.

"Daddy?" she said again, smiling brightly as she heard her father's voice.

"Hi, Pumpkin!" Castle greeted, laying down on his hotel bed. "How's life without your old man?"

"Daddy, you've only been gone a day!" Alexis reminded him, rolling her eyes. Kate grinned, shaking her head as she went about gathering their dishes and washing them.

Alexis talked on the phone to Castle for the next half hour, talking about her day and discussing the movies that they watched, and, finally, discussing both girls' reactions to the latest scene in Bambi, which Kate had paused while they were occupied. Alexis hadn't known that Kate was crying but mentioned her own tears and expressed her sadness over Bambi losing his mom. She was a bit confused when Castle asked to talk to Kate, but handed the phone over, anyway.

"Hello?" Kate said, into the phone, holding it between her shoulder and her ear as she placed the newly washed plates and cups into the cupboard.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked. He was sitting up now, running his hands through his hair. Kate had never shared the nature of her mother's death, but he was certain that the death of any mother in any film or television show must remind her of her own experience.

"Yeah," Kate replied, sitting at the counter, "I'm good."

"Because I just thought…"

"Castle, I'm fine," Kate said, easing his worries. "It's just a movie; one that I've watched a thousand times, by the way. I'm good." She was only half-lying; yes, the movie reminded her of her mother's death and it hurt like a bitch, but she _could_ get over it, knowing, logically, that it was only an animated film. "So, how's Texas?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"_Hot_," Castle groaned, laying back on the bed, before smirking, "like somebody I know, actually. Only not as much."

Kate blushed again, trying to hide it from Alexis. "Where's the thermostat?" she asked, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Alexis shrugged, removing her robe.

"It _is_ kind of warm," she said, "we need ice cream!" Kate laughed and nodded.

"Definitely," she said, before turning back to her conversation with Castle. "So have you given your manuscript to Gina yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Castle replied, "she and I ended up in the same hotel; she's reading it now, probably, three doors down. Hopefully, she'll let me go home early and just give me a call when she's done with it, but that's not likely. She can be a real pain in my ass sometimes."

"Karma," Kate remarked, smirking.

"I resent that!" Castle retorted, haughtily. "I'm sure you would kill to have me bite or do anything to your ass to cause any sort of pain…_or_ pleasure." Kate could practically see him waggling his eyebrows.

"You are such a child," she said, rolling her eyes. "And, speaking of which, why don't you say good night to _your_ child so we can go have some nice ice cream?"

"What?! You're having ice cream?! I want some!"

"You're in Texas, Castle; I'm sure they have an ice cream shop open nearby."

"It's not the same when I can't share it with my baby girl or eat it off of your-"

"And, here's Alexis," Kate warned before handing the phone over to the smaller Castle.

Castle had caught himself just in time, cooing a, "Hello, Pumpkin!" into the phone before he could finish his inappropriate thought.

"Hi, Daddy!" Alexis said back. "I gotta go now, but you'll call me tomorrow, right?"

"Cross my heart," Castle promised, "and you'll call me at bedtime, right?"

"Definitely!" Alexis promised in return.

"Good, now let me just say good night to Kate, okay?" Alexis grinned up at Kate, giving her a wink and saying goodnight to her father, smacking her lips as if giving him a goodbye kiss over the phone. "Love you, Daddy! Here's Kate!"

Kate took the phone back and put it to her ear, ignoring the kissy faces Alexis was throwing her way; sometimes, the girl acted a little _too_ much her age.

"Hey, Castle," Kate greeted.

"I am going to do _so _many things to you when I get home," Castle promised, darkly.

Kate laughed. "Promises, promises," she said before hanging up and turning back to Alexis, whose face was squeezed into one of those fishy faces.

"You know, your face will freeze like that," Kate warned her, making Alexis's eyes widen and her cheeks fill back up with air as she gasped. Kate laughed and slung her arm around the little girl, leading her to the freezer. "You want that ice cream with a little pie?" she asked.

Alexis nodded, vigorously. "Pumpkin, please!"

Kate nodded and took out the carton of Rocky Road, before opening to fridge to ready their desserts.

By the time they were completely stuffed and couldn't even force another bite, it was nearly midnight and Alexis was falling quickly into her second food coma in just over twenty-four hours. Kate smiled softly at her as she cleaned their plates and put the leftover ice cream and pie in the fridge, before returning to the couch and scooping up the redhead.

"Come on, Red," she said, affectionately, "it's time for bed." Alexis moaned and buried her face in Kate's chest.

"No, Mommy," she moaned, "I'm not tired…"

Kate's heart quickened; this was the second time in the last few days that Alexis had mistakenly called her Mommy. She didn't bother to correct her, knowing how sleepy the girl must be.

"So this is just you pretending, is it?" she asked, jokingly.

"Mmhmm," Alexis replied, allowing herself to be carried upstairs and laid in her bed. Kate kissed her goodnight before moving to turn off the light and leave, only to be pulled back by a tiny hand on the sleeve of her robe. "Don't go," Alexis pleaded, giving Kate her puppy dog eyes.

Kate lifted her brow. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if the Gummy Bears come back?" Alexis asked. "I need you to protect me."

Kate was about to protest, tell her that if she needed her that she'd be right next door but the pleading look in Alexis's eyes was enough to make the words die on her lips.

"Alright," she sighed, "just let me turn off the hall lights." Alexis let go off her and ate hurried to turn off the lights before discarding her robe and climbing into the bed with Alexis. It was smaller than her own but big enough for them to cuddle up together with of all the little girl's stuffed animals. "Comfortable?" Kate asked.

Alexis nodded, laying her head on Kate's shoulder and throwing her arm over her waist while her other arm clutched Monkey Bunkie to her chest. Kate smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Alexis," she whispered into the girl's sweet-smelling hair.

Alexis yawned, already half-asleep. "Night, Mommy," she replied, making Kate's heart jump again.

That made three times.

**Please, please REVIEW!**

**End time: 11:31**

**So, the reason this one took so long was because I had to stop to fangirl over what just happened on New Girl. I don't know if anybody watches that show but tonight's episode was just….it was so worth everything! I love it! And so now, yeah, again, please REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am in class right now and though I should be listening, I am not. Oh well…Enjoy!**

**Start: 10:31 PM**

Chapter Thirty

Castle lay in bed with his cell phone pressed to his ear for the longest time, listening to the dial tone ring in his ears before finally flipping the large, black phone shut.

He missed them. It had been barely twelve hours now since he left but he missed them both something fierce. He missed Alexis's little giggle when he did something silly or the way her nose crinkled when she didn't get one of her jokes. He missed Kate's eye roll every time he made a double entendre or did something childish. He missed the way she felt when he had his arms wrapped around her or his lips on her skin. He missed the warmth she offered the few times they'd shared a bed.

But, mostly, he just missed spending time with her. With _both _of them. Even if it was just in the context of sharing a meal or watching television together. He just wanted to be with them right now.

But he was stuck in Austin, Texas. With his tight-ass publisher and his new manuscript. Just wonderful.

Gina was, in fact, just a few doors down going over his manuscript with a red pen and probably adding quite a bit of color to it, too. He predicted that when she was finished it would look like she'd rewritten it in her own blood…or his.

He was just going over this in his mind when there was a knock at his door. Castle looked at the bedside clock; it was nearly ten (eleven back home). The thought crossed his mind to just ignore the knock-which was obviously Gina-and go to bed. He could fake jetlag in the morning when they met over breakfast to discuss his manuscript. Which reminded Castle to remember to bring painkillers with him for the imminent headache he was bound to get.

Gina's knocks were persistent (there was no way in hell she thought he was sleeping or that he was still sleeping if she'd somehow thought that before) so Castle got up, walking over to the door, unlatching the locks on it and swinging it open, only to be slapped in the face with his own writing. Well not so much _slapped_ as having it shoved so far in his face that all he could make out was the corner of the s in _Flowers_ and a tiny red note underneath it.

"Good evening, Gina," Castle deadpanned, removing the manuscript from his face and peeking over the top at his publisher, who had one hand on her hip, the other twirling her red pen of death, "what brings you here to my humble…hotel room tonight."

Gina lifted one skeptical brow. "I think it's glaringly obvious, Rick," she said, rolling her eyes, "you have a lot of problems to fix. Better get to it; I want the new manuscript by breakfast tomorrow."

Castle's eyes widened. "What? But…this thing is practically _dipped_ in red! There's no way I'll be able to rewrite the entire thing tonight!"

"Of course you will!" Gina cackled. "You brought your laptop with you, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And you have it saved, yes?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Then just edit it with my notes! It can't be _that_ hard! I mean, I've done _way_ worse to your manuscripts, haven't I?"

"Well, I guess so, but you can't just expect me to-"

"Okay, then!" Gina interrupted. "I'll just let you get to it, then!" She turned in the direction of her hotel room. "See you at breakfast at nine o'clock sharp, alright? Sweet dreams!"

Castle glared after her, still holding his manuscript in his hands.

"I am surrounded by evil, vindictive women," he mumbled to himself, "even in Texas."

Kate woke up with a pair of feet next to her face, the toes willing as the tiny person they were attached to snored at the other end of the bed. She was confused at first as to how Alexis had managed to get herself into that position, especially since they were sleeping side-by-side in such a small, cramped little bed, and not have woken her. But then she remembered that Alexis often woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and ended up falling into awkward positions when she went back to bed. A few times Kate found her sleeping _under_ the bed when she came to wake her up in the mornings.

Not wanting to disturb the young girl's fitful slumber, Kate slithered out of the bed, then tiptoed towards the bathroom to relieve herself and take a quick shower. She decided against going running this morning so that she would have enough energy to visit all the stores she needed to, to complete Alexis's list and do her own Christmas shopping while there were still amazing sales all over the city.

Besides, Alexis needed all her energy if she expected to keep up with her eccentric grandmother who would be over in just a couple of hours to pick Alexis up and bring her up to White Plains to see Santa in one of the malls. Then they planned out a whole day of shopping and having a Gram/Alexis day. Kate expected her back no earlier than five, which gave her plenty of time to complete all her shopping and do a little relaxing of her own.

After her shower, Kate dressed in a casual jeans and sweater ensemble and tied her hair into a ponytail, before returning to Alexis's room to wake her up the way she always did; gently and lovingly.

"YO, SLEEPIN' BEAUTY! WAKE UP!" Kate shouted, making Alexis start awake and fall off the bed with a muffled, 'oof!'

Kate chuckled as the little girl groaned on the floor, lifting the blanket off of her face to glare up at Kate. "Was that necessary?" she asked, not amused.

Kate nodded. "Would I have done it if it wasn't?" she asked, rhetorically. "Now get dressed; Martha will be here soon to pick you up."

Alexis groaned, burying herself deeper into all the pillows and blankets that she'd taken down when she fell off her bed. "Five more minutes?" she groaned.

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets from her body. Alexis shivered, dramatically, and curled herself into the fetal position, rocking back and forth, looking just like the Castle she was.

"Get up, Lazy Bones!" Kate ordered, poking her in the side with one of her toes, making Alexis giggle. Kate smiled at the sweet sound and did it again, before getting down on her knees and attacking Alexis's side with her nimble fingers. Alexis fought to get away from her but Kate was just too fast for her.

Soon, Alexis was writhing on the floor, red-faced and out of breath.

"Okay!" she giggled. "Okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

Kate's fingers ceased and she rested back on her hands, grinning triumphantly. Alexis rolled her eyes at her before standing and walking over to her closet to begin getting ready for her day out.

**Check out my new cover art, by my new good friend, stinatwinb04!**

**Thank you, Kristina!**

**REVIEW!**

**End: 11:23 PM**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, guys! So yesterday, I made a mistake. On Wednesday I actually started writing that chapter, but it kept coming out all wrong and I saved it halfway through and shut off my computer to focus. I didn't get back to it until last night when I got this jolt of inspiration and so I went back and changed the start time because I'd deleted most of what I'd written, but I completely forgot about the Author's Note. Now, most of you don't care about this but one of my reviewers seems to have a problem with it so I thought it might do well to let you all know what happened since this cowardly reviewer does no log on to review and therefore, I cannot respond back to her, personally. So, to this reviewer, I don't really care much of what you think of my story, whether you like it or not. It's your opinion and I respect that, but YOU should respect me enough to not assume that you know me and insult me based on those assumptions. And, really, if you don't like me or my story, then just stop reading, because obviously, neither one of us is happy or benefitting in any way. So just knock it off and go the hell away because I'd rather lose you as a reader than the people who actually like this story lose me as a writer and this story that will go with me. **

**To the rest of my reviewers, thank you for your kind words about my story and even the constructive criticism some of you bring. It really is helpful and much appreciated. Much love to all of you!**

**And, without further ado, enjoy!**

**10:36 **

Chapter Thirty One

Castle had finally finished editing and proofreading his script by the time it was four-thirty in the morning (five-thirty at home) and had called down to the front desk to ask if there was a printer available anywhere in the Hotel. The Night Manager assured him there was one in their computer room, but he'd have to wait until the tech and maintenance guy came into work at seven to help him connect his computer.

Castle agreed and set his alarm accordingly, falling into bed, fully clothed, and getting, what seemed to be, only ten minutes of sleep.

When the blaring alarm clock next to his bed woke him up, it took all of Castle's will power and strength NOT to raise his hand and pummel it to death. Instead he hit 'Snooze' deciding ten more minutes wouldn't hurt. An hour and a half later, after the eighth or ninth 'Snooze' Castle received a call to his room.

Deciding that he should probably take that as a sign to get up, Rick reached over his alarm clock and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled, tiredly.

"_Good morning, Mr. Castle!"_ the chipper voice of the daytime manager, a suspiciously un-Southern sounding gentleman who wore cowboy boots and a ten-gallon hat at all times, greeted. "_Mr. Bower, the nighttime manager, has informed me that you inquired about access to our computer room printer?"_

Castle's eyes shot open; he'd nearly forgotten about the damn manuscript! And he was supposed to meet Gina for breakfast…in half an hour! Castle stood, suddenly panicked, his eyes searching the room, for what he had no idea.

"Um, yes," he said, rubbing at his eyes as he cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder, "do you think that tech guy can meet me in there in about five minutes to help me out with my laptop?"

"Louis would be happy to!" the manager, whose name was Mr. Leon, affirmed. "He'll be there in five!"

"Thank you," Castle responded, before hanging up. Quickly, he ran into the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face, and ran a comb through his hair before running back into his room to change his shirt and splash on some cologne. He didn't have enough time to shave, so he would go to breakfast with a bit of scruff on his chin but he didn't really care. He _was_ ruggedly handsome, after all.

Before leaving the room, Rick made sure he had his key card and laptop with him, as well as the original manuscript. Then he headed out, practically sprinting down the hall and forgoing the elevator in favor of the stairs. He didn't even realize that he'd left his cell phone sitting on the end table until he'd already reached the dining room with his new manuscript in hand.

Martha was late, as always. Kate and Alexis had long since finished their breakfast of Pop Tarts and Orange Juice and were now patiently waiting for the elder redhead to arrive. Well, they waited patiently for the first hour, but by the time it was nearly eleven and there was still no sign of Martha, both of them began to get nervous.

Alexis because she was worried that Santa would leave White Plains before she got there, and he wouldn't be able to take a picture with her or see her pretty red dress, that she'd worn just for him, to match his own red suit.

Kate because most of the days' sales were ending at three o'clock and she might not be able to get everything Alexis wanted for Christmas, or save her own money when it came down to _her_ shopping. So by the time Martha finally strolled in at half past eleven, they were both pacing the floor, making scuff marks with their shoes.

"Sorry I'm late, Darlings!" Martha apologized, sweeping into the loft and embracing Alexis in a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. "There was so much traffic to get here!"

"Traffic?" Kate asked. "You _drove_?"

Martha shook her head. "No, Dear; I took a town car. I thought it would be faster and much more sanitary than the subway. I was only half-right," she sighed. "The point is, I'm here now and there's a car waiting outside for us to take us to Grand Central, so let's go!"

"Wait!" Alexis said, her eyes wide. "Daddy still hasn't called!"

"If he calls here, I'll just tell him to call Martha, alright?" Kate promised, kissing Alexis goodbye. "Now go see Santa and tell him Kate's still waiting on that pony."

Alexis giggled and hugged her nanny and friend goodbye. "Bye, Kate," she said, "I love you." Kate's heart swelled when she heard the sentiment and she squeezed Alexis back, returning it.

"Love you, too, Alexis," she said, into her hair, before letting go. "Have a nice time." Alexis nodded and hurried off to get her coat, leaving Kate and Martha there, alone. Martha grinned at her.

"So you love my granddaughter?" she asked, smiling. "And she loves you?"

Kate nodded. "Like a sisterly kind of love, you know?" she said quickly.

Martha nodded, smiling knowingly. "Or a motherly kind. That's good; she needs a stable mother figure in her life. One that's not going to waltz in and out that door whenever she feels like it and if ever there was a perfect candidate, I believe it would be you."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Martha," she said.

"Just don't hurt her," Martha warned, her tone going from soft to deathly serious, "because if you do, if your hurt _either_ of them, I _do_ know people who would kill for me, and I have them on speed dial." Kate's eyes widened.

What was it with this family and threats?

Thankfully, Alexis returned after only a few seconds of stunned silence, beaming up at the two women who meant the most to her. "I'm ready!" she announced.

Martha beamed down at her. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, grabbing her granddaughter's hand and leading her towards the door. "Now let's go see Santa!"

"Yeah!" Alexis exclaimed, calling, "Bye, Kate!" over her shoulder.

"Toodaloo, Darling!" Martha called, not turning to look at her. Kate could sense a slight warning tone in her voice and made a mental note to _never_ cross Martha Rodgers.

Ever.

**11:30**

**Done in less than an hour! Yes! Oh God it's so cold here that I feel as if my fingers might fall off. But I might just be a bit dramatic….Whatever! Please REVIEW, my wonderful peoples, and I will make sure to update as soon a possible! Good night, everybody! Sweet Dreams!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so I haven't updated in a couple of days for a VERY good reason! First, on Sunday, I had work and it's hard to write when you're nannying a two-year-old who WILL NOT NAP! I swear her parents must load her up with sugar before I come over! Then there was the Super Bowl and I can't focus at all with my cousins and their friends yelling in my ear and my team winning (Yay Ravens!) and then Beyonce was amazing, so yeah, no focus. Then yesterday, I had school and I fell and twisted my ankle really bad and so I was pretty high on pain meds which made me miss the end of Castle (no spoilers, please!) but since I have no class today I've decided to update BOTH of my stories (this one and Missed Moments) and perhaps some of my older Bones stories that I've neglected for so long. Anyways, that's my life right now, so enjoy!**

**Start: 12:27 PM**

Chapter Thirty Two

Kate couldn't believe how incredibly _short_ Alexis's list was. Well, the list _Alexis_ had made, anyway. Castle had also added a few things to the list that made it more than twice as long as it had originally been, maybe even three times the length. Kate couldn't help but laugh at the absurd things he'd put on the list for her-including a pony (stuffed, but life-sized), and one of those new Barbie Dream Castles that was big enough for Alexis to _live_ in).

Alexis had only put a few things on the list, obviously knowing that Christmas wasn't the only time Castle or "Santa" bought her things she wanted. The girl was smart enough to know that she would get whatever she asked for at any time of the year and had most likely only made a list to please her father. On it, she asked for pretty simple things; a few new barbies, clothes for the barbies, stuffed animals to keep Monkey Bunkie company while she was at school, an American Girl Doll, which Kate smiled at, remembering her own from when she was little, and some magic "grow" dust.

Kate was confused by that last part for a few moments, looking over the five-year-old's tiny scribbles, wondering if she was reading it right, or if it was maybe a new toy or something, but she couldn't find anything about it online or in the store catalogues. Finally, she realized what Alexis meant.

She was small, Alexis was. Smaller than most of her class and it had been commented a few times that she looked like she was only a toddler when she and Kate went out for walks or traveled to and from school. Alexis never seemed outwardly upset over this, but Kate could now see that it was an important issue to her; she wanted to grow. And who better to ask than the Kind of Magic, himself, Santa Claus. Surely, he would have something to help her grow. Kate had no idea what she was going to do about that; she didn't know _where_ she would get "grow" dust. She would have to figure that out later, when Castle returned.

Kate found herself smiling at just the thought of his homecoming, especially after what happened just before he left. She shivered with the memory, deciding that she should call him before she left, since he very obviously forgot to call them before his daughter left. Kate wondered, briefly, if maybe he called Martha already and spoke to Alexis and was now just waiting to see how long it would be before Kate gave in to his charm and called _him_.

Kate rolled her eyes at that thought, now debating whether or not she should even bother. In the end, she was reaching for the phone, just as it let out a shrill ring. Kate jumped, nearly tripping back over her own feet, before she righted herself and reached once more for the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, putting the phone to her ear.

"'Lexis?" Castle gruff, tired voice came over the line. Kate grinned.

"Nope, it's just me," she answered. Castle was silent, obviously not getting it. "It's Kate?"

"Oh," Castle finally said, sounding even more worn out than usual, "right. Hi, Kate."

Kate chuckled. "Castle, you sound like you just spent the whole night boxing with a kangaroo; are you okay?"

"Boxing with a-huh? Where did you get _that_ analogy? It sounds like something _I_ would say!"

Kate laughed again. "It does, doesn't it? I think you're starting to rub off on me, Mr. Castle."

Castle moaned. "Oh, you have no idea how _good_ that sounds right now, but I am _way_ too beat. Maybe next time? For now, where's my young?"

Kate laughed, shaking her head. "Alexis already left with her grandmother, about…half an hour ago, now."

Castle groaned. "_Really_? Dammit."

"Why are you calling so late, anyway?" Kate asked, genuinely curious.

Castle groaned. "Gina, my evil publisher, made me rewrite my entire book according to her edits and then I had to meet up with her this morning for breakfast, so she could make even _more_ notes and changes. I swear, if I didn't have a stupid contract with Black Pawn, I would have fired her right there and walked out. Or quit. I'm still not sure who works for who in this situation."

"It sounds like you work for them," Kate replied, honestly.

"Yeah, it sure does. Doesn't really matter, because I've already told Gina, straight out, that I wasn't making any more changes to the manuscript and that I would call _her_ boss and let him know what she was up to. I mean, _seriously_, that woman has always had it out for me, ever since I turned down her offer."

"What offer?" Kate asked.

"Oh, well…uh…she sort of…she offered to take me out on, um, a sort of _date_ about a month and a half ago and I…sort of told her no…"

"Why?" Kate asked. "I mean, other than her being so completely evil and everything, she seems pretty enough and-"

"You were already here," Castle interrupted her.

Kate's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"You were already here when she asked me out and I…I dunno. I think I was already so…_attracted_ to you that I really didn't think much about dating anybody else."

"Seriously? How long was I there when you turned down Gina?"

"About two weeks."

"_Seriously_? Castle, we barely even _knew_ each other back then!"

"I know, but you see, that's the power of Kate Beckett," he laughed, "from that very first day, when I saw you, standing there in my kitchen, trying not to laugh as my kid gave me the thumbs up, I knew you were going to be…extraordinary."

Kate laughed at that. "She _did_?" Her voice softened. "_You _did?"

Castle smiled. "Yeah," he said, softly, "I did. And, whatever we are now, I'm glad that I didn't take Gina's offer, because I shudder to think what might have happened if I did."

Kate felt her heart thumping in her chest, not knowing what to say right then. Thankfully, Castle broke the silence before she could.

"Hey, I should probably call Alexis before I pass out. I'll talk to you tonight, though. Okay?"

"Okay," Kate replied, softly, a smile still present on her lips. "I'll talk to you later. Bye, Castle."

"Bye, Kate," Castle responded. "I….uh, bye."

After he hung up, Kate couldn't help but wonder what he was about to say next and why he'd stopped himself.

**REVIEWS!**

**End: 1:50 PM**


	33. Chapter 33

**SNOW DAYYYYY! I LOVE NEW YORK SO MUCH AND BECAUSE OF THAT LOVE I HAVE FOUND INSPIRATION! (You can also thank my adorable puppies [you'll understand what I mean by that soon]) ENJOY!**

**Start: 1:29 PM**

Chapter Thirty Three

Kate returned to the loft at a quarter to five, thoroughly exhausted after a day of running around Manhattan and practically fist-fighting with other parents who just needed to have the newly-released toys for their little darlings. In the end, Kate won most battles-there were scars on her arms and neck to prove it- and she was able to return home with her prizes, getting the doorman, Charles, to help her load them into Castle's storage locker, before making her way back to the apartment with her own gifts for Castle, Alexis, and Martha. She'd even picked up a watch for her father, who she reminded herself to call and check up on.

When she got to the apartment, she saw that it was, thankfully empty; Martha and Alexis must still have been in White Plains, giving Kate enough time to stash the gifts and wrapping paper she bought and maybe take a midday nap before they got back. She grabbed the wireless phone to take with her just in case Castle or Martha called her during.

Kate hid the gifts deep in her closet, behind her shoe rack (never did she think she would have a closet all to herself where she could fit a shoe rack that would, in turn, hold _all_ of her shoes, let alone be able to conceal a bunch of gifts) and practically fell onto her bed, still in her jacket and boots, house phone clutched in her hand.

She woke up about two hours later to a small voice chirping in her ear. "Kate…Ka-ate…Kate, wake up!"

Kate's eyes fluttered open and she practically fell off the bed when they met the large blue ones of Alexis Castle, who was practically nose to nose with her. Kate squeaked, her heart thumping in her chest. "Alexis?" she mumbled, her mouth feeling as if it were full of cotton. "What are you doing here?"

Alexis lifted one brow, looking very much like her father's daughter. "Uh…I live here?" she said, the corners of her mouth lifting in an amused smile.

"But…what about Martha? And White Plains and….IS THAT THE TIME ALREADY?!" Glancing at the clock, Kate could see that it was already past seven, meaning that she had slept for over two hours and must have missed Martha and Alexis coming home.

Alexis giggled at Kate's crazed expression. Kate frowned at her, sitting up, knocking the laughing little girl over on the bed. Suddenly, she felt very warm and realized that she still had all her winter gear on from her wooly hat to the boots she'd walked around in all day and that must have been what was making her so dehydrated. Quickly, she began stripping down to the basic shirt and jeans she was wearing, even removing he socks so that her feet could breathe and welcoming all the nice cool air. Alexis was already down to her own sweater and jeans, looking quite comfortable with her toes curled warmly in her slipper socks. Kate lifted a brow at her.

"How long have you been home?" she asked.

"Half an hour," Alexis replied. "Gram is downstairs, already heating up some turkey and potatoes for us. She told me not to wake you but Daddy always says that it's not good to take late naps cuz then you'll _never_ get to sleep at night!"

Kate smiled down at her. "Well your father is a smart man," she said, "now how about we go down to the kitchen and you can tell me all about your day in Westchester? How was Santa Claus?"

"He was great!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping down from Kate's bed. "He told me all about the North Pole and about Mrs. Claus and how they had a big Thanksgiving dinner yesterday with all the elves and how now everybody was preparing for Christmas back home! It was so cool! I even got to take a picture with him and Gram! Wanna see?"

"Of course!" Kate said, laughing as Alexis took her hand, leading her down the stairs and practically pulling her into the living room, past Martha, who was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the turkey and potatoes to finish heating up in the microwave. She turned as soon as she heard Alexis's chattering.

"Oh, Kate, darling, you're awake!" she exclaimed, shooting a look at Alexis. "Sweetheart, I thought I told you to let Kate sleep a while longer."

"I _did_!" Alexis replied. "She slept for a full _twenty _minutes! But Daddy says that you shouldn't take late naps if you wanna sleep at night! It's not good."

Martha rolled her eyes. "I suppose. So would you like some leftover turkey, Kate?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, please," she replied, sitting down next to Alexis on the couch as the little girl shoved a large manila envelope in her hands.

"We took two pictures," she informed Kate as she opened the envelope, sliding the photographs out. "Gram only took one with us, so the other one is just of me and Santa."

"Santa and _me_, Darling," Martha corrected from the kitchen.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Kate. "Right," she said, "Santa and _me_. Anyway, we only have two of Gram, Santa, and me, but we have a _lot_ of Santa and me. Do you want one for your wallet?"

Kate nodded, taking one of the wallet sized photos of Alexis sitting on a very convincing Santa's lap, smiling brightly at the camera, her blue eyes twinkling in mirth. She looked so tiny in the large man's lap, but so cute, too.

"You look _adorable_!" Kate gushed, smiling at Alexis, who blushed crimson. Kate laughed and threw her arm around the younger girl, pulling her close to her side and squeezing her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm never letting this one go," she promised Alexis as she placed the picture in her wallet, right behind her picture of herself less than a year ago with her mother. Kate ignores the pang of pain she feels at the sight of the photo and focuses on keeping a happy face for Alexis as she hears all about their day in White Plains.

Martha came in with their food as Alexis was halfway through telling her about their walk through the smaller city and the Pet Store they went by on their way from the Westchester Mall to Macy's.

"They had puppies in the window and they were _soooo_ cute!" Alexis gushed, describing all the breeds of dog they had and how they all rushed right up to the window where Alexis had stopped to look in at them and how they all began to lick the glass and bark at her. Kate was practically melting at the picture Alexis created with her words, no doubt that she'd inherited her father's flair for story-telling. But it was when Alexis was finished with her little description that she really took her breath away, ending her little story with the words, "and so I decided that, for Christmas, all I _really_ want is a puppy!"

**REVIEWS make me happy and if I get about ten before dinnertime (in about three hours) I will update with a super long chapter tonight. **

**End: 2:53 PM**


	34. Chapter 34

**WOW that's a lot of reviews! So, as promised, here is your super long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Start: 7:54 PM**

Chapter Thirty Four

"A-a _puppy_?" Kate asked, her eyes widening in…well, not horror exactly since a puppy might be nice-she'd always wanted a dog when she was younger but the apartment she'd lived in disallowed pets-but not exactly excitement. After all, who would be the one taking care of it? Definitely not Alexis, who was shorter than most dogs, and she doubted Castle would do much more than play with it. And Kate herself still had to attend school, which took her away for most of the day.

Then again, maybe getting a dog would be good for Alexis. Sure, she couldn't walk any dog that could outweigh her-which was most of the dogs in the world-but Kate knew she would do her best to make sure it was fed and loved and played with…it would be completely up to Castle in the end, but Kate had a feeling he'd say yes as well.

"Yeah!" Alexis exclaimed, practically jumping into Kate's lap in her excitement. "I want a puppy for Christmas! Please, Kate? I would feed it and walk and, and play with it! And I would brush it's fur and, and…"

"Clean up after it?" Kate asked, with a crooked smile.

"Of course! I clean up after myself, don't I?" Alexis groaned.

"Different kind of cleaning, Darling," Martha informed her, taking a sip of her wine.

Alexis furrowed her brow in confusion before shaking her head. "Whatever," she said, "the point is, I'd take care of the puppy, no matter what! So can I _please_ have one for Christmas? _PLEASE!?"_

Kate shrugged. "I can't say," she responded, truthfully, spooning up some mashed potatoes with gravy, "you'd have to take it up with your father. And Santa, of course. For right now, just eat your dinner, okay?"

Alexis nodded, solemnly, digging her spoon into her own potatoes and coming up with a heaping spoonful, filling her mouth with it. They ate the rest of the meal in mostly silence, with some polite conversation between Martha and Kate. When Alexis was finished, she practically sprinted from the room, excusing herself to her room, leaving Martha and Kate to clean up by themselves.

Martha shook her head as she picked up the girl's plate, placing it atop her own. "How that girl thinks she'd going to convince _anybody_ that she'll be able to take care of a puppy if she can't even put away her own plate is beyond me."

Kate chuckled and picked up her own dish and all the glasses on the coffee table, carrying them into the kitchen and setting them in the sink, filling it with hot water in soap to start washing the dishes. Martha came up behind her and gently moved her away.

"I'll do that, Darling," she said, putting on a pair of latex gloves. "You just go check on the little one and make sure she gets her bath." Kate nodded and made her way upstairs, opening the door to Alexis's room and peeking in. The little girl was sitting at her little play table, scribbling furiously on a piece of pink stationary.

Kate knocked softly on the door and she looked up, eyes wide. She smiled when she saw Kate standing there and put up one finger. "One minute," she said as she went back to scribbling, then finally put down her pencil and reached across the table for an envelope, folding up the stationary and sticking it in before licking the seal and closing the envelope. With a flourish, she wrote something on the envelope before grabbing it and running over to Kate, holding it up.

"Can you send this to the North Pole for me?" she asked, handing Kate the envelope.

"Of course," Kate said, "but there's no post on Sundays, so I'll have to wait until Monday, okay?" Alexis nodded. "In the meantime, why don't we get you into a nice, warm, bubble bath? You stink!"

"Hey!" Alexis giggled, allowing Kate to lead her into her own bathroom. Kate laughed along with her as she started on Alexis's bath.

Castle was eating his dinner when the call came. Quickly, he put down the chicken and rice he'd ordered and answered his cell phone, half-expecting it to be Gina with more demands.

He was half-right. It _was_ Gina, but this time she had the rare bout of _good _news.

"Your manuscript has been accepted," she said, without preamble.

"Seriously?" Castle asked, his eyes widening. "No more corrections?"

"None at all," Gina practically grumbled. "The big guns are loving your story; they predict it will be out by Valentine's Day. How romantic, huh? A murder mystery valentine."

Castle chuckled. "Yeah…so I can go home, now?"

"Yeah. I've booked you a two o'clock flight for tomorrow afternoon, First Class. When I get back to New York, we'll have to have a meeting about your next book tour."

"Of course," Castle agreed, "as long as it's during the summer and I can bring my daughter this time."

"What? Rick, your book comes out in _February_! We can't wait five months to have a book tour for it!"

"Well then you better find me some damn good tutors for Alexis because I'm not going to be away from her for the entirety of a book tour!"

"Doesn't she have a nanny now? She'll be taken care of!"

"Kate is great, alright, but I'm her father! I can barely survive a day without her; I'm not going a week or _more_ without them next time! Get me some tutors for her or I'm not going on tour until July!"

Gina was quiet for a moment, then, "_Them?_"

"What?" Castle asked, confused.

"You said _them_ instead of her, as in there's more than one person you want to be away from…Richard Castle, are you…are you sleeping with your _nanny_?"

"What? Gina, that-"

"Makes so much sense! No wonder you turned me down; you were already doing the nanny!" Gina laughed coldly. "Who the hell do you think you are? Maxwell Sheffield?"

"Gina, I am not-"

"Save it, Rick," Gina cuts him off, "I really don't care about the relationship between you and your…nanny. Just keep it out of the tabloids, alright? Because if they found out that Richard Castle, bestselling author, was having an affair with his _nanny_, then they would-"

"It's not an affair!" Castle heard himself say before he could catch himself. He sighed when Gina let out a resounding, I knew it! There was no backing out of it now. "It's not an affair," he said, "I'm not quite sure _what_ it is yet, but it's not an affair. For one thing, neither of us is _with_ anybody right now, so there's not sneaking around or cheating involved, and for another-"

"Save it," Gina said, for the second time. "Like I said, I really don't care. Just keep your..._whatever it is_ out of the tabloids, alright? We don't need book sales dropping on us right now, not with our Golden Boy."

"Golden Boy?"

"It's what they call you," Gina informed him. "You know, since your our only author with more than one Bestseller. Ridiculous name, if you ask me, but that's what they call you. That's not the point, though. If it was found out you were shmucking the nanny, sales would go _way_ down and we'd have to let you out of your contract. So keep it in your pants, alright?"

"Fine," Castle grumbled, rolling his eyes, "whatever. Mind if I go now? I'm expecting a call from Alexis."

"Okay. Don't forget, though; two o'clock. There will be a car here for you by noon."

"Got it," Castle said, before hanging up.

The phone was barely closed for more than five minutes when it rang again.

"Hello?" Castle answered.

"Hi, Daddy!" Alexis sang into the phone. She was already scrubbed pink and in her pajamas, Kate and Monkey Bunkie right next to her in bed.

Castle smiled as soon as he heard his daughter's sweet voice. "Hey, Pumpkin," he greeted, lovingly. "How was your day? Did you have fun meeting Santa Claus?"

Castle rested his back against the headrest as he finished his dinner and listened to Alexis recount her day in White Plains, smiling at her exuberance, which reminded him of himself when he was a young boy. Kate sat there for a few moments and listened to Alexis talk to her father, before standing and stretching, letting Alexis know that she would be right back.

She crept out of the room and made her way downstairs, finding Martha already putting on her coat to leave. "Going so soon, Martha?" Kate asked, descending the steps. Martha smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm afraid," she said, buttoning her coat, "I have a Matinee tomorrow that I have to be up quite early for. Give Alexis kisses for me, though, will you?"

Kate nodded, hugging the older woman goodbye and handing her the photo of the two of them with Santa. Martha laughed at the photo before tucking it into her purse and sweeping out the door. Kate smiled after her, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water for herself and one for Alexis, carrying them both upstairs. She set Alexis's glass on the end table and the little girl smiled up at her in thanks, not pausing in her story of her time with Santa Claus.

It wasn't long until Alexis moved on from Santa to her walk with Martha across town to Macy's and Kate held up a sign that said, 'No puppy-talk until he gets home' up and Alexis rolled her eyes, but expertly left out the part about the dogs, skipping straight to the large Children's Department at Macy's that didn't even come close to the one in the city. Kate had to laugh at that, shaking her head and making her way into her own room to change quickly before coming back.

As soon as she entered the room, Alexis handed her the phone. "He says he wants to talk to you," she informed her. Kate nodded and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Castle," she greeted casually.

"Hey there, Sexy," he greeted, "do you miss me yet?"

Kate grinned, looking at Alexis. "No," she said, "Alexis has been a pure devil child. I think Santa should bring her coal for Christmas."

"LIES!" Alexis called out, making both Kate and Castle laugh.

"But, seriously," Kate said, winking at the little girl, "she's been a little angel, Castle."

"As I thought she would. How about you, though, Kate? Have you been _naughty_? Should I be expected to spank you when I get home?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, the loft is still standing," she said, evading his questions while still in the room with Alexis, "but Alexis has been eying those matches in the kitchen since you left, so I don't know how long _that's_ going to last. Isn't that right, Alexis?"

She put the phone out towards her and Alexis gave an evil little laugh. "Fire pretty!" she said, crazily.

"You see?" Kate said, laughing into the phone. "I think what she _really_ needs for Christmas is a straightjacket."

"Between you two, _I'm _going to be the one in the straightjacket," Castle responded, chuckling. "So everything's good over there then?"

"Besides a new request Alexis has on her Christmas wish list, yeah. Everything is just fine and dandy here."

"A new request? What would that be?" Castle asked, intrigued.

"She'll tell you when you return which will be _when_, exactly?"

"Why, Miss Beckett…do you miss me already?" Castle teased.

"In your dreams, Castle," Kate retorted, "I'm just trying to keep your pyro daughter from pulling a Godzilla and burning down all of New York; she seems to think less about it when you're here to distract her with shiny things."

"You'll never stop me!" Alexis called out.

"I see…well, there's no telling _when_ I'll get back," Castle lied, a grin on his face, "but I'll be sure to call you when I know, alright? Now, let me say goodnight to my little pyromaniac while she's still conscious, because by my calculations she'll be knocked out within the next ten minutes."

"It'll be five if the elephant tranquilizers I gave her kick in," Kate joked.

"I knew I hired the right person," Castle joked right back.

Kate laughed and gave the phone over to Alexis. "Hi, Daddy!" Alexis said into the phone.

"Hi, Pumpkin," Castle responded, smiling brightly at the sound of his little girl's excited voice. "I'm just sayin' goodnight."

"Are you comin' home soon?" Alexis asked.

"Definitely," Castle promised, "I'll be home before you know it, alright? Now, goodnight."

"Night, Daddy," Alexis responded, with a yawn. "I love you to the moon and back."

"And I love you to Pluto and back," Castle responded. "Bye, Pumpkin. Give the phone to Kate now." Alexis obeyed and handed the phone to Kate, who reached down to kiss Alexis on the forehead.

"Night, Alexis," she whispered, before putting the phone to her ear. Just as she did, Alexis spoke again.

"I love you, Kate," she said, just loud enough for Castle to hear through the receiver. Kate smiled, forgetting that Castle was on the other end for a second.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, giving Alexis another kiss, before taking her half-empty glass of water and stepping out of the room, switching off the light with her elbow and watching for a moment as Alexis turned and clutched Monkey Bunkie in her arms, drifting slowly to sleep. She smiled at her before closing the door behind her. Castle's voice on the other end of the phone startled her.

"Kate?" Castle said, suddenly, nearly making Kate drop both glasses of water in her hand as she walked into her bathroom to dump them.

"Oh!" Kate exclaimed, righting the glasses in her hands as she attempted to keep the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Castle, I completely forgot you were on the line!"

Castle chuckled. "I can tell. Did I startle you?"

Kate laughed, embarrassedly. "A little," she admitted, "but I'm fine." She made it to the bathroom and dumped out the two glasses of water, resolving to bring them back downstairs in the morning. "So, how's Texas been?" she asked.

"You mean since you asked me this afternoon?" Castle responded. "Pretty good. I'm finally done with the manuscript. Gina's still working on it, but I should be able to come back soon." Not a total lie. "How's New York? Did you get all the shopping done?"

"Yep," Kate responded, "and I almost lost an arm to a Soccer Mom with a Pixie cut, but I'm good."

"Ooh, yeah, I forgot to tell you; those women can be crazy vicious during sales. I've only done the Black Friday thing three times, but I nearly lost both of my eyes last year. My fans would have been devastated."

"I'm sure we would have lived," Kate said, chuckling.

"_We_?" Castle asked, making Kate's heart practically stop beating.

"Wh-what?" she asked, alarmed. "No, I said _they_."

"No, you didn't," Castle said, grinning. "You said 'we'…Kate Beckett, are you a fan?"

"What? No, no. I'm not…um…look it's getting late and I need to get some sleep now. Okay, bye!" She hung up the phone, slapping her forehead at her lame goodbye and turning to bury her face in the pillows, praying he wouldn't call back.

Thankfully, he didn't.

**There it is! It's not SUPER long but I think it'll get you through tonight, don't you? REVIEWS, please?**

**End: 10:29 PM**


	35. Chapter 35

**New update! I woke up this morning with a LOT of reviews on my phone so thank you for that! And since I am still snowed in (even though it is no longer snowing here) I am here to give you another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Start: 4:32 PM**

Chapter Thirty Five

The next morning, Kate made them both mountainous stacks of pancakes and steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. The girls ate their breakfast in companionable silence, giggling occasionally when they dripped syrup on themselves or had chocolate mustaches. Kate reached over with a wash cloth a couple of times to wipe of the little girl's face and Alexis smiled up at her, her eyes full of mischief as she took another large bite of pancake, once more dribbling syrup down her chin. Kate just shook her head and went back to her own breakfast.

When they were done, Kate got to cleaning up their dirty dishes while Alexis wiped down the table and went to fetch her markers and some paper to draw on. For the rest of the morning, she and Kate drew pictures, played Tic-Tac-Toe and had Pictionary and Hangman competitions. After a while, though, the games stopped and they went right back to drawing. Kate sketched pictures of flowers and nature while Alexis seemed to be working on a very detailed drawing. Of what, Kate was not yet sure.

It became apparent, however, when Alexis finally put down the last crayon and smiled up at Kate, holding up her drawing. "What do you think?" she asked, smiling proudly. Kate smiled back and looked down at the drawing, her eyes widening as she took in the detail.

It was them, all of them-her, Castle, Martha, Alexis, even Meredith-at Central Park, right in front of the pond. They're all sitting on what looks to be a bench. Kate can make out each and every one of them solely by what they're doing in the drawing.

Meredith, who's at the far left side of the bench, is wearing sunglasses, and her long red hair is falling straight over her shoulders. She's wearing a pink and white dress and her head is resting on Alexis's, who sits next to her. Alexis has on a blue sweater and a pair of jeans and is wearing sneakers, unlike the heels she drew for her mother. She's sitting next to Castle, who's doing bunny ears behind her head (which Kate laughs at because it's so accurate), and is wearing his usual button down and jeans with plain black shoes. Castle is holding the hand of who Kate assumes to be herself, and his head is turned to her, smiling. Kate is smiling back at him and her hair is up in a ponytail. She's wearing casual clothing and her usual heeled boots, and she looks very relaxed and natural. Her arm is locked with a very colorful figure, which she is positive is Martha, who Alexis has drawn wearing sunglasses and a very colorful dress with a lot of jewelry. Every single one of them is smiling either ahead or at one another and Kate is taken aback by how _accurate_ each and every representation of them is and how uncanny Alexis's talent for taking in detail is. She's about to put the drawing down and compliment Alexis on it when she notices a small brown blob on the floor between Alexis and Castle's legs. She's sure it's just a mistake but then again….

"Alexis?" Kate asked, turning the picture to face the girl. "What's that?" She pointed at the brown blob. Alexis smiled.

"That's my puppy!" Alexis said, smiling brightly. "His name is Max!"

Kate smiled softly at her. "Don't you want to actually wait to get a dog before you start naming it?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged. "I couldn't just draw a dog and not name it, Kate," she said, as if it were obvious.

Kate shook her head, grinning; five-year old logic would forever amuse her.

"Silly me," she said, humoring her, "what was I thinking? You wanna hang this one on the fridge?" she asked.

Alexis nodded. "Definitely!" she said, taking her picture and racing over to the fridge, grabbing a free magnet to stick it to the fridge. After she'd placed in a premium spot on the freezer, she turned around to face Kate. "Do you want to put your flowers on the fridge, too?" she asked.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Nah," she said, "that's alright. The fridge is for _your_ masterpieces, not mine. You can have all the space. Besides, I already have somewhere to put all my drawings."

"Really?" Alexis asked, intrigued. "Where?"

Kate hesitated for a moment; she'd never shared this with anybody but Alexis…Alexis was not just anybody to her. She was practically a daughter to her now; a friend. So she smiled at Alexis and held out her hand.

"Come with me," she said, smiling as Alexis's smaller hand fit folded perfectly into hers.

**REVIEWS please! I'm sorry this is so short but I am really in need of a shower and I have a horrible headache from the sounds of all the plows going up and down my street, as well as the shoveling being done. Maybe after some aspirin and relaxation I will feel better and be able to update later tonight.**

**5: 14 PM**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm baaaack! Didja miss me? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I was working on a very long chapter for Missed Moments, which is one of the stories I've been neglecting in favor of this one and I felt that it deserved a little attention. I'll try to make this one long as well but I really can't promise anything right now since my day is about to get real hectic. But I'll try. Enjoy!**

**Start: 6:56 PM**

Chapter Thirty Six

Almost as soon as they entered Kate's room, Alexis was making her way towards the bed, which Kate had neglected to make that morning, giggling as she sunk into the soft mattress, her small body practically disappearing amongst Kate's messy sheets and pillows. All Kate could see of her now were her red locks and a pair of crystal blue eyes poking out. Kate smiled at her and shook her head, making her way over to the closet to dig through it for her scrapbooks.

There was a box at the back of the closet, labeled "Memories" where Kate kept a lot of her mementos from old boyfriends, life milestones, and her drawings and photos from better times. Most of these were kept in albums and books, but there were a lot of things that she'd kept from her old boyfriends that wouldn't have fit in a book. One of them was the spare helmet she used when riding on the back of her boyfriend's Harley; the one that she'd written her name on in White-Out and so he'd given her when they broke up. Another was the Radiohead tshirt that she'd stolen from her boyfriend in her Sophomore year, her first sexual experience. Kate smiled at the memory, running her hand over the worn fabric. She had a feeling sharing these kinds of memories with Alexis would be out of the question, so she just made sure to grab her scrap books, flipping through them to make sure there were no inappropriate photos of her or anybody else. And, on a last-second decision, she grabbed her family photo album, deciding that she would be okay sharing those memories with Alexis, as well.

By the time she got back to the bed, Alexis had made herself comfortable with all of her pillows, using one to prop up her head and arms, while the other lay below her. She was on her stomach, facing the end of the bed. Kate chuckled as she came up to the bed, placing the albums on it first before laying down next to Alexis. "Mind if I steal a pillow back?" she asked, grinning.

"Stealing is wrong," Alexis said, sternly, then smiled, "but I will gladly give you a pillow if you say please."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. "May I _please_ have a pillow, Alexis?"

"'Course, Kate!" Alexis said, lifting her body and sliding the pillow out from underneath, giving it to Kate.

Kate smiled and placed it in front of her, resting it under her arm. "Ooh, all nice and warm," she said. Alexis giggled, before her eyes widened, noticing the books for the first time.

"What's that?" she asked.

"_These _are my scrapbooks," Kate replied, opening the first one, whose first page was full of all the drawings she'd done as a teenager. There were more flowers and very badly drawn caricatures of teachers whom she'd disliked and drawings of very detailed hearts. All had been ripped out of school notebooks and glued to the page in a sort of collage, the pictures overlapping around the edges of the page, creating a frame for the title, which read, "School Daze."

"That's not how you spell 'days'," Alexis pointed out, looking up at Kate.

"Different 'daze', Sweetie," Kate corrected gently, turning the page, which had what looked to be some scraps of metal glued to the page with the caption, 'the tooth cage (1992-1995)'.

"Tooth cage?" Alexis asked, raising one tiny red brow.

"Braces," Kate responded, grimacing. Alexis's eyes widened.

"_You _wore _braces_?" At Kate's nod, Alexis's jaw dropped. "Do you have any pictures?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's like he never left," she mumbled, turning the page.

"Who never left?"

"Your father."

The next page consisted of all the ticket stubs from every trip, concert, and play Kate had ever gone on or been to. They were lined up in chronological order and there was at least one or two stubs per year, starting from 1988 and going all the way to last year.

"Whoa," Alexis said, looking at all the stubs, "you've been a lot of places!"

"Mmhmm," Kate said, grinning, "my parents liked traveling so every summer and winter break we would pick some random country or city and plan a whole trip. And on birthdays we would go to shows or they would buy me tickets to see a band I really liked."

"They sound really cool," Alexis said, smiling up at Kate. Kate smiled back, softly.

"They were. Well, I guess my dad still is but my mom…well, you know."

Alexis nodded, resting her head against Kate's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Kate responded by laying her head down on Alexis's as she turned the page.

On this one, there was a candy wrapper and a single rose petal taped above a note that read: "Be my Valentine?"

Alexis smiled at that. "Where's this from?"

Kate grinned, blushing as she ducked her head. "James Farmer; the hunk of grade six. He was my first boyfriend and Valentine. But he dumped me two weeks late for an eighth grader with huge boo-um, eyes."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Men," she huffed. Kate laughed and nodded.

"Agreed," she said, turning the page. This one was covered in band stickers, the neon-colored names and logos popping out at them as their eyes traveled over the page. "All my favorite bands and singers from when I was younger," Kate explained. I should show you their music sometime; I think you'd really enjoy it.

"That sounds really cool!" Alexis agreed.

The next picture was the last one in the book with anything on it and it was just a tiny red satin bowtie and a caption that read, "Honey Bun."

"That's not a honey bun," Alexis giggled, looking up at Kate, who laughed in response.

"No, it is not," Kate agreed,. "Honey Bun was the name of my stuffed bunny growing up. I took her _everywhere_. She was sort of like my Monkey Bunkie, ya know?"

Alexis nodded in understanding. "Where is she now?" she asked.

"Back at my dad's house, in my old room, high up on her shelf."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Alexis asked.

"Because then all my other stuffed animals would have gotten jealous and I couldn't bring them _all_ with me, could I?"

"I guess not…Could you show me a picture of her, though?"

"Soon, child. Soon. We're actually at the end of this book now so we can get to my photo album."

Alexis beamed as Kate shut the scrapbook and shoved it aside, reaching for the photo album and opening it up to a neatly decorated title page that read, in beautiful calligraphy, "Katherine Houghton Beckett (November 17, 1979)" with a picture of a tiny pink bundle held by a young man rocking in a soft pink rocking chair, smiling at the camera, proudly. Alexis smiled as Kate turned the page and saw what was obviously baby Kate, cradled in her mother's arms, her green eyes sparkling at the camera.

"Aww!" Alexis gushed. "Is that you?"

Kate nodded. "Yup, that's me. I was about a week old in this photo. And that's my mom, as you can probably tell."

"She looks sorta like you!" Alexis noted, smiling at Kate, who grinned back.

"That's what my dad always says," she laughed, turning the page, showing her a couple of months older, now sitting up on her own, wearing a pair of purple overalls and sporting tiny pigtails. She grinned toothlessly up at the camera, a pink bunny nearly the same size as her clutched in her arms.

"It's Honey Bun!" Alexis cried, pointing at the bunny with the red bowtie.

"Yep, that's her," Kate confirmed, before turning the page again.

In this picture, she was standing, about a year old, wearing a green dress and black mary janes, holding Honey Bun and grinning, once again at the camera, showing off about several tiny teeth and dimpled cheeks. Alexis cooed over that pic plenty, as well as the other dozen or so photos from Kate's early childhood.

Neither of them even noticed how long they'd been looking through Kate's memories, Alexis listening attentively to all of her funny stories from her past, until their tummies began to growl.

It was only then that Kate realized that the sun was setting, sending the room into darkness. The realization that it was beginning to get darker made it suddenly harder to see the pictures, but she really didn't care about that so much as she did about getting something to eat. Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was already half past five. They'd been laying there for hours already, looking through all of her childhood photos. Kate looked down at Alexis, who seemed to have come to the same realization. Kate smiled at her dazed look.

"You hungry, Kid?" she asked. Alexis nodded at the same time as her stomach decided to speak up. Kate chuckled and closed to photo album. "Alright, then. What do you say we go downstairs and rustle up something for dinner and then we'll come back to these later? Huh?"

"Sounds good to me," Alexis said, sitting up and hopping down off the bed. "I'll race ya!" she cried out, sprinting from the room. Kate chuckled, racing after her.

Castle sat in the waiting area of the airport, his cell phone in his hand, waiting for Kate and Alexis to call him back. He'd already called twice that morning trying to get a hold of them, deciding that he would let them know that he was coming back, after all, so maybe they could all get something to eat, but they hadn't answered. He'd left two messages, asking Kate to please call him back, not mentioning his flight home. He hoped they would call back before he-

"Flight 472 to New York now boarding First Class," a monotonous female voice sounded over the speakers. Castle groaned, putting his cell phone back into his pocket, knowing that he would be unable to get in touch with them for at least the next five hours. They would make him turn off his cell phone and he got no reception up there, anyway, but what if they got worried that he wasn't answering his phone?

Well, it would serve them right, Castle thought as he grabbed his carry on and made his way towards his gate, handing his boarding pass to the woman at front and walking in with all the other First Class passengers.

He went through the usual motions, got his seat in First Class, placed his bag in the overhead carrier, reclined in his seat with his usual glass of champagne, and tried to relax, telling himself that they would be fine without him for the next few hours. After all, they'd lasted nearly two days without him, hadn't they.

Everything was going to be fine.

**Or will it? REVIEW to find out!**

**End: 8:11 PM**


	37. Chapter 37

**I have no life today (except for that morning leg MRI) and so in need for a little Alexis/Kate/Rick time so I'm going to do my best to get them all in this chapter and make it long enough for y'all. Enjoy!**

**Start: 4:35 PM**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rick tried calling them once more before they told him to turn off his cell phone for the flight. He didn't even have enough time to leave them a message before the flight attendant was telling him to turn it off and fasten his seat belt for takeoff. Castle sighed and did as he was told, ordering another glass of champagne and a pair of earplugs, figuring he'd take a short nap on the flight.

And he did. An _extremely _short nap, it seemed, since he woke up less than an hour after his eyes had closed to a violent shaking of the plane. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, looking all around him, searching for the flight attendant. "What's happening?" he asked, seeing her a couple rows ahead of him, attempting to calm down a much younger passenger.

The young woman turned to him, her eyes wide, though she answered calmly, "We're just experiencing a little turbulence, Sir; absolutely nothing to worry about."

"We're all gonna die!" the young boy, whom the attendant was attempting to keep calm, was now writhing in his seat, next to a woman, who Castle assumed was the boy's mother, who was in a dead sleep.

"We're not going to die, Joseph," the attendant assured him, "I promise you. This happens sometimes during flights. It should be over soon, though. Okay? Now, in the meantime, you should just relax and-"

Suddenly, there was another incredibly violent shake and the attendant was knocked right off her feet, falling to the ground with a thud. And, ever the hero, Castle unbuckled his seat belt and practically sprinted over to help her, keeping himself steady as the plane continued to shake. By the time he got to her, Joseph was completely freaking out.

"Oh my God!" he cried. "You coulda died! We're all gonna die!"

Castle rolled his eyes and leaned down to lend the attendant a hand. She took it gladly, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Thank you for your help, Sir," she said, "but you really should be buckled in."

Castle nodded. "Okay, just…be careful, alright? And you," he turned to Joseph, "freaking out's not gonna help, Kid. Take a tip from your mother and take a nap or something."

Joseph stuck his tongue out at Castle, but seemed to calm down somewhat. Castle made his way back to his seat, plugged his earphones back into his ears and once more attempted to go back to sleep. His eyes weren't closed five minutes when there was a scream on the other side of the plane. Castle sat bolt upright in his seat, his head snapping to the left, where a young woman sat, red-faced, with her hands pressed over her mouth. Castle was confused as to why she screamed when a second or two later all became clear as the lights flickered out and there were more muffled gasps and screams all around him.

Castle gulped. This was not good.

Not good at all.

Four hours later, Castle was practically hopping down the steps off the plane and falling to his knees on the ground, spreading his arms over the asphalt as he lay his lips down to the cool ground, much to the amusement of his fellow passengers, who'd gotten over their little scare hours ago. Castle, however, had not.

After that first light flickering incident, the lights had gone out for a good five minutes, before coming back on as their pilot advised them to stay calm because they were just experiencing some strong winds from a storm over Tennessee and that everything would be just fine as soon as they got through it. Castle, though, had had some trouble with it.

He kept going over his will in his head, which he'd written the same day Alexis was born and had rewritten every single year and every time he wrote a new book, making sure that she would be safe and sound and had even recently gone over it with his lawyers, adding Kate to the will, leaving behind a fund that would cover all of her debt and a note asking her to take care of Alexis should anything happen to Martha or Meredith. He'd also confessed a few things in that letter that he wished he could have said to her face but if he was to die…well, it was better to let her know by note than to never have her know at all.

He then said a little improvised prayer, though he and his mother had never been very religious other than on holidays and some Sundays when she'd dated church-going men and they dragged little Richard to Sunday service in his best suit, which was uncomfortable and itchy and just made him long to be at home in his birthday suit.

"Dear God," he mumbled to himself, "please, let me live. I have too much to live for; I can't die right now. I have a little girl who loves me and a mother as well. I have a dozen bestsellers and one about to come out. And I do _so much_ for charities and I promise if you let me live right now I will donate half of my next advance to Cancer research. Just _please_ let me live. There's a woman that I love at home and I haven't even told her yet!" The plane shook again and he let out a very girly shriek. "Please, please let me live! Amen!"

When he opened his eyes, the lights were back on and, though there was still a slight bout of turbulence, everything seemed to be back in order. But for the rest of the flight, Castle was shaking and startling at the slightest sounds and movements, unable to relax again until they were safely back on land.

And now that he was, he couldn't tear himself away from the ground, kissing it repeatedly to the disgust of a few other passengers as they passed him by. Finally, Joseph, the little boy who'd been panicking earlier, came past, supporting his mother, who looked to be a little tipsy.

"Get up, Dude," he said, "you're embarrassing yourself." With that, he walked away. Castle glared after him, but decided that he was right. Maybe he _was_ being a tad overdramatic.

Standing, he brushed himself off and grabbed his carryon, making his way towards the shuttle that would take him to the entrance of LaGuardia.

Kate and Alexis were just getting comfy in Kate's much larger and much more comfortable bed, after Alexis had had her bath and Kate had taken a relaxing shower, a book in her hand, chosen by Alexis. It was one that they'd been reading a lot recently, one that had been put down the last couple of nights, almost forgotten about until Alexis had found it unfinished on her bedside table and asked Kate if she thought that they might have enough time to get it done tonight. It was only a quarter to eight when she asked, so Kate promised her that they would try and they'd cuddled up together, Alexis's head resting on Kate's shoulder as she read to her.

Kate read:

"'You have been my friend,' replied Charlotte. 'That in itself is a tremendous thing...after all, what's a life anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die...By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that.'" She smiled down at Alexis as she let the words sink in, hoping Alexis would understand their meaning, even at such a young age and Alexis, never one to _not_ amaze Kate, smiled back in understanding and threw one arm over Kate's stomach, hugging her. Kate hugged her back, kissing her forehead, before continuing on with the story.

By the time she was done, both girls were having a difficult time keeping their eyes open, sleep nearly overtaking them. Kate smiled sleepily down at the dozing five-year-old and gathered her in her arms, standing as she began moving towards Alexis's room so that she could sleep in her own bed. Alexis didn't even try to fight or protest like she normally might; she was just too tired.

Kate gazed down at the little girl, who was slowly falling into slumber and resisting stubbornly, for what reason Kate couldn't say. It wasn't until there was a warm, deep voice from behind her that she understood.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Castle said from behind her, causing Kate to whip around to face him, grinning madly at the sight of him. Castle smiled back, his eyes fixed on the woman in the room, before a small voice broke their gaze.

"Daddy?" Alexis asked, sleepily, smiling at the sight of her father, finally back from his trip. Castle beamed at her, walking towards her bed, past Kate (but not without discreetly stroking his hand over her hip, leaving goose bumps in his wake, even through her clothes), and kneeled on the floor next to her, smiling as Alexis laid a tiny hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "You're home," she mumbled.

Castle grinned back, laying a kiss on her hand and holding it in his bigger one. "Yep," he said, nodding, "I am. You happy to see me?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah," she said, yawning, "_really_ happy."

"Me too," Castle said, "and we can talk about happy we both are about it _tomorrow_, over pancakes with chocolate ships in 'em, okay?"

"Okay," Alexis said, her eyes already closing again. Castle smiled lovingly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Alexis responded, already half-asleep.

Castle just kneeled there, watching her sleep for a few moments before standing and turning towards Kate, who'd been standing there watching them interact. He grinned at her and she grinned back, motioning him to follow her as they she made her way out of the room.

Castle, of course, followed, turning off the light on his way out.

As soon as they were in the hallway with Alexis's door closed, Castle practically launched himself at Kate, attaching their mouths as his hands roamed her body, pushing her towards her room, where he shoved her up against her bedroom door. Kate moaned into his kiss, the sound being swallowed up by Castle's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance.

It was Kate who finally pulled back from the kiss for air. "Castle," she hissed as he began kissing down her jaw and neck, "what are you doing? Alexis is right next door. _Remember?_"

"Mmm," Castle moaned, deeply, "don't care. I need you right now, Kate. I almost died tonight and I just need you so bad right now."

Kate's eyes widened and she pulled his face away from her neck. "What?" she asked. "You almost _died_? When? How?"

"I'll tell you later," Castle growled, attacking her neck again, "just, _please_, I really need you right now."

Kate took a deep breath, before pulling his face back up to hers and reattaching their lips, opening up her bedroom door so that they could stumble through, together.

**Sexytimes in next chapter, I swear! Please REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Time for sexytimes! Enjoy!**

**Start: 10:22 PM**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Kate could barely suppress the moans that Castle's mouth and hands were causing to rise up from deep within. "Castle," she gasped in his ear as he gave her a particularly sharp nip on her neck, just above her pulse point, soothing it with his tongue immediately afterwards. Kate sighed, burying her face into his neck, laying her own scattered kisses all over as she felt Castle's hands clench the back of her shirt in his fists. He groaned as he felt her teeth scrape over the skin on his shoulders and was wondering why in the hell it was taking so much time to make it to the bed when finally he felt slight resistance as the backs of her knees hit the side of her bed. Castle lifted her, his hands supporting her weight underneath her thighs, and lay her down on the bed, smiling down at her laying there with her hair fanned out around her head, her lips kiss-swollen and her eyes dazed and sparkling up at him. Castle couldn't believe how lucky he was to have somebody as gorgeous and so damn..._extraordinary_ as Kate Beckett was in his life. And there was no more denying to himself (though, to be honest, he'd stopped denying it to himself _weeks_ ago, before their first night together) that he was more in love with her than he'd ever been with any other woman he'd ever known, let alone _slept with._

Kyra included. Castle shook his thoughts of her; there was no way he was going to think of _her_ right now. There was only one woman on his mind and she happened to be the very same woman who was in his bed.

Said woman cleared her throat just then, becoming impatient with Castle's staring as her hands began to inch up his legs, her fingers tugging at his belt loops, nearly making Castle topple onto her. He caught himself on his hands on the bed, however, and chuckled at Kate's saucy look. Castle grinned and leaned down to lay a sweet kiss on her lips, Kate immediately reciprocating and attempting to deepen it, but before she could Castle pulled back, smiling at the slight whimper he was able to pull from her lips, and began to quickly unbutton his shirt. She immediately began to help, pulling the bottom free from his jeans and finishing off the rest of the buttons before pushing the shirt off of his arms and attacking his chest with her lips and hands, her nails raking lighting over his slightly defined muscles.

Castle groaned as his own hands lowered to begin pulling at her tank top, pushing it up as his lips trailed after it, laying tiny sucking kisses and bits all up her tummy until they reached her breasts, where he latched on to one of her nipples, laving it with his tongue before sucking on it, making Kate writhe and moan beneath him. She raised one of her hands to muffle the moans, fearing they would wake Alexis, and had to bite her hand as Castle's own teeth did the same to her nipple, his tongue coming out to soothe the mark he'd made before he moved on to her other breast, giving it the same attention.

It wasn't long before the attention became more than Kate could take and she moved Castle's head away from her chest, bringing his lips up to tangle with hers as she worked on getting rid of her tank top. Their lips only parted for the half second it took to get the top over her head and they both moaned as their naked chests brushed together.

But it still wasn't enough.

Simultaneously, both pairs of hands went to the other's bottoms, Kate's finger fumbling with the buttons on Castle's jeans as his own fumbled with the knot on the drawstring of her sweatpants, cursing whoever invented drawstring pants. Kate was able to get her task done well before Castle and had his zipper undone and his pants to his knees by the time Castle had even gotten the knot loosened.

"Whoa," Castle chuckled into her throat, "_somebody's _eager."

"Look who's talking," Kate responded, reaching down to grab the growing bulge through his boxers, "_you're _the one who pretty much attacked me the second we're alone. I'm just doing as you asked. Now hurry up with that knot already."

Castle chuckled again, kissing her throat before focusing all of his attention on the stubborn knot that just wouldn't come loose. Finally, he looked up at her, defeated. "Do you have a pair of scissors?"

Kate tipped back her head and laughed, snorting slightly, which made Castle grin. She turned back to him and knocked his hands away, attacking the knot on her own and having it undone in mere seconds. Castle's eyes widened at that before he looked up at her.

"You're _magic_," he whispered, with all the awe of a small child.

Kate giggled, giving him a sultry look. "You haven't seen _nothing_ yet," she promised, attacking his mouth with hers and her hands resumed divesting him of all remaining clothing. Castle returned the favor, pushing down her sweatpants and practically whining in her ear when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"What is it with you and this avoidance of underwear?" he asked, moaning. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

Kate giggled again, but the sound pretty much choked off as Castle's fingers found their way to her wet heat and she lost her breath for a few moments as he stroked her. When she finally found it again, Kate could only utter one word; "Castle…"

Castle grinned, looking down at her underneath him. "Yeeeess?" he said, dragging out the word. "How may I help you?"

Kate glared at him as her hand reached down to take a firm hold of his erection, making Castle gasp and his eyes widen. "You can _help _me," she growled, "by sticking it in, already."

Castle moaned at that (though the two strokes Kate gave him in addition to his words might have played a part in that, as well) and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder a minute, wrapping his hand around her wrist to still her movements so that he could get a hold of himself.

He took a deep breath before looking down into her eyes. "Protection?" he ground out.

Kate nodded and reached over to her bedside table, opening the drawer and moving a few things out of the way before pulling out her carefully hidden box of Trojans. Castle grinned at her.

"Why, Miss Beckett," he practically purred, "have you been _planning_ this?"

Kate chuckled. "_Actually_," she responded, gazing up at him with sparkling green eyes, "I _planned_ on you coming home tomorrow. I had some nice lingerie and everything for the occasion but you decided to surprise us tonight. Thank God I thought ahead and got the condoms ready, anyway."

"So you planned on us having sex in your room?"

"Not necessarily, but if we did I wanted to be prepared and not have to send you all the way downstairs for a condom and potentially wake your daughter, whose first questions would be why are you naked and what is that in your hand."

Castle chuckled. "Oh God, that would not be good." He looked up at her. "Thank you," he said, kissing her sweetly, "for being so prepared."

Kate smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "No problem," she said, before reaching into the box to pull out a condom. "Now, do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

Castle groaned. "I don't think I could handle it if you did," he said, taking the condom from her hands and ripping open the package. Kate chuckled and put the box back into her bedside drawer as Castle quickly rolled the condom onto himself. When she had closed the drawer and was now smiling back up at him once more, Castle asked, "You ready?"

Kate nodded and widened her legs, wrapping them around him, effectively positioning his cock right against her entrance. Castle rubbed himself against her wetness for a few moments before pushing himself in, sinking slowly into her until he was buried to the hilt. Both of them groaned simultaneously, the feeling of finally being joined, even after just more than a week, was a sensation that neither ever wanted to live without.

They stayed like that for a moment, sharing sweet kisses and just being joined until it became too much and they needed to just _move_ already. Castle set a slow, rocking rhythm, pulling almost entirely out of her, before pushing back in, his thrusts becoming harder every single time, but not gaining speed until he got the signal from Kate, whose teeth were practically breaking skin at his neck, urging him to pick up the pace. Castle took the hint, his hips gradually pumping faster against hers while she met him, thrust for thrust, her arms winding around his neck as she held onto him, trying to muffle her own moans as she came closer and closer to the edge. Castle could feel her inner muscles beginning to flutter around him and his need for her to reach that breaking point before himself is what caused him to reach down his hand and rub his thumb furiously against her clit. Kate reacted immediately, opening her mouth against his collarbone to muffle the scream that rose in her throat at his actions, as he skyrocketed over that edge, his name muffled against his own shoulder as she sobbed it against him. Castle's thrusts slowed, carrying Kate through her release, his lips moving gently over her hair as she came back down to Earth.

When she had finally stopped quivering, Kate looked up at him with slightly hazy eyes and smiled. "Hey," she whispered, looking up at him, her legs opening slightly more, causing Castle to move within her. Kate's eyes widened as she felt his hardness, still inside her. "Wait, you didn't...?"

Castle shook his head, grinning down at her. "I was waiting for you," he said, softly.

Kate furrowed her brows. "But I already…and you didn't? What are you _waiting _for now?" she asked, almost irritably.

Castle chuckled, kissing her forehead, before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Nobody said you had to do it just _once_, did they?" He punctuated his words with a hard, shallow thrust that made Kate gasp and her nails dig into his back. Castle chuckled again but the sound died in his throat when Kate looked up at him, intensely, before pushing at his chest to turn them over so that she was now on top, grinning down at him as he looked back up at her, wide-eyed in shock.

"Whoa," he said, clearly impressed with her moves. Kate just smiled down at him and began to grind her hips against his, making him moan quite loudly. Kate's hand immediately covered his mouth, her movements paused as she focused her hearing on the room next door. There was no movement at all for a full minute so she relaxed, glaring down at him.

"Would you be _quiet_?" she growled. Castle mumbled something under her hand that she didn't quite get. She removed her hand. "What?"

Castle grinned. "Of _all_ the body parts you could have used to silence me, _that's_ the one you chose?"

Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her grin as he lowered her mouth to cover his, kissing him deeply and intrusively for a few moments before pulling back. "Better?" she asked, grinning.

Castle smiled back. "Much," he said, before pulling her back down to his lips. Kate moaned into the kiss, her hips resuming their movements from moments before, swallowing his moans as they gradually picked up speed.

She nearly squeaked when he decided to speed up, his hands holding her hips in place as his feet landed firmly on the ground, his hips rising to meet hers.

"Oh God," Kate whimpered into his mouth at the new angle. Castle grinned against her neck, his hips never ceasing their movement as he pumped into her from below, Kate's hips eagerly reciprocating the movements, her arms wound around his shoulders as his fingers wrapped around her hips, keeping them close together as they moved against one another.

Kate felt her second orgasm rising up quickly inside her and she could tell that Castle was getting close, as well, if his slightly jerky movements were any indication. That and the fact that his thumb was once against aiding his hips in bringing her quickly to the edge. Kate decided, at once, that he was going over _with _her this time and she brought her mouth close to his ear, knowing exactly how to achieve that.

"Does that feel good, Rick?" she whispered huskily in his ear. "Does it feel good to be inside me? To feel my wetness rubbing up and down your shaft, again and again? Does it feel especially good knowing that this is what _you_ do to me? Or how about knowing that nobody else has _ever _made me feel _this _good before? Nobody except _you_." On the word 'you' Kate's tongue snaked out and ran along the shell of his ear, making Castle shiver as his hips began to piston faster and harder up into her, his finger on her clit becoming more insistent as he felt himself losing control inside of her.

Then everything seemed to go black as Castle released, feeling Kate release around him, both of them attacking the other's lips, muffling their moans, and her screams, into the other's mouths, their tongues dancing together much in the same way their hips were trembling against each other.

It took several moments for them to come back down and by the time that they did, Castle was laying on his back with Kate's naked form draped over him, her lips laying sweet, lazy kisses all over his chest, a smile permanently etched on both of their faces.

After another few moments, Castle moved them so that they were laying the right way on the bed, instead of across the width and pulled at the blankets until he could drape them over their cooling bodies. Kate's body never moved from on top of his, their connection staying until Castle began to move away from her. Kate's arms tightened around him, however, refusing to let him go. Castle chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Give me a minute," he whispered. "I have to get rid of the condom but then I'll stay for as long as you want me to. Okay?" Kate pouted but nodded, moving off of him, whimpering as their bodies separated.

Castle moved quickly, sprinting to Kate's bathroom, throwing out the condom, then sprinting back and jumping in bed, landing right next to Kate, who giggled as he smiled up at her. She reached down to kiss his lips, before pulling back and inviting him back under the covers, an offer which Castle gratefully accepted, smiling as Kate snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest. They were silent for a few moments, basking in the warmth of each other's embrace before Kate spoke up.

"So," she said, "what's brought you home so early? And why didn't you call?"

"I did call!" Castle argued. "I called like _four_ times and nobody answered!"

"You did?" Kate asked, furrowing her brow. She didn't remember hearing the phone ring but, then again, she and Alexis had been poring over her scrapbook and photo album for the better part of the day and had only just dragged themselves out of bed long enough for dinner before returning to finish looking at photos and taking their respective showers. Alexis had bathed in Kate's bathroom as she went about putting the albums away, before drying and dressing Alexis and taking her own quick shower. They must have not heard the phone ringing when Castle called. "Sorry," she said, "Alexis and I were kind of busy."

"Doing what?" Castle asked.

"I was showing her my photo album," Kate responded, shrugging, "and telling her the stories that went along with each picture. Like when I shoved a Lego up my nose and when I got braces."

"_What_?" Castle asked. "A Lego? Up your nose? And you had _braces_? Why haven't you told me that?"

"It's not exactly something you can casually bring up in conversation, Castle," Kate laughed, "and it's not exactly something you want your….whatever-you-are to know. I'm sure there are some pretty embarrassing things that _I _don't know about _you_."

"Touche," Castle responded, "but, in all honestly, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Kate chuckled. "Another time, maybe, but right now it's time to catch you up on all you missed while you were away."

"_All?_ I was gone for _two_ days; how much could I have missed?"

"Well, for starters, you'll be happy to know that Alexis gave us permission."

"Permission? For _what_?"

"To date."

"WHAT?! You asked her _permission_?!" Castle gasped.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Will you _shut up_? No, of _course_ I didn't! She sort of just _gave _it to me. She's very perceptive, that kid. She knew that we liked each other from pretty much the start."

_Well, she knew that _you _liked_ me. Castle thought. _But does she know that I _love _you? Probably._

"Yeah, she gets that from her old man," Castle said, grinning cockily.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm, whatever. Anyway, she said that if we started 'dating' then it would be fine with her…she followed that with a threat of bodily harm if I ever broke your heart."

Castle chuckled, shaking his head. "If it makes you feel any better, she'll probably promise _me_ the same thing if I break _your_ heart…which I would never do, by the way."

Kate smiled at the reassurance. "I know," she said, reaching up to kiss his lips, softly, before laying her head back on his chest. "So, do you want to call this 'dating' now?"

Castle shrugged. "Do _you_? I mean, you're the one who said you needed more time, and I'm fine with that, but well…we sort of just had sex…for the second time…and two nights ago, my mouth was on your-" Kate covered his mouth with her hand.

"I get it, Castle," she said, "but what I meant is what do you want to label _this_, whatever it is, between us?"

"Lovers?" Castle suggested, the very word making Kate blush and bury her head in his chest. Castle chuckled. "What? You've never had a lover before, Kate?"

Kate shook her head. "Not really, no," she admitted. "I mean, obviously I'm not a virgin, but…every guy I've gone out with has always been my boyfriend, and then there was Vera from Stanford…"

Castle gulped. "Vera? Vera who?"

Kate grinned, naughtily. "That's a story for another day, Castle, when we have more time. Point is, right now, that I've never had anybody I've ever called my lover. It just sounds so…Harlequinn, don't you think?"

"So what, you're my girlfriend, then?" Castle asked.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, Castle. I just…can we take some time before we put a label on this? Maybe see how Alexis reacts when she finds out about us. We can tell her we're just dating right now and see what _she_ calls us."

"Ah, let the five-year-old decide; good plan," Castle teased, "you know she's a traditionalist, right? She'll most likely end up calling you my girlfriend, anyway."

"And, for her sake, I'm fine with that. I just don't want to push this any faster than it's already going."

"Kate," Castle chuckled, "we're living together, pretty much raising a kid together, _and_ we're lying _naked_ in each other's arms. I wouldn't exactly call that slow, would you?"

Kate rolled her eyes, but stayed silent, seeing his point but not willing to admit that he was right. "Moving on," she said, stepping away from the subject before it could instill the all-too-familiar fear within her. "You remember me telling you that your daughter added something to her Christmas list?"

"Oh, yeah," Castle said, nodding, "what is it, by the way?"

Kate grinned up at him, moving her lips right next to his ear. "A puppy," she whispered huskily, making Castle gulp. It took him a moment to realize that what she'd said was nothing even remotely sexy and when her words finally sunk through his skull, his eyes widened.

"_What?"_

**REVIEWS please! **

**P.S. That episode of Castle last night was pretty effective in making me cry. I seriously have not cried so hard over a Castle episode since Montgomery died and Kate got shot! Any thoughts on 'Target'?**

**End: 12:40 PM**


	39. Chapter 39

**Second chapter I'm writing today! I just need a little Castle/Alexis and Caskett fluff after last night's episode! So here is a puppy convo and a cute fam scene! Enjoy!**

**Start: 9:48 PM**

Chapter Thirty Nine

"A puppy?!" Castle repeated when Kate neglected to answer him, her face turning almost red with the effort not to burst out laughing from his horrified expression. "Kate!? A _puppy?_ When did she decide that she wanted _that_?"

Kate took a deep breath, letting out a few chuckles and shrugging. "Yesterday, it seems," she responded, "while she was walking through White Plains with Martha. Apparently, they stopped at a pet shop and Alexis fell in love with the puppies they had for sale. Now she's decided that she wants one. In fact, she says all she wants for Christmas is a puppy named Max."

"_Max_?" Castle echoes. "What kind of name is _max_ for a dog? You would think the daughter of a writer would have a better knack for naming things."

Kate scowled at him and flicked his nose, making Castle cry out and cover it with his hand. "Don't poke fun," Kate warned. "She's only five, after all, and if she wants her puppy to be named Max, then that's what she'll name it."

"Alright, alright," Castle said, keeping his hand over his nose, as if protecting it from any further abuse. "She can name the dog Max. That is, if we're even _getting_ her a dog."

"_We_?" Kate asked, raising one brow.

"Well, yeah," Castle said, shrugging, "we're both raising her and even if it'll be my money paying for the dog, we'll _both_ be caring for it, won't we?"

Kate huffed. "You'll have to give me a raise if you expect me to be caring for both a five-year-old girl _and_ a dog," she said, scowling.

"Done," Castle said, grinning, "but only if we get the dog. I'm not even sure if we are, yet. I'll have to talk to Alexis about it first."

"Okay, just…let _her_ bring it up. I'm not sure she wanted me telling you without her. And really listen to what she has to say because…she really wants this, Castle. I could tell when she first asked that this is what she really wants. That blue-eyed determination that she has, it just shone through and...just know that if you say no to this then she's going to be _very _upset with you. You have to be prepared for that. Have you ever gotten the cold shoulder from a five-year-old before?" Castle shook his head. "They are _stubborn_, trust me when I say. You'll have to get used to not hearing her voice for a while because she'll likely be pissed at me as well."

"You? Why you?"

"Because I'm supposed to be on her side, the one that convinces you that this is a good idea, which I believe it is."

"_Really?_" Castle asked, tentatively. "I mean, you don't think she's too young?"

Kate shook her head. "Not at all. When I was her age I wasn't allowed to get a dog because of our building restrictions but my parents did get me a hamster. I named him Hamilton."

Castle chuckled. "_Hamilton the hamster?_" he asked, grinning. Kate blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I called him Hammie and I took care of him for five years, all by myself. My parents only fed him when I stayed overnight at a friend's house, but I made sure he had water and food before I left for school and I bathed him every two weeks and cleaned his cage. He died of old age when I was ten and we had to bury him in the park behind my building. But the point is I took care of him and I learned responsibility in doing so. I believe Alexis will do the same, only she'll do it with a dog and she'll get a little more time with it. Besides, she's already three times as responsible as I was at that age."

Castle grinned. "I heard; the Lego up your nose. Classic." Kate frowned and pinched his arm, making Castle call out.

"Hey! Quit it with the bodily harm!" he whined, making Kate roll her eyes."

"You're such a baby sometimes, Castle," she teased, kissing his chest, before rolling away from him. Castle protested the loss of warmth.

"Kate," he whined, "where are you going?"

"_I'm _not going anywhere but _you _are going down to your room to get some sleep because you promised to be up in time to make your daughter pancakes for breakfast which is in," she looked at the clock, "eight hours so you better get going now or else you won't have time to take a shower."

"You know, you could always _join_ me?" he said, waggling his brows as he moved closer to her. Kate put out on hand, keeping him at arm's length.

"Already took my shower," she said, "besides, if I joined you, there's no way that either of us would get back to sleep on time. So _go. Now._"

Castle pouted but moved off the bed, gathering up his clothing and slipping it all on just in case he ran into Alexis, he could say that he was just speaking to Kate. She followed his lead, putting back on her pajamas and meeting him by the door to kiss him goodnight and show him out.

"I'll see you in the morning, Castle," she said, kissing his lips softly.

Castle grinned and kissed her back. "I look forward to it," he replied, before sweeping out the door, Kate smiling after him, looking slightly like a lovesick teenager.

It took only about half an hour for her to fall into a restful sleep, waking up more energized and happier than she could remember being in nearly a year. When she looked over at her bedside clock, she almost didn't care that it was only a quarter to six and she still had to take her run and get ready for school.

She practically danced around the room as she got into her workout sweats and slipped on her running shoes, jogging out of her room and down the stairs to start a five-mile run. It was shorter than most mornings but she hadn't been out in days and was still recovering from her little day after Thanksgiving fall in the workout room, so she figured five miles would be a good start.

When she returned to the loft an hour later, Castle was already up, making pancakes for Alexis, who was sitting at the counter, sipping a glass of OJ as she chattered on about her weekend with Kate, filling in Castle on their time together. Kate smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek, ignoring Castle as he put out his own cheek for her to kiss and going straight for the fridge for a bottle of water.

She took a nice long sip before turning back to Alexis. "Why don't you tell your father about what you saw in White Plains?" Kate said, meaningfully and Alexis's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, turning to Castle. "Gram and I went to a pet store and we saw these really cute puppies and they were really nice and so cool and Daddy, can we get a puppy? _Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee? _I promise I'll feed him and walk him and clean up after him and everything! Please, please, please!?" Alexis gave Castle her puppy dog eyes and pout and Castle, who'd planned out a whole speech in his head as to why a puppy might be too much responsibility for her, turned to mush almost instantly, turning to Kate for help. Kate turned away, pretending not to notice.

"We'll see," Castle said to Alexis and the little girl grinned, knowing that more often than not, 'we'll see' was usually a precursor to 'yes' when her father didn't want to just give up too easily.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she said, beaming up at him, taking Castle by surprise.

"Wha-but I-I…I mean, I didn't…but…huh?" Castle stammered, confusion written all over his face. He looked once more to Kate for help and she was practically breaking down, covering her mouth with her hand as tears streamed down her face, trying not to laugh out loud. She looked up and met his eye, shaking her head as if telling him not to even bother.

Alexis had already made up her mind and try as he might, Castle was _not_ going to be able to change it.

**So I guess they're getting a puppy after all, huh? REVIEWS please!**

**End: 10:45 PM**


	40. Chapter 40

**I should be either studying for my Science test or sleeping, but instead I am writing. Enjoy!**

**Start: 11:01 PM**

Chapter Forty

Castle took a deep breath as he walked down the streets of Manhattan, with Alexis on his shoulders and Kate by his side, and promptly began to cough from the amount of exhaust fumes that he'd just breathed in. It didn't matter to him, though. Those fumes just reminded him that he was _finally_ back in his hometown with the people he loved (though one of them _still_ did not know it yet) and he was basking in it. He held Alexis's ankles steady as he walked, listening to her excited retelling of her adventure to the White Plains Pet Store and her description of the perfect dog.

"It'll be a big dog," she exclaimed, "with big brown eyes and dark fur! And it'll be a Castle, so he'll be very friendly! And we'll train him to do tricks and at night he'll sleep in my bed with me! And we'll name him Max!"

"Max?" Castle asked, grimacing once again at the poor choice of name. "For a Castle dog? Why not something with a little more…majesty? Like Majesty! Or, uh, Royal! Royal Castle! That's a nice name. Or…um…"

"Caesar?" Kate suggested, grinning.

Castle beamed at her. "Yeah! Caesar Castle! I like that! What do you think, Alexis?"

Alexis shrugged. "I dunno…it's okay, I guess. I just really like Max."

"Well how about a compromise, then? I will get you a dog so long as we _all_ agree on the name. Okay?"

"Deal!" Alexis practically squealed, wrapping her arm around her father's head. "Thank you so much, Daddy! I love you!"

Castle chuckled, moving her hands away from his eyes. "I love you, too, Pumpkin," he said, as they made their way towards the front steps of her Kindergarten, where all of her classmates were running around the playground as the teachers supervised nearby, sipping their morning coffees. Castle lifted Alexis from his shoulders and set her gently on the ground, marveling at how small she still was, even at her age. And this was just after a growth spurt, too!

Castle kneeled down next to Alexis to give her a kiss and a hug goodbye. "Have a nice day at school, Pumpkin," he said, his arms still around her. "I have a meeting until four but Kate will be here to pick you up and bring you to your violin lesson."

Alexis sighed. She'd almost forgotten about her violin lesson. She'd started taking them nearly a year ago by an old woman who had about a dozen other clients and could only schedule them once every two weeks. Needless to say, Alexis never really enjoyed them, but she wasn't one to quit, either.

"Okay," she said, returning his hug and kiss, "I'll see you tonight, then." Castle let go and Alexis turned immediately to Kate, who embraced her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Bye, Kate," Alexis said, smiling up at her.

"Seeya later, Kid," Kate replied, smiling back, giving her one more squeeze before letting her go.

Alexis waved to them again just before she entered the playground and joined a group of girls playing on the jungle gym. Kate and Castle watched for a few moments before turning and making their way up the block, towards Kate's college. Castle waited until they were out of sight of the school before he took a chance and wrapped his hand around Kate's much smaller one, surprised when she interlaced their fingers and smiled up at him. Castle smiled back and leaned down to peck her lips chastely, neither of them even breaking stride.

"So, I was thinking," Castle said, after a few moments of silence, "that we break the news to them tonight?"

"Huh?" Kate asked, furrowing her brows. "Break what news to who?"

"You know," Castle said, meaningfully, "_us._ I was thinking we would tell Alexis and my mother tonight when she's over for dinner. I could even make meatloaf to butter them up a little bit. They _love_ my meatloaf."

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "Fine," she said, "just make sure there are no sharp utensils around your mother when she finds out."

"Why not?" Castle asked. "Afraid she'll hurt herself in her shock?"

"More like she'll hurt _me_," Kate laughed. "She kind of threatened me the other night."

"What? Why?!"

"It wasn't that bad. Just your run of the mill, if you hurt my baby or my grandbaby I will kill you sort of thing. No big deal; I've gotten that threat before."

"Seriously? By who?"

"Other overprotective mothers and even one father. I never knew that Vera's dad could be so…vicious."

"Okay, if you're not going to explain to me who Vera is then stop bringing her up because I am getting _images_. Images that will be too hard to erase once I get bored in my Black Pawn meeting."

"Why are you having a meeting so soon, anyway? You just got back from a trip to Texas for them."

Castle sighed. "Gina called this morning and said that the head honchos want to meet with me and Paula to go over publicity for the book and to negotiate my contract for this one. It's going to be so _draining_!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll get over it, Castle," she said, chuckling. "Anyway, this is where I get off," she motioned towards her school and Castle grinned at her, pulling her close enough for him to wrap his arms around her middle, bringing their faces close together.

"I think I got you off quite enough last night, but if you need one more just for the road…"

Kate rolled her eyes again. "Down, boy," she said. "We're supposed to be acting _discreet_, remember? At least until we tell Martha and Alexis. I don't want them finding out via Page Six."

"Well, technically, if we're telling them tonight then they'll find out well before tomorrow's Page Six."

"Yeah, unless it somehow ends up on your fan sites; the ones that you _don't_ run. And I know that while Alexis doesn't have unlimited time and access to the internet, your mother does."

Castle sighed. "Can I at least give you a kiss goodbye?"

Kate sighed, exasperatedly. "If you must. But make it short, okay?"

"Kate, c'mon, you know short isn't my-"

"Goodbye, Castle," Kate said, turning to walk away. Castle grabbed her before she could take even one step towards the school and spun her back around, pressing his lips firmly to hers before pulling back, grinning.

"Have a good day, Kate," he said, "I lo-I'll see you later."

Kate smiled and nodded, giving him one more peck before turning and making her way into the building, unable to hide the large grin on her face.

**So tired now! I'll study tomorrow. I've decided that this story will end with 100 chapters so you have sixty left. REVIEW!**

**End: 12:00 AM**


	41. Chapter 41

**New chapter! My computer won't connect to the internet at my college and I still have a half hour til I can catch the bus home. Also, I'm pretty much sure I failed my Science test. And it's not because I didn't study! I did! I pored over my book all morning but I couldn't commit everything to memory. =/ oh well. I will do better on the next one, hopefully. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Start: 9:23 AM**

Chapter Forty One

By the time everyone got home that afternoon-Rick from his meeting at Black Pawn and Kate and Alexis from Alexis's violin lesson (which nearly made both girls fall asleep from the instructors monotonous voice)-it was already a quarter to five and Castle hadn't even prepared the meatloaf, which meant he had to come up with another one of his famous dishes, which both his mother and daughter, and Kate as well, would love.

It wasn't all that hard; Alexis was easy and would eat anything and as long as Martha had a large glass of wine, she was golden. It was Kate who was the tricky one to feed. She, being a runner, was somewhat of a carboholic, but was still trying to cut back on them, so pasta was pretty much out of the question. She also detested eating any part of an animal that one wouldn't touch when visiting a farm or a petting zoo. Actually, she would _never_ eat any animal found at a petting zoo; she couldn't stand the thought of eating baby animals, which Castle found absolutely adorable, but that meant that Veal and Lamb were both out. He didn't have those anyway, so no big deal. But he wanted to make something special for them that they'd all enjoy.

Suddenly, he got it; stir-fry! All he would have to do is cut up the steak he had in the freezer and fry them up with some seasoned vegetables and there ya go! He would have dinner for four ready by seven! He got to work defrosting the steak in the microwave and getting out all the needed ingredients, banishing Kate and Alexis to Alexis's room where they would be able to do their homework at Alexis's desk while Castle cooked and by seven fifteen he was calling upstairs, reminding them to wash their hands before coming down for dinner.

Kate and Alexis arrived in the dining room two minutes later, shaking their hands dry. Castle greeted his daughter with a kiss on the forehead and shared a nervous smile with Kate, wishing that he could kiss her hello already, as well. He settled for taking her hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly, before quickly letting go and returning to his meal, which he was just pouring into a large serving bowl as there was a knock at the door.

"Kate, can you get that please?" he requested and Kate nodded, getting up from the table to answer the door.

She was almost surprised to see Martha standing there, smiling at her from the other side. Not the fact that she was there, of course, but the fact that she had _knocked_ and not just walked right in like she usually did.

"Kate, darling," Martha greeted, wrapping her arms around the younger woman in her usual bone-crushing hug. Kate accepted it, gracefully, wrapping her own arms around Martha's waist, hugging her back before they both pulled away and Martha strode past her, right into the kitchen to an excited and _bouncing_ five-year-old.

"Gram!" Alexis exclaimed, running full-force into her grandmother's midsection. Martha caught her easily and lifted her up to rest on her hip, pushing a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"You have all the exuberance your father used to have at your age. And _still _has, as a matter of fact." She chuckled, kissing the girl's cheek, leaving a large red lipstick stain where her lips had touched. "How are you this evening, my love?" she asked.

"Awesome," Alexis replied, "as always." Martha laughed out loud at that.

"Confidence!" she exclaimed. "Just like your grandmother; I love it!"

Alexis giggled and Martha set her back down, allowing herself to be pulled toward the table where she kissed her son hello and immediately asked for some red wine. Castle rolled his eyes and went to go retrieve it for her as well as some Berry Punch for Alexis while the little girl told her grandmother all about their decision to get a puppy.

Martha listened with a knowing smile, the knowledge that her son would give in having always been there but the fact that he had done it so quickly only half-surprised her. She knew he would do anything for his little girl, just like she would have done anything for her baby boy.

Castle returned to the table just as Alexis was telling Martha about how they would get her a big dog that would be able to pull her on a sled. Castle had to laugh at that.

"And where exactly will you be riding this sled?" he asked, uncorking the wine and pouring each of the adults a glass as Kate poured Alexis some punch. "Up and down Wall street, I suppose?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "_No, Daddy_," she huffed, "of course not! When we go up to the Hamptons for Winter Break! There's _always_ snow up there!"

Castle nodded. "Oh, yes, of course," he conceded, spooning some stir-fry on a plate for her, "but it'll be at least a year before that imaginary dog of yours will be big enough to pull _anything_ in a sled."

"That's why we should get him _soon_," Alexis said, matter-of-factly, "that way he can be all grown by the time we go next year. _Please_, Daddy? I can't wait until Christmas!"

Castle smiled softly down at her. "Honestly, I wasn't going to make you wait. I was going to suggest that we go this Friday, after school. I don't have any meetings and Kate doesn't have any afternoon classes, do you?" He looked up at Kate, who already had a mouthful of stir-fry. She shook her head no. "Then, it's settled; we'll go on Friday, okay?" Alexis beamed up at him, practically _vibrating_ in all her excitement. "Just so long as you eat all your veggies," Castle added as an afterthought, nearly laughing out loud as Alexis's face fell.

"There's always a catch," she mumbled as she spooned the steak and veggies into her mouth.

Kate chuckled, taking a bite out of her own plate of food and giving Castle a pointed look. Castle caught it and nodded, subtly, before clearing his throat.

"Ahem," he said, gaining the attention of all eyes at the table. "I, uh…well, that is to say, Kate and I…we have something…important to share with you." He looked to his mother, then his daughter, then at Kate, locking eyes with her for a moment, before looking down at his plate and clearing his throat again. "Kate and I…well, we…we've sort of been…what I mean is…"

"Oh, Richard, just spit it out, already," Martha said, exasperated. She looked over at Kate. "He had such a problem stuttering when he was a boy; I thought we were over it." Kate smiled uneasily but Martha had already turned away, looking at Castle, already knowing what he was trying to say.

"We're dating!" Castle blurted out, shutting his eyes tight as if the words would make the ceiling collapse or his head explode. Neither sounded even relatively pleasant.

He was met by silence, though, all around the table. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kate sitting across from him, face-palming and shaking her head while Martha just continued to eat her dinner. Alexis is the only one who looked even remotely shocked.

"You _are_?" she asked, looking from her father to Kate and back. Castle nodded, cautiously, his heart nearly bursting with relief as a wide smile spread across Alexis's face as she turned to Kate. Kate smiled softly back and nodded.

"We are," she said, grinning at Alexis's happy expression.

"That's awesome!" Alexis exclaimed. "I told you he liked you!"

Kate chuckled. "You were right," she said, looking over at Castle, who was beaming at the two of them.

"So, you're okay with this?" Castle asked.

Alexis nodded. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I love Kate!"

"You do?" Castle asked, his eyes widening as he looked up at a blushing Kate.

"Duh, Daddy! Where have _you_ been? Kate is one of my favorite people ever!"

"I am?" Kate asked, looking down at the little girl, who rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you are!" Alexis insisted, shaking her head as if it were obvious. "Boy, you two gotta start paying attention," she said, taking another bite of food.

Castle rolled his eyes while Kate chuckled. Martha raised her glass. "Well, in any news, Mazel Tov to the both of you! Now, let's eat!"

**REVIEWS! I've already decided on the breed (hint: it's a mix) and name (hint: literary) of the dog. If anybody here can guess both (only one guess each allowed) then I will post a pic on my Tumblr with your name in the tags and caption. Start guessing!**

**End: 12:16 PM**

**(It only took this long with the bus and train time)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I decided to take a little break and get some fresh air. I was able to catch up on what my friends are doing and just chill out but I did really miss writing so I'm back =D. Enjoy!**

**Start: 5:08 PM**

After they'd all finished their dinner and polished off one bowl of ice cream each, Alexis helped Kate wash the dishes while Martha and Castle put away the leftovers and cleaned the table. It was at this point that Castle noticed something about his mother.

On any other night that she'd been over at the loft for dinner, Martha had been talking nonstop about her current shows or her most recent boyfriend (whom she would have been telling Richard right now was 'the one'). But tonight, Martha was silent as she scrubbed down the dinner table with a sponge, not even meeting her son's eyes as he picked up dishes and glasses to hand over to the girls. When they were completely done with that, Martha practically jogged to the front hall closet, grabbed her coat and threw it on, wrapping her scarf around her neck before she even made a peep. Then, when she _did_ speak, it was only to call a simple, "Too da loo!" to Alexis before she opened the door.

Castle, who'd been alarmed from the very uncharacteristic exit done by his mother, raced after her and was able to grab her arm before she could make it out. "Mother?" he said, pulling her back. Martha turned to face him, her eyes wide but not too surprised.

"What is it, Dear?" she asked and Castle nearly visibly flinched. 'Dear' wasn't the name he most associated with his mother in a good mood. Sure, she said it affectionately, but that was usually paired with a smile and a loving lilt to her voice. Now, it was dry and emotionless, meaning that she was either very, very annoyed or incredibly pissed off.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Despite his rebellious and somewhat rowdy behavior as a child, he hated upsetting his mother.

"No, of course no-" Castle gave her a look and Martha sighed. "Perhaps," she said, "I am not all that thrilled about your announcement this evening."

"About getting Alexis a puppy?" Castle chanced, knowing that that probably wasn't it. "I thought you'd like the idea! I mean, _I _think it'll be good for her. Don't y-"

"Oh, Richard, knock it off!" Martha hissed. "You know that's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about this _relationship _between you and your nanny! I don't think it's right!"

Castle's eyes widened at that. "_What?!_" he hissed back. "I thought you _liked _Kate! I thought you'd be happy for us! For Alexis!"

"Alexis is the reason I'm worried!" Martha retorted. "That little girl's heart is already fragile enough, but now with the added complication of her beloved nanny becoming her father's new lover? Richard, if this doesn't work out between the two of you-"

"It _will_," Castle insisted. "It will work out between us, Mother, because I love her and…well, I don't know if she loves me but I _do _know that she loves Alexis and I know that she would never do _anything _to hurt her. And even if it _doesn't _work out between us, I will still keep her around for Alexis's sake. Because Alexis loves her, too, and because _I _would never do anything to cause her any pain. Understood?"

Martha was quiet a moment, her eyes a bit wider now that she'd let Castle vent a bit, but she wasn't surprised so much as his conviction as she was by his confession. "You love her?" she asked.

Castle nodded. "More than I thought possible."

"But, Richard, you barely know the girl!"

"I know more than you think," Castle replied. "I know enough to know that I love her more than I ever loved Meredith or even Kyra." Martha's eyes widened at that. Kyra had been Castle's fiancée years ago, while the two were still in college, and she had run out on him.

It had left him devastated. He hadn't even thought to date anyone until Meredith came along. Then he'd ended up with Alexis, who he loved more than anyone and anything, and he never quite went back to dating. He'd even stopped that nonsense with Meredith.

Martha was proud of him for that; for getting away from the horrible woman who so often took advantage of his soft heart. But she was also worried about him. What if he opened his heart for Kate like he did for Meredith and Kyra and she did what they did to him?

Martha's gaze went over Castle's shoulder to where Kate was washing dishes with Alexis. Or, rather, she was _supposed _to be washing dishes. Instead, she and Alexis were giggling and splashing each other with water. There was even a bit of soap on Alexis's nose which she was looking cross-eyed at while Kate laughed.

Martha could help but smile at the scene, but that smile turned into a frown quickly as she realized just how much worse everything would be if things didn't work out between them. But she couldn't stop her son from doing anything, much less from loving somebody like he claimed to love Kate Beckett. So she just turned to look back at him with a cautious smile.

"Just be careful," she warned him. "I would hate to see you get hurt again. I would hate it even more if that poor little girl got her heart broken." Castle opened his mouth to protest that but Martha put a hand up. "I _know_ that you said Kate wouldn't do that to her and I believe you, but nobody can tell the future, Richard. You should know that better than anyone." She gave him a pointed look and Castle nodded.

"I'll be careful," he promised, giving her a soft smile. "I have you for a mother, don't I?"

Martha smiled back and nodded. "Yes, you do, and I thank the Lord every day because of that," she replied before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Kiddo. I'll see you later."

"Love you, Mother," Castle replied, giving her a warm hug before allowing her to leave.

After he'd closed the door, Castle turned around and leaned back on it, sighing. His head and heart raced as he thought about what Martha had said about things not working out between him and Kate. It was a possibility; he knew that. His relationship with Kyra and then with Meredith had proven that. Both times he thought he was head over heels for them, but then they'd both ruined it, effectively ripping out his heart.

But he'd gotten over it both times. It wasn't easy, but he'd done it. The first time had been harder than the second. When his heartbreak was fresh, he'd focused mostly on his writing, trying to distract himself with murder weapons and prime suspects, and had even developed a unique insomnia in which he would spend his entire night writing, even if he was falling asleep on the keyboard, and then he would gorge himself on coffee for his morning classes, not allowing himself to crash until he returned to his dorm room.

It took him until nearly a year after his college graduation to meet Meredith and then their whirlwind romance led to a marriage and a beautiful baby girl so that after his heart was broken for the second time by Meredith, at least he had his little Alexis to comfort him as he comforted her.

But this time…both of their hearts were on the line once more and there was no absolute 100% guarantee that he and Kate would work out or even that she would stay on if they didn't. And if she didn't what did that mean for her relationship with Alexis? Would she ask to still spend time with the little girl? To babysit or take her out for quality time. With any other woman that he might have started dating, were Kate not in the picture, Castle would have thought not. After all, David had not even contacted him after he left his mother.

But Kate was different. Castle knew that she really loved Alexis. She'd even been reticent about starting this whole thing _because _of Alexis. Castle couldn't imagine her _not _wanting to see Alexis even if everything didn't work out between them. No more than he could imagine keeping Alexis and her apart.

That being said, Castle was still cautious about his own heart. While he would never refuse either Kate nor Alexis the chance to still see each other, he was not sure if _he _would be able to see Kate again without it hurting like hell inside. He resolved to keep things moving slow…well, as slow as they could move at this point.

He didn't want another repeat.

**There ya go! I hope you liked that! I also just want to mention something that I don't think I've mentioned before; tomorrow is my 19****th**** birthday. It's not really all that important since nothing really happens when you're nineteen anyway (other than actually being able to say that you're nineteen, I mean) but I just wanted y'all to know that there might not be a new chapter tomorrow since I will be spending time with my siblings and having a party tomorrow night to celebrate so if there is not a chapter tomorrow, I do apologize! Though I would appreciate the REVIEWS! even if it is just to say Happy Birthday!**

**Also, keep guessing because I will not be introducing the new pup for at least another two chapters!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes! I can't even begin to tell you how touched I am! You guys are awesome! Now enjoy!**

**Start: 2:46 PM**

**Chapter Forty Three**

When the dishes were done being washed and placed on the drying rack, Kate and Alexis went upstairs to get ready for bed while Castle disappeared into his own room to change into an old Green Lantern t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He locked up and turned off all the lights before ascending the steps to say good night to Alexis and maybe join Kate in her room for the night.

By the time he got there, though, Kate and Alexis were cuddled together in the little girl's room, a Dr. Seuss book held between them, while Kate read aloud, one of her hands stroking through the little girl's hair. Castle watched from the doorway as Kate recited the poetic verses of Oh, The Places You'll Go.

"Wherever you fly, you'll be

best of the best. Wherever you go,

you will top all the rest," she recited, smiling down at Alexis every time she turned the page.

So be sure when you step.

Step with care and great tact and remember that

Life's a Great Balancing Act.

Just never forget to be dexterous and deft.

And never mix up your right foot with your left."

Alexis giggled as Kate's hand reached down and grabbed her feet through the blanket, tickling them before she had a chance to pull away.

As the poem came to a close, Alexis let out a yawn, burying her face in Kate's shoulder to muffle it, her heavy lids closing for a moment before opening back up as Kate read the last few lines of the book.

Kid, you'll move mountains!

So, be your name Buxbaum

or Bixby or Bray or

Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea,

you're off to Great Places!

Today is your day!

Your mountain is waiting.

So, get on your way!"

Castle smiled as he watched Kate close the book with a definitive snap, before leaning down to kiss Alexis on the forehead and climbing out of the bed, replacing her shoulder with a pillow and tucking Alexis in bed, making sure she was nice and snug before saying good night and giving her another kiss, promising that her father would be there soon to say good night as well.

Castle chose the moment that she turned around to make his presence known. He was standing less than two feet away from her and Kate let out a tiny scream upon seeing him standing there. Castle just grinned and stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked. Kate frowned, shrugging his hand off.

"No," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest, stubbornly. Castle chuckled and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tighter as she tried to resist. Finally, she relaxed into his touch her arms still crossed, the only thing between them now, besides their clothes. Castle leaned in and kissed her lips, chastely, all too aware of the five-year-old dozing just a few feet away. Kate let him.

"I'm sorry for _startling _you, Kate," he whispered, grinning as she huffed but accepted the word. It was much better than 'scare' anyway. "Just let me say goodnight to my daughter, though, and I will _definitely _make it up to you," he promised. Kate rolled her eyes, unable to hide her grin, and nodded, giving him another kiss before moving out of his arms, walking around him. She slowed for a second to whisper into his ear.

"I'll be waiting." She didn't stop walking and almost the second the last word had reached his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine, she was gone.

Castle took a moment to collect himself before looking down at his daughter, who was currently fighting a losing battle with sleep, trying desperately to stay awake so they could say goodnight to each other. He smiled at her as sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Baby," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I love you right up to the moon."

Alexis smiled, remembering the old quote. "Goodnight, Daddy," she murmured, finally closing her eyes. "I love you to the moon and _back_," she quoted, smiling softly as she finally allowed herself to drift off.

Castle smiled at her and kissed her head again, leaning back to just take a moment and watch her sleep. He watched as Alexis's breathing evened out and she unconsciously clutched Monkey Bunkie to her chest, his head tucked securely under her chin. He smiled to himself as she let out a soft snort in her sleep, her nose crinkling before relaxing again. He felt all the love he'd experienced the day she was born well up in him before he took a deep breath, hoping that no matter how old she got, that feeling would never go away.

Then he leaned down, kissed her one last time, and stood up, moving quietly towards her bedroom door, turning out the light before closing it behind him and making his way next door to Kate's room.

**3:48 PM-have to pause here to make it to my doctor's appointment.**

**7:03 PM-made it back from appointment. Carry on.**

Kate was brushing her teeth when he entered her room. He could see the light on in her bathroom, could see her standing in front of the mirror, the purple toothbrush clutched in her hand, her wrist flicking in a repetitive motion as she scrubbed her teeth, her mouth filling with foam. Castle smiled at her. How was it possible to remain so adorable, even when doing something as simple and everyday as brushing your teeth?

He closed the door behind him before moving towards the bathroom, waiting until Kate was leaning over to spit and rinse before quickly and quietly moving to stand behind her. When she looked back up into the mirror, Kate jumped nearly a foot in the air and let out a scream, much like she had just ten minutes ago in Alexis's room. She recovered quickly, however, and scowled at him in the mirror.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" she hissed at him and Castle chuckled.

"Oh trust me, Kate," he said, placing a hand on her hip, "if I were trying to give you a heart attack, it would not be by scaring you."

Kate furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean by-_oh_…" Castle's other hand came up to caress her other hip, pulling it back into his, making her feel the hardness that had come to him almost as soon as he'd seen her standing there, and she understood. Kate got control of herself and grinned, wiggling her ass slightly against him, chuckling at his groan. "Jeez, Castle," she teased, "can't keep it in your pants for _two _more minutes, can you?"

Castle smiled, leaning down to lay his lips along her neck, before turning to whisper in her ear. "Not where _you're _concerned," he husked, grinding his hips into her ass, causing Kate to drop the toothbrush with a clatter into the sink as her hands reached out to support her weight on the counter and she let out a gasp.

"_Castle_," she ground out and Castle wasn't quite certain if it was in annoyance or lust and decided that it was a mix of the two when she didn't immediately push him away even as she glared at him in the mirror. Castle just grinned back and repeated his movements, rubbing his erection against her ass and effectively dry-humping her. Kate let of a soft moan as her hands clenched on the counter. She ground out his name again, catching his eye in the mirror, her eyes dark with lust. Castle nearly came in his pants at her feral look.

It happened in an instant; Castle didn't know what or how it had happened until Kate was stepping out of her pajama pants, his pants having already been pulled down.

"What? How in the hell….how did you do that?!" he stammered, genuinely shocked.

Kate gave him a naughty smile, kicking her pants to the side and wiggling her now naked ass against his crotch, still covered by his boxers. "You gotta pay more attention, Castle," she purred. Castle groaned, clutching her hips with his hands to still her.

"Okay," he growled, "you have to stop that or this is going to be over _way_ too soon." Kate chuckled but, thankfully, stopped the movement of her hips, allowing Castle the chance to pull down his boxers enough to release his erection and line it up at her opening, rubbing it over her wetness for a fleeting moment before entering her in one swift thrust, feeling a sense of relief so strong that he was almost unable to keep the three small words from leaving his mouth, but he stopped himself, planting his lips on her shoulder instead, running his teeth and tongue along her skin, making her take a sharp breath in.

Castle grinned against her, raising his gaze to meet hers in the mirror, their gazes locking intensely. He waited until he got the nod from her to start moving, making slow, deep thrusts inside of her, his hands clenching, almost painfully, on her hips. Kate was almost certain that there would be bruises there in the morning but, in all honesty, she couldn't give one fuck because he felt so good inside of her that it was so completely worth it.

Castle's hips began to pick up speed as he got closer and closer to the edge, one of his hands leaving their place on Kate's hip to reach around her, snaking down to stroke her clit, making Kate call out his name again as she clenched around him, getting impossibly close to the edge without actually falling over. But all she needed was that one little push.

"Kate," Castle ground out from behind her, practically startling her. She just moaned in response. "Kate, open your eyes," Castle groaned, "look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come."

Kate gasped, her eyes opening and meeting Castle's in the mirror, the intensity of his blue-eyed gaze making her finally fall over the edge, calling out his name as she did so. Castle supported her as she clenched around him, pausing his movements until she started to come down before he allowed himself to fall. He pumped into her two more times before releasing inside of her and collapsing on top of her. Kate supported both of them on her arms, allowing him to come down from his high, before straightening, Castle straightening with her, and turning in to arms.

Castle's eyes were still foggy as he smiled down at her but he leaned down to kiss her softly, still smiling as they pulled back. "Hi," he said, stroking her cheek, softly. Kate smiled back.

"Hey back at ya," she responded. Castle laughed and leaned in to kiss her again, taking the time to explore her mouth with his tongue before pulling back.

"Mmm," he said, grinning, "minty."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes, pushing him away so that she could rinse out her mouth and wash her face before bed. Castle just stood there, behind her, watching, smiling at her in the mirror. Kate smiled back.

"Hand me a towel?" she asked and he nodded, reaching for the towel rack and grabbing a hand towel for her. Kate thanked him and quickly dried her face before handing it back and stepping around him towards the toilet. She turned back before sitting down, though, giving him a pointed look. Castle took the hint immediately and reached down to pull up his pants before making his way out of the bathroom and towards her bed.

He made himself comfortable on what he'd already claimed as 'his' side of the bed, relaxing against the pillows and closing his eyes, waiting for Kate to join him.

It was barely a minute later when he suddenly sat straight up, his eyes widening just as Kate exited the bathroom. She smiled at him as she stepped out but the smile quickly fell from her face at his panicked expression.

"What?" she asked, her heart clenching in fear. "What is it?"

"Condoms!" Castle choked out, his face quickly losing color.

**REVIEWS please! **

**Also, who saw last night's episode? I don't want to spoil anything but that end scene was just like fiction come to life for me!**

**End: 10:11 PM**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm ba-ack! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I had a bad case of Writer's Block and kept scrapping everything I wrote, but I think what I have now is just perfect. Also, I will no longer be writing the time here. It started as a way to log how much time I spend writing every day but since I get so very distracted and some things just take me away from the computer. I've decided that it's unnecessary. Anyway, enough about all that. Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Four

Kate stood there, wide-eyed, as she watched Castle have what could only be described as a full-fledged panic attack.

First, every drop of color left his face, leaving him pale and sickly-looking, and his eyes wide and frightened as he seemed practically _rooted _to the bed.

Then, it was the complete opposite. Castle stood up—too quickly, his legs getting tangled in the sheets before he was able to free himself and regain his composure—and immediately began pacing the floor, mumbling to himself. The only words Kate could even begin to comprehend were 'Summer wedding' and 'nursery' and they were enough for her to finally speak up and bring him out of his own thoughts, but not enough to calm him.

"Castle?" she said, tentatively. Castle didn't seem to hear her in his panic, so she repeated, louder this time. "Castle!" Castle paused, but he was still mumbling to himself so Kate walked towards him, placing her hand under his chin. Castle's eyes widened as she stopped the flow of words. Kate nearly laughed at the comical expression, but decided against it. Now was not the time for laughing.

"Hey," she said, softly, smiling up at him, "will you relax for a minute?" She allowed herself a small chuckle to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to make Castle feel better, however, so she sobered. "Castle," she said, her voice firm, "_relax_. Take a deep breath." Castle did as he was told and took a deep, soothing breath it, held it for a moment or two, then let it out through his nose. Kate smiled, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "There," she said, "that's much better, isn't it?" Castle nodded. "Now why don't you tell me what the problem is?" she prompted.

Castle took another deep breath before answering with one word. "Condoms," he said, his voice laced with fear as one hand crept out to hold on to her waist with an almost vice-like grip in a vain attempt to keep her from backing away.

The attempt wasn't needed, however, as Kate just chuckled and continued to stroke his cheek, smiling up at him. "Castle," she said, looking up into his eyes, "do you _really_ think that I wouldn't be prepared in case we…got carried away and forgot a condom?" She giggled at his confused look and then clarified, "I'm on the pill. I have been since I was fifteen."

The relief was visible in Castle's face. All the color returned and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, the muscles in his face relaxing until he was once again smiling that cheeky smile he so often wore. But, still, it seemed a little held back. Kate noticed this at once.

"What's wrong?" she asked, searching his eyes as if she would find an answer in the soft blue depths.

"It's just…Meredith was on the pill…" he let the words sink in and Kate's smile faltered for only a second.

"Yes, but that was a one in a hundred chance," she reminded him. "We've only had sex three times now and only one of those was without a condom. I think it's safe to say that I'm not…you know…"

Castle nodded, but his eyes were still somewhat serious. "And what if you were? What if you _are_? Then what?"

Kate took a deep breath before pulling away, getting caught on Castle's hands, which refused to let go of her hips. She rolled her eyes at him. "Castle, relax," she said, "I'm not going anywhere but if we're going to have this conversation I want to at least be sitting down and comfortable."

Castle nodded and let go, following her as she moved towards the bed and climbed in, getting herself situated before she patted the space next to her for him to get in with her. Castle didn't hesitate, moving to sit against the headboard next to her, their shoulders touching and fingers brushing, though neither of them made any moves to interlock their hands or lean up against the other. Kate just turned her head to look at him.

"So, what would I do if I got pregnant tonight?" she asked, paraphrasing his earlier question. She shrugged. "I haven't really thought all that much about it, actually. Having a kid, I mean. I know I would _like_ to…someday. But...don't take this the wrong way, Castle, but I'm just too young for a baby right now. I mean, taking care of Alexis is great but she's…potty-trained and pretty self-sufficient. She doesn't need to be breast fed or bottle fed or burped or any of that. And while I would like to do that one day with a baby of my own…if I were to get pregnant right now…well I don't really know what I would do."

"You wouldn't…you know…?" Castle made the cutting motion across his neck and Kate shook her head.

"No. Never. I couldn't. Not to my baby…not to _our_ baby. But, like I said, I don't think I would be able to take care of it, either. Not like I care for Alexis. I'm just too…awkward when it comes to babies."

"Awkward?" Castle chuckled. "You're great with babies! I've seen you play peek-a-boo and make babies laugh with your funny faces at the park!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "But that's not all babies are, Castle! They cry…loudly. And they crap in their diapers and cry even louder and they have that soft spot on their heads…I don't think I would be able to handle it all! Not now…not when I'm also going to school and helping you raise a five-year old! I would have gray hair by the time I'm old enough to drink!"

Castle chuckled, shaking his head and Kate scowled at him, before pinching his arm. It didn't stop his laughter though; he just laughed harder. "Kate…come on," he said, taking a deep breath, "you don't…you don't _really_ believe you'd be doing all this alone, do you? I would be there for you. And Alexis. And my mother. And I'm sure your father would-"

"I would not trust my father with an infant," Kate said, bitterly, before she could stop herself. Castle's eyes widened at the statement; he still didn't know about her father's problem. He didn't comment on it though, knowing that she would explain in due time.

"Okay, then," he said, cautiously, "but, still, _we'd_ all be here for you. I'm sure Alexis would _love_ a little sibling and Mother would love having another grandchild to dress up and show off to all her Broadway friends. And _I _wouldn't mind having another little one running around. Especially if it's one I made with _you._" That was as close to a declaration of love as Castle was willing to give and even that made his heart tense, waiting for her to get up and run out.

But, she didn't. Kate didn't even make a move to get away from him. Instead she smiled up at him and surprised him by lifting her hand, cupping the back of his neck, and pulling his lips down to hers for a long, slow, passionate kiss. When they pulled back, both were grinning at each other, blue eyes sparkling as they stared into shining hazel ones.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly. "That means a lot to me. But, like I said, I'm not ready for a child of my own yet, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be open to the idea of watching _you _raise it. I'm sure _that _would be a sight to see."

Castle grinned, one of his arms coming around her waist to pull her towards him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Oh, you bet!" he said. "I remember raising Alexis and, boy, was _that _an adventure. I remember giving her a bottle when Meredith was at work or was too tired to feed her and rocking her asleep at night. And, oh, feeding her! _That _was a challenge! Alexis was such a picky eater but I won her over with some mashed carrots and some choo choo train noises. Oh, and changing her _diaper_! Jeez, did that kid make a stinky?! But it's okay, because she had the cutest little tush you ever saw, Kate. And when we would play peek a boo, her smile could just light up a room…"

Kate smiled, leaning into Castle as she listened to him go on and on about his little girl, making her think that just maybe she would be okay with taking care of a baby, _if _ they might have possibly ended up with one, in the near future. But, if they hadn't, then she would be more than okay having one with this man in the future, whether it be a year from now or _ten_ years from now.

She would be okay with it.

-LINE BREAK-

Castle woke up to the sound of an alarm which, to him, was strange; he never set his alarm. And especially not to…a quarter to _six_? Who did that?!

Suddenly, Castle was slapped on the forehead from the other side of the bed.

"OW!" he cried out. The hand immediately retracted and Kate sat up in bed, eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, tiredly. "What happened?" she looked over at Castle, who was pouting and rubbing his forehead.

"You hit me!" he whined. Kate blushed but couldn't suppress her grin.

"Sorry," she said, chuckling. She reached over to stroke his forehead, before reaching over him to turn off the alarm clock, squealing when Castle's arms banded around her waist, pulling her down to straddle him. Kate balanced herself with her hands on his shoulders, giving him a look before he reached up and kissed her annoyance away, one hand coming up to bury itself in her hair.

Lips moved against each other and tongues clashed as hands explored each other's bodies, gradually moving lower and lower and…

"GOOD MORNING!" a tiny voice called out as the door to Kate's bedroom slammed open and Castle practically flung Kate's body off of him, tossing her in the wrong direction and making her fall off the bed instead of back to "her" side of it. Kate let out a squeal as she fell to the floor and an 'oomph!' as she hit it, still tangling in all the sheets and blankets from the bed, falling in a heap next to the bed. Castle winced as he looked down at her over the edge and Alexis burst into giggles, falling to the floor in her mirth. Kate glared up at Castle.

"Was that _necessary_?" she hissed up at him, sitting up and rubbing the shoulder she'd fallen on.

"Perhaps not…"Castle said, looking down at himself. They'd made love for a second time last night but had the foresight to thrown on some clothing so they'd be prepared if Alexis's nightmares came back and she decided to crawl into bed with them so there was really nothing to worry about there. But Castle didn't want to have to explain to Alexis exactly _why_ Kate was sitting in his lap and he might have…panicked when she showed up unannounced, especially with the ways things were going had she not interrupted.

And now with the angry glare that Kate was throwing him, he had a hunch he might not be in this situation in the near future.

He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Was it worth it? Let me know in your REVIEWS! Also, somebody guessed the name of the dog correctly. Now if ANYBODY can guess the breed I will post a picture on my Tumblr with the dog's name and all that. So keep REVIEWING and maybe you'll get the right one!**

**Remember, it's a mix and one of the breeds is a medium-sized dog. The other is somewhat large but not huge. So…no St. Bernards or Chihuahuas, okay?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Update!**

Chapter Forty Five

On their walk to drop off Alexis at school Kate and Castle didn't even mention what had happened that morning after she'd been shoved off the bed or what followed it.

After getting over the hilarity that was her nanny's pain and loss of dignity, Alexis had noticed something odd.

"What's Daddy doing in here?" she asked, looking directly at Kate, whose face instantly turned a deep shade of red as she stuttered, searching her brain for the answer. Thankfully Castle had enough presence of mind (and what seemed to be a practiced answer) to respond while Kate struggled.

"Well, you see, Pumpkin," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned a shade of pink as well, "now that Kate and I are…_dating_, we will sometimes share a bed. You know, just like Mommy and I did when _we _were together. Do you remember?" Alexis nodded. "Yeah, so it's like that," he said, nodding vigorously, "only we might not share a bed every single night and sometimes, if we do, it won't always be in here. But, whether or not we _are _sharing a bed, you should always knock, okay?" Alexis nodded again.

"Okay," she said, before turning back to Kate. "Are we going running again today?"

Kate smiled, her blush diminishing slightly. "Sure," she said, "if you want. Why don't you just go get changed and we'll head to the gym?" Alexis nodded and ran back to her room. Meanwhile, Kate was looking back up at Castle with a glare. "Ow," she said, pointedly, as she stood up, rubbing her elbow, which had hit the floor pretty hard when she went down. Castle just smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, I _may _have over-reacted," he said, hunching his shoulders. Kate lifted one brow.

"Ya _think_?" she growled, before walking over to her dresser and pulling out her work out clothes. Castle was surprised that she hadn't thrown him out yet and was relieved that she didn't seem to be leading up to it. His relief turned to dismay, though, when instead of just changing right there in front of him, Kate went into the bathroom, closing it behind herself.

Yeah, she was still pissed.

Castle had gotten up then and retreated to his own room, after fixing the bed and letting Kate know that he was going to be downstairs, to get changed. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep after _that._ Maybe he'd write for a little bit and then make them breakfast when they came back from the gym.

So, he did. And then he had offered to walk them both to school and had counted it as a victory when Kate didn't immediately pull her hand back after he'd grabbed it to hold as they walked Alexis to school. Alexis, however forwent his hand for her nanny's, the two girls talking about this or that as they walked, while Castle just listened in.

None of them mentioned the incident from that morning and Castle was just fine with pretending that it had never happened.

When they were saying goodbye to Alexis, she'd given him a kiss goodbye first, giggling as he tickled her ribs, then turned to Kate, who'd practically picked her up with the force of her hug, squeezing her until Alexis playfully stuck her tongue out and complained of loss of breath. Kate laughed and set her down, kissing her forehead and telling her to have a good day.

Alexis returned the sentiment and began running towards the front steps of her school, meeting up with a couple of friends on the way.

"Hey, Alexis!" one unfamiliar little girl greeted, keeping step with her. The girl had short blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked back at where Kate and Castle were standing, watching to make sure Alexis got into the building safely. "Is that your mom?" she asked.

Alexis looked back at Kate, who had heard the question but was trying to look nonchalant about it. She smiled. "Sort of," Alexis said to her friend.

Kate heard that, too.

-Line Break-

The walk to Kate's school was quiet. The couple just held hands as they walked, basking in the unseasonably warm fall day, the only sound between them that of the many taxis and street vendors that usually covered the streets.

When they arrived at Kate's school, Castle turned towards her.

"I heard what Alexis said," he commented, casually, "and I have to agree." At Kate's confused look, he continued. "You _are _sort of like her mother. And I don't want you to be scared by that or freaked out by it, because it's true. I think it's something that you might have mentioned last night over out…'baby talk'? I just want you to know that I'm alright with it; Alexis seeing you as a mother-figure, I mean. God knows she needs it. Especially now, with Meredith being…well, _Meredith._" Kate smiled, lifting one hand to stroke his cheek, not speaking, though her eyes spoke volumes. Slowly, she reached up to lay a soft kiss on his lips, allowing just a bit of tongue before pulling away, still smiling. Castle grinned back and brushed a lock hair behind her ear. "I have a meeting until four but I was thinking maybe, not that we're finally out as a couple, we could go out for dinner tonight. Just you and me?"

Kate's smile softened but, to his surprise, she shook her head. "It's too soon," she said. "We just told Alexis about us and if we go on a date _now_…I'm afraid she might feel…forgotten. But, how about this; we go out on _Friday _night, right after she gets her puppy? This way she at least has someone to play with and since Martha has no performances that night, she can babysit. How does that sound?"

Castle smiled down at her. "Perfect," he said, kissing her again, before moving back. "Okay, you should really get to class now or else I might end up throwing you over my shoulder and taking you right back to the loft for some…extracurricular activities." He waggled his eyebrows at her and Kate giggled, before kissing his cheek and backing away from him, their hands keeping contact until they got too far away from each other and had to let go. Castle watched her retreating form as she entered the building, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

Now if only he could work up the courage to say those three little words…

**I hope you liked that! Please REVIEW! **

**And yes, to those of you who criticize me for putting that whole review thing at the end of every chapter, I'm still asking for reviews. It's become more of a habit than anything but, honestly, I ask for reviews because it makes my day better when I open my email and I have the kind words of my readers to greet me. If you don't want to review then you don't have to, but if you do want to then go right ahead. Either way I appreciate that you're taking time out of your day to read this. So thank you.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Update!**

Chapter Forty Six

The rest of the week went by faster than expected. Martha had been over every night for dinner since their little 'announcement' and had even warmed up to the idea of Kate and Castle being a 'thing', immediately agreeing to watch Alexis on Friday night.

"But I'm _not_ cleaning up whatever mess that puppy of hers makes," Martha warned them. "You'll just have to take care of that yourself."

Castle conceded to that—it was a fair point—and so that Friday found him and Kate meeting up at the front gate of Alexis's school, waiting for the little girl to be released. They greeted each other with a peck on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful," Castle greeted, pulling her into his body with his hands resting lightly on her hips, "how was class?"

"Boring, as usual," Beckett groaned, rolling her eyes, "I don't know why it's necessary for a _Criminal_ _Justice _major to be so well versed in the history of Ancient Japan. I mean, it is interesting _sometimes_, I suppose but sooner or later it becomes overkill, ya know?"

Castle nodded. "I hear ya. Part of the reason I stray away from doing anything _too_ foreign, unless it's Russian spies." His eyes lit up at the thought and Beckett rolled hers, checking her watch to see how much longer they had until Alexis got out.

It would only be a minute more so Beckett extracted herself from Castle's arms, much to his chagrin and straightened. Soon, Alexis was bounding down the front steps and then barreling right into her arms, chanting, "Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy…"

Kate laughed, giving her a kiss and a hug hello, before grabbing her hand and leading her to her father, who also kissed and hugged her before taking her other hand and slinging her backpack across his own shoulder as they started to the street to catch a cab.

-Line Break—

When they arrived at the North Shore Animal League in Port Washington, Alexis was almost swept away by the amount of animals she had to choose from. There were cats and dogs of all sizes, shapes, and colors, all waiting for a home.

They were approached almost immediately by one of the volunteers; a young woman around Kate's age, wearing a North Shore Animal League shirt and a pair of dirty jeans. "Hey, folks, can I help you?" she greeted.

Castle smiled at her and shook her hand. "Yes, hello, my name is Richard…Rodgers, and I am here with my daughter," he motioned to Alexis who was making funny faces at a Chihuahua a couple of feet away with Kate supervising, "and my…um, girlfriend to add a new member to our, eh, family."

The girl beamed at him, nodding excitedly. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Are you looking for a pup or are you interested in a rescue?"

"Well, my daughter would like a puppy but I'm sure she'd be open to rescues, as well. I just know that she wants a sort of big dog, but, um, not _too_ big. We live in an apartment on the West Side, so it's pretty roomy but it'd be kind of cramped for an overly large dog, ya know?" Castle explained.

The girl nodded. "Of course. If you'll just follow me, I'll take you straight to the nursery and maybe we can pick out a dog she likes." Castle nodded and called over Alexis and Kate, who joined him before allowing the girl to lead them through the rows of cages towards the back. They made a turn into a room full of open play areas, where litters of puppies were wrestling and playing with toys. A few of them ran straight to their gates, looking over the edge at the new faces that'd just entered. At the end of the makeshift aisle, the girl turned around with a smile. "Go ahead and take your pick. All of these puppies have matured enough to be taken away from their mothers, and—"

"What? I don't want to take anybody away from their mother!" Alexis exclaimed, visibly upset.

"Oh, no dear, that just means that they no longer need their mother to—"

"_Everybody _needs a mother," Alexis argued, "and _I'm _not taking any puppy away from theirs!"

Castle recognized her stubborn face and knew that she wasn't going to budge on this, but still he gave it one more try, kneeling down in front of her. "But, you'll be like their adopted mother," he reasoned, "like how Kate is to you. You know, somebody who takes care of them even though you aren't biologically related. I mean, you'll love them, won't you?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, but—"

"And they'll love you right back. Just like how you love Kate and Kate loves you," he smiled up at his girlfriend, who was blushing and trying to hide a shy smile.

Alexis sighed. "Okay, but I still don't want to separate them. They're too little; they need their mommies." Castle nodded, knowing that when Alexis dug her heel in, there was no swaying her.

"Okay, then," he said, "so how about we don't get a puppy," Alexis's eyes widened and she started to argue, "how about we get a dog? One that's already lost his mother and maybe needs a new one. And perhaps one that's already been paper-trained," he looked up at the girl and she nodded, laughing.

"We have those," she agreed, looking at Alexis, "you wanna come see?"

Alexis nodded. "Okay," she said, smiling excitedly. The girl led them out of the nursery and down the hall to an aisle of rescues, all lined up in their cages. A few of them were sleeping while others were alert as the humans came towards their cages, barking out in their excitement.

She led them to one cage after the other, introducing the dogs, one by one, and telling them all about the animals in need of a home. Their ages ranged from six months to five years and, following Castle's specifications, the dogs where all relatively big dogs but none that would be _too_ uncomfortable living in a cushy loft in Manhattan. And _all _were paper-trained, much to Castle's relief.

Alexis vetoed one after the other, though, stubbornly looking for a dog that matched her dream description. They got through a dozen dogs and Castle was beginning to give up hope before they came to a cage labeled, 'Watson', where Alexis's baby blue eyes lit up.

"Watson here is a border collie/Siberian husky mix. She was born in a litter of six and is the only one who was not adopted. She is very well behaved, though, and very smart. She _is _paper-trained, like all the rest and is a pretty big snuggler. She weighs roughly forty pounds and is a bit taller than most border collies so I can only assume the height comes from her Husky father. She is about sixteen months old now and as healthy as can be. So, what do you think?" she looked at Alexis for approval, but Alexis was too busy beaming at the dog, who was giving her those sad puppy dog eyes back, a trick she no doubt learned from many of the other dogs that had been adopted before her.

"She's perfect," Alexis breathed, eying the adorable brown, white, and black haired dog. She had big brown eyes and most of her body was covered in mountains of black hair. There was a patch of white on her chest and her paws were white but most of her legs and belly, going up to around her snout was light brown and she had two tiny patches of brown above her eyes, making it look as if she had eye brows, which made Castle chuckle. In all honesty, she looked like a big teddy bear and Castle could see why his daughter was so enamored with her.

"Do you want to pet her?" the girl asked, as she began to unlock the cage to let Watson out. Alexis nodded and the girl released Watson from her cage. The dog stepped out cautiously, her tail wagging tentatively as she moved to stand next to the girl, who she was obviously familiar with. "Okay," she said, "now just put out your hand for her to sniff so she becomes familiar with your scent." Alexis did as instructed and reached her hand out towards the dog, who sniffed it before licking it furiously, making the little girl giggle.

Castle smiled at the display, looking over at Kate. "I think we've found 'the one'." He said, doing an internal victory dance.

"Should I draw up the paperwork, then?" the girl asked and Castle nodded. "Okay, then, follow me. Watson, come," she ordered and the dog followed obediently.

"Whoa," Alexis said with wide eyes, "she _is _smart."

The girl smiled. "Yes. She knows all the basic commands like sit, stay, roll over, heel. She's even just recently learned how to play dead. You should try it out on her sometime."

"She'll listen to me?"

The girl nodded. "As long as you say her name beforehand. You're not planning on changing it, are you?"

"I guess not," Alexis said, "but I thought Watson was a boy." She looked up at her father, who'd read her a few Sherlock Holmes stories. He shrugged.

"Well, it's funny, actually," the girl said. "I was in charge of naming all the pups and I had originally named her Scout, after Scout Finch, but I found out later that she responded to her brother's name and he responded to hers, so they switched."

Alexis nodded, accepting the story. "Okay. Well, I think that Watson is the perfect name for her."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" They'd arrived at the front counter and the girl went around, with Watson at her heels to fetch some forms for them to sign.

"Because my dad writes mystery novels," Alexis replied, and Castle immediately face-palmed. He was trying to keep his identity a secret there, because otherwise—

"Oh, I knew I saw you somewhere before! _You're_ Richard Castle! Would you like to donate to help us here at the animal shelter? We're looking to hire some new veterinarians and get some more space for the animals. It would be a big help."

Castle nodded. "Sure, yeah, as long as you don't let any of the tabloids know that I was here, I'll donate a thousand to the cause."

The girl beamed. "Wonderful! You can make it out to North Shore Animal League."

Castle nodded, taking out his checkbook and writing out the check as she set up the official paperwork. After he handed her the check, she reached under the counter and handed him a tote bag with the shelter's logo, filled with dog biscuits, toys, and the necessities. "Your complimentary doggie bag," she joked. Castle smiled and handed the bag off to Kate and Alexis who began looking through it.

Then they got down to the paperwork. It was basically just Castle signing his name on a few dotted lines, assuring them that he owned the loft he lived in and agreeing to a couple of check in phone calls and visits to make sure that Watson was being treated well, and then there was the $40 adoption fee and Watson was theirs.

"Call her over," the girl instructed Alexis, who did as she said.

"Watson…come," Alexis ordered, tentatively, and the dog trotted around the counter to stand in front of her. Alexis smiled down at her and pet her head. The dog was about as tall as she was. Watson licked her face and Alexis giggled, hugging her new pet.

Kate pulled out a North Shore leash and a collar, fastening it around Watson's neck and clipping on the leash. Watson stood proudly, the smart dog knowing what the collar meant for her.

"She's had all her shots," the girl said, almost as an afterthought, "and you may want to think about having her spayed. You don't want any _surprises_, do you?"

"Definitely not," Castle agreed. "We'll call a vet first thing in the morning." He took the papers she offered and tucked them into his pocket. "Thank you very much. You've been a big help." He smiled down at the dog, who was clearly excited at having been adopted.

"No problem, Mr. Castle," she said, beaming at him, "but, uh, one more thing?"

"Anything," Castle said, with a grin.

The girl pulled Castle's latest book out from beneath the counter and held it out to him.

"Will you sign my book?"

**So the dog's name is Watson, which somebody guessed already. Nobody guessed the correct breed but I'll still post a picture of the exact dog I found to be the inspiration for Watson Castle. It will be on my Tumblr under the tag 'Watson Castle'. REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 47

**So so sorry I haven't updated in nearly a week but I've been out every single day so by the time I get back, I am exhausted and I have classes most days and I have been catching up with my friends on the weekend so yeah…But I'm back, as you can clearly see, so here is your update! I will try to include their date night in this one but I only have a little time to write until my next class so you might only get the preparation. If that is true, I will try to update by tomorrow afternoon. Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Seven

It seemed that the second they got home, Watson had made herself comfortable on the couch, laying herself along the length of it, her tail wagging happily as Alexis giggled, sitting down next to her and scratching her head. Castle smiled at the two for a moment before leading Kate into the kitchen, where they unloaded the bag of necessities that the girl (whose name Castle learned was Marissa) had given them. It included a small bag of dog food, a cheap plastic bowl, a few squeaky toys that Watson would probably end up swallowing, a Frisbee and a bandana with the Shelters name printed on it. Castle immediately filled the bowl with the dog food and put it on the floor for Watson, calling out to her.

Watson's head lifted at the sound of her name and she went to Castle, obediently, waiting for his orders.

"Wow," Castle chuckled, "Marissa wasn't kidding when she said she was well-trained." He patted the dog's head, scratching lightly behind her ears before turning her attention to the food bowl. Watson began eating at once, attacking the bowl as if she'd been starved for days. Castle really hoped that wasn't the case, but gave her a little more just in case.

When she finished eating, Watson sat up, looking at Castle and panting. Castle took this as a sign that she was thirsty, so he cleaned out her bowl and filled it with water, putting it down in front of her. Watson attacked the bowl of water with the same amount of fervor and Castle chuckled, patting her head again, before turning to Kate, who was leaning against the counter with a glass of water, watching Watson with a slight smile on her face.

"You ever have a dog?" Castle asked her. Kate's eyes widened, as if she'd forgotten he was even still standing there.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh…no, I didn't. I wanted one. I begged my parents for a puppy from the time I was four until I entered high school. But our building had restrictions. I was allowed a Guinea Pig, though. Got him when I was about seven and kept him until I was twelve, all the while still asking for a puppy."

Castle chuckled. "Incorrigible, even as a child." Kate chuckled.

"You know it," she said.

"Ever think about getting one while you were living on your own?" Castle asked.

"Um…no. Castle, I'm only twenty. When I moved out of my parents' place, it was to move into a dorm, so no pets allowed there, and then after my mother was," Kate took a deep breath, composing herself, "after she died, I moved back with my father, who still lived in the same building from when I was a kid, so no pets there—_still_. And then I moved here."

"And now you have your puppy," Castle commented, smiling down at Waston, who was nearly done lapping up the entire bowl of water.

Kate shook her head. "Nope, not yet. That there is Alexis's puppy."

Castle looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Kate," he said, seriously, "she's yours. As long as you live here with us, she's yours. You'll just have to face the fact that you are an honorary Castle."

Kate took a sharp inhale. That was just a little too close to marriage for her liking. Castle seemed to sense this so, at the risk of her pulling away from him, he just pressed himself against her, pushing her harder against the counter and laying his lips sweetly on hers. Kate smiled into the kiss, her mind going blank for a second as she felt his tongue seek permission and she granted it, opening her mouth up to him, effectively making out with him against the kitchen counter. She gasped lightly when she felt his hand sneak underneath the hem of her t-shirt.

"Can you guys please _stop_ kissing?! It's _so _gross!" Alexis called from the living room, causing Castle to back away from Kate, as if burned, his face turning a deep shade of crimson as Kate's turned a similar color. Kate turned away from him, glancing at Alexis, who had her hands pressed over her eyes and her tongue sticking out towards them. At some point during their little make-out session, Watson had finished her water and was now curled up next to Alexis on the couch, her head resting into the little girl's lap.

Kate was grateful that Alexis's eyes were covered, because she didn't think she could look into them right then. "I'm just gonna…go get ready for our date!" she informed them both, before fleeing the room. Alexis uncovered her eyes, jumping off the couch.

"Can I help?" she asked Kate, who still found it difficult to meet her eyes.

"Uh…as long as you never mention this again," Kate wagered.

"Mention what again?" Alexis asked, tilting her head to the side, playing dumb.

Kate smiled. "Good girl." She held out her hand for Alexis to grab and led the girl up to her room, with Watson trailing behind them, leaving Castle standing in the kitchen, alone, his face still bright pink.

-Line Break-

Alexis was sitting cross-legged on Kate's bed next to Watson, who'd made herself comfortable, draping herself across the little girl's lap, when Kate emerged from the shower in her bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hmm," Alexis said, surveying Kate's outfit, "not exactly the look _I _would go for."

Kate smirked. "Smart aleck," she mumbled.

Alexis giggled. "Smart _Alexis_," she corrected, erupting into a fit of laughter.

"And so she proves my point," Kate deadpanned, removing the towel from her hair and shaking it dry. "Do you wanna see the dress I bought or not?"

Alexis nodded, vigorously. "I'll shut up," she promised, "I swear!"

Kate chuckled. "Alright, then. Now that _that's_ settled…"

She reached into her closet and pulled out a white garment bag, laying it down on the bed in front of Alexis, whose eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Keep the hair ball away from it, please," Kate requested and Alexis nodded, shoving Watson off her lap and moving her closer to Kate's pillows, away from the yet unopened dress bag. Watson didn't seem to mind this and didn't even bother to reposition herself after the intrusion.

Once the dog was a safe distance away, Kate reached for the zipper and began to slowly lower it, revealing inch after inch of the small, dark purple number. Alexis's eyes were practically popping out of her head by the time it was completely revealed.

"Whoa," she breathed, looking at Kate with wide blue eyes. "Aren't you gonna be _cold _in that, though?"

**Please REVIEW! And I ask that, when using guest reviews, that you put down your penname for this site, which I am almost certain everyone here has, because some of the anonymous views (and I know they're all from the same person) are getting to be abusive and I would rather the coward come out and review with their actual penname.**

**Yes, you may call ME a coward but I'm not the one hiding behind fake names and creating multiple guest reviews to make it seem like I have people who actually agree with me. I'm also not the one wasting my time insulting the person whose stories you are actually taking the time to read, which means you must be enjoying them in some way because otherwise you are just pathetic. Come out, already, you bigoted coward. I am SICK of you.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Update! Thank you all so much for the support and the reviews and all your love! You guys rock! Now enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Eight

Kate smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring the way she'd done her hair. She left it down for the night, using her hair dryer to straighten it somewhat, leaving soft waves at the end, where her purple highlights lay, matching the deep purple color of the dress. Kate also parted her hair to the right, allowing some to fall over her eye, giving her a sultry seductress type of look. Her eye makeup was smoky and her eyeliner was thick, making her eyes look greener than usual, and she strayed from her usual light lipstick, trading it for a darker, sexier shade. Her eyes surveyed her entire face, making sure that there were no blemishes visible anywhere, wanting to be perfect for him tonight.

She smiled when she saw that there was not a single blemish on her face or anywhere visible on her neck, save for the 'beauty' mark, as Castle called it, on her jaw, which her boyfriend loved to kiss and poke and stroke, claiming that it was 'adorable' and it made her so much hotter. It was at this point that she asked him if he thought she'd be any less hot if she had it removed, smiling as Castle stuttered and stumbled through a denial, trying to re-word it. Kate only let him suffer a couple of seconds before grinning teasingly at him, causing Castle to grin back, half in relief, before attacking her neck, making Kate giggle.

Kate was careful _not_ to cover this mark tonight, working her cover up around it so that it would be visible. She decided that her makeup was perfect for tonight and made her way out of the bathroom, grabbing her dress and slipping into it, tying to halter top behind her neck, making sure that the strapless bra was not visible on the sides. She looked in the mirror at herself, realizing that what Alexis had mentioned earlier—that she might be too cold in this dress. Kate opts for a pair of nude-colored stockings to go with the dress, which ends mid-thigh, mostly to appease Alexis, but also because she knows the girl is right and she will most likely be freezing in the early December night air.

She knew that Castle didn't necessarily _like_ stockings, mostly because they made it harder for him to…well, they just made it _harder_ is the point, and Kate smiled at the thought. Teasing Castle tonight just sounded like fun to her. Double- and triple-checking herself in the mirror, Kate nodded to herself; she looked perfect.

She grabbed her matching purple clutch purse from her dresser as she made her way out of the bedroom, grinning at Alexis, who was lying there, on the ground in the hallway just outside her door, Watson's head on her tummy. She looked up and smiled when she saw Kate standing there.

"Whoa…" she said, with widened eyes. "You look so _pretty_, Kate!"

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Red. What are you doing on the floor, anyway?"

"Well, you were taking _forever_ and I got tired of standing," Alexis said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kate rolled her eyes, adding this to the list of quirks that Alexis shared with her father. She reached down and pulled Alexis up by the hand.

"Okay, then," she said, leading the little girl downstairs, "how about we go downstairs and see if your grandmother is here and introduce her to Watson? Hmm?"

"Okay!" Alexis exclaimed. "I'm sure Gram will _love _Watson!" she turned back as they walked. "Watson, come!" The dog immediately stood and trotted toward them, falling in step with them as they walked down the steps into the family room.

-Line Break-

Castle stood in his bedroom, in front of his mirror, attempting to fix his bowtie, which looked as if a blind four-year-old had tied it. He was usually very good at things like this—he'd been doing it for _years _now—but bowties always got the better of him. He hated them, though he thought he looked best in bowties. He thought they made him look like James Bond, so why on Earth hadn't he learned how to properly tie one?

The knock at the front door had him abandoning the tie around his neck and exiting his bedroom, walking swiftly to the front door and pulling it open to reveal his mother, whose hands were full, which explained why she failed to just use the "emergency" key he'd given her.

"Good evening, Handsome," Martha greeted, kissing her son's cheek as she bustled in, carrying four overstuffed canvass bags, full of God-knows-what.

"Good evening, Beautiful," Castle retaliated, "what's all this?" he motioned to the bags, which she deposited on the counter in the kitchen.

Martha beamed up at him. "This bag is for my movie night with Alexis. All the best of Audrey Hepburn that no girl should be without as well as a few of my own works from when I dabbled in the film industry."

"Dabbled? Mother, you were in _two _movies," Castle snorted, gaining a deathly glare from his mother.

"Yes, two incredibly _long_, award-winning films in which I held monumental roles. But did that mean anything to the Academy? _Nooo_! The Oscar went to some chick who was willing to shed half her clothes, both in the movie and at the awards. I tell you, Kid, actors are _far_ under-appreciated. Like that Leonardo Da Vinci character."

"Mother, Leonardo Da Vinci is a dead painter. I _think _you mean Leonardo DiCaprio, which leads me to ask you, cautiously, what you mean."

"Well the boy froze to death in a movie and never got to grow old with the woman he loved, even after a hot love scene and a tear filled reunion with said woman. Just a shame is what it is." Martha shook her head. "And yet he doesn't get squat! Underappreciated, I tell ya! Anyway, these two bags are filled with snacks that suit the digestive systems of both a woman in her fifties and a small child, this way nobody's tummy will be upset tonight."

"No gummy bears, right?" Castle asked. Martha shook her head.

"Purposely avoided," Martha informed him, "though I did spring for Swedish Fish, Gummy _Worms_, and Red Vines, which I know that she absolutely _adores_. I also got some soda, as well, if you don't mind."

"Not so long as you limit her to three cups and make her use the bathroom right before bed. I don't want a repeat of the last time I gave her soda so late at night."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!" Martha insisted.

"No? Mother, she ran around the loft for a solid three hours before crashing and then peed on me when I attempted to carry her up to bed. So, yeah, it was _that _bad."

Martha chortled, shaking her head. "Oh, that was quite a night to remember. I think I still have those pictures somewhere. I think Kate might like to peruse them one day."

"You show those to Kate and I'll show her the _independent _film you worked on in your senior year of college."

Martha's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "You _wouldn't_."

"Try me," Castle retaliated. Martha glared at him again, but laid off him.

"_Fine_, so Kate won't see _those_ pictures but that doesn't mean I won't be showing her your baby photos someday. I'm sure she'll love the sight of your little tush from the days when you were streaking around backstage, showing off for all my friends."

"Mother, I was barely a year old at the time!"

"Which makes it _that _much cuter!"

Castle sighed, rolling his eyes. "What's the fourth bag for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"That new puppy of yours—what was it that you called her?"

"Watson," Castle said, grinning, "you know, like the narrator from Sherlock Holmes? She came pre-named already since she was already there for such a long name. But, Mother, she's _adorable…_for a dog, anyway. And Alexis already loves her. Also, she's paper-trained."

"Well, that's quite a catch you've got there, then," Martha said, nodding, "wish I'd been that lucky when you were growing up, begging every single second for a dog, even though you _knew_ that you wouldn't be able to care for one and none of the landlords we had at the time would have allowed it, anyway."

"Oh, come on! None of them were paying attention and I'm pretty sure at least three of them didn't even know that _I _existed until we moved out. It would have been no sweat to hide a puppy! And I so _would_ have taken care of it! I mean, look at the way I take care of Alexis!"

"Yes, yes, and you're doing a wonderful job of it," Martha placated, patting his cheek, "so where is my youngest grandchild?"

Castle shrugged. "Heck if I know."

Martha rolled her eyes and turned away from him, reaching into the fourth bag, pulling out a small bed, what looked to be a blanket that said, "Royalty", which Castle took to be a joke on their last name, and a retractable leash with a beautiful leather collar on it and a pair of tags that clinked together as she pulled it out of the bag.

"All for under thirty dollars!" Martha exclaimed, proudly.

Castle chuckled. "Very impressive, Mother," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, but I don't know if Watson's going to fit in that bed. Did I mention she's kind of _big_."

"_How _big?" Martha asked, raising her brow.

"About as big as Alexis, but I highly doubt she'll grow much more. She's already over a year old."

"Oh, well do you think the collar will fit then? It's adjustable."

"Maybe," Castle said, nodding, "but if it doesn't, we'll just exchange it at the pet store. But thank you, Mother," Castle said, kissing her cheek, "it was very thoughtful of you."

"Oh, no thanks necessary. A mother's purpose in life is to make her children happier…and to make them look better. Richard, what the hell is wrong with your tie?" Martha asked, as if noticing for the first time that Castle's bowtie was hanging awkwardly around his neck.

"Well, I, uh…I kind of…can't get it on?" Castle grinned, boyishly. "It's the first one I've tried to wear since Meredith. Well, the first that wasn't a clip-on. I can do clip-ons but for tonight, for mine and Kate's first official date…well, I thought that she deserved my best James Bond look and I don't think James Bond wore clip-on bowties."

"No, he did not," Martha said, loosening the bowtie until it was completely unknotted so she could start over from scratch, tying the bow deftly and skillfully, before stepping back to admire her work. "Perfection," she announced, smiling brightly. "Oh, you look just like…" Martha's mouth clamps shut before she can finish the thought and Castle is about to ask her to finish it just as he hears footsteps coming down the steps.

And the second he looks towards them, all the air in his lungs swiftly leaves his body.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this is much later than I promised but I have work tomorrow and I've had a project on PTSD for one of my classes to work on that I still haven't completed! But I PROMISE I will update by this time on Monday, hopefully before the new episode airs (if I'm not already dead from laughing at Castle). Please REVIEW until then, though. I love you all and again I am soooooooo so sorry!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm back, as promised! And though I am tired as hell from the lack of sleep I got last night (you can thank my drunk cousin who decided the best time to talk was at two in the morning right before my morning class) I promised you an update and so an update you shall receive (even if it's not as good as it normally is). Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Nine

Castle's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw Kate's tiny excuse for a dress, paired with unbelievably high—even for her—heels and a pair of nude stockings. Not to mention the fact that the dress was a halter top, which meant that it left her shoulders bare and her hair was down, curling at the ends and just slightly brushing said bared shoulders. She looked like a goddess.

The fact that his mother and daughter were both in the room was the only thing keeping him from throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into his room, where he would _definitely_ make her scream herself hoarse until she couldn't remember anybody's name but his.

His eyes must have glazed over and he supposed he _might_ have been drooling because his mother's finger, pushing his jaw up, snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked at her, looking away from Kate for only a few seconds.

"What did you say?" he asked, having heard his mother's voice, which sounded as if it'd come from miles away. Martha rolled her eyes.

"I said, wipe your chin and put your tongue back where it belongs," she scolded, though there was an amused glimmer in her eyes, "you're drooling."

Castle's hand flew up to his chin, finding it damp.

_I was _actually _drooling?! Well that's not embarrassing _at all_!_ He thought to himself, grinning stupidly at Kate as he rushed to remove the drool from his chin. She and Alexis were giggling and shooting each other looks.

Castle recovered quickly, however, and grinned at her, walking up to both of them at the foot of the stairs. He leaned in and kissed Kate hello, stopping to whisper in her ear.

"You look _breathtaking,_" he murmured huskily. "Literally." Kate smiled at him, winking as he pulled back.

Alexis, who'd been holding Kate's hand throughout the exchange, tugged on her father's shirtsleeve. "Hey, I helped, too! I told her to put on the stockings _and_ I picked out her shoes!" she said, proudly. Castle smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You have _amazing_ fashion sense," he complimented. Alexis beamed.

"She gets it from me, ya know," Martha commented, still standing in the kitchen. "Speaking of me, where is my hug, young lady?" she asked, holding out her arms. Alexis giggled and ran towards her, Watson following at her heels. Alexis jumped into her grandmother's arms, Martha spinning her around while they both laughed, before setting her on the ground and turning to the dog obediently perched at her side. Martha's eyebrows went way up at the sight—the dog was nearly _taller_ than little Alexis!

"My, your father wasn't joking when he said you decided on a _big _dog!" she exclaimed, dramatically. "What happened to the puppy you wanted?"

Alexis shrugged. "Puppies get taken away from their mommies and daddies. Watson doesn't have a mommy or a daddy, so it's okay because now _I'm _her mommy!" She smiled proudly and Martha smiled back, pulling her into another big hug.

"Oh, my sweet little girl. Where _do _you get it from?"

"Heck if I know," Castle said, coming up behind them. He patted Watson on the head and the big dog wagged her tail, looking up at him. Kate was on his arm, smiling down at Alexis, then at Watson, who was giving her the puppy dog eyes, letting her know that she would like a petting from her as well. Kate pat the dog's head, scratching lightly behind the ears, making sure to keep her away from her dress. "I still think we took the wrong baby home."

"_Da-ad_!" Alexis cried out, glaring up at him.

"Don't worry, Kid," Castle said, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "the hospital has a no-exchanges policy, so you're stuck with me. I wouldn't return you in a million years, anyway. Who else would I play with?"

Kate lifted a brow at that but decided to let it go. "You ready to go?" she asked Castle and he nodded, before leaving her to go retrieve their coats. While he did that, Kate greeted Martha, who smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, you look _marvelous_, Dear!" she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "I love this dress! Where did you get it?"

Kate shrugged. "Some little boutique at the mall. Nice, right?" she spun around on her heel, chuckling. "Alexis helped me pick it out." She smiled down at the blushing little girl.

"Well, it looks wonderful! Do you mind if I get a picture of you and Richard together by the front door before you put on your coats?"

"Not at all," Kate replied, smiling, "Alexis too," she added, looking down at the little girl who smiled back up at her. Martha grinned, feeling her heart swell with affection for this young woman. She already loved her more than her last daughter-in-law and she and Richard weren't even married…yet.

"Of course," Martha said. "I'll even get in one with you. Now where is that camera?" She left their side to rifle through her purse on the other side of the counter.

By the time she'd fished it out, Castle had returned wearing his own coat and carrying two of Kate's, unsure which one she'd prefer. In his left hand he had a black trench coat that went down to below her knees and wrapped completely around her and in his right hand he had a similar looking white coat. He held them out for her, his eyebrows raised in question and Kate pointed at the black coat, taking it off his hands as he returned the white one back to its closet hanger. When he returned, he found Kate and Alexis standing next to each other by the door, smiling at Martha, who was looking through the lens at them, motioning Castle to get in with them.

Castle rushed right over to them, slinging his arm around Kate's waist and allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder, while they each held one of Alexis's hands, all three smiling at the camera, while Martha snaps the picture.

"Alright, now one with just Richard and Kate," she requested and Alexis backed out as the couple wrapped their arms around each other, looking into the other's eyes as they readjusted. They were not even looking towards the camera when Martha snapped the next photo. "Perfection," she said, smiling softly when they both turned to her, quizzically. She winked at them before asking them to smile and snapping the next one. "Okay," she said, once she'd gotten enough of the two of them, "now time for all of us. Watson, too! Come over here so I can set it on the counter." They all moved so that they were in view of the camera from where Martha set it, grabbing the remote and moving to stand with them.

Castle stood in the very middle, with Alexis in front of him, holding onto Watson's collar to keep her still. Kate was on his left side, his arm slung around her waist and her head on his shoulder, while Martha stood to his right, also pressed into his side with his arm around her shoulder. Her hand was on Alexis's shoulder, pressing her back to lean on them and her other hand held the remote, pointing at the camera in between her and Castle's bodies.

"Everybody ready?" she asked and they all nodded. "Okay. 3…2…1…say cheese!"

"Cheese!" they sang out in unison, smiling widely at the camera.

Martha snapped three photos like that before retrieving the camera and promising to develop the pictures as soon as possible, then wishing them a good night as she put the camera away. Castle helped Kate into her jacket then, as she buttoned it up, leant down to Alexis's level to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Don't stay up too late," he told her, "and make sure you and Gram take Watson out for a walk before bed. And absolutely _no _hard liquor," he joked, laughing as he got a faux pout from his five-year-old in return.

"Fine," Alexis grumbled, folding her arms over his chest. Castle chuckled and tickled her side, getting her to giggle as he hugged her once more and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Alexis replied, hugging him tightly before letting him go. Castle moved back so that Kate could say her goodbyes.

"Be good for your grandmother," she said, hugging Alexis, who hugged back, tightly, clinging slightly to Kate. Kate smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Alexis," she said, softly, "I love you, Kid."

"I love you, too, Mo-Kate," Alexis said, catching herself just in time, but Kate caught what she was about to say and smiled brightly down at her, kissing her forehead again, before letting go and joining Castle at the front door.

"Have a nice night," Martha called after them, waving as they disappeared behind the door. When they were gone, she turned to Alexis with a wide grin. "Ready to get this party started, Kiddo?" she asked, rubbing her hands together, mischievously.

Alexis giggled. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, running over to Martha's bags to see what surprises were in store for the night.

**I'm so sorry but I have to stop right there for right now. I am just so incredibly tired and I have a long date planned but I cannot even keep my eyes open long enough to type it for you so this will have to wait. But to make up for these short chapters which seem to lead nowhere, I am adding five more to the end result, which means that instead of only 100 chapters at the end, there will be 105. So, please keep reading and keep reviewing…I'm going to take a nap -_-**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry! I'm so sorry it's been so long but life is hectic right now but thankfully I am now on Spring Break so I can relax for a little while =D and hopefully catch up on my writing for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty

When Castle and Kate reached the lobby, he turned to her, keeping her from walking any further with his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, pressing their bodies together. Kate looked up at him, quizzically, and he smiled down at her, bringing his lips to hers for a slow, sweet kiss. When he pulled back, both had wide grins on their faces.

"What was that for?" Kate asked, not complaining in the least.

Castle shrugged. "Just 'cause," he replied, cutely. "Also, I just want to warn you of something."

"Oh?" Kate asked, playing with his bowtie. "And what is that?"

Castle was silent for a moment or two more before taking a deep breath and just deciding to get on with it. "I may have gone a little overboard with transportation tonight…"

Kate's eyes widened, then her eyebrows furrowed. "What? You got a limo?"

"No…not a limo," Castle responded, a light blush on his cheeks, "just come on and you'll see what I mean. Oh, and try to suppress that urge to roll your eyes at me, okay? I put a lot of thought into this."

"No promises," Kate replied, following him outside, her breath catching in her chest as she spied the beautiful Friesian horse attached to a large, old-fashioned open carriage that she often saw in and around Central Park. "Oh my God," she breathed, tightening her hold on Castle's hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You…you got us a horse and carriage?! Wh-where…how?"

Castle shrugged. "It wasn't very hard. You just have to go to one of the guys in Central Park and offer them _a lot _of money and then they agree to be your transportation for the night, so long as you buy their horse some oats. Why? Do you not like horses?"

Kate beamed up at him. "I _love_ them! My dad used to take me riding all the time when I was little. I never got really good at it, but I always loved them. And she's a real beauty," Kate said, letting go of Castle's hand to walk towards the horse and pet her nose. The large horse was very docile, sniffing Kate's hands and nudging at her arms, making Kate giggled.

Castle watched with an awed smile at the interaction. The young woman who sometimes seemed years older than him in maturity looked like a little girl right now, so taken aback by this beautiful creature. It was something else to see the woman he considered the love of his life and sort of pseudo-mother to his child acting so youthful. It made his heart swell with even more love for her and the need to tell her grew even stronger. Thankfully, he was able to suppress it for just a while longer when the coachman jumped down from his seat at the front of the carriage to greet him.

"Mr. Castle!" he greeted, clasping Castle's hand. "It's nice to see you again, sir. Is this your date?" He motioned towards Kate, who was still petting the horse. She smiled at him and Castle grinned back.

"Yeah, Tony," he said, "this is Kate. Kate Beckett. Kate, this is Antonio Mastriani, the best horse breeder this side of Manhattan."

Kate shook the coachman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mastriani," she greeted pleasantly.

"Likewise," he responded, "and, please, call me Tony. Mr. Mastriani is my father."

Kate nodded and smiled before letting go of his hand and allowing herself to be pulled into Castle's side, receiving a kiss on her cheek.

"And of course you already know my writer, Rick Castle. How did you two meet, by the way?"

"Oh, Mr. Castle and I go _way_ back! Okay, well back about a year ago when his daughter, cute little thing, decided that she wanted to take riding lessons and he took her up to my stable. Little thing couldn't have been any taller than Sheila here's shins and yet she wanted nothing more than to climb onto my biggest possible horse and ride like Annie Oakley!" He laughed loudly at that.

"But she was fine with that pony you offered her," Castle reminded him.

"Not for long. You remember how she was always sneaking into the stables at the end of the day while we talked? She always had her eye on Sheila and wouldn't stop begging until I finally let her have a ride. Only lasted about five minutes but you would think it lasted hours for how long she went on about it to Mr. Castle here. You plannin' on bringing her back in the spring, by the way? Lacey's missin' her favorite little jockey."

"Most definitely!" Castle agreed, nodding. "We'll even have Kate join us so she can show me those horse-riding skills of hers!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I just told you I wasn't very good, Castle, and besides, I haven't ridden a horse since I was twelve and it stopped being cool."

"Riding horses not cool?!" Tony gasped. "Well, _that's _news to me. Oh, well, I was never really the Fonz anyhow. So, shall we get going then, Mr. Castle? Sheila's getting' a tad impatient."

It was true. The large horse had started to huff and stomp her foot, impatient to get moving again. Tony pet her back, trying to calm her down a bit as Castle helped Kate into the carriage before lifting himself into it, moving next to her and allowing Kate to rest her head on his shoulder.

And, after a couple of moments, Tony was situated in his seat and pulling on the reigns to move Sheila out into traffic.

Castle and Kate were silent for a while before Kate spoke.

"If I had known you'd gotten a carriage, I would have dressed a little more appropriately," she motioned to her legs, only covered by the sheer stockings she wore which made them very cold.

Castle grinned down at her, lifting her chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You look perfect, Kate," he said, pecking her lips, before reaching under their seat and pulling out a blanket and what looked to be a thermos. He gave the thermos to Kate to hold as he draped the blanket over them, tucking the edges underneath them to keep in the warmth, before taking back the thermos and opening it. "Coffee?" he asked, smiling at her. Kate beamed back.

This man was perfect. He was kind, caring, funny, intelligent (though, sometimes, it was hard to see with his childish antics), handsome, a wonderful father—and lover—and so thoughtful. And it was with great surprise and shock that Kate realized that she was feeling things for him she thought she'd never be able to feel again after her mother's death.

It was at that moment that she realized that she was falling in love with Richard Castle.

**REVIEWS! The rest of the date will come in due time, I swear! And I'm sorry it's so cheesy but I love writing fluff! **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

The carriage ride was magnificent! Their ride lasted more than an hour and in that hour they circled all of Central Park, avoiding only the parts where crime was known to happen on a daily basis and focusing more on the well-lit parts, crossing paths with other carriages that held full families or couples like themselves, out for a romantic evening. By the time their coffee was finished and their stroll through Central Park had come to an end, however, both of them found themselves quite ravenous.

Kate could feel her stomach begin to rumble and tried to quiet it by discreetly placing her hand over her midsection, trying not to ruin the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. Castle, however, was not fooled by the subtle movement and immediately leaned forward to give Tony an address before settling back against Kate.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Castle grinned.

"Somewhere magical and close to my heart," was his mysterious response. Kate lifted one brow but decided against questioning him further and instead settled in for the ride.

It took them about another half-hour to get there by horse and carriage and by the time they did, Kate's stomach was getting relentless in its demands for nourishment. Castle stepped down first, before offering Kate his hand, both of his grabbing hold of her hips to gently place her on the ground, before his arms wrapped around her and they kissed. When they pulled back, Castle nearly blushed from the thumbs up he was getting from Tony, who was grinning at him.

"Thanks, Tony," Castle said, after clearing his throat, "but I think we'll just get a town car back. You should take Sheila back home and have her fed." He patted the horse's coat, affectionately. "Say hello to Mae and the kids for me! Tell them Alexis will be there on the first day of spring!"

"Will do, Mr. Castle! Thanks for the business!" Tony waved at them before pulling on Sheila's reigns, guiding her away. Meanwhile, Kate was looking around them at all the different stores and shops around them, not really seeing much in the way of restaurants around them. At least not ones that doubled as pubs or karaoke bars. And, as funny as it would be to see and hear him sing to her, karaoke bar food is not exactly the best she _knows_ this city has to offer.

But, luckily for her, Castle _did_ have other plans. He turned to her with a grin and wordlessly took her hand, leading her a flight of what Kate had taken to be subway steps but were, in actuality, steps leading down to what looked to be a restaurant of some sort. There was a sign above the steps that read, 'The Old Haunt', a name Kate sort of recognized but couldn't quite place. From the way Castle's eyes pretty much misted over when he gazed at it, there was something special about this place.

She allowed Castle to lead her down the steps without question. At the bottom, he opened the heavy wooden door for her, allowing her to enter before him into what looked to be an old-fashioned speakeasy. The entire place was covered in old-fashioned wood décor and there was a piano further in that was being played by an older man wearing period clothing and wire-rimmed glasses, playing ragtime music flawlessly.

And the entire place smelled of alcohol and good food, making Kate begin to salivate as her persistent stomach again began to rumble. Castle led her towards the back, past the piano player, whom he stopped to greet. "How's it goin', Eddy," Castle said, cordially, placing a ten dollar bill in the man's tip jar. The man smiled at him and played some strange little tune that made Castle laugh, before moving away again. They got a booth towards the back and Castle took Kate's coat for her, hanging it on one of the available hangers attached to the booth, along with his own, and Kate couldn't help but snort when he took off his suit jacket.

"Suspenders, Castle? Really?" she laughed.

Castle shrugged. "Gotta look the part if you wanna get the girl," he replied with a cocky smirk. "Are you telling me that you don't have any…_fantasies_ about men in suspenders?"

Kate chuckled, before turning her own saucy smirk on him. "I dunno, Castle," she replied, "I guess it just depends on who they are and what they can do…" she winked at him and she could tell he was about to retort when a shadow appeared over the table.

"Good evening," a young woman wearing an old-fashioned waiter's uniform—only instead of pants, she wore a short grey skirt—greeted, "can I start you off with something to drink?"

Castle looked at Kate, curiously. The bar did have wine but he wanted to see if that was what _she _wanted or if she would prefer a more…_casual_ drink.

"Do you have white wine?" Kate asked. The young woman nodded.

"Yes, we have Pinot Grigio and Sauvignon Blanc."

"I'll have a glass of the Pinot, please," Kate requested.

"Make that two," Castle followed, holding up two fingers. The woman nodded and wrote down the order before handing them both menus. She smiled at Castle.

"I trust you've been here before but just in case you need any refreshing, we have some of the best burgers in town and our seafood is to die for. I highly recommend the 6-ounce porterhouse steak, though. I'll be right back with your drinks to take your orders."

After the waitress had left, Kate leaned forward. "How often do you come here?" she asked.

"I haven't been here since before Alexis was born, actually," Castle responded, "but perhaps she recognized me from my picture."

"What pictures?"

Castle nodded up towards the wall adjacent to their booth and a wide grin spread over Kate's features when she saw the much younger version of Castle smiling back at them.

"Aww, Castle," she cooed, "you looked so cute back then!"

Castle's eyes widened in shock. "_Back then_?!" he echoed, indignantly.

Kate had the decency to look embarrassed as she buried her head in her menu, hiding a smirk as she perused her choices.

Castle pouted as he looked over his, trying to keep his lips from twitching into a smile at her teasing.

The waitress returned a couple of moments later with their wine, placing one glass in front of each of them, delicately, before straightening and asking for their orders.

"I'll have the porterhouse steak, 8-ounce, with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables on the side, please," Castle ordered, handing her his menu. The woman wrote down his order, took the menu, and then turned to Kate, expectantly.

"I'll have…the double cheeseburger with onion rings, please," she ordered, "ooh, and a chocolate milkshake, please."

The waitress smiled. "A girl after my own heart," she said, writing down the order, "you're a lucky man, Sir. Most of the girls men bring in here don't even want to finish their salads!" She rolled her eyes. "You hold onto this one."

Castle grinned, reaching out and taking Kate's hand in his. "I plan on it," he said, gazing into her eyes.

Both of them didn't even notice the waitress leaving. They were too caught up in each other and the struggle to keep the three little words they so wanted to say from escaping their mouths.

However, it was only a matter of time…

**Please REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello all! Today, my choice was between writing a new chapter and watching Disney movies all day but since a few of my readers would like a new chapter, I have decided to write one! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Two

Their dinner lasted longer than either of them had planned. They ate their meals slowly, talking amicably about the events of the last few months and their recent adoption of a dog. They shared stories of their childhoods, of Kate's wild child phase in high school, which led to a navel piercing _and _a tattoo, as well as a Harley soft-tail that she still kept at her father's place. This got Castle's attention.

"You…you have a _motorcycle_?" he asked, his eyes wide with interest. Kate smiled and nodded.

"Bought it with tips I made from waitressing through high school. Still runs like a dream. It's not that old, though. I should take you riding some time."

"I would like that," Castle responded, grinning, "especially if that means I get to meet your father."

Suddenly, Kate's smile disappeared and she looked back down to her food, moving it around her plate. Castle noticed the change in tone immediately and reached over to touch Kate's arm, comfortingly, waiting until she looked back up at him before speaking.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, softly. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Kate smiled sadly at him, trying to put him at ease as she laid one of her hands over his. "No, no, I'm fine, Castle," she assured him. "I just…I'm not really on speaking terms with my father right now. Haven't been in quite a few months now."

"If you don't mind my asking…why?" Castle asked. He couldn't imagine not being on speaking terms with his daughter for a few hours, let alone a few _months_.

Kate shrugged. "Um….it's just, after my mom…died, Dad took it a bit hard, ya know. He…he started drinking not long after her funeral and," Kate sighed, "well, he still hasn't stopped." She looked away and Castle could swear he saw tears in her eyes, but then she blinked and they were gone. He continued to rub soothing circles on her arm until she looked back at him.

"Have you called him since you moved out?" he asked softly. "Maybe you can help him. Get him into counseling or something."

Kate shook her head. "I've tried, Castle. I got him to go to _one_ AA meeting and I completely divested our apartment of all alcohol, but it was no use. He still came home _reeking_ of the stuff and so I told him that I would never speak to him again if he didn't stop and I didn't. When I left the apartment, he was still drinking." Now he knew he saw tears in Kate's eyes and all he could do was watch as they fell down her cheeks, pooling at her chin. Tentatively, he reached out, cupping her cheek and rubbing the tears away with his thumbs, smiling softly at her as she gave him a watery smile in return.

They didn't say anything; they just stared into each other's eyes. Then, Kate turned her head to kiss the heel of his hand and she mouthed a, 'Thank you,' to him, before removing his hands from her face and kissing his knuckles, letting him know that she didn't want to talk about this right now. Castle understood and took back his hands, never breaking eye-contact with her as they finished their meal in silence.

When they finished, Castle put his hand out for the check, paying before Kate could protest and then stood, holding Kate's jacket out for her, asking if she was ready to go home yet.

Kate shook her head. "It's still too early," she told him, pointing out that it was barely past nine PM. Castle chuckled and nodded in agreement, saying that he knew the perfect place to go and began pulling her towards the exit.

-Line Break—

When they arrived at Rockefeller Center, after an intense make-out session in the car so as to keep Kate from looking out the window, as well as a few personal reasons for wanting to kiss his gorgeous girlfriend, Kate's heart clenched painfully.

"Oh, Castle," she said, looking at him with regret in her eyes. "This is so sweet but I have no idea how to skate."

Castle smiled warmly at her, taking her hands and leading her to the rink. "That's fine," he said, "I'll show you."

Kate wanted to argue with him but, seeing the excitement on his face as he looked around Rockefeller Center, all her protests died on her tongue and she just allowed him to pull her towards the skate-rental booth, where they were sized and each leant a pair of skates with freshly sharpened blades. Castle helped Kate lace hers and she did the same for him.

"I don't know if we're properly dressed for this, Castle," she said, as a last attempt to get out of this, but Castle just grinned at her and pulled her stumbling towards the rink.

"Of course we are!" Castle insisted, pulling her onto the ice. "I've seen skaters with shorter dresses than that and my pants aren't exactly dragging dangerously. It'll be fine, Kate. You'll see. Now, come on!"

He pulled her further onto the ice and Kate held on for dear life, her legs shaky and uncoordinated. She'd never been a particularly skilled skater. The first and only time she'd ever been skating was just under a year ago, before…

Kate shook her head; she didn't want to think about that right now. Not while she was with this wonderful man, whose only thoughts seemed to be making her happy. She smiled brightly at him as he led her skillfully around the rink, expertly avoiding all the other skaters and spinning her around, surprising even herself when she let out a giddy laugh.

He spent the next hour teaching her how to do figure eights and simple spins, making her feel more at ease on the ice than she'd ever felt before, laughing and crying out every time they nearly toppled over. After a while, he stopped teaching her tricks and just glided around the rink with her, holding her hand and keeping her upright as they skated. A few times they glanced at each other, sharing affectionate, loving smiles and sometimes stopping for a peck on the lips. It was nearly eleven when they finally decided to stop, their leg muscles aching with hours of exertion.

Kate practically fell down on the bench as Castle got to his knees in front of her to help unlace her skates. Kate watched as he did so, feeling her heart swell with love for this man, love that she hadn't even fully acknowledged until this day. Without thinking, she ran her fingers through his hair, blushing automatically when he looked at her with an amused smirk. She didn't remove her hand, however, and just continued to smile at him as he replaced her skates with the heels that they'd gotten back from the booth, before starting on his own.

When they were both back in their street shoes and the skates had been returned, Castle grabbed Kate's hand and began leading her to the street, where he whistled for a cab, opening the door for her and letting her climb in before him. He gave the cabbie his address and then they were off.

They rode silently for the first few moments before Castle reached over and took Kate's hand in his, getting her attention.

"Kate," he said, quietly, "please don't hate me for this and don't feel as if you have to answer, but…I just wanted to know," he took a deep breath, "how, exactly, did your mother die?"

**REVIEWS, please!**


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this but so much shit came up! First I had work then Easter and then I took an impromptu trip to the city and then I had school again and now it's the weekend again and I am just exhausted from this entire week and a half! Finally, though, things have died down and while I should be working on my science presentation, I decided you guys deserved this next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Three

Kate just stared at him for a moment. She had been anticipating this question for a while now, knew that he was going to ask it sooner or later and, truth be told, she _wanted_ to tell him. She wanted to be able to talk about it with him, to vent to him, to let some of the frustration over her mother's death out. But how could she do that to him? How could she burden him with the gory details of her mother's murder?

How could she tell him everything, put it all out on the table, without disgusting him or changing his view of her? Would he still look at her the same if he knew what she'd been through? If he knew just _how _damaged she actually was? Or would it drive him away from her? Would he think that she was broken beyond repair?

Castle seemed to have sensed the tension in her body because he immediately squeezed her hand and reached his other one out to cup her cheek and turn her head to look into his eyes.

"Hey," he said, his eyes wide with panic, "I'm sorry. That was an inappropriate question for tonight. You can just forget I ever said it. I'm really sorry."

Kate smiled gently at him and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "It's fine," she whispered, resting her forehead on his, "I _do _want to tell you just…not right now. Let's…let's go home, put Alexis to bed and then…then we'll talk. Okay?"

Castle smiled softly. "Okay," he said before kissing her lips again. Kate smiled as she pulled back, laying her head on his shoulder and lacing their fingers between them.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up to the loft. Castle got out first, running around the car to help Kate out of her side. She accepted his hand, gratefully, allowing him to pull her up against his body and lead her inside (after a generous tip for their driver).

The second they walked through the door, they were assaulted by a flying ball of fur as Watson met them at the door. Kate squeaked and ran behind Castle, adamant that the dog not ruin her clothes. Castle laughed and ordered her to sit. The dog did as told. Alexis came walking up behind her, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she yawned.

"Did you have fun, Daddy?" she asked, smiling up at him as he picked her up.

"We sure did, Pumpkin," he said, kissing her forehead, "and it looks like you had a blast, too." He surveyed the containers of Chinese food and the empty chips bags and cookie containers strewn amongst the room.

Alexis giggled and looked around her father's shoulder at her nanny. "Kate?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep dog hair off my dress," she explained and Alexis nodded in understanding. Kate smiled at her and reached up to kiss her cheek. "Did you and Grams have fun?"

Alexis nodded. "Gram showed me a lot of cool movies and I got to show her some of _my _favorites!"

"Ooh, sounds exciting!" Kate said, grinning. "Well, I'm glad you had a nice night. Ready for bed yet?"

Alexis shook her head, stubbornly. "No way! I wanna hear all about your date!"

"Maybe tomorrow, Sweetie," Kate replied, taking her out of her father's arms. "Right now, your father and I are tired and you can barely keep your eyes open! Plus, I think your grandmother might be dead to the world," she motioned over to Martha, who was lying on the couch with one arm covering her eyes.

"I heard that!" she exclaimed, causing Kate to jump. "But, yes, I do concede your point," Martha stood, stretching her arms over her head before making her way over to them, "I'm going to head up to bed for the night. Alexis, if you need anything tonight don't bother your father or Kate. You just come to me and Gram will take care of you," she planted a big kiss on her granddaughter's cheek, then moved to Castle's cheek. "I'm glad you had a nice time tonight, Dear." She moved to Kate. "You too, Darling. You look marvelous! I'll see you all in the morning. Oh, and Richard, be a dear and take Watson out for a walk before you go to bed? She's already been out a few times but you never know. Well, goodnight then!" She then whooshed out the room, the red kimono she'd donned flapping out behind her.

Castle rolled his eyes and laid a kiss on Kate's cheek as he moved to the door to gather Watson's leash. "Get Alexis ready for bed, please?" he requested. "I'll be right back. Come on, Watson! Wanna go for a walk, Girl?"

Watson rushed over to him, barking and jumping around his feet as he fought to clip on her leash.

Once they were gone, Kate began moving towards Alexis's room, listening intently as the little girl regaled her with all of her stories about the "girl's night" she'd had with her grandmother in between yawns and protests that she was _definitely not tired_! By the time they entered her bedroom and Kate set her down on the bed, Alexis fell back, unable to hold herself up, giggling tiredly. Kate just grinned at her and shook her head as she got out a pair of light pink pajamas for Alexis to wear to bed. She practically had to hold the girl up as she changed into them.

When Alexis was finally dressed, Kate lay her down in her bed and covered her with the blankets, tucking in her old stuffed monkey with her. Castle walked in a moment later, Watson trailing after him. He kneeled down next to Kate in front of Alexis and kissed her nose, wishing her a goodnight. Alexis asked him to check under the bed and he smiled at her, ducking below to look under for monsters and coming up a few seconds later.

"All clear," he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, then Monkey Bunkie's as she held the toy out to him. Kate was next, kissing both cheeks and her forehead, doing the same for the stuffed animal and wishing Alexis a goodnight. When they moved away, Watson jumped on the bed, curling up next to the girl, protectively. Alexis reached out one hand and held the dog against her.

"Thank you for getting me my puppy, Daddy," she said, shyly.

"No problem, Pumpkin," Castle said, smiling down at her. "I only live to make you happy." He bowed at her and Alexis giggled.

"I love you, Daddy!" she said, smiling brightly up at him. Castle smiled back.

"I love you, too, Pumpkin," he said, softly.

"I love you, Kate," Alexis said, smiling up at her nanny, who smiled right back.

"I love you, too, Alexis," she said, leaning down to kiss her again, "so much," she whispered in her ear. Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's neck, hugging her tightly.

"I wish you were my mom," she whispered, her voice quavering slightly. Kate felt tears rush to her eyes as soon as the words reached her ears and just as Alexis was letting her go, she pulled the little girl tighter against herself.

"So do I," she whispered, before kissing her cheek again. "So do I."

Alexis was smiling happily when she finally pulled back. Kate smiled back and reached up to wipe a lone tear from her eye, hoping that Castle did not notice. She made a note to talk to him about this.

"Goodnight, Lex," Kate said, softly. "Sleep tight,"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Castle finished, putting his arm around Kate's waist as he led her out. When they reached the door, both of looked back to see that Alexis had already wrapped her arm around the dog once more and her breath was slowly evening out. Kate smiled lovingly at her and leaned against Castle's side, her smile widening as she felt him kiss her forehead. He reached around her to flip the light switch and gave his little girl one more adoring glance before pulling the door closed behind him.

"So," he said, "my place or yours?"

Kate grinned at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Let me just get changed and I'll meet you at yours, okay?"

"Alright," Castle agreed, grinning, "see you soon." With that, he left her.

Kate watched him go, sighing as she thought about the conversation they were no doubt going to have once she went down to his room, the conversation that they _needed _to have. She wished they could just skip over it. Just skip over all the talking and crying and get right to the part where he holds her and tells her everything is going to be fine and that he'd be with her, help her get through everything.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen. So, with one final glance down the hall, Kate turned to her room and entered, praying that everything would not fall apart when she told him what he needed to know.

**Is that too much fluff? Let me know. REVIEW!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay, so this chapter is long overdue and since I don't have any more classes today and I have the need to write, I've decided to treat you all. There will be no smut, I should warn you, but there will be plenty of angst and answered questions for Castle. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Four

Castle was practically digging a trench in his bedroom floor as he waited for Kate to arrive. He had absolutely no idea why he was even nervous in the first place. She was probably just going to explain to him about her mother's fatal illness or the accident that had taken her. Nothing more. But…what if it _was_ something more than that? What if her family had bad blood and that was why she didn't like to talk about her mother's death or even about her father. Castle knew he was still alive by the way Kate talked about him, but they were probably not on good terms. Castle just had to wonder why. He couldn't _imagine _not being on good terms with his own daughter. How was it possible that Kate despised her father so much?

Although, he reasoned with himself, he was probably reading too much into it. Just because Kate didn't really like to speak about her father didn't mean that she despised him. It just meant that they weren't really all that close. Still, he couldn't even imagine.

Castle's thoughts were interrupted as his door opened and the woman on his mind materialized right in front of him, wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and the Green Lantern t-shirt she'd coveted earlier in the week.

"Hey," Castle said, "I've been looking for that shirt!"

Kate grinned. "Well," she said, "you found it but, I'm sorry, you're not getting it back."

Castle pouted. "But it's my _favorite_!" he whined.

"It can still be your favorite; it'll just be your favorite _on me_." She smiled cheekily.

Castle grinned, walking towards her and pinning her to his body with his strong arms. "I can think of a few other things I'd rather have _on you_." He wiggled his eyebrows and Kate rolled her eyes, slipping out of his arms before he could even blink.

"What?! Hey! No fair!" Kate just laughed and winked at him, climbing onto his bed and making her way under the blankets, resting her back against the headboard. She pulled back the sheets on his side and patted the space next to her, inviting him to join her in bed. He did, with all the grace of a little boy, jumping straight onto the bed before crawling up next to her and laying his head in her lap, smiling up at her with that boyish grin and sparkling blue eyes. "Tell me a bedtime story," he requested in a little boy voice.

Kate laughed, shaking her head. "Wow, Castle, way to make me feel like a pedophile," she chuckled, before giving him as sad smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Besides, none of my stories have happy endings."

Castle raised one of his hands, cupping her cheek gently. "That's okay," he said, his voice deeper this time, "just hearing your voice will make me happy."

Kate smiled down lovingly at him and lay a kiss on his forehead before pulling back, keeping his head in her lap so she could continue running her fingers through his hair.

"It was my first time back from college for winter break. Mom and Dad had done everything they could think of to spend time with me and not have me run back to my "troublemaking friends" for an entire two and a half weeks. They took me to the Zoo, to every single Museum in Manhattan, the Aquarium, to Rockefeller Center, out to lunch, dinner, and dessert—I must have gained like twenty pounds in those two weeks alone! They took me _everywhere_, Castle, and even though I spent practically the entire time sulking and acting like the typical moody teenager, I love every second of it. It reminded me of those trips I used to take with them on their days off. We would just leave the city for the day and go 'exploring' or we would visit a part we weren't familiar with and just get lost, looking every bit like tourists. For those two weeks I felt like a little kid again, holding my parents' hands as they took me on an adventure. It was just…magical." Castle smiled brightly up at her. He loved seeing her like this; so excited and joyous. But then her face fell and her eyes darkened. "January 9th, 1999; I'll never forget that date. Mom had had to run back to her office for the day but promised Dad and I she'd meet us for dinner, so we just spent the whole day walking around Times Square; even got stuck in a flash mob. But then when it was time to meet for dinner…we showed up at the restaurant and found out she wasn't there, which really wasn't all that unusual—we figured she just got held up going over court plans—so we waited for her for close to an hour before we ordered, figuring we'd just see her when we got home. We even got her Chocolate Mousse, her favorite, to bring home. But, when we got there, there was a Detective—Detective Raglan—and he was holding his hat in his hand. I remember being so confused, even as he asked my father and I to come down to the city morgue to identify a body. I told him that I would just stay here and wait for my mother to return. He said that it wasn't necessary and that he really needed _both _of us to come down. Oh, Castle, I was so confused. I…it didn't occur to me _why _he needed us both to go with him. Why I couldn't just stay and wait for my mom.

"We rode down to the morgue in the back of a cop car. I'd never been in the back of a cop car before—not that I haven't ever done anything to warrant it, I've just never been caught." She grinned briefly and Castle chuckled. "Anyway, when we got down to the morgue, he led us straight to the back, where a young woman was standing with a grim expression. I don't remember her name but she looked so sorry for us. She didn't speak, though. She just opened up one of these metal draws in the wall and the second I saw the body lying there on the slab…I collapsed."

"Was it…?"

Kate nodded. "It was my mom," she croaked out, before clearing her throat, "it was _her_. The same woman who, only hours before, had made me smiley face pancakes for breakfast was lying in that drawer, pale and lifeless. But there was no mistaking it was her. And when I saw her just lying there, I felt my legs give out beneath me and I just fell on the floor. My dad was a bit stronger. At least he was back then. He kneeled down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, whispering in my ear, telling me everything was going to be okay. But I knew it wasn't. My mom was dead, she had been _murdered_, that's why she was there right now. Someone had hated my mother enough to kill her, to take her away from her family. And now she's never going to take me to anymore museums or zoos or make those stupid smiley face pancakes ever again." Tears were streaming down Kate's cheeks as she told him the story, her voice croaking to the point where she could no longer make any more noise, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Castle immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her and whispering soothing words in her ears. His heart broke for this wonderful woman in his arms, who always tried to act strong and happy, but was holding so much pain inside that it must have been unbearable.

And, because of that, he fell in love with her just a little bit more.

**More to come soon! I promise! Need to catch a bus! REVIEWS!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Like I promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Five

Castle stayed holding her for what seemed like hours, rocking gently and pressing soothing kisses to her hairline, slowly calming her down until her sobs subsided and she was just taking a few uneven breaths, resting her head in the space between his head and his shoulder, reveling in the warmth of his touch. She'd thought for sure that as soon as the whole thing was out, once he'd found out how broken she was, he would no longer want her. She figured he wouldn't want her around Alexis anymore and then she'd be out of a job, out of a relationship, a _family_, and would have to go back to her drunk of a father. But he kept pressing those soothing kisses to her forehead, kept telling her that everything was going to be alright, that everything _was _alright, that he loved her…

Wait, what? _What?!_

Kate pulled away from him so that she could look up into his eyes, finding him staring down at her, his face pale and his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something but words seemed to fail him, so he closed it again, still frozen, as if waiting for her to do or say something that would either make or break him.

Kate felt her heart pound harder as she mustered up the courage to speak. "You…you _love _me?" she asked, her brows furrowing. "_Why_?"

Apparently Rick found this very blunt and very, very _serious_ question humorous. He chuckled, his shoulders relaxing slightly, his blue eyes sparkling at her. He shrugged. "I wish I knew." She rolled her eyes at the cheesy answer, unable to hold back her own blush and smile. Castle laughed. "Seriously! I really wish I knew! You are the most…maddening, challenging, extraordinary woman I've ever met and…and I love you, Kate. Every last bit of you."

"You hardly know me," Kate retorted, kicking herself internally.

Castle's smile widened and he reached out one hand to cup her cheek. "I know a lot more than you think. I know that you have a tattoo where anybody not intimately associated with your body would even _think _to look. I know that you're ticklish when you're tired, specifically on your left side. I know that you love dogs and that you're great with kids. I know that you love my daughter that she loves you back. I know that my mother adores you, despite her initial qualms about our relationship. I know that you are more a part of my family than any woman I've ever been with, Meredith included. I know that you're a mystery I'll probably never be able to solve, but I'll be happy to try for as long as you let me."

Tears were once again falling down Kate's cheek as she listened to Castle rattle off the list of things he knew about her, things that many other people did not know about her. Things that now included the fact that her mother was murdered, that she did not die a natural or accidental death. But there were still a few things that he did not know.

"I changed my major from Law to Criminal Justice right after my mother was killed," Kate blurted.

Castle's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

Kate took a deep breath. "Right after my mother was killed; I switched from Law to Criminal Justice. I was attending Stanford on the West Coast and I was only a semester in when she died and my whole world turned inside out. After that I decided that, instead of trying to prove somebody innocent for a crime they may or may not have committed, I was going to prove them guilty for a crime they _did _commit. I'm going to catch killers and provide justice for victims. I'm going to do what Detective Raglan still hasn't been able to do."

Castle's eyes widened. "They never found…?"

Kate shook her head. "They accredited it all down to random gang violence; a mugging gone wrong. As far as I know, they stopped looking for the killer altogether."

"Well, that's just…lazy," Castle said, furrowing his brow. "How could they do that?"

Kate shrugged. "I dunno, but the second I get out of the Academy, I'm going straight for that file. I don't even care how much trouble I get in for it. I just need to find my mother's killer." There was a steely determination in her eyes and though the prospect of Kate getting lost over her mother's murder terrified him, Castle was not about to argue with her over it. Not yet, anyway; they had years to figure it out.

"I'll be right here for you the entire time," Castle promised softly, rubbing her shoulders with his rough hands.

Kate smiled up at him, before leaning into his chest. "I know," she replied, sighing into his t-shirt, "and I love you for that."

A large smiled bloomed up on Castle's face at her words and he pulled for back, looking into her eyes for a few moments before bringing her lips to his in a scorching kiss. Kate moaned into his mouth, her hands reaching up to run through his hair. Castle's hands gradually moved lower until they began pulling at the hem of her—_his_—t-shirt, moving it up her body until they brushed the undersides of her breasts, which made Kate let out a moan and, surprisingly, pull away.

"Hold on, big boy," she said, backing away from him, "we still have more to talk about."

Castle pulled her back, reattaching their lips. "Later," her mumbled, sucking on her bottom lip.

Kate chuckled and kissed him back briefly before pulling away again, moving to the end of the bed and shoving a pillow in his way as a sort of shield. "No," she said, "talk first, _sex _later. Or I could just go back up to my room now and let you sleep on it…"

Castle pouted. "You're evil," he whined.

Kate smirked. "You love it," she said, winking.

Castle just stuck out his tongue.

**Yes, I am evil, but I am also very tired right now so I'm going to end it here. Thankfully, I have no classes tomorrow so I'll be able to maybe do a long update. Maybe even add some smut ;-D. REVIEW!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay, so there's been a lot on my mind recently (what with the end of my first year in college coming up, registration for next semester's courses, paying off student debts—which, by the way, nobody helps me with and I have to pay all on my own—and not to mention my dad and I having to start looking for a new place to live since we're selling the house) and I haven't been really all that focused on writing, except in regards to my coursework (I major in Creative Writing), but I'm going to try to write as often as possible for you guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Six

After a few moments in which they calmed down from the slight high their professions of love—and other activities—had caused, Kate turned to face Castle, sitting cross-legged in front of him. Castle leaned back against the headboard and put his arms out to her, inviting her to cuddle up with him. Kate shook her head.

"Not gonna happen, Castle," she said, firmly, "we need to talk and I know that's not going to happen if you start distracting me with your hands." Castle grinned and wiggled his fingers at her, gaining an eye roll from Kate. "This is _serious_, Castle," she said, frowning. Castle could see the serious expression on her face and knew it was time to stop playing around.

"Alright," he said, putting his hands up in surrender, before folding them over his stomach, "no more joking. So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

Beckett bit down on her lower lip, squeezing the piece of skin between her teeth. "It's about Alexis," she started, which got Castle's attention right away. He sat up straighter, his eyes wide in worry.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" he asked.

Kate hurried to assure him, laying a soothing hand on his knee. "She's fine, Castle," she said, feeling him instantly relax. "She's perfectly fine. Relax."

Castle nodded, feeling a bit ridiculous for worrying. Of course Alexis was fine; he'd seen her not half an hour ago to kiss her goodnight. But maybe he would check on her later, after Kate had gone to sleep, just in case.

"Right," he said, "sorry. So, um, _what _about Alexis, then?"

Kate took a deep breath, trying to find the right words in her head to phrase it without worrying him further or making him angry. There really weren't too many ways to phrase it, however, so she figured she might as well just come right out and say it.

"Tonight, when we went to tuck Alexis in, when I gave her a kiss and hug goodnight, she sort of…she sort of said she wished that I was her mother." Kate said it fast, wincing once the words were out of her mouth. Castle's eyes widened at the statement, then furrowed; he looked troubled by it, which made Kate feel a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, Castle. I didn't mean to take the place of Meredith, but—"

"No, no," Castle said, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over it. "It's fine, Kate. It's alright. This is not your fault and, really, it's only natural that Alexis would look to you as a mother figure—even though you're far too young to be her mother. You two have spent more time together than Meredith has spent with her in her entire life. That is not an exaggeration."

"Seriously?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded solemnly. "Even when Meredith was living here, she spent most of her time in L.A working on movie sets or overseas on location. The longest she was around Alexis was during her maternity leave right after our daughter was born, when she _had _to be around to feed and care for her, and even _that _was only for a couple months. The second she was offered a role in a new movie, she was off, leaving me with Alexis and a couple days' worth of breast milk. After that, she was only around for a few days at a time, maybe a week out of the month at most. It was really not that big of a surprise to find her with her director…"

Kate's eyes widened. "She _cheated _on you?" she asked, shocked.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, when Alexis was three. I caught her and her director in our bed. Thankfully, Alexis was in Daycare at the time, but by the time she got back that day…Meredith was already at the airport; she didn't even say goodbye."

Kate frowned. "Oh, Castle, I'm so sorry."

Castle shook his head. "Don't be. Everything between Meredith and I was a mistake; everything except for Alexis. She was the only beautiful thing that came out of our relationship. I just wish Meredith thought that way."

Kate frowned. "I'm sure she does, Castle," she insisted, feeling odd for sticking up Meredith, "she just has trouble showing it."

Castle scoffed. "Right. Well, no matter. The fact is that if Alexis wants to see you as a mother figure, then I say we let her. I just hope she doesn't mention it in front of Meredith the next time she sees her."

"We'll have a talk with her, won't we?" Kate asked.

"Why? Are _you _okay with her seeing you as her mother?"

"I'm…I'm ecstatic about, actually," Kate said with a soft smile. "I haven't thought much about kids since…well, you know, but if I had one like Alexis…my mother's death would have probably been a little more bearable, you know? She's just a wonderful little girl and I love her so much; you did a great job with her."

Castle scoffed. "All I did was taught her how to read and how to use the potty. She's probably taught me more than I taught her. She's so smart and sensible and responsible…I wasn't that responsible when I was in college, even," he chuckled, "and God knows where she got that from."

Kate smiled and him and finally crawled into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. "No, you taught her more than you think. You taught her to be kind and respectable. You taught her that wealth doesn't mean always getting your way; that you have to work for some things. You taught her to say, 'Please,' and 'Thank you,' and you taught her how to laugh and have fun. You taught her that growing up doesn't mean giving up your childhood—heck, I think you may be teaching _everybody _that." Castle poked her in the ribs and she giggled, burying her face in his neck. "And every day you teach her how to love; you show her that she _is _loved. You make sure that she knows it every single day. You're a great father, Castle, and as wonderful as Alexis is now and as wonderful as she will be in the future, it's all because of _you._" She leaned up and kissed his cheek, nuzzling her nose against the stubble on his jaw.

Castle smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly. "You're pretty wonderful yourself, you know."

Kate grinned. "Oh, really? How wonderful _am _I?"

"Okay, now you're just fishing for compliments," Castle laughed.

Kate's smile widened. "I love you," she said, suddenly, still grinning.

"I love you, too," Castle responded, his voice laced with affection.

"Hmm," Kate hummed, "prove it."

He did. Twice.

**REVIEWS, please!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Okay, so despite everything that has happened today, I am going to update because my muse has hitting me with inspiration with two days now and it's gotten impossible to ignore, so despite my unbelievable drowsiness, here you all go. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Seven

Kate woke up to a wet tongue on her pulse point. She giggled, humming as she lifted her chin, giving the tongue more access. "Mmm," she moaned, "Castle…"

The tongue continued to lick up and down her neck, gliding over her jaw until it reached her ear, and Kate nearly jumped when it shoved into her ear. She frowned, peeking one eye open. "Castle, what the hell are you-? EEP!" Kate came eye to eye with not Castle but one big black and brown dog, smiling at her from Castle's side of the bed, big brown eyes curious and head cocked to the side. Kate squeaked and backed away from her in surprise, falling right off the bed as she over-calculated how much space she had.

She hit the floor with an 'oof' and was still rubbing her backside when Castle ran in, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. "Kate, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. Kate glared up at him.

"_Why _is Watson in here?" she asked, her voice still scratchy from sleep. Castle chuckled, placing the two mugs on his dresser and walking over to help her up.

"Alexis must have let her out of her room in the middle of the night because she was scratching at our door before, begging for a walk so I put on some clothes and took her. When I got back, I knew I was never going to be able to get back to sleep so I wrote for a while with Watson at my side. She's a very good companion," he smiled affectionately at the dog, who'd stretched herself over the length of the bed, her head hanging over the side. "Anyway, I wrote for a good two hours then started on coffee. Watson must have come in here from my office. Do you want a cup, by the way?"

"Do you want to breathe?" Kate asked in response to his question. Castle chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before retrieving their coffee from the dresser. Beckett sat back down on the bed, shifting Watson so she could fit better on the bed and wrapping herself in the sheet as she leaned back against the headboard. Castle handed her a cup of coffee over Watson's head, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips before taking his first sip.

They stared into each other's eyes as they drank, sharing small smiles and loving looks as they finished off their coffee. When they were finally done, Castle took Beckett's cup and took them out to the sink in the kitchen, returning and letting Watson out into the living room, shutting the door after her. When he turned back to look at Kate, he could see that her usual hazel-green eyes had darkened to a dark brown, near-black. His own eyes darkened in response as he stalked toward her, climbing over her body as his hand worked on divesting her of all covers, lips making his way up her body until he laid his lips over hers in a teasing kiss, their lips barely a breath apart but never touching. Every time Kate moved forward to attach them, he moved back, grinning teasingly. Finally, when he saw that she was beginning to get frustrated, he moved forward, attacking her lips ferociously, his hands exploring every inch of her newly-exposed body. Kate moaned into his mouth as his thumbs brushed over her sensitive nipples, his hands molded around her breasts as his fingers squeezed the hardened nubs as he ravished her mouth with his tongue. Once Castle was sure that he'd kissed her senseless, he began making his way down her body, placing kisses everywhere he could reach and tonguing both nipples briefly before continuing on his way, keeping his hands glued to her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them as he moved down her body, finally making it to his destination. There was no hesitation as he wrapped his mouth around her, his tongue gliding immediately through her folds before flicking against her clit, making Kate arch up into him and bite her fist to keep from calling out just in case Martha or Alexis had already woken up and might possibly hear her.

"Castle," she breathed as he bit down lightly on the tiny bundle of nerves, his tongue then moving down to lap at the moisture that had pooled at her core, his hands expertly working on her breasts, causing Kate to emit more moans and breathy sighs. Castle grinned against her as she squeaked when he shoved his tongue into her, causing her hips to grind up into his mouth. "_Ohhh, God_," Kate whimpered, "Castle, I'm—"

There was a knock at his bedroom door. "Richard? Darling, are you up yet?" It was Martha.

Castle and Kate both froze, their eyes going wide as they shot each other horrified glances. Castle was silent for a moment until his mother knocked again, calling out his name once more.

He sighed. "Um, yes, Mother," he replied. "I'm up. Can I help you?"

"Um…well, actually, you may need help, yourself," Martha responded. "Your ex-wife is here…again."

Castle's eyes widened even further as he again looked up Kate's body, naked and glistening with sweat, into her eyes, which had closed tightly in annoyance. Castle knew then that they would not get to finish right then, nor probably anytime soon. He sighed and stood up.

"Give me a minute, Mother," he said, looking forlornly at Kate, "I just have to get dressed."

"Of course," Martha replied, sympathetically, "we'll just be out here."

"Okay," Castle said, grimly, standing and wrapping Kate back in the sheets. He leaned over her, kissing her cheek. "Stay here," he whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back." Kate nodded and Castle changed from his sweatpants and t-shirt into a pair of jeans and a light blue dress shirt, sending her a longing look before opening the door and slipping out, leaving her there, alone.

-LINE BREAK—

As soon as Castle slipped out of his bedroom, Meredith was all over him.

"_Kitten_!" she exclaimed, smiling. "How _are _you today, Darling?" She sauntered over to him and gave him a double-cheek kiss before leaning in to kiss his lips. Castle rejected her, turning his head at the last second so that she kiss his right cheek again.

He moved out of her embrace, before turning to her and folding his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Meredith?" he demanded.

Meredith ignored the rejection as if it'd never happened. "Why do you _always _think I want something, Richard?" she asked, sweetly. "I'm actually just here because I promised my little angel that I would take her out shopping today. Is she up, by the way?"

"I don't think so," Castle said, "but I'll just go get her—"

"Nonsense," Martha said, brushing past him, "I'll go wake her up." She shot Castle a look that said, 'There is no way in hell you are leaving me alone with your crazy ex.'

Castle just rolled his eyes at her. "Thank you, Mother," he said, before turning to Meredith. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Meredith?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes, actually," she said, "that sounds lovely!"

Castle made Meredith a cup, preparing it from memory before handing it to her. Meredith smiled at him in thanks, winking at him flirtatiously. Castle pretended not to see it, turning away from her to place the two mugs he and Kate had used earlier into the sink. Meredith saw this and frowned.

"So where _is _that under-aged nanny of yours, anyway, Rick?" she asked, venomously. "Taking another jog?"

"None of your business, Meredith," Castle said, casually, washing the mugs and placing them back in the cupboard.

"Well, actually," Meredith said, "it _is _my business. I need to know about the people who are around my daughter, especially those of them who live in the same apartment." He gave him a pointed look. "So, tell me, is there anything you want to tell me about this…Kat?"

Castle took a deep breath. "It's _Kate_, first of all," he practically growled, "not _Kat_. And no, there is nothing I want to tell you, Meredith, except maybe if you called your daughter as often as you said you would, you might know more about the people she is constantly around."

"Oh, come _on, _Richard," Meredith chuckled, "I'm doing the best I can and you—"

"Mommy?" Alexis's small voice floated down from the top of the stairs, with matching tiny footsteps descending them. Alexis appeared around the corner, rubbing one eye while the other was open and staring tiredly at her mother, who was seated at the counter in a green blouse and a pair of jeans. Meredith beamed at her and stood, putting out her arms for her daughter, who immediately ran into them, hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?" Alexis asked, looking up at her mother with confusion in her crystal-blue eyes.

"Don't you remember, Silly Goose?" Meredith said, affectionately. "I promised to take you shopping today! Just you and me!"

"Oh, yeah…" Alexis said, glancing over her mother's shoulder at Castle. Castle could tell from her look that the little girl had not expected her ever-absent mother to keep her promise, which broke his heart. "Um, okay, then. I'll just go get dressed, then. Oh! And I have a surprise for you, Mommy!" Alexis said, excitedly.

Meredith smiled. "I can't wait to see it," she said, affectionately. Alexis beamed and ran up the stairs, her tiny feet pounding on them the entire way. Meredith smiled after her and Castle could tell she truly loved Alexis, even if she had a funny way of showing it.

**REVIEWS!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Update! My muse seems to be back because these ideas just won't let me rest until I've gotten them down! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty Eight

Once Alexis was gone from the room, Meredith looked back at Richard with narrowed eyes. "So where _is _this nanny of yours, Rick?" she asked or, moreso, _demanded._

Castle rolled his eyes but knew he wasn't going to get out of answering the question. If he didn't then Meredith would likely wait around the apartment until Kate appeared and he couldn't let her see Kate exit his room. He didn't want to subject Kate _or _Alexis to Meredith's scalding words of contempt.

So he shrugged, nonchalantly. "I dunno," he said, "maybe she already left for her jog; maybe she's still asleep. Alexis usually sleeps in on weekends, so I let Kate do the same; she deserves it."

Meredith scoffed. "She's the _help_, Richard. She should be waking up early no matter what day it is, making breakfast or cleaning or _something._"

Castle glared at her. "Kate's only job is to look after Alexis, which she does; wonderfully, I might add. Alexis _adores_ her and that's enough for me. So just _leave it_, Meredith."

Meredith's eyes widened in shock, but she said nothing more. She just sipped her coffee, demurely, sulking until Alexis returned.

When she did, Meredith practically jumped out of her skin at the giant walking fur ball behind her. "What _on Earth _is that?!" she exclaimed, raising her legs as if Watson were a bloodthirsty rodent.

Alexis cocked her head to the side, glancing over at Watson, then to her father, then back to her mother. "It's a dog, Mommy; can't you tell?" she asked, innocently. "Daddy got her for me for Christmas! Her name is Watson!"

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows at the dog, then sent a nasty look at Rick. "You got her a _dog_?! And you didn't even _tell _me?"

"Why would I?" Castle asked. "It's not like you live here or anything. You really would have had no say in the matter."

"Still, a heads up would have been nice, Rick!"

"Well, I had no idea you were coming today, Meredith! And we only got her yesterday! I thought you would call before you'd visit and Alexis would tell you about her. You didn't even tell _me _about this little shopping trip of yours; what if I'd already had plans?"

"Well…do you?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, actually," Castle replied. "I was planning on taking Alexis and Watson to the park today for a little fresh air before it gets too cold. But if you want to take her for a Mommy/Daughter day then be my guest. We'll just go out tomorrow."

"You could always come with us, you know, Ricky," Meredith said, flirtatiously, giving it one more shot.

Castle, predictably, shot her down. "No, thanks," he practically growled. "I'm just going to try to get some writing done today. I wanna get a head start on my next book."

Meredith scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right," she mouthed, before beaming down at her daughter. "Are you ready, Angel? We're gonna go by Starbucks on our way to the mall and get some scones for breakfast! Does that sound good?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah!" she replied, excitedly. "Just let me go say goodbye to Kate." Castle saw her turn towards his bedroom and called out to her. Alexis turned to him with wide eyes.

"Um, I think Kate went for her run, Pumpkin," he said, nervously, "but, uh, I'll tell her you said goodbye. Okay?"

Alexis nodded. Castle could see her shoulders deflate a bit and he knew she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her beloved nanny. Meredith was looking between them with suspicion in her eyes, but she seemed to decide to let it go, because the next thing Rick knew she was retrieving Alexis's coat for her and helping her into it. Alexis turned to Watson and gave her a hug, giggling as the dog licked her face.

"Be good for Daddy, Watson," Alexis said, patting the dog's head before running into her father's arms, laughing as he lifted her above his head. When he propped her against his hip, Alexis planted a big kiss on his cheek and he made a face.

"Yuck! Slobber!" he whined. Alexis giggled and hit his shoulder, making Castle laugh. She gave him an eye roll that reminded Castle painfully of the woman he was currently hiding in his bedroom. He kissed the top of his daughter's head with closed lips, overly-aware of where they'd been not half an hour before (he made a mental note to brush his teeth as soon as they left).

"Have fun, Pumpkin," he said, placing her on the floor, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some cash for her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Keep all receipts," he said. Alexis nodded and shoved the money into her pocket.

"Bye, Daddy," she said, as Meredith came around and took her hand, pulling her towards the door. She waved at him as they crossed the threshold and then they were gone, leaving Castle wondering what was going to happen when he reentered his bedroom.

He didn't have to, apparently, since less than ten seconds later, Kate was peeking out from behind his bedroom door. "Are they gone?" she asked. Castle nodded, giving her an apologetic look as she stepped out of his room, fully-dressed.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sorry about that; I had no idea she was coming today."

"I sort of had a clue," Kate confessed, meekly. "She mentioned it on Thanksgiving."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you know how many promises I've heard her make to that little girl? She never kept a single one! I figured she wouldn't keep this one, either. In fact, I'd completely forgotten about it until just now." Kate shook her head. "But I'm sorry, I _should _have told you."

"It's alright," Castle said, "because, really, _she _should have told me. I don't know why she thinks she can just waltz in here and take Alexis when _I _am the one with full custody."

"Because you let her," Beckett said quietly, surprising both herself and Castle. Castle raised his brows at her and she shrugged. "It's _true_," she defended. "You just let her take Alexis today, even though you had plans with her. You have to set some rules, Rick, and you have to enforce them or else Meredith is just going to keep doing what she's doing. I'm sorry but it's true."

Castle sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he said, "you're right. I just…it's so hard, ya know? Because I don't want to tell her that she can't see her daughter and I don't want to keep Alexis from her because she never gets to see her and…well, it would just kill Alexis if I said no. I just want everybody to be happy." He hung his head, climbing up on a kitchen stool. Kate walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his.

"You deserve to be happy, too, Rick," she reminded him.

He smiled up at her. "I am," he said, wrapping his own arms around her. "I'm _very _happy." He reached down and kissed her lips, pulling back when Kate giggled into the kiss. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

Kate grinned up at him. "I can taste myself," she said, seductively.

Castle eyes darkened. "Now, I am very, _very_ happy," he growled, pulling her against him.

Kate gasped. "I can see that," she said, breathily, "but do you think we have enough time?"

Castle chuckled darkly. "For my ex to go shopping? I'd be surprised if she were back before sunset." And with that, he stood, gathered Kate into his arms, and carried her back into his bedroom.

**Sappy, cliché ending, I know, but whatever. REVIEW please!**

**Also, did y'all see the promo for 'Still'? I saw the CTV one and I'm NOT going to survive this!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Update! I'm so happy that you guys are all still enjoying this! **

Chapter Fifty Nine

By the time Meredith and Alexis returned to the loft, Castle and Kate had each taken a shower—separately—and gotten changed, ate lunch, and were already working on dinner when Alexis literally fell through the door, giggling. Castle looked around the corner at his little girl, lying on the floor under the weight of _dozens _of shopping bags. He walked over and plucked her out of the pile of paper and plastic, raising her above his head. "Geez, Alexis," he exclaimed, "How much did you buy? I don't think I even gave you enough money for all this!"

Alexis giggled. "Mommy bought all of it!" she informed him. "She bought me _anything_ I wanted, Daddy!"

"Well, that sure is nice!" Castle said, looking up at his ex-wife, who stood in the doorway with her own knot of shopping bags in the crook of her arm. He looked back at Alexis. "Did you say thank you?" he asked, sternly. Alexis nodded.

"Of _course _I did, Daddy!" Alexis exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "It's rude not to."

Caste nodded, smiling proudly. "That's my girl! Now how about you go kiss your mother goodbye and then bring all your…stuff over to show Kate?"

Alexis nodded, obediently, and Castle set her on the floor, allowing her to run straight towards her mother, who wrapped the arm not hindered by shopping bags around her. "Thank you, Mommy!" Alexis exclaimed, kissing her mother's cheek. "I had a lot of fun shopping with you today!"

"Oh, me too, Angel," she said, kissing both of her cheeks, "I wish I could stay longer…" she glanced up at Castle, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, _can _you?" Alexis asked with wide hopeful eyes. She turned to Castle. "_Can _she, Daddy?" she asked, pouting slightly. "Please?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure your mother has a flight to catch, Alexis…"

"Not at all!" Meredith insisted. "My flight doesn't leave until morning; I can stay for dinner if you'll have me…" She raised one brow, daring him to turn her away in front of their daughter.

He couldn't. "Of course you can," Castle said, fighting the urge to grit his teeth. "It's almost ready, actually. Alexis, could you just bring your bags upstairs and Meredith, could you help her? You can leave yours on the couch."

Meredith nodded, making her way to the living room to deposit her bags before returning to scoop up half of Alexis's bags. She passed by Kate on her way and spared the younger woman a scathing glare, but was careful not to let either Castle or Alexis see. But Kate saw and she shot a similar glare back , her face softening as she felt Alexis run full-force into her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Kate!" Alexis greeted, smiling up at her. Kate smiled back.

"Hey, Alexis," she said, leaning down to kiss the girl's forehead, "that's a lot of stuff you've got there!"

Alexis nodded, grinning. "Yeah! I got new toys and a dress for Christmas and even a few Christmas presents, but you can't see those yet…"

"Well, I promise I won't peek if you show me everything else, okay?"

"Okay! After dinner, alright?"

"Sounds good," Kate said, chuckling and letting Alexis go. The little girl joined her mother on the stairs, taking them two at a time in her excitement. Kate just laughed and shook her head before joining Castle back in the kitchen. When he was sure that neither Alexis or Meredith could see him, he leaned down and pecked her lips, smiling.

"You are amazing," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kate replied, cheekily. Castle chuckled and kissed her again before pulling away to stir the sauce he was preparing for their Pasta Bolognese. They were silent for a few moments as he stirred and she filled up a pot of water for the pasta, before she suddenly turned to him. "Do you think she told Meredith?"

"Hmm? About what?" Castle asked.

"About _us_!" Kate hissed. Castle's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit, I have no idea," he said, looking towards the stairs. He could hear Meredith and Alexis moving around upstairs. "She hasn't said anything about it, so that's a good sign, I think…"

"Yeah, but she _did _send me a nasty look a couple of minutes ago," Kate revealed. Castle narrowed his eyes.

"She _did_?" he practically growled, his fists clenching. "What nerve!" He began walking towards the steps but Kate grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Castle, it's _fine_," she said, rubbing his back, "I'm a big girl; I can take it. I just…I _really _hope Alexis didn't say anything. At least not _yet_. I'd rather not be called a gold-digging whore for one night."

"She called you that?" Castle asked, his eyes wide in shock and anger.

"No! No, she didn't, but I can just tell that Meredith is the kind of person…or am I wrong?"

Castle shook his head. "Sadly, you're not," he sighed. "Meredith's always been the jealous type. I just wish she could be a little more civil around Alexis."

Kate rubbed his arm, sympathetically, only to jump back when she heard two sets of steps descending the stairs. She went back to the pot in the sink, emptying it of all excess water before lifting it and setting it on the stove. She turned the heat to high so the water would boil quicker and smiled as Castle added oregano to his sauce, acting like a real Italian chef and blowing a kiss towards the pot. Kate rolled her eyes at him, walking out of the kitchen, only to be practically knocked over by Alexis for the second time. Followed quickly by Watson, who seemed to be attacking her ankles.

Alexis climbed up her body, settling on her hip as Watson continued to get at her ankles. Alexis was giggling madly, shoving her face into Kate's neck. Kate chuckled, holding her up so that the dog couldn't get to her.

"What's up with Watson?" she asked. Alexis giggled.

"She still smells the cats!" she exclaimed.

"The cats? _What _cats?"

"Mommy took me to the pet store and there was a playpen with a lot of kittens and I got to stand in it all they were all playing with my shoelaces and rubbing against my legs! They were _really_ cute! Daddy, can we get a kitten?"

Castle sighed. "Alexis, we just got you a dog; maybe your mother will get a cat for her apartment," he said, glancing at Meredith, who glared back. She painted on a sweet smile for Alexis, however.

"Maybe," she said, "we'll talk about it. Nanny Kate, your water is boiling." She once again put emphasis on the word, 'nanny', which wasn't as much a big deal to Kate as it was to Castle, who grit his teeth. He took a deep breath and focused on ignoring Meredith's subtle stabs at his girlfriend, smiling as he felt Kate brush against him, remembering how just a few hours ago she was writing beneath him on his bed.

Castle shook his head, removing all thoughts of…_that._ After all, his daughter and ex-wife were in the room and there was really no time for it. He stirred the sauce again, adding some more garlic and calling Alexis over for a taste test. She came running, predictably.

Castle scooped her up with one arm and guided a spoonful of sauce towards her lips. "Open wide," he instructed and Alexis wrapped her mouth around the spoon, letting out a loud, "Mmmm!" and grinned.

"That tastes delicious, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Kate, try some!"

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "I'm good, Lex," she said. "I'm just gonna wait for the pasta to finish cooking; it's almost done. But how about you go with Daddy and start setting the table?"

"Okay!" Alexis exclaimed. Castle put her down and began getting all the cups and dishes down for dinner, while Alexis gathered the silverware.

While they set the table and Kate kept an eye on the food, Meredith watched from her perch at the kitchen counter, frowning. They looked like the perfect little family, barely even paying her any attention. She wouldn't be surprised if she left and they didn't even look up.

Meredith sighed. Just a few months ago, she could have walked in here and they would have both been at her feet, but now with the addition of this…_nanny_, it was like she didn't even exist.

Meredith didn't like it.

**REVIEWS!**

**And a special thank you to Andrew Marlowe for being so wonderful and postponing 'Still'. Because as much as I still can't wait for that episode, I understand that it's still too soon after the Boston Marathon for such an episode to air. So here's to the episode that will take its place, 'The Squab and the Quail'.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Update!**

Chapter Sixty

Dinner was awkward. _More _than awkward. Castle and Kate had decided it was better to hold off on telling Meredith about "them" and Kate had even taken Alexis off to the side to find out if Alexis had shared anything about their new relationship, relieved to learn that Alexis had not revealed anything, despite Meredith's questions about them.

"Gram said it's none of my business _or _my mother's," she informed Kate, obediently. Kate thanked her and requested that she continue her silence on the matter. Alexis replied affirmatively; she would not say anything.

Sometimes Kate was thankful that Alexis didn't turn out like either of her often-nosy or childish parents. She loved Rick's childishness, but he could often be inappropriate.

Kate and Castle had decided to sit as far from each other as possible, which was hard considering his long dining table and the fact that Martha had left hours earlier to prepare for a small role she had landed in some off-Broadway production. They were all four grouped at one end of the table and spreading out would seem strange. They sat diagonally from each other, with Alexis next to Kate and Meredith at the head of the table. All were silently digging into the Pasta Bolognese with Alexis's commentary in the background as she shared with Castle and Kate all about her day with Meredith. They each listened, intently, smiling softly at her excitement as regaled them with all the interesting people they saw as they moved from store to store and the kittens they saw at the pet store. Watson was a constant at a side, giving her food longing puppy dog eyes but refraining from whining or begging for it. Castle smiled at her, confident that she was indeed trained well. Without warning, he stood and made her a small plate, walking over to her own bowl and mixing the pasta with her food. Watson rushed right over, wagging her tail happily as she ate.

Castle returned to the table, catching the sweet smile Kate sent his way and returning with one of his own. Meredith gave him a look as he sat down.

"What?" he said, innocently.

She stretched her lips in a thin line before speaking. "Richard, you should not be feeding that dog human food; it can't be good for her digestion."

"Actually," Kate spoke up on his behalf, "the woman that sold her to us yesterday said that it was fine to give her some of our own food so long as we don't make it a habit or feed her straight from the table. Mixing it with her own food is ideal because it lets her know that she's supposed to be eating from her bowl and nowhere else."

Meredith gave her that same nasty look from before, only this time it was caught by Rick, who nudged her under the table and gave her a look of his own to behave. Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes, before wiping her mouth with a napkin and setting it next to her mostly empty dish.

"Well," she said, "I'd love to stay and continue talking with you all, but I think I should get going. I have an early flight in the morning, you know." She turned to Alexis with an adoring smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I had _so _much shopping with you today, Angel. I've missed you so much and I wish I could spend more time with you."

Alexis stood and wrapped her arms around her mother, squeezing her tightly. "Me, too, Mommy," she said, before pulling back and looking up at her with those crystal blue eyes of hers. "Maybe you can come back for Christmas?" she asked, hopefully.

Meredith nodded. "I think I can manage that," she said, kissing the girl's forehead and giving her one more bone-crushing hug before standing. She made her way over to the couch and gathered her bags, throwing on her coat before settling the shopping bags and her purse on her arms. Castle stood, preparing to walk her to the door, but Meredith stopped him.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Nanny Kate?" she asked, innocently, before turning questioning eyes to the surprised Kate, whose eyes widened at her request.

"Meredith…" Castle said in a warning voice.

"No funny business, Rick," Meredith said, "I swear. I just want to ask her a few things…in private."

Castle shared a glance with Kate, but she just nodded and stood up with a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Castle," she assured him, before looking at Meredith and motioning towards the door. "Shall we?" she said with a fake smile.

Meredith responded with a fake smile of her own as she followed Kate to the door. They stepped out of the hallway, Meredith walking out first, and Kate stepping as far away as possible, without seeming impolite, and wrapping her arms around herself, almost protectively.

Meredith just stared at her for a moment with a cool, calculating gaze. It made Kate feel like an insect under a microscopic lens. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she said, reminding Meredith why they were out there in the first place.

The redhead nodded. "Yes…are you dating my husband?" she asked.

Kate frowned. "_Ex_," she said, tightly, "he's your _ex-_husband, Meredith, and…I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Actually, Nanny Kate," Meredith replied with a humored smile on her face, "it _is _my business."

"How do you figure?" Kate asked, frowning.

"Because Rick and I have a daughter together, a daughter who lives here with him as well as, I suppose, _you._ The very same daughter that _you_ were hired to care for before you started shacking up with her father. Now, I'm not saying I care about your relationship with Richard in regards to him—he's a big boy and he can handle his own; I know that much is true. But when you put my little girl's feelings on the line..." Meredith took a deep breath, hitting Kate with a stern glare. "Alexis loves you," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "I'm not thrilled with that knowledge, but I cannot deny that it's the truth. She loves you, probably almost as much as she loves me or her father or her grandmother; I'm sure you already know that." At Kate's nod, Meredith took another uneasy sigh and plowed on. "Okay, then, since you know that, you must know how crushed she would be if something happened between you and Rick—if you two didn't work out—and you had to leave her. It would break her heart and despite how often I am away from her and how little I am able to be here or speak to her when I'm not around, she is still my daughter and I love her more than life itself. Do you understand that?"

Kate nodded. "I do." She could see the love Meredith had for her daughter shining in her eyes. She wanted to let the older woman know that she loved Alexis like a daughter as well but she knew that wouldn't go over well. Meredith would probably get angry and use it to start a fight. Kate stayed quiet, waiting for Meredith to continue.

The redhead nodded. "Good," she said, "so you know I would do anything—and I mean _anything_—for my little girl in the case that someone hurt her, whether it be physically or emotionally, yes?" Kate nodded. "Good. So you should know that I have at least half a dozen people I could call that would kill you in an instant if I just say the word and if you want to live to see the legal drinking age, you'll take care of her; Of _both _of them. Understood?" Kate nodded, her eyes wide. Meredith grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Perfect," she said, victoriously. "Now just one more thing, Sweetheart," she added, sweetly, "as much as I think Rick can take care of himself, I know that he has a very sensitive heart, so…just promise me you'll do everything in your power to make sure it doesn't break," Kate nodded, "and, Darling, protect your own heart as well."

Kate's eyes widened further at that. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Meredith gave her a sympathetic look. "His walls," she said, simply, "they're not easy to see because he hides them behind humor and quips, but they're there. Trust me. I was married to the man for nearly five years and I still don't know enough about him to fill a pamphlet but Rick…well, he could write a _book_ about me, I swear! I just…I want _you _to be aware of them, as well. It takes two people to make a relationship to work and ours failed. I just…I don't want yours to go in that same direction." Kate lifted one brow, skeptically and Meredith rolled her eyes. "Okay, _yes_, Rick and I have had a nice few bouts of 'ex-sex' nearly every time I've been in town but…well, I don't honestly ever seeing us being together again. Especially not now that he has you. I can tell he really likes you, Kate; maybe he even loves you. But I just don't want him to shut you out like he did to me—"

"From what I've heard, your marriage ended because of your affections for your _director,"_ Kate pointed out, harshly. Meredith winced.

"Yeah, okay, not my _finest_ moment, but why do you think I was reaching out to him in the first place? Rick was shutting me out, making me feel like I didn't really know him and despite what you may think about me, I don't wish that on anybody else." She sighed. "Just be careful, Dear; don't let him break your heart."

And, with that, Meredith turned on her heel and began walking down the hall towards the elevator. Kate watched her, her brow furrowed as she contemplated her words. Meredith was sneaky and conniving, had constantly worked on getting Castle in bed the last time she was there but…hadn't she seemed genuinely concerned? And she would know better than anybody about Castle's walls, having been married to him and living together for years, sharing a child with him…

Kate thought back on her threats; Meredith had threatened to have Kate killed if she hurt Alexis. _That _was definitely genuine. And her tone had not changed when she moved on to the relationship between herself and Castle and how hard it had been to get him to open up, her warnings about the walls he kept hidden beneath a layer of charm and quick wit.

Was that all true? Kate thought about what she knew of Castle. He didn't know his father, but his mother was an actress. He'd had a tough childhood because he didn't have anybody to get him interested in sports like the other boys. He spent a lot of time backstage at his mother's performances or at Comic Book and Magic shops in his youth. He'd gone to a boarding school where he began writing. He was a best-selling author. He raised a daughter who was almost nothing like him, except for her wit and good humor and an aggravatingly charming smile. He was sweet and kind and intelligent from all his years of research for books. He looked at her as if she were the sun; the love of his life.

Kate decided that she hadn't known him long enough to know who he really was, completely, but she knew all the important things about him—enough to know how truly and madly in love with him she was. And she would just learn more in the years to come. She bet that he would answer every question she had, when he was ready. She decided she wouldn't worry about it; she would let _Meredith _scare her away from him. She would gather all the evidence herself, but she was certain that she and Rick were the real thing.

Kate Beckett had always considered herself the one and done type of girl and she was more than certain that Richard Castle was her 'One'.

With that comforting thought she turned back to the apartment, turning the knob and opening the door…only to knock her boyfriend right on his ass.

**REVIEWS, please!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Update! I'm loving all these reviews I'm getting, guys! Thank you so much for your kind words! Now enjoy!**

Chapter Sixty One

Kate gasped as she felt the door resist against something solid and hard, then she heard the deep, rumbling groan and rolled her eyes, slipping into the apartment and looking down at the twenty-eight year old child on the floor, rubbing his head and smiling guiltily up at her. Kate just glared at him with her hands on her hips, one brow raised in question.

"Uh…I was just coming out to check on you?" he tried. His daughter ratted him out.

"No, he wasn't!" Alexis protested. Rick frowned at her.

"Traitor!" he whined. Alexis rolled her eyes. She was still sitting at the table, working on the last few bits of her dinner.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to listen, Daddy. I told him, Kate!"

Kate smiled at her. "I bet you did, Lex," she replied, before looking back to Rick. "How long were you listening there?" she asked him.

"Not long…" Castle responded.

"Mmhmm," Kate replied, unbelievingly. "Alexis?"

"He was there the whole time," Alexis informed her, obediently.

"That's it!" Castle cried out. "No dessert for you!"

Alexis pouted and Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on, Castle, don't punish Alexis for doing what you've always taught her to do. Sweetie, if you don't want any more just mix it in with Watson's food, okay?" Alexis nodded and took the rest of her food over to the dog's bowl, scraping it in before placing her dish in the sink. She returned for her cup and Kate joined her, leaving Castle on the floor as she began to clear off the table.

Castle watched them for a moment, caught the adoring smiles and teasing bumps Kate and Alexis shared as they passed each other. They looked so…_domestic_ as they cleaned off the table, like mother and daughter. It came so naturally to Kate, even at such a young age, to be as maternal and loving as she was. He could almost see her, years from now, a gold wedding band on her finger and a toddler on her hip as she and an older version of Alexis cleaned off the table. The thought was almost too much for his heart to take…

"Castle!" Kate's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She was holding the bowl of remaining pasta in her hands, looking at him expectantly. "You gonna help," she asked, "or just sit there rubbing your head?"

Castle blushed and rushed to stand up, becoming dizzy as all the blood rushed to his head. "Yeah!" he said, "sorry!" He practically ran over to Kate, taking the bowl out of her hands and making his way to the cupboard to retrieve a container to store the leftovers in. Meanwhile, Kate and Alexis took all the dirty dishes to the sink and began to wash them, side by side. Castle smiled at them as he spooned the leftovers into their container. When he finished putting the leftovers away, he brought the bowl over to Kate, kissing her cheek lovingly as he handed it to her. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook," she said, "you're still in a lot of trouble."

Castle sighed, leaning against the adjacent counter. "I didn't hear anything, Kate," he assured her, "that door is really too thick to hear much more than muffled noise."

"Really?" Kate asked, not allowing herself to be relieved…yet.

"Yeah, why? Would I be upset if I'd heard anything?" Castle asked, intrigued.

Kate shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "I dunno," she lied, "you might be, depending on what upsets you…"

Castle wanted her to explain but one look at Alexis and the words died on his lips. He just nodded. "We'll talk about this later," he said. Kate nodded in agreement, handing the now washed bowl over to Alexis to dry. The little girl wiped it down with a towel before placing it gingerly on the counter. Castle smiled down at her as he walked around to take it and place it back in the cupboard above their heads, before grabbing a sponge and walking back to the table to scrub it down. Kate and Alexis drained the sink, Kate wiping away all the suds the soap had left behind.

When all was clean and tidy, Kate began rifling through the freezer, pulling out all the ingredients they would need for their dessert; hot fudge sundaes. As she pulled out the whipped cream, she shot a glance at Rick, who was busy getting out three bowls and spoons for them. She couldn't help imagining his body covered in foamy goodness, or herself, licking it off his body, inch by inch…

"Kate?" Alexis's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked down at the little redhead, questioningly. Alexis was holding the ice cream and hot fudge she'd already been handed and was most likely waiting for the whipped cream as well so she could take them all to the table. Kate handed it over, feeling her face grow hot at her previous X-rated thoughts. She retreated back into the fridge, grabbing the cherries and strawberry sauce before closing the door and returning to the table, finding Castle had taken it upon himself to fish out a few more ingredients.

On the table he'd placed a full pack of Oreos, four different kinds of sprinkles, a box of Thin Mints (how he still had Thin Mints this time of year Kate had no idea), and a few bags of different candies (M&M's, mini Reese's cups, and Gummy Bears).

"Geez, Castle!" Kate said, "I can't believe I never noticed your portable candy store before!"

Castle chuckled. "That's because I keep it hidden from certain candy fiends," he eyed Alexis, who glared at him.

"It was only _one bag of Snickers_!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kate laughed. "Okay," she said, "I wanna hear _that _story, but let's just focus on our little _creations_ for right now, shall we?"

Castle chuckled and nodded, serving them each three scoops of vanilla ice cream before starting on his masterpiece. He broke up two Oreos, took a handful of each candy, drowned it all in both sauces, sprayed whipped cream over it until it was in a six inch dollop on his ice cream and topped it off with a single maraschino cherry. He did all this as Kate and Alexis looked on in horror.

Castle was grinning madly as he bit into his first spoonful, letting out a resounding, "Mmm," closing his eyes in obvious delight. When he opened them, his girlfriend and daughter were staring at him in shock. "What?" he said through a mouthful of foam.

**REVIEWS!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Happy Castle Monday! Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixty Two

"So," Kate said after they'd climbed into bed that night, "what exactly _did_ you hear?" She hadn't bought the whole 'thick door' routine. She'd never admit it, but she'd heard her fair share of 'private' conversations through that door.

Castle feigned innocence, however. "I don't know what you're talking about," he responded. Kate folded her arms over her chest and gave him 'the look'. Castle broke in a record-breaking 5.8 seconds. Kate made note of it. "Alright!" he said. "Stop it with the eyes, already! Geez, you're gonna be great in the interrogation room, you know that?"

Kate grinned triumphantly, rolling her eyes. "Cut the flattery, Castle," she said, "and quit stalling. Tell me what you heard."

Castle sighed, leaning back against the headboard. "Not much," he admitted. "It was mostly just muffled voices. I could discern between you and Meredith pretty well but it was still pretty difficult to understand what she was saying. All I could make out was that patronizing tone of hers." He frowned, before giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about her, by the way. Don't let her get to you. You're so much better at so many things than she is."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Castle, but you don't even know what she said."

"Whatever it is, I bet it was insulting and demoralizing and I'm sorry for it. I'll make it up to you…somehow." He gave her a naughty grin and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Castle," she said, "it's fine. She didn't say anything all that insulting, really. _Surprisingly._ She just…she told me to be careful with Alexis's heart because it's fragile…oh, and that if I hurt either of you in any way imaginable, she had people who could kill me at a moment's notice, so there's that. And she…well, that's not important," she said, turning her head away from him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"What?" Castle asked. "What else did she say? Was it about me? Because everything she says is a lie, Kate! A dirty lie!"

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "Really, Castle," she said, "it's nothing. She just…she just said that you're not very…open."

Castle cocked one brow. "Open?" he asked, quizzically. "What does that mean?"

"You know," Kate said, rolling her eyes, "like you don't share…much."

"What?" Castle said, shocked. "Of course I do! I mean…well, _don't _I? I _did _share with you about David; not even _Meredith_ knows about him. I never even told Kyra ab-" Castle's eyes went wide and he clamped his mouth shut as Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who's Kyra?" she asked. It wasn't suspicious in the least; just curious. But it was also a question that Castle knew he wouldn't get out of easily.

He warred with telling her about Kyra Blaine, his first true love. About their three-year relationship and how her parents hated him but he loved her so he didn't really give a damn about what they thought. About how Kyra had decided that she needed 'space' and had therefore left for London. Castle had considered, briefly, following her but decided against it; if it were truly meant to be, she would return to him somehow. She never did and so he'd moved on. Then he'd met Meredith and that whole whirlwind of a relationship started and then ended with him a single father with a little girl and a broken heart; a heart that Katherine Beckett had mended.

And so he owed it to her to tell her the truth; it would do no good to, as they say, sin by silence.

Castle took a deep breath and looked Kate right in the eye. "Kyra Blaine was…my first true love." Kate's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing, just waiting for him to continue. Castle sighed and sat back, settling in for the long story.

He told her about everything. About how he'd met Kyra in college and how they'd started dating despite her parents' obvious disapproval of him. They made it no secret that they didn't like him and constantly encouraged Kyra to leave him for somebody them deemed 'better'. It didn't work, thankfully, and they continued a three year romance that would have made Hemingway very jealous. Castle explained how he'd honestly thought he'd found 'the one'. He took Kate's hand when her face fell and he explained, quickly, that obviously he was wrong since she left him for London and never returned.

"I haven't seen her in…going on seven years now; it was supposed to only last a few weeks, I thought. I mean, she'd asked for a break and a break didn't last months at a time, did it? So I just figured we were done. Soon after I met Meredith and fell in love all over again. She made me forget for a while and when she fell pregnant with Alexis, well I thought that was a sign that _she _was the one I was supposed to be with, you know?" Kate nodded in understanding. "But now…Meredith didn't seem to see it that way so…that was that. But _now…_" he smiled at Kate, "now I _know _that I've got the right one." He squeezed her hand.

Kate smiled at him, squeezing back and nearly kicked herself when she heard, "How?" burst from her lips. She winced at the blunt question but Castle just smiled at her and reached up to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, think about it," he said, "if Kyra had stayed with me, then I never would have been heartbroken the first time around, then I never would have had to get over her by immersing myself in the relationship with Meredith, and then Alexis would never have happened (or if she did, it wouldn't be with me) and I wouldn't have needed a nanny and we," he motioned between them, "would probably never have met. It's fate, Kate. Hehe that rhymed."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You are such a child," she groaned, but she was smiling. "Thank you, Rick," she said, softly, "for telling me about Kyra and for…everything else."

Castle grinned, leaning in until their lips were only a breath apart. "Always," he whispered, before leaning in the rest of the way, brushing her lips softly with his. Kate found herself smiling into the kiss and grinned even more as Castle's arms wound around her back, pulling her to him and reaching down to cup her ass. She grinned even further, unable to keep their lips attached as he felt him jump slightly when his hand came in contact with the cold metal cylinder she was clutching behind her back. Castle pulled back, looking at her curiously. Kate grinned and pulled out the unopened can of whipped cream she'd snatched from the fridge on the way into his room. Castle hadn't even seen her go anywhere near the fridge—it was him who'd put away all the ingredients while she and Alexis had washed their bowls and cleaned off the table.

"How did you…?" his eyes were wide and mystified. Kate just laughed.

"Do you really care, Castle?" she asked. "Because I'd be happy to explain it to you but that might take a while and, well, frankly, I'd much rather be doing…other things…" she smiled seductively at him, shivering internally as she witnessed his eyes grow about a dozen shades darker, before, suddenly, he pounced.

There was to be no more explaining done that night.

**I will reward all of you wonderful readers and reviewers with smut the next chapter. As of now, however, it is nearly one in the morning and I have to film a movie tomorrow. Good night!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Promised smut! Sorry it took so long but here ya go!**

Chapter Sixty Three

Kate giggled as Castle landed over her body, holding up his weight on his hands and knees, his chest brushing over her breasts, making her nipples tingle in excitement. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling. Castle immediately leaned down, his lips finding hers, biting and licking her full, soft lips as she writhed underneath him. Kate's free hand buried itself in his hair, scratching his scalp and holding him to her. Castle's lips moved down from her lips, over her jaw, and right to her neck, where he attached his lips and began sucking on her pulse point, making Kate's hips buck in response.

Kate's eyes closed tightly of their own accord as she allowed her other senses to take over. She could taste him still on her tongue from just seconds ago when he was ravaging her mouth; could smell that undeniably unique scent of _him_. Castle smelled of spicy body wash and minty tooth paste and something that was entirely him; something she could not identify, but she knew only _he _smelled of it. She could hear his moans rising above her own as he licked and nipped her neck; deriving his own pleasure from giving _her _pleasure, this wonderful man.

And then _feeling_ it all as he licked, nipped and touched her, his hands pushing her tank top up her body until her breasts were bared to him. She jumped as she felt the wetness of his mouth encase one of the hardened nubs, his teeth biting down, softly, making her moan and pull at his hair as her hips bucked into his. He repeated the same thing with the other breast, his right hand reaching up to cup the one that his lips were not currently wrapped around, tugging and pinching the nipple.

Kate was completely lost in sensation as four out of her five senses assaulted her, leaving her in a puddle underneath him. She almost didn't feel his arm creeping up her body until he was grabbing at the whipped cream can that was still clutched in her hand. She tried to pull it away, but one more fierce nip and lick to her breast had her relinquishing her hold on it, allowing Castle to slip it out of her hand.

Kate nearly whimpered as he pulled back from her, her eyes snapping open as she lost all contact with his body, except where his hips brushed hers as he straddled her body. Castle grinned down at her from above as he shook the can.

"Lose the shirt," he ordered, his voice husky with lust. His eyes had darkened to a near navy-blue. Kate tried to suppress the shiver that ran through her body at the sexy sound as she sat up, pulling her shirt off her body, tossing it to the side, before laying back down, giving him a sexy grin of her own as he grinned back.

Castle couldn't resist leaning back down to kiss that infuriating grin off her face, his tongue invading her mouth as his free hand snaked in to tangle in the messy tresses of her hair, leaving her a puddle of goo when he pulled back. Castle chuckled at his handiwork, before shaking the can again and spraying a dollop on one of her peaks. Kate shivered as the still-cold cream covered her breast, making her gasp and arch her back.

Castle grinned as he increased the size of the dollop, making it cover most of her breast before beginning on the other one, connecting them with a line across the middle, making the cream look like a bra.

"This brings me back," Castle sighed, reminiscently.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear about your college flings when I'm underneath you, Castle," she growled. Castle chuckled.

"Are you kidding? My friends and I used to do this to each other! It was sort of like a game; the person who refused to lick the whipped cream off the other guy's body loses. I was always the champion," he said proudly.

Kate chuckled. "I don't know how that makes me feel," she teased, "but just don't stop. Prove what a champion you _still _are."

Castle grinned as he lowered his lips to her breasts, his tongue coming out to lick away all the whipped cream on her breasts, making Kate writhe and moan further as she wound her arms around his neck, pressing him closer to her body. Castle moaned into her breasts as he licked up every last bit of whipped cream, before leaning back up and smiling at her, cocking an eyebrow when she burst into hysterics.

Castle had evidently gotten a bit too enthusiastic and rubbed his face over her breasts in his haste to lick away all the whipped cream because when he came back up for air, he had a full whipped cream beard on his chin that was dripping back onto Kate. Kate, in turn, laughed and pulled him back down, licking up every inch of white foam off of his chin before moving to kiss his lips.

"You big goof," she whispered affectionately, gazing into his eyes, before completely shocking him as she wound her legs around him, pushing him until he was on his back beneath _her._

Castle blinked dumbly. "How did you do that?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Kate laughed and reached for the whipped cream can, ordering to remove his shirt as she reached for his boxers. Castle did as ordered and soon he was completely naked beneath her as she straddled his legs, shaking the can in her hand.

"My turn," she said, saucily before opening the can and spraying a large 'K' on his chest. Castle looked down and laughed, his mirth turning to moans as Kate bent down and began licking the large letter off of his chest, nipping his nipples as she went. Castle moaned and groaned as she continued down towards his erection, which was standing at full-mast. Kate grinned naughtily up at him before shaking the can again and then spraying the foam over every inch of his cock, following the quickly melting cream with her tongue, causing Castle to grunt out her name and clutch the sheets in his hands as she worked him over, expertly.

Soon, Castle couldn't take it anymore. He reached down and pulled her up his body, knocking the almost completely empty can out of her hand and pulling her body down on his as he attacked her lips. Kate moaned into his mouth as she felt him reach down for the shorts she was wearing, pushing them and her panties down her legs until she could kick them off the edge of the bed. The second she was able to open her legs further, Castle turned them over, entering her almost as soon as his body settled over hers and wasting no time in setting a fast, hard rhythm. Kate cried out as his hips pistoned into hers, her nails scratching down his back as she fought to hold on, her legs wrapped tightly around his, encouraging him to go faster, harder. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and whipped cream but neither of them seemed to notice as they raced towards the edge, holding each other tighter with each thrust of his hips against hers.

Kate was the first to go over, calling out his name as she came, shoving her face into the crook of his neck and biting down on his shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark. Castle followed two thrusts later, spilling into her with a shudder, holding her tighter to him as he turned to fall to his side. Kate cuddled into him, laying sweet kisses on his chest and nuzzling her nose against him. "Love you," she whispered. Castle grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, too," he replied. They lay there for a few moments, basking in the afterglow before Kate moaned.

"I'm sticky," she whined, grimacing up at him. Castle chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back, he was grinning.

"Shower?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Please."

Castle chuckled and pulled back, standing up off the bed and pulling her with him. Slinging his arm around her shoulder, he led her to the bathroom, smirking down at her and placing a kiss on her forehead before turning on the taps in the bathroom, letting the water warm up before allowing her to precede him.

As they were washing up, Castle's eyes suddenly widened in fear, the soap slipping from his palm with a light splash. Kate looked up at him, worried.

"Castle?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Castle looked down at her in horror. "We forgot the condom….again!"

**REVIEWS please! I haven't written a sex scene in some time so I might be rusty. Tell me what you think, honestly.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I'm baaack! Sorry, but I've started another project (I know, I know) and I also have another going plus I really want to go back to the other projects that I've neglected for a REALLY long time and it's all very crazy but now it's my last week of school and I will have a lot of time over the four month break (if I'm not catatonic from watching my first ever LIVE Castle finale [I'm fairly new here]). Anyways, enough with the rambling; let's get on with the show! **

Chapter Sixty Four

Kate watched him with a half-amused, half-annoyed expression on her face as she watched him pace in front of her while she sat, wrapped up in a robe, on his bed, her elbow resting on her knee and her chin cupped in her palm as her eyes followed him. After his shocking realization in the shower, Castle had completely flipped, jumping out of the shower and apologizing profusely to Kate for his stupidity. Kate, in turn, had attempted to calm him and tell him that everything was alright but he didn't seem to hear a word she said so she just let him panic while she shampooed and rinsed her hair and took her sweet time getting all the sticky remnants of the whipped cream off of her body.

When she finally finished, she stepped out, smirking as she realized that Castle had still not stopped talking, apologizing with every other sentence as he ranted about Kate being far too young to be a mother yet and how she should finish school before they even _thought_ about having kids and how Alexis might feel neglected if a new baby were to come along…

All this while standing nude in his bathroom.

Kate just rolled her eyes and dried off her body, towel-drying her hair before brushing it out and wrapping herself in his dark blue terrycloth robe. She then walked out of the bathroom, knowing that he would follow her, and he did, continuing his rant and making a new rut in front of the bed while Kate watched him in all his glory, waiting for him to take a breath or wait for her input or _something _that would give her a chance to speak.

But he kept going…and going…and going. Finally, Kate just had to break in.

"RICK!" she said, loudly, but he didn't stop. Kate sighed and placed her thumb and middle finger between her lips and blew, creating an ear-shattering whistle that made Castle pause in his tracks and turn to her with wide blue eyes, his mouth making a small, 'O'.

Kate gave him the look and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Castle didn't hesitate, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed and allowing her to lean into him and rub his back, calming him down somewhat.

"Kate," he sighed, "I'm so so-" Kate stopped him, placing on finger on his lips to keep him from finishing his sentence. His eyes widened comically again and Kate chuckled, reaching up to smooth over his forehead, relaxing the lines that appeared there. She smiled softly at him and shook her head.

"You are such a worry wart," she teased, "and such a sweet, caring man but, Rick, we've been over this; I'm on birth control. And, besides that," she said firmly when he once again opened his mouth to interrupt, "I'm not even ovulating this week. In fact, remind me to send you to the drug store this week to pick me up a few things, okay?" Castle nodded, obediently, and Kate laughed, reaching up to kiss his forehead. "So, you can stop freaking out," she continued, "because while I agree that now is not the time to have a baby, I still wouldn't be all that mad or upset, even, if it turns out that, by some miracle, we did conceive tonight."

A dazed expression appeared on Castle's face. "You-you _wouldn't_?" he asked. Kate shook her head, reaching up to kiss him again, before beginning the crawl up to her side of the bed, losing the robe as she got under the sheets. She turned over Castle's side for him and he practically cannon-balled into bed next to her, pulling her towards him. Kate rolled her eyes and grinned up at him, before kissing his stubbly cheek.

"How do you shave every single morning and still have a beard like this by the end of the day?" she mused aloud.

Castle shrugged. "I'm a medical miracle," he retorted and Kate laughed, snuggling up to him, laying her head on the center of his chest to listen to his heartbeat. They were quiet for a while and Kate was almost certain he'd fallen asleep when suddenly he tensed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him. Castle's eyes were wide and he lifted the sheet, looking down at himself under the covers.

"Nothing," he said, putting the comforter back down, "but was I naked this entire time?"

Kate laughed out loud, shoving her face in his neck and nodding. "Yeah," she said when she looked back up at him, "and, let me tell you, it was quite the sight!"

"A good one, I hope?"

"Oh, yeah," Kate replied, "I'd give it a solid eight out of ten."

"An _eight_?!" Castle huffed. "Not a ten?"

Kate shrugged. "Maybe if you hadn't ruined it by talking…"

Castle pouted. "_Hey!_" Kate giggled and began inching away from him but he grabbed her and began tickling her ribs, making her laugh out and wriggle in his grasp.

He continued to tickle her, making her lose breath and attempt to escape from him, but to no avail. Kate fought back as hard as she could, trying to push him off of her and suppress the urge to use her self-defense training on him but soon she's running out of air and it feels as if she's going to pass out, so instincts take over and almost without realizing it, she reeled back and lets her fist fly into the general vicinity of his face, feeling instantly the second her knuckles met his left cheek.

Castle let go, of course, howling in pain and reaching for his injured cheek as Kate fill her lungs up with as much air as possible. As soon as they were full, she sat up with Castle, reaching for him, wincing as he flinched away slightly. Kate placed one hand on his back, rubbing in circles to calm him down, before reaching up to move his hand out of the way of his cheek, so she could see. Kate winced as she saw the damage she'd done; his cheek was already swelling and his left eye was puffed slightly, making it harder to keep open.

Kate gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh, Castle," she cried, "I'm _so _sorry!"

Castle gave her a pained grin. "No worries," he croaked, "I'm okay."

Kate frowned, giving him an incredulous look. "_Fine_, Castle? You have a swollen cheek! An inch higher and you would have had a black eye! How are we going to explain this to Alexis?"

Castle shrugged. "With the truth? That I was tickling you and you decided to punch me in the face?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "It was an _accident_!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't feel very accidental to me," he whined. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Castle."

"Physical _and_ emotional abuse? Maybe I should call that hotline for abused men."

Kate laughed. "And tell them what? That you were tickling your nanny/girlfriend so much that she ran out of breath and reflexively punched you in the face? Okay; tell me how that one goes. In the meantime, I'll be in the kitchen, getting you some ice to bring down the swelling."

She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and, tying it tightly, headed out into the loft. Castle called after her: "Oh, just because you're making it all better with ice, you think that it's not abuse?"

Kate rolled her eyes and worked on wrapping some ice in a towel, making sure to tie it so that none would escape and made her way back into his bedroom. She shoved the ice pack at him.

"Here you go, you big baby," she said as he took the pack from her and stuck it to his own face.

Castle thanked her and hissed as the rough towel touched his face, sighing as the ice began to take effect. His face relaxed and Kate smiled at him, sitting next to him once again, against the headboard, and rubbing his shoulder.

"Does that feel better?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"A little, thanks," he said.

Kate smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That's good, but do you know how you could feel _much _better?"

"How?" Castle asked, cautiously, worried about being hurt again.

Kate gave him a naughty grin before reaching for the ice pack in his hand and slipping it away from him. Without speaking, she opened the towel, pulled out an ice cube and retied it, handing it back to him. Castle watched her, quizzically, taking back the towel when it was offered to him.

Kate just smiled at him and began moving back down the bed, uncovering Castle's bottom half with one hand and handling the ice cube with the other.

"Did I ever tell you," she said, "that I do this little trick…with ice cubes?"

Castle's eyes widened and he became hard in seconds, much to Kate's delight, and without saying anything more; she placed the piece of ice in her mouth and went to work, while Castle practically melted into the mattress.

"You're forgiven," was his last coherent musing before he succumbed to pleasure.

**So, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Update! Enjoy.**

Chapter Sixty Five

Castle woke, for once, before Kate the next morning, his cheek still stinging from the punch she'd given him the night before. Castle smiled as he remembered how, exactly, she had made up for that little…mishap. She really was an amazing woman. Still smiling, he leaned over to where she was laying, sprawled across her half of the bed, and kissed her naked shoulder, before slipping out from under the sheets and making his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

After relieving himself, Castle took a moment to look in the mirror, wincing at the nasty black and blue bruise covering his left cheek and just under his eyes. The sight was horrific but some part of Castle reminded himself that it was also kind of badass. He grinned at himself in the mirror, making faces that he thought made him look tough. He flexed his muscles at his reflection.

"Yeah, that's right," he whispered, cockily, "I got into a bar fight, so don't mess with me." Kate made a snorting sound from the other room and Castle's face immediately turned red as he peered around the corner, breathing a sigh of relief as his girlfriend simply turned in her sleep, her nose wrinkling adorably. He smiled at her, leaning against the doorway; how could somebody so adorable be so violent.

His face fell at the reminder for exactly _why_ half of his face was a much darker color than his intended skin tone. He sighed, trying to figure out what he was going to say to his mother and daughter; how would he explain his injury without making himself look like a wimp and Kate like a brute? Also, how would he hide this from the press? They were bound to notice a six inch contusion on his—ruggedly handsome—face.

Castle looked around him in the bathroom, trying to find something, anything that might help, before opening the mirror and spotting Kate's makeup bag. His eyes widened and he glanced around the corner once more to make sure Kate was definitely still sleeping.

She was.

Very quietly, Castle reached into the cabinet and pulled down his girlfriend's makeup bag, rifling through it for a few minutes for the tiny tube of cover up he knew she kept handy. He hoped their skin tones were similar enough for it to look natural. He scoffed at that thought, trying to think of more manly things like trucks and football (two things he'd never really gotten into or understood) but it was hopeless. He was about to put on makeup and there were not enough manly thoughts to save him now. Castle shrugged and squirted some of the makeup onto his finger before bringing it up to his chest and smoothing it on, making a face at the slick and cold feeling of it on his face, not to mention how it barely concealed the dark bruise.

Castle squeezed more onto his fingers, spreading it thicker on his cheek and making a face as he realized that her skin tone was _much _lighter than his. In order to fix the problem, Castle used even _more _cover up, spreading it all over his face, trying to make it blend. All it did was make him look like a geisha.

Castle sighed, pouting at himself in the mirror, jumping as someone next to him snorted. His head snapped to the doorway, where Kate was leaning, her arms crossed over her naked chest. She was smirking at him, obviously amused. Castle frowned at her.

"Remind me to get you a bell," he groused and Kate lifted one brow.

"Well, while you're out, could you get me some more cover up? I seem to have run out."

"I wouldn't even need this stuff if I wasn't a battered man."

Kate scoffed. "Battered my ass! Or have you already forgotten my little ice trick?"

Castle moaned at the reminder, feeling himself growing hard instantly. Kate's lips quirked.

"I'll take that as a no. Now get out! I need to tinkle." Castle giggled and Kate rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Castle."

"Hey, don't say tinkle if you don't want me to laugh," Castle defended. Kate sighed and moved around him, shoving him out of the bathroom and grabbing what was left of her cover up out of his hand.

"Keep away from my make up," she growled, before slamming the door in his face. Castle just sighed and made his way towards his closet to get dressed, giggling to himself all the while.

"Tinkle," he mumbled to himself, before bursting into a fit of giggles as he stepped into his closet, going straight for his shirts.

-LINE BREAK—

When Kate emerged from the bathroom, Castle was already dressed and making breakfast in the kitchen, with Alexis sitting at the counter, her feet swinging rhythmically over Watson's head. The dog was lying beneath her chair, dozing. Kate was wrapped in Castle's robe, nothing but her panties and a tank top on underneath. Kate kissed Alexis good morning as she took a seat next to her, taking the cup of coffee Castle offered, gratefully.

"So," she said, after finishing nearly half the cup and getting a nice buzz started, "did you take Watson out for her walk already?"

Castle paused in the middle of flipping a pancake, his eyes going wide. "Uh…"

Kate sighed, standing up. "Never mind; I'll take her. Just let me get some pants on." She shuffled into the bedroom, returning moments later with sweatpants under her robe and a pair of slippers. She made her way to the closet and took out Watson's leash, before turning to Alexis.

"Wanna come for the walk, Red?" she asked, grinning. Alexis nodded and jumped down from her stool, Watson following her as she retrieved her jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes. As soon as Kate clipped on the dog's leash, they were off.

They made it to the fourth tree down the road before Watson decided that it was suitable for her to do her business on. While she used the tree as a toilet, Kate and Alexis stood a few feet away, conversing.

"Why happened to Daddy's cheek?" Alexis asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kate asked, playing dumb. Alexis gave her a skeptical look and placed her hands on her hips. Kate chuckled and put her hands up. "Alright," she said, "you've got me. You know how your dad doesn't know when to stop?" Alexis nodded, solemnly, giving Kate a look. "Yeah, well last night he was tickling me so hard I couldn't breathe and even though I told him to stop, he didn't, and so, reflexively, I sort of…punched him." She winced, waiting for Alexis's reaction, sure that the girl would be frightened of her now.

Alexis was quiet for a moment, just staring, shocked, up at her nanny, before her face broke out into a large grin and she burst out laughing. Kate sighed, relieved, as the little girl leaned against her for support, her body shaking with mirth. Once her giggles had subsided, Alexis looked up at Kate, her eyes swimming with tears and a smile still very much present on her face.

"So I take it you're not mad that I punched your dad?" Kate asked, cautiously.

Alexis shook her head, another giggle bursting from her lips as she shook her head. "Nope. I just gotta remind myself _never _to tickle you!"

Kate snorted, stroking a hand through the little girl's hair. "Not _never_; just stop when I say so, okay?" Alexis nodded, obediently, her eyes wide with fright. Kate chuckled and pulled her closer, hugging her to her side as they started back towards the apartment, Watson walking right next to them.

Once they got back to the loft, Castle was already finished making their breakfast and was setting it on the table as they entered. "How was your walk?" he asked, confusion covering his face as Alexis giggled. "What'd I say?" he asked.

Kate smiled up at him. "Nothing," she said, kissing his uninjured cheek. "Our walk was fine, except little Miss Watson is pretty picky about which tree she squats at." She glared at the dog, who paid her no mind, attacking the bowl of food her master has set down for her.

"Well, females are like that, I guess," Castle said, absent-mindedly, yelping as Kate poked his cheek. He turned to glare at her just as she turned her back on him, making her way to sit with Alexis at the table. "You know, just for that, I might not even give you this letter you got in the mail, yesterday and it looks pretty important…"

Kate glared up at him and stood up, stalking towards him. "One," she said, "why, exactly, didn't you give that to me _yesterday_? And two; if you don't give that letter right now, Richard Castle, I swear to God I will make the other cheek match."

Castle handed the envelope over to her right away, while simultaneously shielding his right cheek with the other hand. Kate smiled at him in thanks and ripped open the envelope, pulling out three sheets of paper in the process.

Her eyes lit up at the first one, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I got a Scholarship!"

"Really?" Castle asked, grinning. "From _whom_?"

Kate's eyes scanned the letter. "The John Doe Law Enforcement Scholarship," she answered, frowning.

"What's wrong with that?" Castle asked, once seeing her face.

"Nothing," Kate mumbled, "but…I don't remember applying for this one; I've never even heard about it."

Castle smiled. "Oh, I have," he said, nodding. "It's very prestigious; only about a dozen students get one a year. You have to have _really_ good grades for that one."

Kate's frown stayed in place. "I've still never heard of it; I would never have even _considered _applying with those odds."

"But you got it, didn't you?" Castle said. "You must be doing _something_ right."

"I guess so, but it still begs the question how they found out about me, you know? I mean _I _certainly didn't do anything spectacular to call attention to myself…"

"_Except_," Castle said, "for coming to work for a bestselling author."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?" she asked, accusingly.

Castle put his hands up in surrender. "I just used my influence to get you in as a late applicant; nothing more, I swear. You got the scholarship because of your hard work and dedication, which is not doubt shown in your work at school as much as it's shown here. Oh, and that reminds me…you're fired."

**WHO SAW THE FINALE!?**


	66. Chapter 66

**Okay, I'm sorry; that was cruel, wasn't it? My apologies for leaving you on that cliffhanger but just like the proposal (OMG), I'm sure a lot of you already saw this coming a mile away, right? RIGHT?**

Chapter Sixty Six

Kate's eyes widened as his words registered and Alexis let out a resounding, "NOOOO!" and ran to her side, throwing her arms around her (ex) nanny. Kate was so shocked that she barely had enough thought to put a comforting arm around Alexis's shoulders.

"F-fired?" she echoed, feeling a lump already forming in her throat. Did he not want her there anymore? Was he already tired of her? Was he lying when he said he loved her? "Y-you want me to leave?" She felt Alexis hold her tighter.

Castle could easily see her distress and hastened to explain himself. "No! God no!" Castle exclaimed, stepping forward, wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "No, not like that, Kate. I just…I don't think I should be paying you to watch Alexis, anymore. Not when we're…together like we are, you know? But I would like you to keep living with us; you can keep your own room and everything—no charge."

"But…my loans. Castle, I have loans to pay back and I don't have time to find another job. How, exactly, do you expect me to do that if you won't pay me?" Her panic over the state of their relationship had passed, only to be replaced with new panic over the many loans she still owed.

"Well, ahem," Castle replied, feebly, "about that…I sort of…covered that already."

Kate's eyes widened in anger and she pushed him away. "WHAT?! _CASTLE_! What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't need you taking care of me like that! I can cover my own expenses!"

Castle put his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know. But just hear me out, okay?" Kate put her free hand on her hip, the other still around Alexis's shoulders. She was listening. Castle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have a lot of money, but you knew that already. But what you probably _don't_ know is that I have a lot more than I know what to do with. Okay, well, you probably know that, too. But, um, you probably didn't know that out of all the money I have, only a small percentage is used to pay pills, buy food, and make sure that Alexis and I are as happy and comfortable as possible, and that another small percentage goes towards my many investments and charity, which is still a lot. And even after all that, about thirty percent of whatever profit I make from my books remains untouched and if you knew how much money that was, you might have a heart attack because, trust me, it's a lot. I've already put some of that money into a retirement fund for myself in case I ever want to stop writing, and a college fund for Alexis so she can go anywhere she wants and be covered for as many years of college as she wants. But still, only about ten percent of my overall wealth covers that and I anticipate more to come after this next book comes out and so…I decided to put some of it to good use, i.e., paying off your loans, which I know is probably a bit too much but," he sighed, "Kate, you've barely made a dent in those debts and you only have to pay for _one _year of college; it's just not right! So I paid them off for you. And I know that makes you angry because I didn't even ask but, hear me out here, I use my money to make sure that my family is comfortable and happy and never in want of anything, and you, Kate Beckett, are family, whether you like it or not. You are a mother to Alexis, practically a daughter to my own mother, and…I love you, so much. So, yes, I covered this for you, so you wouldn't have to worry about working the rest of your life paying off loans, plus interest, for one snooty private school. And I understand if you're angry at me for that, but I'm not sorry. Not when it means you can use whatever money you have now to do things and buy things that you really want and not have to worry about making the next payment every time you spend a dime." Castle took a deep breath, not saying anything more, just waiting for Kate's response.

Kate just stood there, her arm still looped loosely around Alexis, her eyes fixed on Castle's cautious expression. He looked as if he was waiting to be slapped. Kate considered it; he did deserve to be slapped for going behind her back like this, but, if she were being completely honest, it was also kind of sweet. Nobody has ever done anything like this for her. Her father had wanted to pay for her first year of college, but Kate had refused, telling him that she was grown and that she would be more than able to take out and pay back loans for college. She knew her father would never have been able to pay for college, and then when her mother died, all his money went elsewhere, anyway. But Castle…he had gone right ahead and done it for her without even asking first, wanting nothing but her comfort and love in return.

She should have been angry, and she was, but that anger was dissipating more quickly than she would have expected. Without thinking about it, Kate stepped forward and kissed his cheek, sweetly, surprising both of them. She felt her cheeks heat up as she pulled away, not meeting his eyes. "Thank you, Castle," she mumbled, before moving back to the table, Alexis still attached at the hip. Without saying anything more, the girls sat down and Kate reached over, cutting Alexis's pancakes for her before handing over the syrup. Alexis thanked her, pouring a river over her breakfast before digging in. Kate smiled at her, jumping as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulder and a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"So, I take it you're staying then?" Castle asked.

Kate turned her head, giving him the look, before sighing. "I suppose so; I mean, I wouldn't want to leave Alexis under the care of a nine-year-old, right?"

The little girl giggled and Castle pouted.

"For your information," he said, haughtily, "I am _at least _ten. How _rude_!"

Kate giggled, shaking her head as she dug into her own pancakes. Castle grinned at her, his foot grazing hers under the table.

**Okay, how was that? Does it take your mind off the finale? Does my mentioning it ruin that? REVIEW and let me know!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Update!**

Chapter Sixty Seven

After breakfast, Castle cleaned off the table while the girls retreated to their respective bedrooms to get dressed for the day. Kat put on a plain t-shirt and form-fitting jeans, covering the look with a warm leather jacket to fend off the chilly December winds. After strapping on a pair of shin-length black boots she went to retrieve Alexis. She almost couldn't believe that she would no longer be the young girl's nanny, but now just her father's live-in girlfriend.

When she entered the room, the girl was just slipping a multi-color sweater over her head, tugging down the hem as Kate knocked on the open door.

"Knock-knock," Kate greeted.

Alexis smiled at her. "Who's there?" she replied cheekily.

"Who," Kate responded.

"Who who?"

"What, are you an owl now?" Kate joked, and the little girl burst into hysterics. Kate chuckled, remembering her own reaction the first time she heard that joke from her father. Her smile dissipated slightly at the thought of him. She tried to paint another one on as she helped Alexis into her coat and chose a pair of her own boots for her, lacing them up for her before taking her hand and guiding her out.

When they appeared in the foyer, Castle was already dressed and ready to go, Watson sitting patiently at the end of her leash.

"All set?" he asked. Kate and Alexis nodded and he motioned for them to precede him as he checked his pockets for his wallet, cell phone, and keys, confirming that he had all three.

And, soon, they were out. Kate and Castle laced hands as they walked together down the hall, in the elevator, and then out of the apartment, Alexis leading them as she held Watson's leash. The dog walked calmly by her side, aware of who was on the other end of the rope. They made their way leisurely towards a nearby dog park, where there were already about a dozen people playing fetch with their dogs and throwing Frisbees, the animals running free amongst them. Castle produced a tennis ball from his pocket and gave it to Alexis, giving her permission to let Watson off the leash. The area was gated and Watson seemed obedient enough to not try escaping.

Alexis threw the ball as hard as she could, clapping when Watson caught it on its first bounce and bounded back to her, dropping it at her feet. Castle and Kate watched with amusement, each taking a turn once in a while. Watson loved the chance to stretch her legs, running around with all the excitement of a puppy, catching the ball in her mouth and bringing it back, wagging her tail in earnest as she waited for them each to throw the ball.

After about an hour of throwing the ball for her, however, Watson began to slow, becoming visibly tired and stopping to lie down in the cool grass, the ball at her feet. Alexis smiled at her and crouched next to her, patting her head before looking up at her father.

"Watson looks tired, Daddy," she said, "I think she needs rest." Castle nodded in agreement.

"She looks thirsty, too," he looked around, spotting a nearby stand selling dog treats, water, toys, and food for the owners, "I'll go get her some water to cool down with. Stay with Alexis?" he asked Kate and she nodded as he ran off to the stand. Kate sat down next to Alexis, pulling the girl into her lap and scratching Watson gently behind the ears. Watson's tongue lolled out the side of her mouth and she pressed her head against Kate's knee, gaining laughs from both girls.

"Boy, she got a nice workout today, huh?" Kate coed, ruffling the hair on the dog's head. Alexis nodded.

"She was like a maniac!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Well, then she fits perfectly in this family, doesn't she?" Kate laughed. Alexis nodded, solemnly.

Castle returned moments later with a large bottle of water and a disposable bowl, as well as a few dog treats. He placed the bowl of water in front of Watson's face and pat her head, smiling as she practically shoved her face into it, lapping up the water at an impressive speed. Alexis giggled as she watched her dog devour the water, before inhaling the treats offered to her and, before any of them knew it, Watson was back on her feet, bouncing around on her paws.

They threw the ball for her a few more times before leaving the park, taking the long way back to the loft. By the time they arrived back at the Broome Street building, Kate, Castle, and Alexis were all shivering from the cold.

It was only noon when they entered the loft, so Castle ordered in some Chinese for lunch, lighting a fire for them and rifling through their collection of films for some classic Hitchcocks he had laying around. Alexis adored the black and white pictures.

By the time their food arrived, Kate and Alexis were already cuddled up under the blankets, having changed into their pajamas and snuggled up next to Watson on the couch. Castle divided their food into bowls, which would be easier to eat out of on the couch and grabbed some silverware, making his way to the couch. Just as soon as he handed over their food, however, the phone rang.

Castle sighed and placed his own bowl on the coffee table, rushing to answer the ringing annoyance before he missed the call. He got it on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is there a Miss…Beckett there?" the professional voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, there is," Castle answered, "who may I ask is calling?" Castle's face went white as a sheet once he heard the answer and he turned to Kate, who was glancing back at him, quizzically.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's your father," he answered, "he's been in an accident."

**Okay, even **_**I **_**wasn't expecting that one. REVIEW please!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Sorry to leave you all hanging like that! I hope this makes up for it!**

Chapter Sixty Eight

Kate practically fell flat on her face trying to get out of the cab at the ER. She righted herself quickly and raced on without looking over her shoulder.

As soon as he'd handed Kate the phone so she could talk to her father's doctor, Castle had used his cell phone to call Martha, asking her to come over and watch Alexis while they took a trip to the hospital. Martha hadn't even pressed for further detail, recognizing the tense strain of her son's voice. She was there within twenty minutes, giving Kate enough time to find out which hospital her father was at and get dressed. They were out the door almost as soon as Martha had arrived, promising to be back soon and kissing a confused Alexis goodbye.

Now, Kate practically slid across the floor and straight into the front desk, asking frantically for Jim Beckett, her father. The woman at the desk regarded her, calmly, asking her to take a deep breath as she searched through the system. "Your father," she said in a monotonous voice, "is in room 247. The elevator is just down that hallway to the left. Please do not run in the hallways, they've just been mopped."

Kate nodded and thanked her, receiving her visitor badge and getting another for Castle who joined her less than ten seconds later. She fought not to run towards the elevator, per the receptionist's instructions, but her pace was brisk, her hand pulling on Castle's with a vice grip.

In the elevator, she was practically vibrating, feeling as if the elevator ride up only one floor was taking far longer than it should have. Castle tried to soothe her, pulling her into his side, but Kate was stiff, unable to relax even the tiniest bit until she saw her father.

The second the elevator doors opened, she untangled herself from Castle's grasp and practically flew down the hall, her eyes scanning every room number she passed until she reached room 247. At that, Kate froze, looking through the doorway. Inside was a simple hospital bed, made up so neat you could bounce a quarter off of it. There was a privacy curtain hanging on the other side of the bed, behind which Kate could just barely make out some muffled conversation. Half of which sounded like a disapproving wife and the other half she recognized as her father. Kate sighed in relief; so he was awake. When she had been talking to the doctor on the phone, she'd informed Kate that Jim had been knocked out by his air bags and had been unconscious at the time he arrived at the hospital. Kate couldn't express how relieved she was to hear his voice now.

"What are you waiting for?" a deep voice asked in her ear, making Kate jump. She turned to see Castle standing there, concern etched on his face. "Go on," he encouraged. Kate nodded and turned back to the room, grabbing Castle's hand for support and leading him into the room with her.

Once she got to the curtained half of the room, Kate could clearly see a young woman—though older than Kate—wearing a long white lab coat, holding a clipboard, and wearing eyeglasses and a stethoscope around her neck. The doctor's strawberry blonde hair was in a low ponytail and her face was tense with repressed anger. Kate guessed her father might be acting difficult, as often was the case.

"Hello?" Kate greeted, softly. The woman turned to her, expectantly, her face softening slightly at seeing the younger woman. "Hi," Kate said, once she got her attention, "my name is Kate Beckett; I think we spoke on the phone?"

The woman nodded, painting a smile on her face. "Yes, Miss Beckett," she said, "how are you?"

Kate shrugged. "I just got a call that my dad's been in an accident and had to be rushed to the hospital, but other than that I'm just dandy." The doctor chuckled slightly, shaking her hand.

"I'm Dr. Rose Schreiber, nice to meet you; your father said you were funny."

"He did?" Kate asked, followed immediately by, "I _did_?" slurred out by her father, who Kate could now see. Kate had to swallow the lump in her throat as she took in his appearance.

Jim's right eye was completely swollen shut and his right arm was in a sling, his left wrist already in a cast and his bottom lip had about six stitches in it. His bottom, half, for the most part, looked unharmed, but Kate could see his discomfort every time he shifted his position in the bed. And on top of all that, he still looked as perpetually drunk as ever. Kate sighed, looking down; she didn't want to see this.

Castle noticed this and placed his arm around her waist, smiling at the doctor. "Hi," he greeted, "my name is Rick Castle; I'm Kate's…" he suddenly realized he had no idea if Kate was ready to reveal their romantic relationship to her father. He met her eye and she nodded, smiling softly. "I'm Kate's boyfriend," he finished, squeezing tighter, smiling as he felt Kate's own arm winding around his waist.

Dr. Schreiber beamed at him. "Wait, Rick _Castle_?" she asked, her voice coming out much higher than before, "like the _writer_?"

Castle nodded, smiling sheepishly. "That would be me," he mumbled. Dr. Schreiber's smile widened and she shook his hand, excitedly.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Castle," she squeaked, "I'm a big fan of your books." Castle smiled at her, nodding politely before she suddenly paused and pulled her hand back, going back to her professional façade. "Ahem, well, as you know, Miss Beckett, your father was in a car accident," Kate nodded, "and, well, we may have a few problems here. Mind if I talk to you out in the hall," she spared a glance at Castle, "in private?"

Kate nodded, letting go of Castle to follow the good doctor out to the hall. Castle took a seat in one of the visitor chairs, dwarfing the chair with his massive build. He folded his hands in his lap as he waited; trying to ignore the confused looks Jim Beckett was sending his way.

Once they were out in the hallway, Kate turned to Dr. Schreiber, expectantly. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. The doctor nodded.

"Oh, he'll be just fine," she said, "you don't have to worry about that. But he does have quite the list of injuries. As you already saw, his right eye is swollen; that is because when the airbag activated upon impact he immediately raised both arms to deflect it, the force causing his right fist to knock into his own eye as well as cause his shoulder to dislocate, so his arm is going to be in a sling for a while. And his opposite wrist has a pretty bad break on it; we already have a cast on that. The hand on that arm smacked him pretty hard in the mouth and so he has a chipped tooth as well as a split lip. We've already stitched up the lip but I suggest taking him to a dentist to get that tooth fixed," Kate nodded. "Also, he has a couple of badly bruised ribs but no internal injuries otherwise. We'd like to keep him overnight for observation, but I think he's going to be just fine."

Kate nodded, sighing. "Thank you so much," she said, "but you said there might be a problem?"

Dr. Schreiber nodded. "Yes. You see, your father's alcohol level was—and still is—very high. And, as you could probably already tell, he is still very much intoxicated. There have even been a couple of cops in here to ask him questions but he was knocked out cold so they left. But they will return tomorrow to run a full investigation."

"A full investigation?" Kate asked, feeling her heart sink; it sounded much more serious than just a drunk driving accident. The doctor nodded.

"There was a young girl in the other car, driving with her three-month pregnant mother; the mother and baby are both fine, but the little girl…"

"_Please_," Kate begged, "tell me that she is still alive."

The doctor nodded. "She is," she said, softly, "but we fear she may have been crippled."

**Sorry to do this again…but it's kind of fun. REVIEW!**


	69. Chapter 69 (hee hee)

**It's after midnight, I had work all day, and I am charging my half-dead iPhone, so I'm going to update. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixty Nine

Kate made her way slowly back into the hospital room, not missing the relieved look Castle sent her at her entrance. He stood up right away, noticing something amiss. He gave her a questioning glance but Kate just ignored it, looking past him to her father, her eyes radiating a look of pure disgust. Her gaze was steely and her voice low as she spoke.

"You disgust me," she spat, her eyes narrowing at his dazed, half-drunken surprised look.

"Wha-?" he slurred. The warped, cottony sound of his voice only proved to infuriate her more.

"YOU HEARD ME!" she screamed. "You _disgust _me! Because of you fucking asshole move, you may have cost a little girl her ability to walk! _After _you nearly took away her life or _worse_, the life of her mother and unborn sibling! You are a worthless excuse for a man and I want _nothing _to do with you!"

"Kate," Castle said, softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Kate slapped it away.

"No!" she hissed. "Don't touch me!" Castle recoiled, trying to hide the hurt expression on his face, knowing that she had to let off the steam somehow. Kate had the decency to soften her features when looking back at him, before hardening again as she turned back to her father. "Until you stop drinking, I don't want to even hear another word out of you. I don't want you to call me—not that you've been doing much of that, anyway. I don't want you to come anywhere near me _or _my family," she motioned to Rick, "until you get yourself into a goddamn _rehab_ and get all your shit together! You hear me? Oh, wait, you probably won't even remember this because you're drunk off your _ass_, like you have been ever since Mom died! Well, guess what, Dad? You're not the only person who lost somebody; I lost her, too! And while you picked up that fucking Whiskey bottle, I picked up a book, and guess what else?! I fell in love with the fucking _writer_ of that book! He's helped me more in these past few months than you did in the last fucking _year_! So don't even give me any excuses about being depressed or any shit like that, because I don't give a fuck, you selfish prick! Now, get your life in order or you won't have just lost your wife; you'll have lost your whole goddamn family! Let's go, Rick." She turned and began making her way out of the room.

"Kate—" Castle said, trying to stop her.

"I said," she growled, "_let's go._" Castle sighed and nodded, following her out, thanking the doctor on their way out. Kate asked her to call when she found out any news about the little girl. Dr. Schreiber promised to call, asking if she might want to hear news of her father's recovery. Kate shook her head, but once her head was turned, Castle handed the doctor his card and made the 'call me' signal. The doctor knew what he meant and nodded. He smiled in thanks before following Kate to the elevator.

Castle expected Kate to collapse the second the doors to the elevator closed, but the ride was too short. The entire time, however, her body seemed to be vibrating and tense.

But the second they entered their taxi, Kate shoved her head in the crook of his neck, her body wracked with silent sobs. Castle held her tight, running his finger through her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear.

The cab driver noticed this and handed back a box of tissues. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said, solemnly. Castle took the tissues he offered and was about to correct him when Kate lifted her head, took a tissue and thanked him, before promptly blowing her nose. The tears continued to stream down her face and she wiped at them, still leaning against Castle for support, but her body no longer shook with the force of her grief; instead, she just quivered.

When they arrived at the loft, Kate's face was dry of all tears, but her eyes and nose were red and puffy from crying. She tried to hide it the best she could as she received hugs from both Alexis and Martha, thanking them for their concern and quickly making her way towards Castle's bedroom for a shower as Castle made his way up to her room for a pair of sweats she could change into, dodging questions from the two confused redheads.

"Not now," he said, firmly, before ascending the steps. Martha placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder to keep her from following her father with more questions.

Entering Kate's room, Castle went immediately to her dresser, finding the loosest, most comfy-looking sweatpants he could find and pulling out his own t-shirt that she'd stolen; a batman one. Castle folded them under his arm and grabbed a pair of plain cotton panties before closing the drawer. When he pulled back, his eyes caught a framed photo of little Kate, at about four or five years old, sitting on her father's shoulders. Jim Beckett looked young and proud, holding his little girl's legs and smiling at the camera. Kate's head peeked around his; her own smile showing off a missing tooth—Castle guessed that it was the first one she'd lost. Behind them, there were a lot of people looking away from the camera and he could just spot a big inflated Garfield. They were at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Castle grinned, remembering his own experiences going as a child. Kate looked so happy in the picture and she was holding onto her father's forehead, her eyes crinkling with mirth. One hand was raised in a wave.

Castle's heart broke as he realized that Kate may never have another moment like this with her father; that they may be well past these days. He hoped it never got to that for him and Alexis. He hoped even more than he was wrong about it being over for Kate and Jim.

He'd do anything to make sure that Kate and her father's relationship remained intact.

Kate's shower was only 5% cleaning herself off. The other 95% was about letting her tears fall as silently as possible until she was all out. As soon as that was done, she scrubbed her face, trying to get rid of the puffiness and washed her eyes, already planning on blaming soap if either Alexis or Martha asked. Once the water was turned off, she took a few deep breaths and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off with. When her hair was wrapped and body covered, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, practicing faking smiles; she'd done it for months after her mother died so there was really no reason she couldn't do it now. She thought she had it down and finally stepped out of the bathroom, being met by Castle and her pajamas in his hands. She smiled at him in thanks, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips as she took her clothes out of his hand. Castle smiled at her and deepened the kiss, dropping the clothes on the floor. Kate didn't even try to fight him on it and instead removed the towels from her own body and plastering it to his.

They both knew what she needed.

Castle laid her down on the bed, gently, before laying himself over her, reattaching their mouths as they fought to get his clothes off. In no time, they were on a pile next to the bed, both of them stripped bare, literally and metaphorically. Both let their pain over this whole ordeal shine in their eyes. Hers was over the fact that she'd just lost yet another parent; his sympathy for the woman who deserved the world losing so much. He only paused to grab a condom out of his bedside table, remembering his earlier panic. As soon as he rolled it on, they began to move.

Their pain fueled their lovemaking as he entered her gently, only to be forced faster by her words and hands. Kate begged him to quicken his pace, to make her forget everything but his name, telling him that they would have more than enough time to do slow and gentle; but, right then, she needed him to be rough with her. Just that once.

So he did. Castle's hips pistoned into hers, driving harder and faster with every thrust. Kate bit down on his bicep to keep from moaning out loud. Before long, she was tightening around him, crying his name into his mouth, as he emptied himself into the condom. Castle moved to roll off of her bed Kate held him there, rubbing his back, a small smile forming on her lips as she felt the raised scratches she left on his back.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but you may have a few new scars later on."

Castle chuckled. "So worth it," he sighed into her ear. Kate shivered and Castle leaned down to kiss her shoulder before finally rolling over, separating their bodies, causing a shiver to run through both of them this time. Castle disposed of the condom, tossing it into the trash bin he now kept next to the bed, before pulling Kate to rest on his chest. She went willingly, snuggling into him, shoving her face into the crook of her neck.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, quietly.

Kate shook her head. "Not yet," she mumbled, "later. We have to go back out there.

"Not like this, I hope," Castle joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kate chuckled. "No," she agreed, "not like this. I just need to wash up first. Another rinse should do it."

"Do you want company?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Kate replied, "but I fear Martha and Alexis will come look for us if we're in here too long. You can shower when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," Castle said, kissing her forehead before letting her go. Kate smiled as she stood up, making her way to the bathroom. Halfway there, she turned back.

"Castle?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Castle grinned. "I love you, too, Kate," he responded. "Always."

**THIS IS NOT THE END so don't worry. I still have 36 chapters to write. REVIEW!**


	70. Chapter 70

**I'm baaacck! I've learned that I actually do my best writing at around one in the morning and it seems to be that time and hey I've got nothing else to do and my iPhone needs to charge anyway and why am I still talking enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy

Kate's second shower only took a couple of minutes, but by the time she got out, Castle already had a tray with their heated up Chinese and two glasses of water for them sitting on his dresser. He was also redressed in his t-shirt and jeans, smiling at her as she came out.

"What's this?" Kate asked, walking up to him as she towel-dried her hair.

"Well, we skipped lunch," Castle replied, "and I don't know about you but I am _starved_! So I figured we could have a little something to hold us over until dinner."

"Okaaay," Kate said, furrowing her brows, "but why are we eating in here?"

Castle shrugged. "So you can rest for a little bit before facing them," he said, honestly.

"Castle, I'm fine," Kate sighed.

"No, Kate," Castle replied, "you're _not_ fine and that's okay. You're not always going to be fine, alright? _Nobody_ is always fine. _I'm _not always fine. When my wife left me, I went into a deep depression for the longest time. Of course I had to still care for Alexis and I did; I painted on a smile every single day for that little girl and it helped somewhat, but when she wasn't around…my life had no meaning. And it took a while to admit to myself that I wasn't fine; that I was going to have to deal with what happened sooner or later. And so I did. I saw a therapist for six months and slowly I got to where I was when I met you; just fine. Now," he said, grinning, "_I'm _better than fine. And maybe it won't take you as long as it took me to be fine again, but I promise you'll get there soon enough, alright. Now just…get dressed and eat your lunch. I'm going to go take a shower."

Kate stood there, stunned by his little speech. How could he know whether or not she was fine better than she did? Who the hell did he think he was? But as he continued to talk, to give her one more little tidbit about himself, Kate began to realize that he was right; she was not fine. Her father had nearly died tonight, seriously injuring a little girl and nearly causing a woman—a _mother_—to have a miscarriage. This man who use to carry her around on her shoulders and kiss her scrapes when she fell off her break; the man who bought a fake gun just to terrorize her Prom date and practically had a heart attack when she brought her biker boyfriend to dinner. That man was obviously gone now and Kate feared that he was never coming back.

She could feel tears well up in hers eyes again and furiously wiped them away. Perhaps Castle was right about her not being fine enough to go out and face Martha and Alexis just yet, but she would be after she had time to relax and maybe get a little food in her system.

She dressed quickly in the pajamas Castle had gotten for her and wasted no time in shoveling food into her mouth, not even realizing how hungry she was until that first bite of Kung Pao chicken touched her tongue. Kate moaned and took as many huge bites as she could fit into her mouth, practically inhaling her food and washing it all down with her water. By the time Castle got out of his shower, she was laying back on the bed, holding her stomach, a satisfied smile on her lips and her eyes close in bliss.

Castle grinned at her from where he stood at the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Even with a food baby you still look sexy," he joked. Kate smiled at him, seductively, before her eyes widened and she pressed her hand over her mouth. Castle was about to grab the trash can but at the last second, she let go of her mouth and let out the longest, loudest burp he'd ever hear come from her lips, blushing hot red as her mouth closed.

Kate cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said, sheepishly. Castle laughed.

"For reasons too disturbing to mention, I find that hot," he chuckled as he made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a new t-shirt. Kate rolled her eyes before closing them again, going back to her food-induced coma.

Castle ate a bit slower than she did, but still more quickly than usual, finding out himself that he was also pretty damn hungry. He finished within ten minutes and followed it by downing his water, letting out an earth-shattering burp of his own.

"Richard, really!" Martha called from the other room. "Have a little common decency, would you?!"

Castle's eyes widened and he stuttered, wondering why he was being reprimanded when Kate was not. He gave it up, though, realizing he would never reason with his mother. Martha had always taught him manners as a young boy and that was partly why he was the only nerd in his school with a prom date. That and his ruggedly handsome good looks.

When he'd finished his own meal, Castle moved to lie down next to Kate on the bed, interlacing their fingers between them, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over her hand as they slowly digested their food, too comfortable to even move, let alone cuddle.

After a while, Kate spoke. "I'm going to have to go out there, eventually," she sighed.

"Not today," Castle said, "not if you don't want to."

"But we were supposed to have an Alfred Hitchcock marathon; I promised Alexis."

"Like I said, only if you want to. Do you want to?"

"Yes," Kate said, nodding. "I want to curl up with my little girl and watch the master of thriller at work." Castle was silent for a moment. "You still with me?"

"Yeah, I just…you called Alexis _your _little girl," he said, quietly.

Kate blushed. "Oh, did I? I just meant—"

"I know," Castle said, "I get it. And you're right; she is yours. She's yours and she's mine and she's Meredith's and Mother's. She's all of ours in one way or another, but she is definitely partly yours, without a doubt." Kate squeezed his hand and turned her head towards him to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much."

Castle smiled at her. "Always," he responded, before gently kissing her lips. "Are you ready to go out now?"

Kate nodded and sat up, stretching. Castle sat up next to her, doing the same.

"Go ahead," he said, "I have to make a few phone calls first but I'll be out there in no time to join you. Tell mother that she can stay if she likes and I'll make us all dinner in a couple of hours." Kate nodded, giving him another kiss before she stood and exited the room, taking their empty food tray with her as she went.

The second the bedroom door closed behind her, Castle reached for his cell phone on the bedside table and dialed 0.

"Hello, Operator?" he said, "I would like get a few numbers for rehab facilities…alcohol-related…good ones; ones that will work…yes, I'll hold."

**Oooh, what's Rick gonna do? Find out soon!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Okay, so I have to update three stories in three hours so I can have enough time to shower and catch a bus so I can meet up with my best friend who just got back from college so stay tuned for Arranged and (if you're following it) Castle Bones [Crossover]. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy One

Once Castle had hung up the phone, he walked out of the living room, finding Kate on the couch, curled up with Alexis on the couch, the little girl cradled in her lap, watching some sitcom on ABC. Martha was in the kitchen, washing up their dishes from lunch. It looked as if nothing tragic had happened and everything was completely normal. Castle smiled when he heard the tinkling laughter of his little girl, mixed with the slightly huskier laughter of his girlfriend. She looked much better than she had a couple of hours ago. He made his way over to the couch, standing behind her. He kissed the side of her head, grinning down at her when she turned to look at him.

"Hey," he greeted, quietly.

"Hey," Kate replied, grinning back at him.

"Hi, Daddy!" Alexis exclaimed, beaming up at him. Castle smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Hi, Pumpkin," he said, chuckling. "You ready for our Hitchcock marathon?" he asked. Alexis nodded, enthusiastically.

"Can we watch Rear Window first?" she asked. Castle nodded.

"Certainly," he agreed. "Just let me go get some snacks, first."

"Castle, we just ate!" Kate exclaimed, disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but Alexis and Mother didn't!" Castle retorted. "Besides, I'm a growing boy; I need sustenance!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Rick, you are twenty-eight years old; I'm pretty sure you're through growing by now, unless you're talking about your expanding waistline," she patted his stomach and he pouted.

"Very funny," he grumbled, walking away. "We'll see if _you _get any risotto later."

"You're making risotto for dinner?" Kate asked, perking up slightly.

"Mmhmm," Castle said, "but now I don't know if we'll have enough for all of us…" he grinned evilly at her.

"Well, since you're the one who needs to watch that waistline, I suggest you go without and maybe have some celery," Kate teased, easily. Castle's mouth gaped and he stammered, trying to come up with a retort, but he had none.

Martha laughed out loud from the kitchen, grinning as Castle glowered at her. "Oh, Richard, _relax_! She's just teasing you. I swear, ever since he was a little boy, he's always been so sensitive about his weight."

"Really?" Kate asked. "How come?"

Ignoring Castle's shaking head and waving hands, Martha told her. "Oh, he was a bit of a butterball, that one. He had a pretty big sweet tooth and I was a bit too lenient with him, I'm afraid, so he was sort of…round at his age. The other children teased him, mercilessly, all throughout elementary school."

"Awww," Kate said, fighting back laughter, "poor little Castle."

Castle frowned. "They were jerks, I got over it, and hey, look, I now have the body of a Greek God," he grinned, cockily, and Kate had to fight to keep herself from making fun again. It was just too easy with him. She let him have that one, pretending to focus on the television in front of her.

"Whatever you say, Castle," she said, absentmindedly.

"That's right," Castle grumbled under his breath as he began rummaging through the cabinets, looking for popcorn and other snacks to eat during their marathon. "Are you staying for Hitchcock, Mother?" he asked Martha, who was finished with the dishes and currently removing her latex gloves.

"No, Darling," she replied, "I think I'll skip out this time. I've seen that man's movies so many times that the plot twists have become almost boring. Besides, I have a date tonight," she winked at him and Castle shuddered, thinking about his fifty-something year old mother trying to woo a new possible husband, and vice-versa.

"Well, just keep in mind that I'm not calling him Daddy," he dead-panned, receiving a half-hearted smack on the arm from his mother.

"Seeya later, kids," Martha called out as she grabbed her coat and walked out.

"Bye, Martha," Kate called after her.

"Have fun, Gram!" Alexis shouted, waving. Martha blew them both a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Castle shook his head as he carried the stash over to the couch, opening up the bag of popcorn and handing it to Alexis, who dug right in. He caught Kate slip a couple of pieces into her own mouth and grinned in triumph, before returning to fetch them a couple of drinks; a juice box for Alexis, a Diet Coke for Kate, and a Sprite for him. After handing them out, he made his way to the VCR, putting in the first movie, before moving back to sit next to his girls on the couch, resting his arm along the back, smiling as Kate leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He pressed play.

**REVIEWS!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Update! It is after midnight and I am tired but inspiration refuses to go away so I write. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy Two

By the time Rear Window was coming to a close, they'd finished the entire bag of popcorn and all their drinks and had laid the rest of their snacks across the coffee table, virtually untouched. Alexis had, at some point, sprawled across Kate and Rick's laps, laying her head in Kate's as the older woman ran her fingers soothingly through her red hair and Castle absentmindedly ran his thumb over her ankle, relaxing the girl until she was practically knocked unconscious, her mouth wide open as she snored and drooled.

Kate couldn't help but giggle at the sight; the little girl's mannerisms reminding her so much of Castle. She nudged him at the thought and he stuck his tongue out at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking, Kate just giggled harder, trying to keep from shaking too hard with laughter so as not to wake the sleeping child in her lap.

Suddenly, she was shocked out of her laughter by a loud ringing. She turned to see Castle's panicked expression as he began digging through his pockets for his cell phone, finally finding it and opening it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. He listened for a moment before turning to Kate and handing her the phone. "It's for you," he said. Kate took it, shooting him a quizzical glance. "It's the hospital," he whispered and Kate nodded.

"Hello?" she said cautiously into the receiver.

"Hello, Miss Beckett," a familiar voice said on the other line, "it's Dr. Schreiber, your father's doctor; we met earlier."

Kate took a deep breath, fighting against the sudden jolt of pain that flitted through her at the mention of her father. "Yes," she said, "I remember. How can I help you, Doctor?" she asked, looking at Rick, who had stood, removing Alexis from their joined laps.

"I'm just gonna go lay her down on the couch in my office for a nap," he said, cradling the little girl against his chest like a baby. Kate nodded, smiling gratefully. Castle smiled back before making his way to his home office.

"You asked me to call you with any information about the little girl involved in the car accident," Dr. Schreiber reminded Kate, "and, well, I have some pretty good news. Nicole Harris—that's her name—has just gotten out of surgery and, though it's too soon to tell for certain, it looks like she may have a chance of regaining her ability to walk. With enough physical therapy and the use of braces, it's been estimated that she'll take her first steps within the next few months and work up from there."

"That's fantastic!" Kate said, feeling some of the weight she'd been carrying for the last few hours lift off of her shoulders. "You let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay? I'm willing to donate as much money as I can for her physical therapy."

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't worry about that; your father has it all covered already."

"M-my _father_?" Kate asked, surprised, her eyes widening slightly. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your father seems to have sobered up quite nicely since your visit this afternoon," the doctor informed her. "He just signed away most of his savings in order to cover Nicole's physical therapy after he found out that her insurance wouldn't cover the full cost."

"A-and how much is that?" Kate asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Miss Beckett, but let's just say that it's quite a generous thing to do especially considering that he's asked us to keep everything anonymous to the little girl's mother; he doesn't want to make it seem like he's trying to buy them off."

"So they're still going to press charges?" Kate asked, trying to fight past the lump in her throat as she thought of her father's selflessness, especially after all the horrible things she'd called him earlier.

"Actually," the doctor said, "Mrs. Harris has graciously dropped all charges, claiming that she would not be able to handle the stress of a full trial during the most crucial months of her pregnancy and as long as her precious daughter was safe and sound, there was no reason to drag her through this. Your father is a very lucky man, Miss Beckett. Especially when he has a daughter with such a giving boyfriend."

Kate's eyes widened dramatically at that. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked, glancing at the office, seeing Castle tucking a blanket around Alexis through the shelves.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Dr. Schreiber asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Why, Mr. Castle has arranged for your father to be taken straight to an upscale rehabilitation center the second he is able to leave the hospital, which should be tomorrow, in case you wanted to know."

Kate nearly dropped the phone, her mouth gaping open at the revelation.

**So…tired…must…sleep…Reviewzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz…..**


	73. Chapter 73

**Update! Thanks everybody who had something nice to say about my work and all who are still taking the time to read it! Now enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy Three

"Wh-what?" Kate stammered, feeling the blood drain from her face as her eyes flew to Castle's office. He was still standing there, watching Alexis sleep with a smile on his face. "How…I mean…wh-when was this all…settled?"

"Earlier today; a couple hours ago, actually. Mr. Castle called earlier and spoke to your father and they came to an agreement; your father allowed him to pay for his rehabilitation as long as Mr. Castle promised to keep you safe and sound. It's not like he had much of a choice, anyhow."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kate stammered, still unable to wrap her mind around this.

"Well, while Mrs. Harris is not going to be pressing any civil lawsuits against Mr. Beckett, the DA is still going to charge him with driving while intoxicated along with a few other charges and rehabilitation might help him out with his sentence, though he'll still likely have to serve time." Kate's heart clenched at that; her father would not do well in prison. But she reminded herself what he'd done to deserve it and she knew it was necessary for him to learn his lesson. But, still, why would Castle keep this from her?

"Miss Beckett, are you still there?" Dr. Schreiber asked on the other side, snapping Kate from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she answered, shaking her head, "yeah I'm still here."

"Are you going to be alright with all of this? I know it's quite a lot to take in right now, but, I promise things will get better." The woman's voice was soft and understanding. Kate didn't feel like telling her that she couldn't make that promise (like she might have if somebody else had said that to her) but she didn't really believe the words either.

She settled for a neutral, "Okay," and hung up, placing the cell phone on the end table, just as Castle exited the office, closing the door softly behind him, before smiling softly at her as he came towards her.

"So, what was she calling about?" he asked Kate and Kate felt a sudden flash of anger. She made her way carefully up to him and took him by complete surprise as she reared back and let her right hand sail into his already injured left cheek, the resounding slap loud enough to wake the dead, yet there was not even a stir from the office. Castle's eyes watered in pain and he covered his mouth with his own hand to muffled the involuntary scream her slap had caused. He took only a second to compose himself before he removed his hand and looked down at her in hurt. "What was _that _fo—"

His words were cut off by Kate's lips on his as she pretty much attacked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and plunging her tongue into his mouth, catching Castle even further by surprise as he stood still as a statue for a few moments before responding with equal fervor.

But just as soon as the kiss had started, it was over with Kate pulling back, putting at least three few between them, breathing heavily as she glared up at him.

"You," she growled, "are an ass."

Castle's eyes widened once more in shock. "What? Wh-what did _I _do?"

"What did you _do?_" Kate hissed, angrily. "How about we start with the fucking _phone calls_ you made earlier, shall we? The ones that you made to my father, without telling me, and to the rehabilitation center that _you're_ apparently paying for? When were you going to tell me about that, Castle? Or were you even planning on telling me at all?"

"Of course I was going to tell you!" Castle insisted. "Just not now; you've been through so much today, Kate, and I didn't want to add any more stress to all that. Especially since I knew you weren't going to like it."

"Then why did you do it, Castle?" Kate hissed. "Why would you do it if you _knew _that I wasn't going to like it? Why would you even get involved?"

"Because," Castle said, "he's your father and he needs help, Kate. He needs a place to go where he can get the best help imaginable and I knew that wasn't going to be possible if he couldn't even afford it, so I pulled some strings and I took a look at my finances. I was just trying to help!"

"Castle, if I needed your help, then I would have asked for it; I'm not an invalid!"

"It wasn't only for you!" Castle hissed back. "_He _needs help just as much as you. I saw that man's face today and he looked like he just lost his daughter! I would be heartbroken if the same was ever said for me and Alexis! I couldn't bear losing her to something as ridiculous as a drinking problem, just like _I _know that she wouldn't be able to bear losing her father. So I did this for him just as much as you. So you could both have each other back, eventually."

"That still doesn't give you the right to go behind my back," Kate replied, evenly, no longer spitting out her words, but still not looking happy about the whole arrangement. "You should have said something to me earlier."

"When, Kate?" Castle asked. "When you were curled up with our five-year-old on the couch, finally smiling and having a good time? I didn't want to ruin that and so I figured I'd hold it off until we talked later on about it, okay? I'm sorry I didn't consult you first but this is something I felt I really needed to do, in order to make you happy. I'll never stop trying to make you happy."

"I know," Kate said, softly, feeling the anger melting away, "and you do make me happy, Castle, you really do, but, _please_, don't ever do something like this again. At least not without talking to me first so we can get through it together. Promise?"

Castle nodded, stepping forward to wrap Kate in his arms. She didn't resist. "I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Am I forgiven?"

Kate shook her head, stepping out of his embrace. "Not yet," she said, "I need a little time." Castle nodded, stepping toward her again. Kate stepped back, putting a hand out to stop him. "And space," she said, apologetically. Castle nodded in understanding, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

"I understand," he said. Kate smiled in thanks before making her way to her room as Castle watched. "Kate," he said, causing her to turn back.

"What is it, Castle?" she sighed.

"I love you," he replied. Kate smiled.

"I know," she said before continuing up the stairs. She didn't say it back.

**REVIEWS!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Okay, so it's been a while but inspiration left me hanging for a while. It's back though—with a vengeance. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy Four

Castle's heart sank with the absence of her words; words that she'd so openly and comfortably said to him just hours ago. He tried to convince himself that she was just upset with him at the moment, but that didn't stop the nagging at the back of his mind telling him that, perhaps, it was something more than that. Perhaps he had truly lost her trust this time. Perhaps he'd truly lost _her_.

He tried to shake those traitorous thoughts off as he made his way to the kitchen, gathering up the necessary materials for dinner. Maybe, if given enough time, she would be okay; maybe she would even begin to trust him again.

He sure hoped so.

Kate lay on her own bed, eyes closed, trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew that she was being ridiculous; knew that she had probably caused him pain when she failed to return his words of affection. But he had betrayed her trust, hadn't he?

He'd gone behind her back and done something that he knew she would object to.

_But he did it for you._ A nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her. _So you could have your father back._

Kate tried as best she could to shake the voice off, telling herself that she still had a right to be angry at him for not telling her about his plans right away. Even if she had told him no and he'd done it anyway, without trying to hide it, his offenses might have been easier to forgive.

_What offenses?_ The voice said again. _He wasn't being offensive; he was trying to save your father's ass and keep you from losing another parent. What's so wrong about that?_

Kate groaned and shoved her head in her pillow, trying her best to drown out the stupid voice in her head, but failing miserably. She knew the voice was right; Castle hadn't meant to do anything that would hurt her. He'd only meant to help her and he felt the only way he could possibly do that was by going behind her back and setting everything up before he could tell her. But by doing that, he's also lost a lot of her trust; trust that she knew he would try to earn back any way he could.

Kate sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. Perhaps a nap would do her a little good after this hell of a day.

Her eyes had been closed nod even five minutes when she felt something wet and cold rubbing against her toes. One eye peeked open and she looked down to see Watson at the end of her bed, looking at her with those inquisitive brown eyes of hers staring up at her, looking almost…concerned. Kate didn't have the strength or the heart to shoo her away so she instead patted the space next to her, allowing the pet to crawl up and snuggle next to her.

Watson faced her, licking her cheek once before settling in. Kate smiled down at the dog, feeling her heart lighten slightly as she wrapped her arms around the giant ball of fur, feeling herself begin to finally drift off.

Alexis woke to near complete darkness around her. Looking around, she saw that she was in her father's office, lying on his couch, a bit of light escaping through the bookshelf. She could hear her father bustling around in the kitchen and she could smell something nice cooking. Her stomach grumbled and she looked at the digital clock on his desk. It was after six. Alexis didn't even remember falling asleep; nor did she remember how she could possibly have ended up in here.

She shrugged it off as she climbed down from the couch and made her way out of the office.

"Daddy?" she greeted, as she got closer. "What are you making?"

Castle smiled down at his daughter, tipping a spoon into the big pot on the stove and motioning for her to come closer. Once she was standing right next to him, he spoon fed her the bit of sauce and she grinned.

"Mmmm!" she exclaimed. "That's good! Are you making pasta?"

Castle nodded. "Yup! Ravioli; Kate _loves_ Ravioli. I figured she could use a little cheering up."

"Is she still sad about her daddy?" Alexis asked, frowning.

Castle sighed. "Yes, she is," he said. _Amongst other things._ "But I think she'll be alright soon enough."

"I sure hope so," Alexis said, "where is she? And where's Watson?"

"I don't know about the dog," Castle responded, "but I think Kate is in her room. Why don't you go tell her dinner's almost ready, okay?"

Alexis nodded. "Alright," she said, bouncing towards the steps. Castle watched her with a smile on his face, his heart bursting with love for his sweet little angel.

_Kate was on somebody's shoulders, too small to see over their head but if she just leaned a bit to the right…ah, there! She could see a large balloon overhead; about the size and height of a small building. She smiled at it and alerted the man whose shoulders she was currently resting on. He turned his head to look up at her and Kate saw that it was her father. He was much younger and so much happier than he'd looked in over a year. He smiled at her with so much love and pride in his eyes that Kate thought it would split his face in half._

"_Jim! Katie! Look over here!" a voice called at them and Kate's father turned his body enough so that they were facing a young woman with a camera in front of her face. All Kate could see was her smile but she knew, immediately, who it was. She smiled widely as her mother snapped the photo, then lowered the camera to reveal her radiant, smiling face. Kate waved at her and she began making her way towards them._

_Before she could get to them, however, a shot rang out and Johanna Beckett crumpled to the floor, the camera smashing as it fell next to her limp body. Kate's eyes widened and she screamed…_

"No!" Kate shouted, sitting up, breathing heavily, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She looked all around her, finding herself in her bedroom, in Castle's loft, surrounded by her things. Watson was next to her, sitting up, alert, looking all around for any signs of danger. Kate had to remind herself that it was all just a dream, that nothing was going to get her. She was safe.

"Kate?" the tiny voice from the doorway gained her immediate attention and she turned to see Alexis standing there, a look of concern etched on her face as she came closer. "Are you alright?" she asked. Kate nodded, brushing tears off her face.

"I'm fine," she said, "it was just a bad dream. But I'm fine."

Alexis nodded and climbed onto the bed, crawling toward her. "Do you want a hug?" she asked. "You always hug me when I have bad dreams."

Kate smiled at her and nodded, opening her arms for the little girl to crawl into. Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's neck, laying her head on her shoulder, one hand stroking through her hair. "It's okay," Alexis whispered in her ear, soothingly, "everything's going to be okay." Kate recognized the words she so often spoke into the little girl's ear and felt even more tears welling up in her eyes, unable to suppress a sob, to her dismay. Alexis paused for a moment at the slight tremor, but then continued. "It's okay to cry," she whispered into Kate's shoulder, "I'm right here. I'll hold you while you cry."

And with that, Kate allowed the floodgates to open, sobbing into this sweet girl's embrace.

**REVIEWS!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello, all! I'm ba-ack! And before I begin this new chapter, I just want you all to be aware of the new fic of sorts I have running on Tumblr. The new blog is Texts-From-Castle and it is basically just correspondence between all the people on Castle and it follows the summer after the finale. I hope everybody who's on Tumblr follows it and maybe some of my wild predictions will even be canon in season six. Who knows? Anyways, please enjoy THIS story now!**

Chapter Seventy Five

Castle was just pouring the ravioli into the colander when he suddenly noticed the quiet in the loft and he remembered that he'd sent Alexis upstairs nearly fifteen minutes ago to retrieve Kate and they'd still not emerged. Quickly, he strained the pasta and poured it into a serving bowl, covering it with a dish to keep warm before making his way upstairs.

Complete and utter silence greeted him as he crept towards Kate's room. The door was open a crack and as he peeked in, he could have sworn his heart burst.

Kate was rocking on the bed, Alexis clutched in her arms, her body shaking with silent sobs, as Alexis comforted her, running her fingers through her hair and squeezing her tight. Watson sat next to them, nudging Kate with her nose, trying to comfort her in her own way. Castle couldn't see Kate's face but he was more than certain that it was dripping with tears. The way she held onto Alexis for dear life and shoved her face into her shoulder told Castle that this more just about him betraying her trust. This was about the loss of her mother and the possible loss of her father.

He watched them for a few moments; watched proudly at the way Alexis stayed strong in Kate's arms, rubbing her back and stroking her hair and occasionally whispering soothing words into her ear, until Kate's heaving shoulders tuned down to a slight quiver and she finally lifted her face slightly, giving Alexis a watery smile and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered, holding the little girl tight. Alexis smiled up at her.

"Always," she replied, earning another kiss from Kate and a squeeze before the older woman let her go to begin wiping at her face. When she glanced up she saw Castle standing in the doorway, his eyes slightly red with unshed tears and she was torn between running straight into his arms and bolting to compose herself in the bathroom. She settled for staying put and nodding at him, giving him permission to enter. He did so at once, practically sprinting to the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kate," he whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. Kate melted into his embrace, allowing him to pepper kisses all over her face and tell her he loved her, reveling in the comfort she'd so stubbornly gone without for the last couple of hours.

"It's okay, Castle," she said, finally, "it's alright. I'm okay…and I'm sorry, too. I should have never reacted the way I did. I just—"

"No, no," Castle said, looking her straight in the eye, his thumbs rubbing over her cheeks, "you have every right to be angry. I should have talked to you about it first. He's your father and I should have consulted you before doing something like that. There's no excuse for that and I'm just so, so sorry, Kate. Please forgive me…" He shoved his face into the crook of her neck, holding her tightly around the waist.

Kate wrapped her own arms around his shoulder, turning to place a loving kiss on the side of his head. "It's okay," she whispered, "it's okay. I understand. It's okay." She soothed him, running her hands through his hair. "I love you so much," she murmured in his ear and she instantly felt Castle's entire body relaxing in her arms.

"I love you, too," he practically whimpered in her arms, kissing her neck. Kate smiled into his hair before pulling back, wiping the new tears that had sprung up and lifting his chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Castle received the kiss enthusiastically, pulling her closer and deepening it, neither of them realizing that they were even alone until Alexis cleared her throat, quite loudly and pointedly.

Kate practically flew back on the bed, away from him, nearly landing on Watson, who got out of the way just in time, blushing furiously as Alexis looked down at her with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face, before turning to her father with the same expression. He had the decency to look embarrassed. Alexis sighed and shook her head, before jumping down from the bed.

"It was so much easier to deal with you guys when Kate was just my babysitter," she said as she walked out, Watson trailing along behind her.

Castle's face turned beet red and he turned to Kate, who had her hand pressed over her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laughter. Castle frowned at her, but soon found himself smiling as well, before he let out a few chuckles of his own, shaking his head.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand for her to grab, "let's go have dinner." Kate allowed him to pull her up and give her another kiss, but then pulled away.

"I need to go wash my face," she told him, "but I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

Castle nodded. "Alright," he said, smiling at her, "I'll try to save you some ravioli."

"Do or do not," Kate quoted, "there is no try."

Castle grinned. "Well you obviously don't know the lengths Alexis will go to for my ravioli. I might lose a finger." Kate giggled, shoving him in the chest, before raising her hand to cup his cheek.

"I love you," she said, quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I was just…"

Castle nodded. "Upset; I understand. And it's okay. For what it's worth, I love you, too. So much it hurts, sometimes, but it's more than worth it." He leaned down and kissed her once more. "So we're good?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "we're good. Now get down there and make sure that little redheaded demon of yours isn't inhaling our dinner. I'll be down as fast as I can."

Castle nodded. "Okay," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you down there."

And with that, he was off, leaving Kate smiling after him before turning towards the bathroom.

Castle walked into the kitchen just in time to catch Alexis attempting to spoon some ravioli out of the bowl on the counter. She had pushed a chair from the dining room table up against it and had retrieved a large serving spoon, her hand raised dramatically in front of her as she went to scoop some out. Castle cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence and Alexis froze, turning towards him, her bright blue eyes comically wide, she looked from the bowl to him and back, before speaking.

"This isn't what is looks like…"

Castle barked out a laugh as he walked towards her, scooping her up and removing the serving spoon from her grasp, plopping it into the bowl before he grabbed the chair with his other hand and bringing them both to the dining room, where he placed the chair back, before setting Alexis down into it.

"Stay," he ordered, "or no ravioli for you." Alexis harrumphed and crossed her arms, but it was all for show since she stayed obediently in her chair as her father went back to the kitchen to mix the sauce into the serving bowl, before serving up a plate and bringing it to the table for Alexis, who eyed it hungrily. "Don't even think about it," Castle said, "you know you have to wait until Kate and I get served."

"Where is she?!" Alexis moaned and Castle chuckled; how was this the same little girl that had been comforting his girlfriend so maturely just moments ago? Alexis looked ready to shove her face onto the plate with her impatience.

She didn't have to wait long, however, as Kate came down seconds later, her eyes still slightly puffy but better than before, with an amused smile on her face. "Calm down, Red," she said, "I have arrived."

"Well sit down so we can eat!" Alexis ordered, gaining a look from Castle. "Please," she added on a grumble. Kate chuckled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the ravioli thing," she said, turning to Castle.

"It changes even the most docile creatures into horrendous fiends," Castle said, dramatically, "I'm just that good," he added cockily, getting a laugh out of Kate. He handed her a plate and kissed her cheek before making his own. Kate put down her plate—as far away from Alexis as possible—and got them each something to drink with their meal. By the time she arrived at the table, Castle was already seated and Alexis was practically vibrating with impatience. She placed her juice in front of her and sat down.

"Should we say Grace?" Kate asked, teasingly, and she could have sworn that Alexis growled at her.

Castle nodded, bowing his head. "Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful meal we are about to consume. Thank you for my beautiful family, and my ever-patient and _mild-tempered_ daughter, Alexis. And thank you, once again, for bringing us Kate Beckett; for, without her, our lives would not be as wonderful and full as they are now. Amen."

"Amen," Kate and Alexis echoed, before raising their heads. Alexis immediately dug into her food, shoving into her mouth as much as she could, gaining laughs from both adults.

Castle and Kate shared a look over the table and they both knew, instantaneously, that everything would be alright between them. If not now, then eventually. And that's all that really mattered.

**REVIEWS please!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Okay, so it's been a longer time than usual but I'm back and I will not abandon this story, I promise! Now, enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy-Six

The next morning Kate woke up alone in her own bed. She sat up, confused, wondering why exactly she was alone, before remembering that Castle had attempted to rouse her just a couple hours ago to say goodbye to Alexis before he walked her to school. Kate had been too tired to even open her eyes and had simply accepted the kiss on the cheek from Alexis and mumbled out a sleepy 'goodbye' to the girl, before falling right back into a dreamless sleep. Looking at the clock now she saw that it was already half past ten and her class wasn't set to start until two. She considered going back to sleep for another hour but the pressure on her bladder had her climbing out of bed and shuffling across the room to her bathroom.

After relieving herself, Kate went about her morning routine, showering, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed before making her way downstairs for a late breakfast/early lunch. She found Castle already down there, sitting at the counter and talking in hushed tones into his cell phone. He turned as soon as she entered and gave her a brilliant smile, before turning back to his call.

"Mhmm," he said, "yeah. Yes, sir; we'll see you soon. Okay, goodbye." He hung up the phone, standing and making his way over to her to kiss her good morning. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kate grinned, standing on her tiptoes to stretch as she leaned against him. "You could say that," she replied, "but I think I'm still going to need a little pick me up."

"As in…" Castle husked, smiling suggestively at her. Kate grinned coyly back and leaned up, whispering in his ear.

"Coffee…" she whispered, making Castle shiver at the same time his face fell. Kate backed away, chuckling while he pouted.

"Tease," he grumbled, before going off to make her a cup while she took a seat at the counter.

"So," she said, as she watched him prepare her coffee, "who were you talking to when I walked in."

Castle paused what he was doing, the pot of coffee hovering over her mug, and seemed to tense up before he took a deep breath and continued what he was doing. "Your father," he said, honestly. "He was just discharged from the hospital and they're going to start moving him to the rehab facility tonight, after he is booked for the accident."

"No bail?" Kate asked, trying to stay calm and nonchalant about it.

"Already covered," Castle assured her. When he saw her open her mouth to say something he put his hand up to stop her. "Not by me. By him. The bail was set low enough for him to afford on his own. Now they're going to go over court dates and he's meeting with his lawyer at the station to go over proceedings. But, after that, he says…well, he says he'd like to come say goodbye to you. Is that alright?"

Kate shrugged. "Did you already tell him yes?" she asked.

Castle shook his head, placing the cup of coffee in front of her. "I told him I would have to check with you, first, and that we would call later with a decision."

"Well I'm not even going to be home until about four so it looks like—"

"He's not getting out of that precinct before five, Kate," Castle interrupted, "and he's not expected at the rehab until eight so he has plenty of time to take a five minute trip here and say goodbye to his only child. That is, of course, unless you don't want him to. It's completely up to you, Kate."

Kate sighed. "I don't know, Castle," she said, looking down at the cup of coffee in her hands. "Do you think he'll forgive me for the things I've said to him? I was pretty harsh yesterday."

"Hey," Castle said, coming up next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "you were hurt and emotional and angry; I'm sure he doesn't hold any of it against you."

Kate scoffed. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Because," Castle said, placing his finger underneath her chin and turning her to face him, "he's already said as much. He understands how angry you were yesterday, Kate, and he's said, personally, that he's not even sure that he would forgive himself for what he put you through. Or for what he did to that little girl. He'd understand if you didn't want to see him again so soon and if you didn't forgive him for what he did. But he's already forgiven you."

"He has?" Kate asked, looking up at Castle with wide, green eyes. Castle nodded.

"He said it himself," he confirmed, "which is why he would totally understand if you didn't want to speak to him or see him right now. But, Kate, just…think about it a while longer before you make your decision. Okay?"

Kate nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "I will," she promised.

Castle smiled in thanks, before a slight rumbling erupted from Kate's stomach. "And in the meantime," he said, chuckling, "how about we go out for an early lunch and then I'll walk you to class?"

Kate beamed up at him. "That sounds good," she said, "but just let me finish my coffee first, okay?"

Castle nodded, leaving her side to go and retrieve his coat and shoes from his bedroom. When he returned, Kate was already placing her cup into the sink to be washed later.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"Just let me get my coat and shoes," she said, before disappearing upstairs. She came back a moment later wearing her tan trench coat, boots, and toting a book bag. "I'm ready," she announced and Castle opened the door for her, allowing her to precede him out of the apartment.

**Okay, this was short and filler, I know, but I have work in the morning so I have to log off. I'll have more tomorrow, I promise! REVIEW!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Okay, I'm baaack! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy Seven

Kate's class ended at half past three, which meant that she was able to get home just as Castle was hustling Alexis out for her violin lesson. Alexis practically threw herself at Kate, giving her a big hug and kiss goodbye before rushing towards the elevator. Castle kissed Kate chastely on the lips before following his daughter, promising to be back by five-thirty. Kate let him know that she would have dinner ready for them when they returned, gaining a bright smile from Castle as he entered the elevator. He and Alexis waved as the elevator doors closed and Kate waved back, before entering the loft.

She tossed her book bag on the couch before making her way to the kitchen for dinner. In the fridge, she found a package of chicken cutlets; more than enough for the three of them. She took those out, along with the eggs, and located a box of bread crumbs in the cupboard, preparing the egg mixture on the counter and pouring the crumbs into a separate bowl. Once she had prepared all eight cutlets, she got out a skillet and the oil and turned the heat to eyes, listening to the oil bubble in the pan before turning back to the cupboards to look for a side dish. She found a couple packages of macaroni & cheese and set a small pot with water to boil before returning to the chicken, placing the first three pieces in.

By the time she had finished cooking, it was already a quarter past five and Castle hadn't returned with Alexis yet. Kate set the hot food in the oven to keep warm and was about to run upstairs to get washed up when the phone rang. She didn't even look at the caller ID before she answered.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver, wiping her hands on a towel to get the grease and breadcrumbs off.

"Katie?" The towel fell to the ground at the sound of her father's voice.

"Hi, Dad," Kate replied, coldly, cursing herself for acting so childish.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Jim replied, cautiously, knowing how angry his daughter must still have been with him. "Did Rick…did he tell you what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yeah," Kate replied, nodding, "he said you wanted to visit before…you know."

"Yeah," Jim replied, quietly, "is that alright with you, Katie? Or are you still too mad at me? I understand either way but there's something…there's something I want to give you before I leave. Is that okay?"

Kate was silent for a couple of moments, weighing the options. "That's fine," she said, finally, "you can come over. I don't…I don't mind. I'd actually like to see you before you leave as well."

"Okay, well I'll be there in twenty minutes then. Thank you, Sweetheart, for giving me another chance. I know I don't deserve it."

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Kate replied, fighting against the lump in her throat.

"That's true enough," Jim relented, "but how many deserve a hundredth chance?"

Kate chuckled. "If anybody did…" she responded, grinning. "I'm glad you're getting help, Dad. I don't think I've had a sober conversation with you since…" she trailed off.

"I know, Katie," Jim responded, "and I'm so sorry about that. It's just…hard, you know? I mean, of course you know. It's just…people deal with grief in different ways, Kate, and while you took a much _healthier_ path, well I…I took a habit and turned it into a problem. And I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Me too," Kate said, honestly. Because she hadn't forgiven him. Not completely; not yet. And she wasn't about to lie about it. Jim understood.

"I'll see you soon, Sweetheart," he said.

"Bye, Dad," Kate replied. "See you soon." Then she hung up, laying her head against the wall next to the phone. She let just one tear fall before straightening up and wiping her eyes furiously, making her way up to her bedroom to wash up.

When Kate came downstairs, she saw that Castle and Alexis had already returned and that Castle was helping his offspring out of her jacket. The second Alexis caught sight of her, she smiled.

"Hi, Kate!" she exclaimed, waving with the arm Castle was currently trying to release from her jacket.

"Alexis, stay still!" Castle ordered and Alexis placed her arm back.

"Sorry, Daddy," she apologized, still smiling at Kate who smiled back as she walked into the kitchen to retrieve their dinner from the oven. She placed the platter of chicken cutlet and the bowl of mac & cheese on the counter while Castle got out dishes and silverware. As he passed, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"This looks great, Kate," he said, taking the dishes to the table. "Hey, that rhymed!" he grinned, boyishly and Kate rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child," she teased, carrying the food over and setting them down in the center before returning for the glasses. Castle just grinned wider and retrieved the iced tea from the fridge, bringing it to the table with him.

The entire time, Watson watched them with interest, hoping for one of them to drop a piece of chicken or macaroni. Castle saw this and took the smallest piece of chicken from the platter, cutting it up into tiny pieces before mixing it into her dog food bowl. Watson appreciated this and dug into her food, gratefully.

When they finally sat down to eat, Kate asked Alexis how her lessons had gone. Alexis rolled her eyes, pouting.

"They were kind of boring, actually," she said. "My teacher is really old and she makes me play the same song over and over and over again. I don't think I like the violin."

"It'll get better," Kate promised. "Trust me; I was the same way with the piano."

"You know how to play the piano?" Alexis asked, her eyes wide. Kate nodded.

"Mmhmm," she said, smiling. "My mother signed me up for lessons when I was about your age and my teacher was a cranky old man who forced me the play one song over and over again until I could play it blindfolded. He actually tested me with a blindfold. And he would make me restart if I hit one wrong note."

"That sounds awful," Alexis groaned, frowning.

"It was," Kate agreed, "but now I can play just about any song I want, as long as I have the music in front of me. Soon you'll be able to do the same on violin."

Alexis smiled brightly. "I hope so," she said, "can you play me a song after dinner."

"Maybe," Kate replied, "as long as you eat everything on your plate."

"Deal," Alexis said, brightly, digging in.

Kate laughed, smiling over at Castle, who took her hand in his, squeezing it before he went back to eating. He was about to open his mouth to ask her if she had heard from her father when there was a knock at the door.

All three heads turned toward it and Castle stood, making his way over to answer it, his eyes widening when he saw who was on the other side.

"Mr. Beckett?" Castle said, surprised.

"Rick, for the hundredth time, call me Jim," the older man greeted back, grinning. His eye was still badly swollen and his tooth was chipped. The stitches in his lip strained slightly against the swelling and his right arm was in a sling. The cast on his left wrist had been signed with pink marker. His entire body was stiff, probably with the pain from his busted ribs. His battle scars. He smiled over Castle's shoulder at Kate, who's stood up and made her way over to the door. "Hey, Katie," he greeted, leaning in to kiss her cheek as she approached. Kate allowed him, kissing his uninjured side back.

"Hi, Dad," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," Jim groaned, sarcastically. He glanced down and his smile turned soft. "And who is this?" he asked.

Kate turned to find Alexis standing behind her, half hidden behind her legs. She smiled at the little girl.

"This is Alexis," she replied. "Rick's daughter. And _my _best friend," she said, running her hand through the silky red hair, making Alexis beam up at her.

"Well, hello there," Jim said, softly, sticking out his left hand, "I'm Jim, Kate's daddy."

Alexis cautiously took his hand, shaking it gently. "Alexis Castle," she replied, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jim responded. He smiled up at Kate. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to disrupt your dinner."

"Don't be silly," Castle replied, "in fact, would you like to join us. We were just getting started."

"Oh, no, that's alright," Jim said, "I should get going; I just stopped by to say goodbye and give Katie something." He reached into his left pocket, the cast making it a bit more difficult to fit inside, but finally he was able to pull out what he was looking for; a small, black watch. He smiled at it sitting in his palm before looking up at Kate. "Do you remember this?" he asked her. "Remember how I got it?"

Kate nodded, smiling. "Mom gave it to you for your first Father's Day," she said, "she had me in her arms and she called you over and she said that I had a gift for you. I was holding that watch in my hands and a card…"

"And do you remember what that card said?" Jim asked. Kate nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"'To my daddy, who I will love for ever and ever. Happy Father's Day. Love always, Katie." She smiled brightly up at her father, who smiled back.

"And I haven't gone a day without wearing it," Jim said, "not in twenty years. Until yesterday, that is," he sighed, "I don't deserve this anymore, Kate."

"Dad—"

"No," Jim said, "it's true; I don't. I lost that right the second I picked up the bottle back in January, when I left you at the time you needed me most. And I'll do anything to earn it back, but, for the time being, I want you to keep it. To remind you of the life you saved. Because it took losing my wife to send me spiraling down and it took almost losing my little girl to bring me back up. So, give it back to me when I deserve it again, okay?"

Kate nodded, taking the watch from her father, allowing a couple of tears to fall down her cheeks. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered, as she leaned in to hug him, gently so that she wouldn't cause him any more pain.

"I love you too, Katie," Jim replied, kissing her forehead. When he pulled back, he smiled, noticing that little Alexis was leaning against his daughter's legs, hugging them and Castle had his arm around her shoulders. They looked like a little family and Jim was happy for her; he really was. She had found somebody to help her through this hard time, ironically somebody who'd helped her long before they'd even met.

If that wasn't fate, he didn't know what was.

"I'll call you as soon as I get a chance," Jim promised, "but until then…Rick, you take care of her, alright? And Katie, you do the same, for both of them." Kate nodded, leaning against Castle's shoulder and pulling Alexis tighter against her side.

"I will," she promised.

"So will I," Castle said, smiling down at her.

"Okay, then," Jim said, "I'll see you later, Katie." Then he turned, and left.

Kate watched him go until he disappeared into the elevator, before closing the door and falling right into Castle's embrace. Castle held her tightly, feeling her silent tears soak into his shirt. Alexis wrapped her arms around the both of them, holding on as tightly as she could.

They stayed like that for a long time.

**REVIEWS please! Also, if you could, please go to Bubblews and look me up. I'm Cassie_Bones there. I will start posting new oneshots there and maybe even a longer fic that you'll only be able to see if you go there. Anything that I post there will NOT be posted on FF net. But I'll always alert you to new chapters and updates here.**


	78. Chapter 78

**New chapter! =D**

Chapter Seventy Eight

Kate woke up with her arms wrapped around a much smaller Castle than the one she'd fallen asleep with. Opening her eyes, she saw that Alexis was cuddled up to her chest, her red hair covering the majority of her face. Kate's eyes widened and she looked down, relieved to see that she was indeed dressed. Thankfully, her and Castle hadn't exactly been in the mood for anything more than kissing the previous night. They'd simply gotten dressed and fallen asleep spooning. Kate could feel his body pressed against her back, his arm slung around her waist and his nose pressed into the back of her neck. She wondered, briefly, why Alexis had chosen to climb in on her side of the bed rather than her father's.

Kate realized it didn't matter as Alexis burrowed deeper into her body, basking in the sweet smell of the little girl's hair. Kate held her tighter, smiling at the tiny snort she emitted. Looking over at the bedside, Kate realized that soon Alexis would have to get up for school and Kate would have to prepare for her first final. She might as well get a jog, she thought, sitting up.

To her amusement, Alexis's grip on her caused the girl's body to move with her, barely even fazing the child. Kate grinned and loosened the girl's hold on her, placing her in her lap, cradling her like an infant. Kate leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her closer. A moment later, Alexis's eyes fluttered open, eying Kate with confusion.

"Mommy?" she asked, her voice gravelly with sleep. Kate's heart swelled at the sound and she smiled, deciding not to correct her.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," she whispered, "did you have a nightmare last night?"

Alexis nodded. "The gummy bears almost got me again," she answered, frowning.

"Aww, well they're not gonna get you while I'm around, okay?" Kate replied, running her hand through the redhead's hair.

Alexis smiled, sleepily. "I know," she said, snuggling against Kate's chest. "Because that's what mommies do; they protect you from nightmares."

Kate beamed. "That's right," she said, softly, "that's right; they do." She held Alexis closer to her body, kissing her forehead. "Are you ready to wake up now?" Alexis shook her head, burying it in Kate's chest. Kate laughed. "I'll take that as a no. Well, I'm going for my jog now, so you just sleep a little more and I'll wake you up when I get back, okay?" Alexis nodded and Kate disentangled herself from Castle's heavy arm, placing Alexis in her spot. One of Castle's eyes peeked open as he noticed the change in body next to him. Kate laughed as he just shrugged it off and pulled his daughter closer, kissing her head and tickling her side, making her giggle.

She kissed both of their heads when she'd finished getting dressed, telling them she'd be back in an hour for breakfast and to see Alexis off to school, then made her way downstairs where Watson was sleeping in her bed, on her back, her tongue lolling to the side.

"Hey, Furball!" Kate exclaimed, startling the pooch. "Wanna go for a jog?" she shook the dogs leash and Watson jumped to her feet, dancing around Kate excitedly. Kate laughed, clipping it on. "Okay then, let's go!" With that, they were off.

Kate was in the middle of Central Park when she realized something was amiss.

There was a man about a hundred yards away from her that kept glancing up at her over his newspaper. She figured he was just another perv watching her jog and continued on, keeping a firm grip on Watson's leash as she began barking at a squirrel. By the time they reached the exit of the park, however, she noticed more than one other person doing the exact same thing, and they weren't all men.

Suddenly, she was stopped by another jogging young woman, dressed in a bright hot pink sweat suit and carrying matching two-pound weights.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, stepping right in Kate's path. "I'm Jessica! Aren't you Richard Castle's new nanny-slash-lover?"

Kate's eyes widened. "What?!" she asked, laughing nervously. "No!" she tried to make her way around the girl, but her way was blocked.

"You definitely _are_!" she persisted. "I saw you in today's _Post_! You're Katherine Beckett, right?"

Kate's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, before turning and jogging in the opposite direction, taking random twists and turns to get away from the strange woman, only to find that even _more _women were following close behind. Kate ran faster, thankful that Watson was able to keep up, running straight out of the taxi and flagging down a taxi, shoving the dog in before sliding in herself.

"Drive!" she ordered as the driver began to complain about Watson. He did so without questioning further. After a couple minutes, Kate saw that they were not being followed and asked that he drop her off a block away from the loft, handing him a twenty to cover the ride.

When he dropped her off on Broome street, she looked around to make sure that nobody was following her before practically sprinting towards their building, saying a quick hello to the doorman before making a run for the elevator.

By the time she'd made it up to their floor, she was shaking with nerves, wondering how on Earth this could have happened. When the doors opened, she practically ran towards the loft, throwing the door behind her once she'd entered and sighing, her eyes closed.

When she opened them, she was met with the sight of Castle's publisher and publicist practically tearing him a new one, while Alexis sat by and watched.

"What's going on here?" Kate asked, interrupting their little tirade. All eyes turned to her. Alexis rushed to her, throwing her arms around Kate's waist. Gina glared at her. Paula rolled her eyes, holding her head like she had a headache. And Castle…Castle just looked at her like she was his savior.

"We have a bit of a situation…" he said, grimacing.

**REVIEWS!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Okay, so I have been neglecting all my stories lately because I had some sort of weird writer's block where I didn't feel like writing even though I knew what I wanted to write. It's strange, I know, but I'm back! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventy Nine

Kate furrowed her brow at him.

"What _kind _of situation?" she asked, taking the distressed Alexis in her arms and settling her on her hip, attempting to calm her down.

Castle walked over to her, the paper folded in his hand, and showed her what it said. There, in big block letters, on Page Six, was the title, "Bestselling Mystery Novelist Rick Castle Shacking up with the Nanny?" above two pictures. The first was of Kate walking Alexis to school back before they'd even started dating. She was holding onto the little girl's hand as they crossed the street right by her school. And the second was much more recent; Castle was embracing Kate outside her father's hospital room, his lips caressing the top of her head as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. They were clearly an item.

Kate skimmed the article, her anger flaring as the press compared her to a common whore. She didn't read any further after that, not wanting to upset the child in her arms, so she just handed him back the paper, shaking her head.

"Looks like I won't be going to class today," she sighed, walking towards the kitchen and sitting down at a stool with Alexis in her lap. She held the little girl against her as she tried to sort things out in her own mind.

"You can still go," Castle said, "I'll just hire you some protection to keep the paps at bay. You know what really helps? Flipping them off. This way they can't publish the pictures in any periodicals." Kate snorted, grinning.

"_Please _tell me that you don't do this when you're out with Alexis," she said.

"Only after telling her to shut her eyes, of course," Castle insisted, "but it's really the only way to get rid of them without alerting the cops or the use of a bodyguard, which reminds me…" he picked up his phone, dialed a number and placed it against his ear. "Yes, hello? I need to hire a last minute guard for a friend of mine…to escort her to her classes…yes, I'll hold."

"Castle, you don't have to—"

"Oh yes I do," Castle insisted, "it's my fault you're in this mess and until I can get a hold of the Mayor and get him to crack down on the Post for this, you're going to be protected. This won't happen again on my watch." Kate smiled in thanks, but was soon interrupted by Gina.

"Can we stop pretending that _she's _the only one affected by all this?" she growled. "What about _you_? What do you think this is going to do for your book sales?"

"Yeah, and your public image!" Paula added. "We had you looking like the doting dad and now you're the perv that fools around with the help!"

Castle glared at both the women. "You'll do your jobs and fix it," he replied. "Tell them that Kate was never my nanny if you have to. Tell them that she was always just my live-in girlfriend, who just so happened to take my daughter to school a few times."

"Like the press will ever believe _that_," Paula huffed.

"They'll have to," Castle retorted, "because they have no proof of it being otherwise, do they?"

The women couldn't refute that and so Paula began to make calls to all the different periodicals, making statements on the issue and doing a little damage control. Suddenly, her face went white as a sheet. "They want to know how long you two have been dating," she whispered, looking a bit panicked.

Castle sighed. "No comment," Castle growled. Kate shook her head, before addressing Paula.

"Tell them we've been living together since September," she said, "they can make their own assumptions from there."

Castle's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"I don't even care at this point," she said, "the press can say what they want; I know the truth and that's enough. I just wish they didn't bring Alexis into this," she pointed to the picture in which the five-year-old's face was clearly shown and the caption read, 'Miss Beckett, 20, went from taking care of five year old Alexis Castle to taking care of the child's 28-year-old father.'

"They're sick," Castle agreed, nodding, "but hopefully they'll let up soon. My moment in the spotlight will only last until the next scandal and, in New York, that's only about five minutes."

"I hope so," Kate replied, "because my final starts at ten and it's already half past seven."

Castle nodded. "The bodyguard should be here soon; why don't you go take a shower and I'll get Alexis ready for school." Kate nodded, handing Alexis over and giving them each a kiss on the cheek before making her way upstairs.

As she neared the top, she heard Gina tell Castle that she just knew 'that nanny of his' was going to cause trouble. She didn't stay long enough to hear Castle defend her.

**I know this is a really short chapter but I'm not feeling my best right now. I'm sorry. But if you want to read more from me, I do have another blog. It's at Bubblews . com and I post more fanfiction as well as personal and original stuff so check it out. I am Cassie_Bones there. Also, please REVIEW!**


	80. Chapter 80

**New chapter! It's hot as hell here in NY but I'm dealing with it the best way I know how. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighty

Kate had already showered and dressed and was eating breakfast with Alexis by the time there was a knock at the door. Castle answered it, grinning widely as he opened the door to reveal a very large black man wearing sunglasses, a black jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots, as well as a large blinding white smile.

"Ricky!" he greeted, opening his arms. Castle beamed in return.

"Rocky!" he exclaimed, clasping hands with him and patting him on the back. "How are ya? I haven't seen you in over a year!"

"Yeah, not since that incident with the—"

"Don't! Not in front of the kid!"

"Oops, sorry," Rocky replied. "Might I come in?"

Castle nodded, stepping aside to let his friend in, smiling over at Kate, who had her brow lifted skeptically. Alexis, however, had a huge grin on her face and was out of her seat in seconds.

"Rocky!" she exclaimed, running at him full speed, getting caught easily in his arms.

"Shortstack! You remember me?" he asked the little girl in his arms. Alexis nodded, beaming up at him.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "You used to give me piggyback rides and bring me toys! And you're Tasha's daddy!"

"Yeah I am," Rocky replied, nodding, "and Tasha says hello, by the way. You two gotta get together for a playdate one of these days; she misses you an awful lot!"

"I miss her too!" Alexis said. "None of the girls at my school are as funny as her."

Rocky boomed out a laugh. "Oh? Is that right? Well, I'll be sure to set something up while you guys are on Christmas break, alright? Now, where is this other young lady I'm supposed to be guarding?"

Castle beamed, walking over to Kate and putting his arm around her. "Rocky," he said, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kate Beckett. Kate, this is Tyler 'Rocky' Stone."

Kate smiled shyly at Rocky, raising one arm in a short wave. "Hi," she said, "nice to meet you."

Rocky grinned at her. "Nice to meet you as well, Miss Beckett," he greeted with a regal bow. Kate chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Stone. And, please, call me Kate."

"As long as you call me Rocky," the large man replied, smiling warmly, "and I guess I'll be your bodyguard today. And Miss Shortstack here." He poked Alexis's side, making the small girl giggle. "Just tell me what time you gotta be off and I'll go into full out guard mode."

"Well, Alexis needs to be at school in twenty minutes, actually," Kate said, looking at her watch, "and I need to get to the library for some last minute studying anyway, so we can leave now." She got up, gathering her backpack and slipping on her coat while Alexis did the same. Castle poured her a to go cup of coffee, handing it to her as he pecked her cheek.

"Good luck, Kate," he said, then leant down to kiss Alexis's forehead. "Have a good day at school, Pumpkin. Rocky will be there to pick you up at three, okay?"

Alexis nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I love you." She reached up and threw her arms around Castle's neck.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her cheek again before letting go and moving to Kate. "And I love you. I'll see you for lunch around one?"

"As long as it's take in; I don't want to deal with all the crazies trying to get my picture right now," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Deal," Castle replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek one last time, whispering, "and maybe a little something else, as well." Kate chuckled, kissing his cheek before taking Alexis's hand and leading her towards the door.

"See ya later, Castle," she called over her shoulder, thanking Rocky as he held open the door for them.

"Bye," he called back, "have a nice day, you two. Rocky, take good care of them."

Rocky gave him a thumbs up and a sharp nod before closing the door behind them. The second the door was fully closed, Castle reached for his cell phone and the notepad on the counter.

While Kate had gotten dressed, he'd ushered both his publisher and publicist out, telling them that he would call them when he found out who blabbed to the press, although he had a pretty good idea by now.

"This is Meredith," his ex-wife's perky voice came over the line.

"Did you do it?" Castle growled into the phone, skipping all pretenses.

"Rick? Do what? What's up with you?" Meredith asked, surprised.

"You must know _exactly _what, Meredith. Your daughter was in the newspaper this morning; somebody must have told you."

"Oh? Did she win some sort of award for angelic behavior or good manners or something?" Meredith asked, sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Castle responded. "No, some _paps_ took a picture of her and Kate walking to school and now they're calling it some big sex scandal."

"Between your nanny and our daughter?" Meredith asked, confused.

"NO! Between Kate and me!" Castle boomed, before taking a calming breath. "You really had nothing to do with this?"

"No! Why would I do something that would get Alexis in the paper? You know I don't want her exposed to that kind of thing!"

"I'm sorry, I just…somebody blabbed to the papers and got Alexis involved and I thought—"

"You thought that I was so vindictive that I'd cause pain to our little girl? Is that it? What kind of person do you think I am, Rick? I would _never _do that to Alexis! Although the nanny…I don't really care about, but I would never hurt Lex. I love her, okay? I know I'm not always there for her but you must know that by now."

"Yeah, I do…I'm sorry. I just…I don't know who else it could be…"

"Maybe it's the nanny," Meredith spat.

"Yeah, because Kate would really bring this on _herself_, wouldn't she? I just had to hire Rocky back to escort her and Alexis around so they wouldn't be hounded!"

"Maybe she likes attention but wasn't prepared for how much she got, huh? Ever think of that?"

"It wasn't Kate, alright? It couldn't be; she's not like that."

"Well, it wasn't me. You gotta think of the people you've pissed off recently and try them, alright? Because I'm not dealing with this." And with that, she hung up.

Castle groaned, looking at the next name on his list, groaning even louder.

Elizabeth Mackiewicz. She was a reporter for the Journal that he'd slept with on a few occasions but never really felt a spark with. But that was way back when Meredith had first left him and his mother had insisted that he go out and have some fun—_live _a little.

So he had done just that. He'd gone to a nearby bar so he'd be around if she needed any help with Alexis, sat down and ordered a tequila shot; just one. Next to him had been Elizabeth, a new Life&Style writer for the Journal, who'd caught his interest from the start. He'd bought her a drink or two, talked, laughed, _flirted shamelessly_, and then they'd gone back to her place for a little fun. It had lasted less than an hour and after exchanging names and numbers, he had gone back to his loft to take care of his daughter.

They'd met a few times after that for a little 'fun', but Castle couldn't really see it going past sex. Their interests didn't meet up and, lucky for him, he'd broken it off just after she'd been promoted to book reviews. As payback, Elizabeth had written a scathing review of his latest book, which only dropped sales a small fraction, considering all the glowing reviews from other periodicals.

He hadn't spoken to her since their last romp about a year and a half back, but he was certain she still hadn't changed her number.

"Hello?" She still picked up on the third ring; just like always.

"Hey, Liz," Castle greeted, amiably, not wanting to go down the same road as he did with Meredith. He wasn't really entitled to giving Elizabeth attitude the way he gave it to Meredith; they weren't as familiar.

There was silence, then, "Heyyy, Ricky, so what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I think you know pretty well why I'm calling, Liz," Castle answered.

Elizabeth laughed on the other end. "Going through a dry spell, huh? Need a little pick-me-up? Well forget it! I'm engaged now to a really nice guy."

"That's not it and you know it," Castle growled, before trying to pull in the reins. "I know you published that story, Liz."

Silence.

"Just fess up. We won't press any charges against you because, hey, it's all just rumor and speculation. I just want to know why. Why did you do it if you have such a nice guy who treats you right? Why get back at me when you don't even really care about me anymore?"

"You think this is about you?" There it was; the confession. "Well, it isn't. This happens to be my job now, Rick. I write Page Six articles about celebrities and all that shit. I speculate based on pictures that are brought to me and when my photographer brought these photos of that little whore you got living with you with you and your daughter in _separate_ pictures, I knew it would make a great story, so I wrote it. You should understand that, right Rick? Being you _are _a writer and all that."

"Look, Liz," Castle growled, "you can write whatever you want about me and Kate, alright? But don't you _dare_ drag my daughter into the press. I don't care what went on with us in the past, but you leave my child out of it; she didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Deserve _what,_ Rick? All she got was her picture in the paper. It's not like people don't already know who she is! She was at your last launch party, for God's sake!"

"That's different and you know it," Castle hissed. "People don't care about launch parties and stuff like that, but scandals are when they start to go crazy. I had to hire a bodyguard so that the journalists hounding my girlfriend and daughter would stay at bay. You could have put her life in danger, okay? I don't want this kind of life for her. Now stay away from my family before I have you arrested for naming my daughter, a _minor_, in your paper. _Goodbye, _Liz."

He hung up, not allowing her another chance to speak.

**DRAMA! Please REVIEW!**

**Also go to Bubblews . com and search Cassie_Bones to see more of my writing =D**


	81. Chapter 81

**Hello! Ready for a new update? I bet you are! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighty One

For the next couple of weeks, Rocky escorted Kate and Alexis to their respective schools, the hoard of paparazzi diminishing day by day until not even a single journalist bothered to show up. Castle still kept Rocky on, just until Christmas break. Kate's finals were over soon enough and she still accompanied Alexis and Rocky to the school, holding Alexis's gloved hand and pointing out all the new decorations around the city.

"Can we go to the tree before we leave for Christmas?" Alexis asked one morning. Castle was planning on taking them away for the holidays to his house in the Hamptons until the end of Alexis's Winter break. They were set to leave for the following Thursday, just two days before Christmas. Kate had already called her father to wish him a happy holiday and see how he was progressing. He promised her that he was doing fine and that he'd been clean since the accident, telling her all about the Christmas celebration they were having at the clinic. Kate smiled as she listened to his description of the festive decorations they'd been hanging all over and the improvement in the food. _"It doesn't taste like cardboard anymore," _he'd said, making Kate chuckle. _"But I wish your mother was here to make her Christmas cookies…" _Kate's face had fallen at that and she agreed, missing her mom terribly at that moment. She'd said a quick goodbye to her father after that and tried to think of anything else. That is, until Castle had brought it up.

"Sure," she replied, painting on a smile for Alexis, remembering the last time she'd been in Rockefeller Center with her mother.

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed. "We can go skating and look at all the decorations and…oh wait! I almost forgot! Can you and Daddy come to the school tomorrow?"

"Why?" Kate asked. "Did you do something bad?"

"As _if_!" Alexis replied, rolling her eyes. "No. We're supposed to bring our families to take a picture with us tomorrow and then we're gonna decorate frames to put them in on Wednesday before we leave for break!"

"Oh," Kate said, surprised, "well that's nice and all but wouldn't you rather have your mommy take the photo with you?"

"Well, actually," Alexis said, frowning, "Mommy can't even make it for Christmas this year. She says she has a really important role in some Indian film or something so she has to go to a few parties and schmooze with all these rich people. Besides, I've already told you, you're kind of like my mom, too. Oh, and we can't forget about Gram! She'll want to come as well!"

Kate smiled, nodding. "Okay," she said, "I'll tell them for you when I get home."

"Okay!" Alexis exclaimed as they approached her school. "Seeya later, Kate! Bye, Rocky!" She waved to them as she met up with one of her friends, the girls giggling together as they bounced into the school.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Rocky said, smiling at the little girl's retreating back. Kate nodded, grinning.

"Yeah," she agreed, "they do, actually. Wanna go grab some coffee?" she asked him.

"You said the magic words," Rocky joked, offering her his arm. Kate laughed, taking it as they walked towards the café at the end of the block.

-x-

After Rocky dropped her off at home with promises to pick up Alexis from school later, Kate made her way into Castle's office, where he was dutifully writing out the chapters for his latest book. Kate leaned against the door, watching him work. After a few moments, he finally seemed to come out of his little fantasy world and smiled up at her.

"Hey," he greeted, grinning brightly at her.

"Hi," Kate said, entering and going over to sit on his lap. Castle welcomed her with open arms, giving her a kiss hello as she sat down. "Watcha workin' on?" she asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Nothing much," Castle said, saving his document and closing it. "Just hashing out a new idea."

"Oh?" Kate said, smiling down at him. "What about?"

"Oh you know," Castle said, "just some little tale about a smoking hot nanny who solves crimes centered around her building. No biggie."

Kate laughed. "Seriously? I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed…"

"Why would you be either?" Kate raised one brow, skeptically. "Seriously, I never said it was about you."

Kate rolled her eyes, nudging him in the chest. "Ow! Okay, it's about you but, in my defense, you are _very _inspiring."

Kate rolled her eyes again, blushing slightly but leaned down to kiss him. "That's very sweet, Castle," she said, "but next time warn me before you write a book about me."

"It's not _about _you," Castle retorted, "it's _inspired _by you. And I _did _warn you."

"Only because I asked," Kate pointed out. "When were you planning on telling me if I didn't ask?"

Castle didn't respond.

"Exactly," Kate said, standing up. Castle caught her by the wrist, standing with her and wrapping his arms loosely around her. He leaned down, kissing her lips lightly.

"So what exactly did you come in here to tell me?" Castle asked.

"Who said I had anything to tell you?" Kate replied, cheekily. Castle raised one brow and Kate sighed. "Fine," she said, "Alexis wants you, Martha, and me to go down to the school to have our picture taken."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"Because their holiday project is to make a frame for the family photo and we're her family."

Castle grinned, leaning down to kiss her once again. "Yes we are," she whispered against her lips.

**Okay, filler chapter but next one will be full of fluff, I swear it! REVIEWS!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Update! A little Christmas in July! **

Chapter Eighty Two

The next day found them each holding one of Alexis's hands as they made their way to the school, with Martha and Rocky in tow. It was Rocky's last day guarding them since all the paparazzi had stopped following them and moved on to the next big thing. Liz Mackiewicz had publicly apologized for the story that sent everything spiraling out of control.

Now, there was not a single photographer interested in even putting him in the 'spotted celebrities' section of People magazine and he couldn't really care less.

As they made their way up the front steps of the school, they were bombarded with the sight of about a hundred small children, all being fussed over by their mothers while the fathers stood by, watching and waiting and sending apologetic looks to their kids. Alexis spotted Paige, her best friend, and waved frantically, receiving a tentative wave back as Paige's mother did her hair, yelling at her to stay still. Paige made a face and Alexis giggled.

There was a line down the entire hallway, starting from Alexis's classroom. The family and their bodyguard stood there, waiting patiently as Alexis greeted her classmates one by one.

"Hi, Alexis!" one little boy down the line said, peeking out from behind his father's legs. Unlike everybody else, Jamie's mother wasn't there. Instead, there were two men standing with him.

"Hi, Jamie!" Alexis replied, waving.

"Who's with you today?" he asked, politely.

"My daddy, my Gram, my mommy, and my bodyguard, Rocky!" she answered. Kate smiled and ran her fingers through her hair when Alexis introduced her as her mother. "What about you?" she asked, in return.

"I'm with both my daddies," Jamie replied, smiling up at the two men. "My mommy couldn't come today because she and my _other _daddy are on their Honeymoon."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Alexis said, sweetly. "I hope she's having fun."

"Me too," Jamie agreed. "Ooh, I think the line's moving. I'll see you later, Alexis!" Alexis waved and then smiled up at her father.

"That was Jamie," she informed him.

Castle nodded, chuckling. "I know," he said, "I remember getting invited to his father's wedding. You were their flower girl, remember?"

Alexis's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" she looked back at Jamie's parents. "We should invite them over for dinner when they get back," she told him.

"Yeah, we should," Castle agreed. "I've been wondering how James and Charles have been."

Kate watched this interaction with interest. She hadn't been aware that Castle was so close with the other school parents; she'd never seen him have any of them round for dinner or holidays. But then, she'd never really had her own friends around—not that she had that many. Lanie was busy with med school and Madison…well she hadn't really spoken to Maddie in a while. And it would be a while before she started at NYU, where she would undoubtedly make new friends.

But, for now, she had all she wanted right here. She poked Alexis in the side, making the little girl giggle as they moved up in the line. By the time they got to the front of the line, both girls were laughing as they had a poke war, while Castle and Martha watched on with smiles on their faces.

When it was their turn, Alexis gave her name to the photographer and they all set up on the couch provided in front of a Christmas-y background. Castle sat in the center, with Alexis nestled in his lap. Kate sat to his left, her head on his shoulder, her hand clasped in his. Martha was on his other side, her arm looped through his and her opposite hand holding on to Alexis's. They all smiled at the camera, but at the last minute, Castle leaned over towards Kate and kissed her cheek, causing her to gasp and Alexis and Martha to look over at them. The first picture caught them both staring at the couple. The second, caught them all snuggling a little more tightly together, wide grins on their faces and all arms around the little girl's body.

They kept both.

**Reviews! I will be drawing a new fan art and posting it on my Tumblr based on that last long paragraph. Go there to check it out!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Update! **

Chapter Eighty Three

"Alexis! Come on, Pumpkin!" Castle called from the front door. He and Kate were standing in the foyer, all their bags having been brought down to the van Castle had rented for the trip. The only things they had left were their grocery bags of snacks and Watson, who was sitting obediently at their feet, attached to Kate via her leash.

"I'm coming!" Alexis called down.

Castle rolled her eyes and turned to Kate. "She always waits until the last possible second to get all her stuff together, even though we go over everything the night before. It drives me _insane._"

Kate laughed. "Relax, Castle," she said, "it's not like we're gonna be late or anything; we're just going to your beach house."

"Yeah, but as soon as we get there, Christmas begins!" he said, excitedly, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Kate's face fell slightly and she fought to regain her smile, but it was too late.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kate sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide this from him for long. "Castle," she sighed, "I have something that I have to tell you about…"

"I'm ready!" Alexis interrupted, jumping off the bottom step and running towards them. Her knit cap was askew, her coat still open, her scarf undone, and her gloves with sticking out of her pocket. She had her stuffed monkey in her arms. Kate's smile returned full force as she looked down at her, reaching out to fix her hat.

"Not quite yet," she said, fixing her up so that her hat, scarf, and gloves were on correctly and her coat was buttoned up. When she stood, she caught Castle giving her a questioning look. She gave him a look that said 'later' before taking Alexis's hand and leading her out. "Let's hit the road!" she exclaimed as she made her way to the elevator with Alexis and Watson in tow. Castle just watched them for a few moments before they turned back to him, both giving him strange looks.

"You coming, Daddy?" Alexis asked, making Castle smile. He nodded, locking the door to the loft behind him before jogging to catch up, scooping Alexis up in his arms and leaning down to kiss his girlfriend, before leading them into the elevator, ready to start their vacation.

x-x

They picked up Martha just a few blocks away…along with about six bags of things she was bringing with her.

"Mother," Castle groaned, "we're going to be gone for _two weeks_; not two months! What's with all of this junk?"

"Do not call my things _junk_, Richard!" Martha retorted. "Besides, I brought only the necessities. My makeup, hair supplies, Christmas gifts—don't touch, Richard—and the rest is my clothing."

"Why do you need three bags of clothing?" Castle asked.

"_Because_," Martha said, "I need to have _options_, my Dear. You never know who you're going to meet in the Hamptons! I could meet your new daddy, for all you know!"

Castle groaned. "Just shoot me now…" he sighed as he and Kate helped load all of Martha's things into the back while the woman herself took a seat next to her granddaughter in the back seat.

By the time they were back on the road again, it was starting to flurry. Alexis's eyes sparkled as she watched the roads become whiter as they got farther along the island. By the time they got to the Hampton house, however, she was asleep with her face smushed up against the glass. Kate snorted when she got out of the car and saw the little girl like that. She was careful when opening the door not to wake her up and unbuckled her with no problem, taking her into arms before finally turning to the house. Kate's eyes widened to saucers.

"Oh my God," she breathed, her jaw dropping as she took in the house whose front lawn was larger than the apartment she'd shared with her parents. Martha came up next to her smiling.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said. Kate nodded, smiling at her.

"It's gorgeous," Kate replied, looking at the large, mansion-like home. Castle had already had lights strung up around the house for Christmas and the snow-covered front lawn had Santa and reindeer all over it, making it look beautiful and festive. Kate made her way towards the front door, Castle having already given her a spare key, and unlocked the front door. It was warm inside and Kate wondered if Castle had sent ahead for one of the neighbors to turn on the heat for their arrival or if it was just always this warm during the winter.

Alexis snorted on her shoulder and Kate grinned, turning her head to kiss the little girl's temple. Alexis didn't even stir. Kate began wandering around the house, seeing all of the Christmas decorations Castle had had set up, a dull ache forming in the pit of her stomach as she was assaulted by Christmas memories. She didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, as she found the sitting room and a place to lay Alexis down for her nap. Kate set her down on the sofa, taking off her jacket, gloves, hat, and scarf so that she wouldn't get overheated.

Immediately after setting her down, Watson jumped up on the couch, wrapping herself around the small girl protectively. Kate smiled and petted the dog's head, before making her way back outside to help with the bags.

By the time they were finished unpacking everything in their rooms, it was time for lunch. Alexis was still snoring away as Castle and Kate began preparing sandwiches and hot chocolate for everyone. Martha sat on the couch, stroking Alexis's hair and trying to gently coax her awake.

"Alexis, Darling," she whispered, "it's time to get up and greet the day. Come on, Sweetheart, get up." Alexis moaned, turning her face into Watson's fur. The dog licked her ear and Alexis shook her head, shivering slightly.

"Alexis, food!" Castle announced, placing her sandwich and hot cocoa on the counter.

Alexis sat up at once, her eyes wide. "Food?" she asked, turning towards the kitchen. A big smile appeared on her face as she saw the sandwich on the table and she scrambled off the couch, running towards the table with Watson at her heels.

Martha sighed, shaking her head. "Well," she said, "now we know one thing for sure; that girl is definitely yours."

Castle beamed. "Did we ever really have any doubts?"

Alexis smiled up at him, her cheeks full of cheese and bologna and bread, making him laugh as he served up the next sandwich.

x-x

Later, after everyone had eaten, Martha took Alexis and Watson out to walk along the beach, leaving Castle and Kate in privacy. They were snuggled up on the couch in front of the fire when Castle brought up what Kate had been trying to say to him before.

"What did you need to tell me about?" he asked.

Kate sighed. "Christmas," she said, "I…"

"Oh my God, you hate it?" Castle asked, his face falling. Christmas was his favorite holiday; he didn't know if he could survive knowing Kate hated it.

Kate shook her head. "No," she said, "I love it. Every year, my mom would start decorating the day after Thanksgiving. She would cover the entire apartment in bright red and green decorations. And we would go see the tree lighting and always get our tree the very same night. She would have Christmas music playing whenever we were home and we're bake gingerbread cookies, and make gingerbread houses…and every single day we added a new ornament to the tree. And, on Christmas morning, she would get me up at the crack of dawn to open presents and she and my father would just sit there, drinking their coffee, as they watched me open my presents. It was great, Castle," she said, "you would have loved it."

Castle smiled. "I'm certain I would have." He kissed her forehead. "Your mother sounds amazing…but what's the problem with Christmas if you love it so much?"

Kate sighed, burrowing further into his embrace. "The fact that she's not here this year," she sighed. "This is going to be my first year ever without her here and I just…I don't know how I'm going to deal with it. I mean, I know I have you and Alexis and Martha and you're all amazing, but…"

"You don't think it's going to be enough?" he asked.

"_Not _not enough," Kate sighed, "just…not my mom, you know?" Castle nodded in understanding. "When she died, all the decorations were still up in our apartment and my father and I had to take them down ourselves. Every little thing reminded us of her and when we packed them away, it felt like we were saying goodbye to her, goodbye to Christmas for good…I mean, my father is apparently having a good time at the rehab center but I'm not sure if he really is or…"

"If it's just an act to make you feel better?" Castle asked. Kate nodded against his chest.

"Yeah," she murmured, sighing. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm being depressing; I didn't mean to ruin your holiday…"

"Hey," Castle said, lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him. "You didn't ruin _anything_, alright? All you did was give me a new mission?"

Kate smirked. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "And what is that?"

"I am going to make Christmas a happy day for you again," he said, decidedly.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
